Blonde Ambition
by Amaranthos
Summary: College is anything but easy. There's me being a dork. There's projects, teacher raving, student hating, career thinking, money problems oh and did i mention my affliction as being a blonde? Well, welcome to my world..cloti, yuftine, septif
1. Meet my life

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

If you're bored and you just want to read something to pass the time, this could help. Mind you, it ain't a masterpiece, but it fills the diet of relaxing you… just give it a chance

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet my life**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tifaa!!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

I cringed. Stopping abruptly, I refused to turn. My sudden agility to go to my Physics class had died, when 'he' had called out. Swallowing, I readied myself and turned around.

Slowly he walked to me, and I swore I would totally die on the spot. Smoothly he seem to walk, with the air and sunlight bickered to touch him. Could I die more happy… I smirked, I think not…

"Hey…sorry to keep you" he spoke seem to be out of breath. His messy blonde locks falling naturally around his perfect face.

Nervously I fixated my glasses, and spared a small smile.

"Um, yeah…" he paused to turn and retrieve something from his backpack. I held my breathe seeing the most gorgeous blonde guy in the whole world talk to me. Cloud Strife, I dreamily thought. He was the perfec---

"You forgot your notebook…" he handed it to me, and those blue eyes could make any girl melt. I could hardly breathe.

"Oh? I didn't really notice I was missing this book" I spoke, sincerely at a loss of words that my Advanced Database notebook was not in my possession. I was a bit quizzical…

"Yeh, I kind of saw Aerith with it, and I figured she was probably gonna do something really devious with it. So…here it is.." he seem to spare a small smile.

"Aerith did this?" I sounded confused, but honestly I'd expect this coming from her. We were highschool haters and discriminators at each other. Ever since highschool, we've been at each other's necks for Cloud. Call it our sad affliction for a man - because technically that's what it was, we've done everything it took to get Cloud to notice us. However… all the ended when she became Cloud's girlfriend the final year of university.

"I'm sorry Tif…"

I looked up, somehow taken back by being called Tif. How wonderful it sounds in his mouth.

"It's okay" I smiled nervously, "I appreciate it…"

He scratched the back of his head, "no problem, well, I guess I should get going…see you around"

And then he was gone like that. I was still trying to figure him out, and the more I thought I knew he was a great guy, was the more I thought he didn't need a slag like Aerith for him.

Aerith… what did she have that I didn't? Speaking of the slagger, why did she have my Database book? Better yet, how did she get her leachy little hands on them? I would love to hear this one…

* * *

"You know, I absolutely detest parties…don't even ask me, besides I have my mid-terms coming up" Tifa explained to her two friends. Spreading her blanket on the sand, Tifa lied back and looked at the ocean.

"Oh come on Tif… it's your final year of college, live it up…be a little more wild. Shit you're the only girl on this campus who I know of - who I hang with, who does not party or have a social life…" Yuffie spoke.

"Well excuse me if I'm a Physics major and it's not a walk in the park like other majors" I stuck out my tongue.

"That's rich Tif!" Yuffie took a seat next to her two friends.

"But she's right Tifa, even if you're majoring in a strenuous field, it's not like you're some lackie. You've been getting straight A's since year one of college, and I don't see what more you could want, when you're already one of the smartest people I know." My good friend Shera spoke.

I sighed. Looking at the ocean, I wondered how this conversation even began.

"You guys, I appreciate the concern, but I'm not that kind of person" I paused, "I'm not a party hound, not a dress-up girl, not that kind of person. Sadly, I'm just normal Tifa" I confessed.

"Hey… you're not normal. Pfft, normal is Aerith and her gang, in fact that's call cliché. But you Tifa, are not the normal person." Yuffie elaborated, "You're a pain in the ass, a bit too nerdy for yourself, but there are tons of things that don't define you as normal…" Yuffie explained

"Yeh, well, my abnormality ain't exactly getting me any closer to Cloud" I fumed.

"My gosh girl sometimes you are such a chick…" Yuffie complained.

I had to stare at Yuffie strangely. "Oh forgive me for being a girl?" I thought.

"Look, forget the Cloud thing, there are so many hott guys on campus, and oh my gosh, it's unreal how many of them want a cute, smart, steady girl like you in their lives" Yuffie retorted.

"Urh…"

"Okay-okay, take Zack from our Database class, he's been totally crushing on Aerith for forever, poor guy all he wants is a good girlfriend for him. But slagger Aerith has no interest in him, rather she's off with your man parading on her high ass she's actually gotten one."

"Thank you for reminding me of the obvious" I groaned…

"C'mon, listen to me" she tapped my hand for me to pay attention.

"Alright, alright… continue with the nonsensical ramblings"

"I'm sure he'd love to go out with a decent girl like you. If he's too much of a close-case to Aerith, why don't you date Vincent Valentine" Shera spoke.

"Yo. Not cool. You know Vincent is my mine" Yuffie explained.

"Don't see your name on him…" Shera bit back…

"Really, I swore it was. If it isn't I could always make you see with some clarity" Yuffie cracked her knuckles…

"Are you threatening me monkey-girl?" Shera stood up sharply.

"Okay, okay girls come on calm down. This is the exact reason I just give up in guys."

"Give in guys you definitely should!" came the voice of none other than "Aerith!"

I flipped around and looked at her.

"What do you want?" I glared her daggers.

"So I heard you got your book back, nerdy girl… I'm sure you enjoyed every second with Cloud…" she laughed, "Pathetic…"

"Shut your mouth Gainsborough" Yuffie shot back.

"Ouch! Like if! Look Tiffy, I don't need to remind you what's known, but don't make getting my man close to you an opportunity!" she snarled. "After all, as you've said it, just give up when it comes to guys especially when girls like me get the guys you want." She came closer, "I'll always win, I'll always get what I want…" she smirked devilishly, "truth is, it's not even hard to win their hearts over…"

Tifa swallowed. Somehow, someone as Aerith could not be as cruel to say such things.

"They don't want a nerd Tifa… they want a woman, the one who can afford themselves to take a look at who they are in the mirror."

"You stupid bitch!!" Yuffie screamed out

Aerith walked away, leaving Tifa to stand in the destruction of her words. It could hurt so horridly thought Tifa, but everything she said was true.

"Can you believe her?" Shera threw up her hands in complete frustration, "absolute bitch, from the planet bitchery."

"No…" my voice was small.

"No Tifa don't reduce yourself to what she said" Yuffie intervened.

"Noo, she-she's right. All this time I've been this person, this nerdy, self-absorbed-Cloud-freak, and I've never done anything but hope and wait for him. All I've ever done for myself was push myself to limits with school. I tr-tried to look at myself from the angle where it was okay to be who I was. But" I pursed my lips together, "but it's not okay. I've allowed the only guy I ever like, be taken away because I didn't have the balls to get him myself. Shitt! What am I gonna do, stand and watch everything I've worked for be ripped from me. Noo…"

"Tifa…" Shera softly called…

"No guys… I don't want to be this anyone, I don't want the clothes, the glasses, the body or anything of a nerd anymore. It's my last year of college. I haven't kissed anyone since, and I'm sure when this entire journey is over, everyone is gonna remember me as the nerd. I don't want to be this way. All this time I thought I was being normal, but now I see I was afraid of allowing change. And all this time I was insecure of myself…so let me change now, before it's too late… let them remember me as the beautiful Tifa Lockhart"

* * *

An: Hello everyone so this was idea my good friend Rend and I had together. It was suppose to be a one-shot but it didn't work out. Lol. I know the story seems to moving really fasthe drama will simmer down. I just wanted to write a story I could relax in writing. I hope this story does that for you guys as well. It's more of a playful fic… lol.

So plz tell me what you guys thought… thank you


	2. Drama Weekend

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

I'm just a bored person just make-believing on illegal levels... lol, so cheesy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drama Weekend**

_Special Thanks to **Rend**_

* * *

It was a long weekend and everyone was going to party like the end of the world. It was a traditional antique of college people. By norm it would have been the perfect weekend to either study if you were ambitious about your grades or party if you had the friends and energy.

But I'd never been invited to a party and all I knew for the past 3 years were my perfect grades to remind me of how much of an insufferable failure I sometimes were. I've allowed the excuse of my education to deny me the ability to have a boyfriend or even the chance to socialize. But this weekend would be different. Very different.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tifa?"

Could I really be this certain about anything?

"Yes…I'm positive…" I retorted.

"Alright maam, stick out your tongue" the guy spoke.

I swallowed. Sticking out my tongue, he leaned forward with the piercing gun.

"Now this will hurt only a bit, if it would help, hold onto your friend's arm. It might help" he spoke.

I nodded.

Closing my eyes, the guy counted down. And in a fluent motion, he pierced my tongue with a small incision. I winced.

"All done" he spoke. "You did better than half the people that come in here, even guys" he laughed.

I smirked. "Feels a bit uncomfortable"

It was quite uncomfortable feeling and I had to momentarily hold my jaw.

"It will be. But look" he handed me a small mirror, and I saw the piercing on my tongue where a small silver jewel lay perfectly embedded on my tongue.

"Congratulations Tifa" Shera hugged me.

"Thanks Sher… where's Yuffie?" realizing she was no where to be found.

Outside we could see Yuffie fainted on the floor.

I sighed. Yuffie never changes when it comes to lending her support even for things that are a bit taboo.

"So what's next Shera?" I turned to her

"Clothes"

"Let's go!" I left with my two girls roaming the mall for clothes. According to Shera and Yuffie in order to be the 'sexy' female I desired to be, it needed to be accentuated with the right clothes, hair, makeup and all that fake-trivial sounding stuff. I mean, I wasn't one to out-rightly wear makeup, the most probably being pigmented lip balm but does that even count as makeup?

As the experience of a 3 part saga of my makeover kept proceeding, some part of me was beginning to think maybe I'm not doing the right thing. I'd never worn heels in my life and like crap they hurt when I first tried on stilettos. Yuffie mentioned that guys adore women in tall heels. You are their temptress when you buy the meanest, sexiest hells. And to be more of the blur, they added it would help if your clothes are shorter, and sexier.

I swore I counted the word _sexy, sexier, sexiest_, about 400 times, and the word _cute _like a million times. The paranoia of being a girly-girl was somewhat nauseating, not to mention annoying like hell. I could hardly believe this was the procedure of getting a guy. And in the case of my friends it seemed to be the norm. I'm almost wondering what strange sci-fi shit the media did to make poor women accept this as the norm.

But I wasn't about to complain. After all, I was the one who wanted the change.

After a whole two days shopping with Yuffie and Shera, and nailing my makeup finals I was prepared to face the last step. Somehow, I was proud the process did not break me.

Again my friends and I headed to the mall. It's like I visited the mall more times than I have in three years. It's unbelievable how much I missed out in my room studying. As it was, I had to change my glasses for contacts. My optician said it would be a good idea if I changed them before the holiday on Monday. So that's where I was headed.

When we arrived Yuffie and Shera said they had a surprise for me. Eager I smiled…

"The la piece de resistance" Yuffie handed it to me.

It was a white box. A fairly large one with yellow ribbons. Pulling the ribbons off, I opened the box and blushed.

Picking it up I sputtered, "a bi-bikini?" I blinked back. Where in the world did I give them the impression I would be wearing a bikini. This little thing couldn't cover any part of me.

"A white bikini" Yuffie corrected, "It's the ultimate guy turn-on"

"What? No! I c-cant wear this… its absolutely repulsive. Besides, my mother would never want this for me. It's just too trashy!" I bailed on it.

"Like it or not Tifa that tongue piercing is already trashy!" Yuffie pointed out, "like it or not babe, you're one of us now"

"Agggh!" I groaned.

"Come on…"

I began making my way through the mall when I realized my friends weren't following me. I turned around and saw them looking through the hair salon window. Fuming, I heavily stomped my feet and drew closer.

"What you girlies doing?" I sarcastically asked.

"Look!" they pointed

It was Ayumi Hamasaki. She was a popular Japanese pop singer. Most of her music circulated around Japan not to mention she had a certain amount of fame for her fashion and style. She was an awfully beautiful woman. She was probably the epitome of beautiful Asian woman.

"Look at her new hair colour…she's a blonde again" Shera giggled.

"It's kind of nice" I made the mistake to say aloud.

Both girls looked at me. "You know Tifa" Yuffie started in a cunning voice, I knew all too well what she was going to say.

"Shut up, whatever you're selling I'm not buying" I backed up.

"Oh would you relax already. Besides…I already know your answer" Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"How do you know what'll say?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Because you're predictable Tifa"

I had to open my mouth at the statement. 'Really am I predictable?'

* * *

When I came back to the campus, I had thought about all the changes I had made to myself. Somehow it felt like I was growing into a new skin. Almost accepting a new age and if not a new culture within me. I had not had to time to sit and examine what all of this did to me. Did it just nurture my vanity, erase the suppressed hurt that seem to follow me. What exactly did all these changes do? Did I grow in some way? I couldn't quite say. The experience alone was new and the new things only added to the occult venture it was suppose to be.

Digging my toes into the sand, I wondered, would I truly get a boyfriend now? After I did all of this and traded every part of me, is it enough or fair that I did it all for a guy?

Shaking my head, I didn't want to degrade or even debase all the hard work both Shera and Yuffie put into me. They worked so hard, giving up their rare weekends to help me. I had such great friends and I guess I didn't always realize, but now seeing how hard they've worked I can better commend them for being the great friends they are.

Leaning my head back into the sand I looked up at the clouds. If I had but one wish, if I could hope for anything from all of this, I would only want one guy. I didn't want to be like Aerith or any other girl who two-timed her boyfriend. Yet all I simply wanted was Cloud.

Closing my eyes, I smiled at the thought.

* * *

An: Another chapter down, many to go. Since I've written quite a bit of this story already, I've decided to **update on Sunday and on Wednesday**. I'd like to update twice a week since my chapters are a bit short, consider it my treat to you guys… no rip off!

Also about **Behind Black Curtains… **I am currently writing the story. I will have a couple chapters completed soon and then I will resume the update process.

Thank you for reading…

A great day to all


	3. The day of truth

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 3: The day of truth**

* * *

**Tokyo University  
****Monday 8:15 AM**

It was Monday morning. The day of truth.

"Oh my gosh Yuffie, don't you think we should have gone over to her apartment and supported her on her the first day of school? Today is gonna be such a long day for her"

"Oh would you relax. Gosh, sometimes I think I'm surrounded only by chicks"

"There you go saying that again…" Shera blinked back confused

"Look, she'll be fine. Besides she expressively told us she wanted to do this on her own. We should listen to her." Yuffie voiced reason

"Hey guys…" calls a new voice.

"Tifaaa----" they both shouted but their voices quickly died into a disappointed fade.

"Oh Zack it's just you" Yuffie said flatly, almost not too intrigue it was him.

"Urh, it's nice to see you two as well.." Zack scratched his head at the weird salutations…

"Sorry Zack, we're just waiting for Tifa" Shera explained nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh yeh, where is she?" he paused, "she better get here soon. Classes are finishing at lunch time today due to the teacher's holiday" he elucidated

"Um, what time are classes suppose to start?"

"In ten minutes" he spoke, seeing some of his friends call to him. "Hey check you girls later, oh and tell Tifa I have something to ask her when you get the chance"

Both girls sat uneasily on the steps. They would every so often look at Shera's watch and that truly seem to annoy Shera. Yuffie nervously tapped her foot, while Shera bit her nails waiting impatiently for Tifa to appear.

"Oh shit Shera, she's gonna be late. I'm going to wait here for her" Yuffie started in a new voice.

"Are you mad woman, if she doesn't come on time you'll be in such deep hell with Mrs. Quin. Do you want a probation or something?" Shera asked. "I'm gonna call Tif" with that she speed-dialed Tifa.

"Damn… busy tone"

"Gah, where could she be?" Shera stiffened a hand in her hair, "ah maybe she's in her class. Maybe she came really early" Shera reckoned

"Good thinking, lets go check"

With that both girls disappeared into the building, hoping their friend would be there.

It was 8:20 AM, and everyone was talking and joking around. Many of the usual faces gathered in their groups retracting the weekend. There were students studying under the trees for their exams while others were playing football and those who just stood around waiting for their friends.

Driving in a black fenrir, a young woman in a crisp white shorts and white razor back top with the word 'Slipknot' written on it drove into the car park. Her black biker helmet concealed her face and anything about who she was. Almost immediately, her presence was noted as the infamous bad boy crew of the campus discerned her approaching in her mean looking fenrir. They knew of girls who owned fenrirs but the fierce vixen approaching could hardly be from this school.

They whistled at her from across the car park, their misconduct apparent as the drawled derogatory statements in their small clique. Nervously she got off her fenrir studying the atmosphere she'd been in. She averted her attention to her fenrir locking it with the school's chains to the steel post.

She seem to deliberately pause and then, in slow dread she pulled off her helmet. Her blonde locks came cascading down her svelte shape and resided perfectly like a gold river around her face.

The rebel boys could not believe the sight of the young woman before them. She was a blonde, she rode fenrirs and damn was she attractive, what more did the vixen had to do to totally ensnare them melted? Immediately the leader of the group, a red spiky hair boy bursts free of his crowd wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"Watch and learn boys" and he walks up to her.

She took her school bag and began walking to the entrance of the school with her aviator shades on. Reno as he's called stopped her midway.

"Hey beautiful, don't believe I've ever seen you before" he paused to study her, "you new?" he asked, leering over her, allowing his eyes to trail down to her tank top. Boy, he had to confess she was indeed a piece of nice handiwork.

"I guess I am" she smoothly replied, her voice low and kept.

"The name's Reno" he introduced himself

"Tifa" she spoke back

"Well, if you're ever in need of anything just remember, you can always ask me" he explained.

She paused and then gave a small smile.

"I'll remember that" with that, the group of boys allowed her to pass. They studied her, snickering and making pathetically boyish observations about her.

As Tifa walked up the campus stairs, she took a breath and readied herself. Stair after stair she ascended it seem the world she once lived in seem to be parallel. Then a stare came her way and another, and then some more. She could hear whispering amongst people, then mutterings fly and all about her people were staring. Every guy and gal now looked at her. She felt honestly like a micro-organism under the microscope. In the corner she could see Aerith talking with a couple of guys who weren't even paying attention to her.

Tifa giggled at the sight. Raising her shades, Tifa winked at one of the boys she knew - Nion.

Aerith who was so enrapt in her discussion didn't realize her crew was not paying attention to her. She followed their gazes to the sight of a blonde woman. She was tall, trim and

"Hottt" comes the voice of some guys behind her.

She wore a white tight top, tight short pants, and black boots with dark black aviators. The girl made quick pace to run up the stairs, where a plethora of people engulfed her. Aerith fumed. She would have to find out who this new girl was.

Tifa searched for her friends wondering where in the world her two partners of crime had run off to. Fearing the worst she ran up the stairs not paying much attention of her direction, of where she was or who she was heading into.

Immediately she walks with a pace mightily knocking something or rather someone. She tottered back to the floor with her glasses and bag falling around her in a heap. She held her head for a moment recovering from the fall or rather strong force she bumped into. Everyone gasped at the sight just staring at the fallen girl and the person standing squarely in front of her. Chatter and mutterings could be heard, as people eyed the situation gravely.

Blinking back, Tifa looked up at none other than "Sephiroth" she swallowed. Her face paled at her stupidity. Of all the people in the world she had to bump into, or rather crash into, it was him. The one guy who had an infamous reputation of not being nice at least to anyone she knew.

His expression was severe, intense and yet it almost seem empty. His eyes were a flickering bright green, and those eyes could make anyone feel insignificant. Tifa chewed on her bottom lip, stifling the self-ranting of her stupidity.

Looking down at the fallen female, Sephiroth outstretched a hand at her.

It was as if she were in mild shock. She looked at his hand quite particularly, examining his hand almost like a foreign object. Not to be rude she complied, taking his hand.

"Lockhart, watch where you're walking" he spoke dryly. His voice sending a few shivers up her spine.

Tifa nodded, ever so much a klutz around the most gorgeous guy in her school. It was of her typicality she thought. She could easily change the nerd's exterior but not so much the nerd's behaviour.

"Sorry" Tifa apologized in a small voice, her eyes wavered low to the floor.

Sephiroth stared at the transformed Lockhart. He'd always know her to be a quiet girl, and if he had recalled properly - she was a raven head, wasn't she? Then his eyes trailed and he saw the band printed on her top.

"You like Slipknot?" he asked, almost interested.

Tifa looked up.

Is lord pain-in-the-ass actually interested, thought Tifa?

"Very much… my favourite song is Diluted…"

For a moment he said nothing. Rather, maybe, perhaps he was taking in what she had said. He didn't know much girls who would pleasantly greet him on the note of saying they knew a thrash metal band. In fact, the salutation to Sephiroth was unknown. Not much girls greeted him almost as honest as her T-shirt mimics her response. And that was odd, he thought.

"Are you attending the tribute?" he asked simply.

Tifa nodded no. She didn't know about any tribute. What tribute? How vague she thought.

"Then maybe you should come listen to us sometime." He paused to look at the clock on the wall, "We're performing the tribute to Slipknot this Saturday at the beach." Sephiroth explained.

"Really? Woah, didn't know that…" Tifa made note. She was very honest about it, and in no way trying to sound interested, rather she was honestly interested "What time?"

"At lunch. Twelve…" he curtly responded, maintaining strong eye contact.

Tifa shivered. Damn, she had never felt someone who could drill holes into her the way Sephiroth could. His responses were wickedly-devoid. It's like he didn't enjoy speaking, or rather there was nothing that intrigued him. But Tifa didn't mind…

"Awesome." She smiled "so are you singer or player?" Tifa asked fascinated by the topic.

* * *

An: Hey guys thank you for your feedback. I appreciate it. I wanted to just say very quickly this story appears to look like 'the shallow' story where Tifa goes blonde and adopts the debased blonde lifestyle. _But in fact it's not_. **If you're in anyway a nerd – like me, geek or down a bit in the spectrum, know you're the highest. This story does not try to hurt anyone. I would never create a story to add more shit into the world**. This story is for my fellow people who will rise up. Don't look at the story from the angle where Tifa trades in her nerd life for a glam life, nahh, it'd be simple to write that… the story is a little more substantial than that.

Also, in _**response to Randomzzz**_, I had to say when I read what you wrote I thought it important to explain that I've always seen Tifa more of the contained character to Aerith. Aerith was always the flirty, buoyant and extroverted type. Not so much for Tifa. The irony about Tifa is that she's so well-kept and a mature character so being a blonde, being young and having a whirl at life seems more likely. I agree Tifa has the package (i.e. the boobs) of the blonde, but I always thought it considerably small in trade since she's so largely conservative, unlike Aerith.

Anyway, thank you for reading.


	4. His reaction

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 4: His reaction**

* * *

Word travels fast in a campus especially when half the majors act like PRs. The sad thing about it, was that they bended an innocent thing into a dirty fiasco.

Entering her classroom, Tifa took a seat next to her usual friends. She answered the normal role with half of the class looking at her completely strange. They were staring and gawking at her transformation. Most of what she'd been getting today was a bit awkward and nerve-wracking, but somehow, this made her feel accepted. It was kind of strange to explain, thought Tifa. Most of Tifa's friends in class, mentioned she had transformed. Somehow appreciated it.

After her double period of Physics, Tifa had gone to the computer lab to do some research. She had no idea, she would draw in a crowd. Tifa nervously fidgeted with her pen, tapping it nervously against her book as a group of guys began glaring at her. Turning her head away, she couldn't help but perk her ears at their conversation.

"Gosh, she's hot dude." One of the unknown characters spoke. His whisper perhaps a little louder than he thought.

"I wonder if she's got a boyfriend?" his friend asked.

"Damn… " the boys spoke.

Grossed probably to the worst she had been, Tifa picked up her papers and left the lab. Gosh, who knew boys could be so disgusting. Looking at her watch she saw it was 10: 28AM. Soon the bell would ring the for the morning's intermission.

She stood in the empty halls confused of what she would do until the time. She eyed the long hall and prayed that no more creepy college boys would pop out and chase her around. With that Tifa went to girl's bathroom where she sat on the vanity waiting for the bell to ring.

Around 10: 32AM, the bell rang.

"Thank goodness" Tifa pulled out her cellphone and began calling Yuffie.

"Tifa!! Where are you girl?" Yuffie seem to scream in her ear. Tifa winced. Rubbing her soar ear Tifa replied.

"Better yet, where are you guys?" Tifa asked.

"We'll be outside on the steps." Yuffie spoke.

"Great I'll come meet you guys in a minute" Tifa spoke. With a definite click she ended the call. Jumping off the vanity, Tifa exited the door.

Walking down the hall, Tifa could see the stares burn at her. Their glares sinking into her skin. Somehow to be 'beautiful' was both the sin and glory. She could hear the whispers, the snickering, the insults and the lewd sentences formed and crafted almost immediately at her.

Tifa made her way down the stairs, where she saw both Yuffie and Shera looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh gosh Shera, we did so well" Yuffie screamed when she saw Tifa.

Running to Tifa, they hugged the girl. Jumping and screaming that she had finally done it.

"Oh shit Tifa you look so gorgeous. I could almost imagine the kind of chatting you got this morning" Yuffie exclaimed, truly happy for her friend.

"I did…" Tifa blushed, "even Sephiroth invited me to his tribute rock concert" Tifa giggled.

"Shut up! He so did not?!" Yuffie screamed.

"Woah, the hunky beast does like girls then?" Shera asked.

"But, people's also been kind of snotty to me." Tifa spoke

Shera rolled her eyes, "forget them Tif, they're jealous.." she paused, "so did you rub it into princess bitchery in the corner?"

"Nahh, sadly I'm gonna be a bitch enough to say, not even she can compete with me ladies" Tifa teased.

"Goshh, I love hearing you speak like that." Shera jumped on Tifa hugging her.

"Oh by the way Zack has something to ask you" Yuffie spoke suddenly realizing something, "okay where did the slipknot top come from, I thought we picked out a plain tank for you?" Yuffie quizzically looked at Tifa.

"Urh, yeh, but you know I love my rock music…" Tifa gave a small smile.

"Anyways, I'm gonna ask Zack what he wants. Probably his rock cds back or something…" Tifa spoke… "see you girls in a minute" Tifa ran down the stairs.

Looking around she tried to allocate Zack. He was talking to some of the people from the rock committee. Tifa slowly approached him where she could feel the attention of the members split from him to her. Tifa was now stood behind him where he as innocent as he was, continued to ramble about their rock stuff.

Touching his back, he flipped around.

"Woahh!"

And then to his amazement, he could hardly believe the sight of the woman staring cutely back at him. Stupefied, he stuttered.

"Y-yes?"

"Hey Zackie-chan" Tifa spoke.

"That voice…" he narrowed his eyes, "Tifa?"

"You bet" she smiled.

For a minute everyone went quiet. Blank too. Zack could not deny she looked fantastic, and his eyes had a hard time keeping averted to her eyes instead of her voluptuous figure. He always knew Tifa to be in good shape, always pretty under the sweat clothes and nerdy glasses, but gosh, it was a sin to hide her beauty…that figure.

"Are you distracted Zackery?" she leaned forward.

Somehow the sight of a blonde woman leering onto a guy is intimidating enough, and gives a poor fella the need to nose bleed. Cocking her head to the side, Zack bit his lip to restrain himself.

"The girls said you needed me?" she spoke…

Zack focused on her lips, nothing seem to come out her mouth. They were beautiful. Thick, moist, pink…they were –

"Zac!" she snapped her fingers.

"Yeh, yeh… um, sorry. Urh" he couldn't exactly concentrate with a Tifa staring at him. "Urh, right I have Advanced Calculus with you. Professor Takada put you in charge of teaching me and two of my friends for the finals" he spoke.

"Really?" Tifa thought "when?" she asked.

"Sometime this afternoon since it's the Teacher's holiday" he spoke.

"Ahh…right! Okay, well I guess I'll see you after school" she teased…

He sheepishly grinned.

"Alright deary, I'll return your cds eventually. Will talk soon" with that she left, leaving the boys to be.

* * *

It had been a long day, full of all sorts if misadventures. After teaching Zack and his group, Tifa left the campus on her fenrir where she drove to her apartment. Tifa thought to herself what a satisfying day it had been. Never had she felt more adored, more appreciated. People had never been bedazzled by her, but suddenly all of that happened to her. All thanks to a little ambition…

* * *

It was day two of my new life as a blonde _attractive wanted_ woman. Flipping through the outfits Yuffie and Shera put together, I decided to wear a normal summer dress in the colour peach. I had absolutely love this dress, it was so feminine, so adorable and might I add, "cute".

Around 8:00AM Yuffie picked me up with her car and we drove to school. As usual Shera was already in school waiting on both Yuffie and I. Yuffie quickly parked and we both made our way to Shera.

"Fifty-seven" she started on a vague note.

"57 what, 57 ducks, chickens, sheep what?" Yuffie asked placing her keys in her bag.

"57 guys have asked me for Tifa's number." Shera giggled. "I swear I should be more worried you'll get every good looking guy on the campus…"

I blushed on the flattering statement.

"Oh I made some cookies for you guys, tell me if they're good or yummy" Shera asked, handing us a small bag each of cookies.

"Shera!!" a voice shouted.

She flipped around.

"Oye, konnichiwa Cloud"

Immediately I froze. Almost as if the gears in my body had stopped working, I took a breath and slowly turned around, where for the first time in two days I looked up at Cloud.

Cloud noticed the blonde woman and just briefly looked at her. Double-taking, Cloud noticed her. In awe and disbelief, he found the wind kicked out of him. His eyes were not betraying him, right? I mean… she..she, no. This, this couldn't be..

"Tifa?" he asked. His eyes narrowed.

Frozen, Yuffie nudged her.

"Urh, y-yeah. Konnichiwa Cloud"

"Woah…" he paused momentarily.

Tifa blushed.

"Y-You look so different" it was his honest reaction. Wow, he couldn't deny whether the girl was a brunette or blonde, she was beautiful being anything. But something about her was still the same. Be it her shy personality or the way she naturally appeared, Cloud noticed the things about her that did change. Her hair for one was the biggest statement. Her clothes and her makeup.

"I hope it's not too much of a bad thing…" Tifa retorted, looking down.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he nodded. "Of course not. As usual you look… nice" he spoke genuinely.

Tifa rose her head. Shocked he'd say that. Did he really think her to be pretty? Was it what he truly saw or was it something he just said for saying sake?

In any way she took it, she felt like dying.

For a long time their eyes caught and no one could deny they both were feeding in each other. Yuffie noticed how their eyes shone and felt like being the mischievous friend to rip the silence, but she wouldn't. As usual Shera was giddy; really happy that Tifa was getting noticed. Yuffie smiled on the thought, poor Tifa she finally deserved to be appreciated.

"Lockhart" shouts a new voice…

Tifa jumps. Softly she smiles and turns from Cloud to … "Sephiroth" Tifa said lightly, waving at him.

"Are you coming?" he asked in his baritone voice.

Tifa felt her heart wrench. Here it was she was talking to the guy of her dreams, and then there was Sephiroth who was a total heart-melter. Of course that was not the reason she was joy-riding with Sephiroth. They were setting up the stage on the beach and they asked only 5 seniors to work on it. She was asked by Sephiroth personally to take care of the lights switchboard. Generous as she was to help out, she agreed.

Tifa swallowed. Somehow, it had to be like this. She was after all, not _his_ girlfriend. And she was no a two-timer. She would respect Aerith in that respect. She could not deny how she felt for Cloud, but not just because she was she blonde or made herself look good, made it okay for Cloud to suddenly notice her. Irked just a tad at the thought, she nodded to Sephiroth.

"Hey guys, I guess I'll see you guys later." She smiled, "Take care Cloud…bye"

Tifa ran down the stairs to meet Sephiroth who patiently waited for her. He handed her access badge. Placing it around her neck, she turned around and looked at the sight of friends and the somewhat confused Cloud…

Tifa chewed her lips. Fantastic…just fantastic. She shook her head.

_To be continued..._


	5. Greeneyed boys

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction  
_- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 5: Green eyed boys**

* * *

"Testing, testing, one, two, three" Sephiroth tapped the microphone.

"Too high…" he spoke to the personnel below. They returned a simple nod to acknowledge the fault.

As they organized sound Tifa organized the lights. She had grown accustom to fixing lights and using switchboards so the scenario wasn't much of a headache. Being the meticulous gal as she was nicely phrased by Yuffie to be, Tifa carefully wired the lights to the switchboard. It took her an hour and half to sync all the lights with the computer program. Momentarily, she found herself staring at the ocean, remembering what had happened that morning between Cloud and her.

'Oh gosh… I can't believe I chose to be here rather than talk with Cloud' fuming at the thought, she frowned. Testing the lights one by one, Tifa experienced a fluctuation. The lights were fluctuating and she couldn't quite understand. Checking the power surges, she saw that there was an overload. She spoke to one of the supervisor's about the power problem. With that, Tifa somehow felt it her duty to inform Sephiroth the news.

Sephiroth smirked.

He swore, and it had been the first time she heard someone say the 'f' word as somewhat, devilish as he.

"Don't look that surprise, Lockhart" he spoke in an amused voice

Tifa blinked back, "sorry…" Tifa turned from him. It was almost lucrative to believe that the 'f' word impacted her that way. Most of the gut-wretch college people that abused the word never seem to affect her the way it sounded in his mouth. Blowing a small sigh, she began walking away. 'I really shouldn't have been here'

Momentarily Sephiroth pauses and notices the blonde woman walk from him.

"What song did you say you liked from Slipknot?" he asked, his tone not at all elevated.

Tifa stopped. Turning around she spoke quietly, "diluted"

With that Sephiroth nodded. He squarely stood with his black guitar in hand and Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz at their respective positions on the stage.

"We're practicing diluted" Sephiroth fidgeted with the tuning cords of his guitar…

"One, two, one two three…"

Tifa stood to the side watching them perform; as she stood there, she could not believe how well they were playing. She knew Sephiroth and his brothers were really good musicians, but damn, she could hardly believe the real Slipknot was not playing.

Sephiroth was a lead guitarist and the singer. His voice articulated well, even though he was a baritone voice, she could not deny singing along with Kadaj, their voices synced amazingly toll together. As for Kadaj, he was a bass guitarist, but also a singer. Yazoo was a bass guitarist and Loz – he was the drummer.

Somehow seeing Sephiroth move like that and play as well as he did… strangely excited Tifa. Some strange charm flew in the air, as Tifa observed Sephiroth. Be it the new curse, Tifa somehow enjoyed it.

His long fingers quickly played the classic chords of the rock band's song. And how he sang, with his long hair being thrashed to the music, made her…want to move too. It was a sort of occult electricity only known to rocker's and it was the energy that could make any one, move.

Closing her eyes, Tifa trance into the music where the affinity of thrash metal welcomed her and raising her hands over her head, she danced moving her body to the timely rhythm of the music. Sephiroth looked at Tifa and couldn't deny she looked like a high blonde.

Sephiroth was about to sing the chorus once again, when there was an explosion. The electricity went dead and all the speakers failed to amplify the electric guitars. Tifa jumped. Turning to Sephiroth she exchanged a confused expression.

"This school is absolutely remarkable." He spat sarcastically.

Sephiroth ejected the cord from his guitar and descended the stairs where he began speaking with one of the supervisor's. Tifa sat at the edge of the stage examining the chaos.

"Okay students, relax apparently we just experienced a black out" one of the lecturer's explained.

"Really, 'would have never guessed" Kadaj spoke.

"Alright people, relax. This blackout is affecting the whole school. It could be because of the overload on the surges; perhaps they tripped off the transformers. So please relax… all classes will be suspended for the rest of the day until the matter is resolved..." the lecturer elucidated.

Tifa sighed. How unfortunate, she was really enjoying the song. Sephiroth returned to the stage, pissed. Gathering his guitar he handed it to his brother who examined it momentarily. They exchanged some conversation where he left and slowly approached Tifa.

"How did I play?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

They both looked at the ocean, "unreal… damn, you're really good" she spoke, sincerely at a loss of words for his charismatic talent.

"Thanks… if this school keeps maintaining this bull, who knows if we'll deliver a show on Saturday" he spoke sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll have it back online soon…relax" Tifa teased.

For a moment he examined her action and remained unresponsive.

"Can you play the guitar?" he asked…

"Oh no, not for my life I cant." She held her head. Somehow her animated expressions made Sephiroth smirk.

"Really, I thought a rock junkie like you would be totally into playing" he questioned it.

"Yeh, that's what I thought to when I got a guitar from my dad and I destroyed the strings trying to tune the guitar" she winced…

Sephiroth had to laugh. Oh boy, he had never heard such a sad story, yet it was delightfully funny.

"Woah Lockhart remind me to keep you away from our guitars" he chuckled.

Tifa gave a surprised face, but she feigned it.

"So how do you and your brothers play so well?" she asked looking at him.

For the first time, Tifa examined Sephiroth. He was a different kind of pretty and something strongly reeked in his presence he was a really strict person. His expression was always one way – devoid, and most of time she would wonder what he was thinking. His expressions would never betray his internal being. Something so rare could hardly be real. But here he was - the anomaly, the bishouhen (pretty boy) with long silver locks, so white almost. He was indeed a very breathtaking man. He was quite tall, very well built. A taunted body with taunted muscles visibly showing through his tin black vest he wore.

Tifa had not been the kind to pick and choose the kind of guy she 'could' have, but looking at Sephiroth, she couldn't deny he was rather handsome. At least up close.

He turned to her…

"You like staring, I see" his penetrating green eyes caught hers in a hold. A light playful smirk played his features. She could hardly breathe with his focus totally on her. Somehow, his strict, devoid face seem… attractive.

"I'm sorry…" she paused wondering what in the world she could say to recover from his deliberate staring-streak, "forgive me, it's just you're Sephiroth Crescent, and I'm only going to imagine how the girls are going to beat me up for talking to you" Tifa chuckled, looking down.

"Hmm, women fight over me. I'd love to see who wins…" he sputtered… "relax Lockhart, I'm sure no one could beat you up. I hear you're a fighter…" he spoke…

"Yeh… I don't fight on the compound. And besides it's more traditional sparring I do in the dojo" Tifa explained…

"I see" he paused to undo the bandaging on his hand. "Would you consider sparring with me some time?" he asked, pausing to look at her. Was he trying to jest her? He was kidding right?

She swallowed. "I saw you fight Sephiroth… you're really damn good" she confessed…

"I know I am. But it's a different pace to fight someone like you" he explained, "if you win…you'll have the school rating you a champion." He smirked, "that's promising isn't it?" he asked.

"Hah! I'm not about to give myself that amount of credit. I can fight yeh, but I'm not gonna fight you Sephiroth. I might as well take the loser punishment now" she laughed it off, but she was serious.

Sephiroth thought about it. "Okay, if you claim to have lost even from now, I guess…the loser should undo my bandages" he smirked devilishly at Tifa.

For a moment Tifa stared at him. She swallowed a thick knot in her truth. Perhaps Sephiroth was more playful than she assumed him to be. After all, he wasn't much of the guy she heard anything too good about. She thought for a second the consequence of what he had asked. She could hardly believe how paranoid she was. 'Damn me for being a woman'

Tifa cocked her head to the side, and almost to the contradictory of herself, she stuck out her tongue. And to truly buzz herself she responded.

"Fine, fine"

Sephiroth raised his right hand in the air where Tifa's soft fingers found their way around his hand. His skin was clammy from the guitar playing, but she was never the one to gross over sweat. Pulling at the fastener, the stupid thing wouldn't budge.

Tifa collected his hand on her lap where Sephiroth took notice of his hand on her leg. He stared at her and studied her facial expression. It seem she was un-phased.

Tifa slowly began undoing his black bandages, and bit by bit they gathered on her lap. Alas the bandages all came off and Tifa could discern a small wound. She leaned her head forward, "you got hurt?" she asked…

He studied her and said nothing at first. He then moved his lips, "it's nothing… I was sparring with my brothers and I got it" he spoke. With that he outstretched his hand. The muscles in his arm flexed almost magically as the sweat seem to make him glow.

"I guess it's feeling better" he spoke twisting his wrist.

"That's good.." Tifa picked up his bandages and rolled them into a roll. She handed him his bandages where he placed them in his pocket.

"Sephiroth" called the voice of Kadaj…

Both Sephiroth and Tifa looked at Kadaj…

"Heading out for some wires, I'm also picking up your guitar… coming?" he asked…

He turned to Tifa, who by this time had been turning to Kadaj. Now face to face with Sephiroth her breath was caught in her throat.

"I'll be heading out… see you tomorrow, guitar-destroyer" he smirked…

She swallowed. She nodded… "bye" she spoke…

He got up and left…

Tifa sighed in relief… talk about dying from air…

* * *

"He what?" Yuffie screamed out

"You know, you are loud" Shera rubbed her ear…

"Sorry… he had a conversation with you?" Yuffie asked…

Tifa giggled, it sounded strange, almost lame-sounding, but it was something big to talk about when the most popular and not to mention handsome guy on the campus spoke to you.

"Man, you're better than Shera and I put together" Yuffie realized

Shera rolled her eyes.

"So you think he likes you?" Shera asked leaning on Tifa, "maybe he does" Shera jested almost wickedly implying it.

"Shera!!" Tifa laughed and cried… "I don't know. I doubt" Tifa bit her lips…

Leaning back into the sand, Tifa looked up at the clouds.

'Thing is, he is pretty attractive…' biting her lips, she couldn't deny that.

"We're just friends you know…who shares some interests" Tifa explained to her over-zealous friends.

"Friends?" both Shera and Yuffie exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm serious girls. B'sides, it's not like Sephiroth would go around a girl who majors in Physics…and I'm blonde, so he might get the newsflash that I'm not that …great??" Tifa tried to explain something…

"I don't get it, the hottest guy in Tokyo University speaks to you, sings a song for you, sits with you and you took off his bloody bandages and you don't know that E = mc square? Honestly, not even you can deny those things are so out of the ordinary" Yuffie explained…

"Yeh, but what if he just enjoys speaking to me as a friend. Don't you think we're overfeeding the fire a little too quickly?" Tifa reckoned

"Like it not Tifa, Yufster's got a point. The school has officially started the rumours with you being Sephiroth Crescent's girlfriend" Shera explained.

"Oh my gosh, no…really?" Tifa grimaced. 'Oh great, absolutely fantastic'

"Yup! I was in the pee-house and I heard some girls saying Sephiroth is dating Tifa Lockhart and they seem really affectionate together" Shera explained…

"Oh crap!" Tifa blew a sigh of loss.

"You bet it is, because once the rumours begin, there's no tap to shut the shit they say. Soon, they'll start saying all kinds of things about you and Sephiroth. Not that it's totally bad, and why is this bad?" Yuffie asked confused…

"Because if the rumour reaches Cloud that they're a pair then its set in stone they'll never become a couple" Shera explained

"Ahh I see" Yuffie nodded, "I mean, but is it such a bad thing?" she asked…

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"I mean we did all of this not for Cloud to suddenly notice you, but rather to give you the opportunity of finding your own special guy. It's like we're the mommies of a baby" Yuffie started…

"Urrhhh! Gross Yuffie please don't start….blah blah blah, not listening" Shera covered her ears…

"I'm listening" Tifa was pretty calm about it..

"Thank you. As I was saying Sheraaa" she paused to stick out her tongue, "we're like the mommies, we made a new Tifa to go out into the world to play with all the children. And the whole purpose of making you was for you to go out in this big, big world, and make your own little friends and life. Besides, no mother is gonna accept a man who lost their chance with their baby" Yuffie explicitly spoke…

"So then it's okay to date someone like Sephiroth, of course keeping in mind he wants to date someone like me?" Tifa asked almost mortified that she was rolling with it.

I mean, girls are a little to hyperactive for themselves. They assume just because a guy picks up their books the guy likes them. The irony is, some guys don't really expect to be labeled attracted just for doing a good deed. But, try telling girls that, especially Shera and Yuffie who would not reckon that Sephiroth simply was a friend. A FRIEND, thought Tifa.

"I guess the better question to ask would be, is it okay with you?" Shera asked

_To be continued…_


	6. Yuffietine daydreaming

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yuffietine daydreaming**

* * *

Another day of school, another day as a new me.

"Tifa would you hurry your ass, I swear you're really acting blonde now" Yuffie shouted out her car.

Imagine I could hear her all the way on the third floor of the apartment building. This was sometimes what Shera and I meant by suffering from deftness in a single ear.

Running down the stairs, I made my way past some of the local tenants before bolting out the door and heading into Yuffie's car.

"My gosh, you're getting later and later woman…" Yuffie sounded annoyed, but Tifa knew her better.

"And good morning to you to sunshine" Tifa took a sigh of relief.

Yuffie kept a steady on the road while Tifa just stared at Yuffie.

"What?" Yuffie who was quite the careful car-freak on the road, couldn't help but to look in her rear-view mirror for a second to find Tifa stare at her.

"Ummm, nothing" Tifa snickered to herself.

Yuffie grunted. "Urh, you were just staring at me for the sake of it?" she enquired…

"No…" Tifa smiled evilly.

"Look Lockhart, spill it" Yuffie ordered keeping her eye on the road.

"Fine, fine..since you've exhausted me, I guess I'll tell you" she paused to see the excitement on Yuffie's face build. But Tifa said nothing.

"Tell me what, gosh woman hurry up, I swear greys are popping out my head" Yuffie screamed….

"Okay, okay, you win, just don't scream" Tifa pleaded…

"It's deal, now …spill it"

Tifa turned to Yuffie very excited, "well, I've heard from a very reliable source… that Vincent Valentine is gonna be joining my classes soon" Tifa paused…

"You're kidding?" Yuffie placed a hand over her chest to control the constrictions in her chest.

Tifa laughed, "thing is, they said Vincent broke up with his girlfriend from Kojamachi University and he needs time to blow off what happened" Tifa looked at Yuffie wickedly, "you know what that means?"

"Poor guy" Yuffie retorted sadly.

Tifa blinked back almost taken back that Yuffie was honestly not happy or hysterically laughing it was her moment to pounce on the vacant guy.

Yuffie momentarily spared Tifa a sadden expression. "He must be hurting…" Yuffie sounded so distraught…

"Gosh Yuf…I guess I didn't look at it like that, but now I guess I feel totally bad for poor Vincent…" Tifa looked down.

For a minute there was a silence, before Yuffie burst out laughing.

"Gosh Tif, you are so gullible." Yuffie laughed…

"You evil harpy…"

"Like hell I'm happy Vincent is a free man. Now mama-Yufster can pounce like a cat on him. Rrrrr" she mewled like a cat.

"And here I was thinking you grew a heart…" Tifa stuck her tongue out.

"Oh honey, I did grow a heart… on my sleeve… and like damn I'm gonna get Vincent-sama to notice me. Imagine the beautiful children we'll make… little Yuffie junior and Vinny-junior…Ohh kawaii" Yuffie squealed…

Tifa arched a brow, "talk about day-dreaming way-wayyyyy into the future. Poor guy doesn't even know your name, and yet he's the daddy of your children" Tifa laughed…

"Oh shut up. Dreams can come true, besides I got my secret weapon when it comes to talking to Vincent" she explained…

Tifa could hardly believe her, "for once you have a real plan I'm supposing. So lets hear it… what's this master weapon you got?" Tifa asked…

Yuffie drove into the school compound parking her car in the usual park, she took off the ignition and looked at Tifa. "Well, it's not hard to figure out that my best friend happens to be the biggest talk in the school and who better to talk to Vincent but you. I mean, of course I'll rehearse the things you'll say with him, and----"

"Urhh, Yuffie, no. I knew you didn't have an ingenious plan. Gosh! Besides, I'm not gonna be some intermediate agent on your behalf" Tifa explained matter-of-flatly.

Yuffie pouted her bottom lip exaggeratedly.

"You can pout to the end of the world I'm not doing it Yuffie" Tifa smiled.

"And you call me the evil harpy. Look at you" Yuffie started in her dramatic voice. With a face that was semi-sad, semi-acting, Yuffie stared at Tifa and said "well, this is what I get from my best friend who I've made beautiful, and now…" she held her mouth and pretensively cried, "and now, you're too good for me… I get it, we're not in your league" she wiped a fake tear away…

"Oh my gosh you are so melodramatic. Why didn't you take acting as a major" Tifa came out the car…

"Oh they didn't offer it at the university, some university…" Yuffie scowled, "hey, stop distracting me from the original point" Yuffie saw Tifa walking away…

"Oh come on Tifa…please and I swear I'll like…never scream again"

Tifa stopped. Turning she shook her head, "Yuffie, you are so lying. I'm sure even if you get landed with Vincent you'll start screaming so… no, I don't think so" pat her friend's back…

"Okay okay, seriously…like I dunno, just kind of brief him, kind of not be too forward, yet be forward that you ram the point home, but let it be subtle and then don't come on too thick, because he might think…" and she was interjected by Shera…

"Hello lovelies…" Shera placed her arms on her friends shoulders as they walked to the college stairs…

"Oh hey Shera…" Tifa spoke, still listening to Yuffie ramble…

"Urh, interrupting a classic Yuffitine moment?" she asked…

"Yup" Tifa nodded…

"Shh, shh Shera! I'm trying to tell Tifa what I need her to do, gosh don't go ruining my train of thought" Yuffie sternly spoke…

"Well ex-cuz me…" Shera rolled her eyes…

"Yeh so you understand right Tifa?" Yuffie smiled innocently at Tifa…

Tifa scratched her head, "could I lie and say I did, but knowingly we all knew I didn't?"

"Would you talk to him for me?" Yuffie asked…

"I'll do my best?" Tifa answered…

"Then I'm okay with that" Yuffie sounded very merry…

"Hey what are you girls doing this afternoon?" Shera asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Does not know" Yuffie grabbed her cellphone from her bag, "I think I'm free…maybe I should go spy on Vincent"

"Yo Tifa…" called a voice…

The three girls turned around to the pleasant sight of Zack.

"Hey girls" he pleasantly greeted…

They smiled, "sup Zack?" Tifa stared at him…

Again he swallowed hard, the sight of Tifa had totally changed and was great brain-teaser. Assembling himself Zack looked her in the eyes.

"I got a proposition for you…" he suggested…

"Hmm, do tell sir" Tifa rubbed her chin, seemingly interested at what he had to say…

"Does it involve Vincent, because if it is, I'm totally there" Yuffie interjected.

Tifa shot Yuffie a cold glare.

Zack looked at her almost quizzical, "um..no, I don't think so." He paused, "yehh. So the school auditorium requires two seniors for the setting up of the First Year college newbies. And I was wondering, would you assist me with the setup?" he asked, nervously fidgeting with the bottom of his long sleeve shirt.

Yuffie looked almost confused.

"So why did you ask her and not one of your friends?" Yuffie again interjected rudely.

Shera couldn't believe Yuffie's absolute boldness.

Zack swallowed heavily. 'That's an excellent question' he thought.

"What day and time?" Tifa asked, trying to eliminate the tension that filled their space…

"Urh.." he paused to calibrate himself, "um, it's for this Thursday and orientation will be on the Monday. For about a couple of hours… 3 or 4 the most" he looked at Tifa…

She looked down, perhaps thinking about her schedule.

"Urh, I guess it's no problem. But why Thursday and not Friday?" she enquired.

"The rock concert is on Saturday, and I'm participating. I'm so jacked up this whole week that Thursday is the only day I can do this. To be honest I needed someone reliable to help me with the orientation so, who better than Tifa Lockhart?" Zack coolly replied…

"Whatcha saying Zackery, we normal people ain't reliable enough for you pompous boy, or maybe" Yuffie was pulled by the collar, this time by Tifa…

"I appreciate it. Well no problem." Tifa smiled as she wrestled the crazy Yuffie.

"Awesome! See you ladies around…" with that he left…

"Gosh Yuf, I swear you need to work on your interpersonal skills…" Tifa rolled her eyes…

"I my friend have great interpersonal skills" Yuffie laughed..

_To be continued…_

_Thank you for all the kind words of this story. Happiness snacks for everybody. _


	7. Gimme more

**Blonde Ambition**  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gimme more**-

* * *

She flipped the book over reading the synopsis, not totally pleased that the book still didn't cover the topics she wanted. Again her fingers paced over the line of books all neatly nestled in the shelves. Leaning forward she read the name of a worn book, before alas, she found it. Pulling the book she proceeded to an empty desk where she made herself comfortable reading the book.

Plugging in her ipod she began playing her favourite playlist, comfortably writing a small paper due for Monday.

As she kept her focus on her paper, she was again interrupted for the 20th time that morning by her cellphone tripping off once more. Tifa gritted her teeth wondering which punk it was this time that forgot how to take their callers-id off. Gosh, it's not like she couldn't see who was calling…if they were gonna stalk her, they might as well do it right.

Flipping her phone open, Tifa spared a signal word, "Yes?"

Click.

That's all it took to remind Tifa that the person was a prank caller or a stalker. She was going with the latter due to the influx of calls she began getting ever since her transformation. Though she enjoyed the attention, she was quite the serious person when it came to her academics and she could hardly function with her phone ringing every two seconds.

'Absolutely annoying!'

Taking her phone off Tifa stayed there completing her Physics paper based on Anti Matter. She would double-check what she wrote using the internet, unfortunately the wifi connection was down at the school due to the previous day power failure, as such they were resetting the servers.

Tifa picked up her stuff and began heading out. Her classes didn't begin until 10:00AM due to her teacher's unfortunate case of catching the cold. Tifa figured it to be untrue. How many days of school could someone miss?

* * *

School had gone by so quickly today thought the girls.

"Oh gosh, school, school, school, bleh!" Yuffie held her hair for a minute as she leaned against Tifa.

"It wasn't so bad… I actually spoke to Cid Highwind from my class." Shera started, looking off dreamily.

Yuffie smiled, "Hahah, Highwind, oh my gosh hear that surname." She laughed…

Immediately Shera burst from her day-dream bubble, "what's wrong with it?" she fumed…

Yuffie leaned forward being ever so boldly, "it's ridiculous" she teased…

"Well at least it's not mocked behind a festivity like Valentines. Imagine being called Valentine as a boy" she paused, "if you ask me that's just sad" Shera huffed…

"Okay woman, your points made" Yuffie spoke, "b'sides what did you want to do after school. I have so much bloody research to do I might as well feel better now and then depress myself later."

"Well I actually wanted to go to the café on the beach and just eat something light. And then I have the funniest story to tell you guys" she spoke…

Tifa and Yuffie tagged along. The girls made themselves to the small cafés on the beach. With their school on a hill, and the beach right below the school, the beach officially became private property to the school faculty. Small cafés lined the beach, which was always packed around lunch. Thankfully school was over and most of the people had left.

They made their way to their favourite morning café - Limbo. It seem almost Caribbean for their location, but it was still a fun little place to eat at.

Shera ordered small sandwiches and tea, because the girls just enjoyed it.

"You guys remembered when we use to come out here in year one and eat sandwiches and snacks everyday?" Shera asked…

"Good times… I use to eat like a truckload of those steam wantons. Speaking of, I want some" Yuffie ate her sandwich.

"Oh yes, I remember those days. You were addicted to wantons." Tifa laughed, "and I was addicted to sugar drums" Tifa remembered her favourite candy.

"Friggin 39 grams of sugar in a candy" Yuffie shook her head…

"It was never that much" Tifa corrected…

"You would get so high Tifa…gosh it's unbelievable.."

"I did not"

"Oh pulez. Denial as usual"

Tifa rolled her eyes.

"So did you speak to Vinny-sama today?" Yuffie asked…

Tifa took a sip of her tea, "nope. But I'll try tomorrow…"

"Gashh!"

"Have you spoken to _your_ Sephiroth today?" Shera played-around.

Tifa snapped toward her, suddenly realizing it was a joke…

"Woah Tiff, relax…" Yuffie pat her hand…

"Sorry.. urh no." Tifa paused, "see I told you he doesn't like me…" she explained…

Yuffie shook her head, "honestly you're ridiculous. So what the guy doesn't talk to you today, that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. I'm sure he totally digs you"

Tifa bit her lip, "don't worry… relax, I'm not into Sephiroth like that" she smiled, "besides… he's not my type either"

"Okay, whatever you say…"

* * *

It had been day 4 of my transformation and truly everything had transformed for me. Every bolted door was now blasted open. Opportunities presented themselves a little more obvious now, and that seem to satiate me.

Today was Thursday and I had picked out my pink shorts and black tank top for school. Today would be a very physical day since I would be helping Zack out. I wore my black boots even though my girls wanted me to trade it in for something a little hotter, but I think I was already getting the glares from my teachers for being a bad example.

Somehow, even though I was stoked by the whole thing, I probably could care less. It was my last year of college and even I didn't want to leave the teachers with the impression I was an ugly little nerd. Besides, let them remember be as a bad, yet brilliant and a beautiful student. I don't mind the title.

Today I would be riding to school on my fenrir since Yuffie had classes 10, and I had classes pretty early. Placing on my leather jacket, and my helmet, I placed my bag in the small compartment and drove off to school.

The scenery to school wasn't too spectacular. Tokyo university was located on a hill next to a private beach.

It was mostly buildings, and barely any greenery. As I got closer to my school, I could see a backlog of traffic.

"What?" I tried to peer in the distance. What the heck was going on…

As the traffic slowly moved, I could see an influx of security. Security personnel were scanning people's school ids. Gosh, speaking of id, did I have mine? Searching through my bag I found my wallet and found to my relief I had it.

Pulling out my cellphone I speed-dialed Shera…

"Hello?" Shera answered…

"Are you by chance in school?" Tifa asked, looking at the students who detoured with their cars.

"Nope, not yet, why?" she asked…

"Looks like something went down and they're checking for school id's…be sure to bring yours" She spoke…

"Oh snap, wonder what happened" she paused, "anyways deary thank you…see you in a bit"

With that Tifa waited patiently on her fenrir, not without being heckled from several guys in their cars…

"Hey beautiful…" a guy called out to her..

Tifa turned to look at him before turning back to look ahead…

"Attitude so early morning?" he enquired

Thankfully it was her turn, handing the guard her id, he scanned it before giving her permission to enter the grounds.

Tifa made her way to the park, where she found none of the usual perverts lining the carpark. Actually it was quite a comforting thing having Reno and his crew leave her to be. As Tifa was locking her fenrir, someone touched her shoulder.

Again another guard asked to see her id. Tifa arched a quizzical brow. Didn't she just show a guard, hence access in the grounds. She displayed her id, where he asked her to open her bag and the compartments in her fenrir…

"Urh, is this necessary?" Tifa asked perplexed…

"School procedure. It's urgent we check all students for any illicit items they may be carrying" the guard curtly said…

Tifa reckoned whatever it was, it sounded serious.

She did as she was told, where in a semi-confused manner she ascended the stairs. As she walked up she could see many of the students be inspected from a truckload of guards.

"You know you really should watch where you're walking…" came a smooth voice, other from the chain of voices she knew…

Turning her head, she saw Sephiroth leaning against one the trees.

Tifa gave a smile, "bad habit" she spoke taking a stand next to his side observing the guards and their strange orders.

"What do you think they're looking for?" she asked, almost concerned that something had happened.

"I don't know, but I got my guitar wires confiscated" he paused… "I'm really liking this shit" he smirked in a sarcastic way…

It was Tifa's phone that rang off that broke their silence. Tifa scrambled through her bag where she answered her phone.

"Really?" she paused, "alright then… okay, bye"… with that she sighed…

Sephiroth with his occult green eyes looked at her expectantly. Tifa hesitated a bit before saying, "twas Shera, she's not coming to school because she can't find her id"

"What about your genki friend? Wont she keep you company?" he enquired just momentarily touching his brow.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know where her id is. I think it's my apartment…why, I don't know" Tifa shook her head…

Sephiroth didn't respond rather he just stared. It wasn't a bad stare, but like hell it was uncomfortable…his green eyes were penetrating, and it had the ability to make you feel both small and appreciated, what an odd paradox thought Tifa. Still, noted Tifa, there was a strange majestic quality about him, that made her… propelled…

"What are you doing around lunch?" he asked,

"Urh nothing…" she said before suddenly remembering, "oh wait, no I forgot, I have to help out with the year one's orientation setup…"

"I see. And what time does your classes over?" he asked taking a glance at his phone time.

"Um… 2:15" she spoke wondering what Sephiroth had in mind…

"Meet me on the stairs. My classes finish at 2:45…" he spoke…

Tifa nodded…

* * *

The day had gone by slowly especially with both my friends unattended from school. The poor torture I now faced, had tripled in just two periods. I was beginning to get scared when a blonde boy from my English class approached me with a sinister expression on his face. Sinister, I know… sounds cheesy me saying that, but his expression was exactly that.

I don't believe I ever saw him before. He was a blonde guy with dark blue eyes. Now I was beginning to wonder how many foreigners attended Tokyo University. It's not like he did anything, except stand there and google at me like a frickin piece of meat, you know… I guess I should be glad he didn't pin me against a wall and get absolutely wry. But, then again I was cursed with this gift of interpreting people.

I absolutely sucked when it came to reading characters. I usually assumed one thing and it always, tended to be the opposite way. It's a wonder I never thought the opposite way…

It was now lunch time and I had passed two painful periods of Advanced English. My English finals were in June, and this year, year 3 college students had no August break or Winter break. We did however get the Easter weekend off, thankfully.

Running down the stairs, I had gone down to the café on the beach, just hoping my luck would be good. Unfortunately it was not. There were tons of students lined up to buy their lunch. Usually Shera bought lunch since she was the best cook, but gah, today I was a bit screwed.

As I walked up the stairs, I felt eyes from strange characters stare at me. It was very annoying.

Peering at the time on my watch I saw It was a little after twelve. Figuring I had nothing to do, since my girls weren't in school and I was a bit defenseless, I made my way to the auditorium.

Entering I could see Zack already working on the welcome sign banner. I giggled, poor guy was trying to hang a banner on his own.

Zack startled by the sound, flipped around and fell from the ladder.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran straight to Zack… "Are you okay?" I asked alarmed…

Zack thankfully had been okay. He collected on the floor with just his back hurting somewhat. I leaned forward to assist him. He however shook it off saying he was okay…

"I'm sorry Zack, didn't mean to startle you" I apologized

He smiled, "it's okay…I wasn't getting through anyway…so, how does the place look?" he asked looking around the half-complete room.

"It looks nice… still needs a feminine touch" I teased…

He laughed…

"So, do you think the banner is too low?" Zack asked…

"I think it's not balanced and it needs to be a little higher" I spoke…

With that both Zack and I undid the banner from the pillars. Zack raised his corner every so often verifying with me if the height was suitable.

It took us a good fifteen minutes to set up the banner. Then we both stood back and examined our work. I giggled, it was still bent. Zack scratched his head, this would be harder than he thought.

"This is gonna take forever with just the two of us" I explained opening one of the decoration boxes…

Zack agreed. We would never finish this in three hours time. Surely we needed help. With that, Zack explained he would gather some of his friends and be back in about 15 minutes…

I made useful by applying some of the decorations to the walls. I pinned some of the welcome signs on the pillars and had to admit the place was taking shape.

As I approached the stage I could see the sound system lights turned on. I observed Zack's ipod was plugged in. 'He must have been playing music'

Picking up the mp3 player, I could see the song in play was Marilyn Manson's – Eat me, Drink me.

I smirked. I remembered this song. It had been one of my favourite songs from Manson.

Playing the song, I slowly rose the volume on the song. 'Loud enough!'

I made my way to the microphone. I had never been a singer and surely no one would even listen to me, but how, what would it feel like to sing? The thought was incessant, especially with a large empty auditorium beaconing at me to fill it's silence with my voice.

Tapping the microphone, I decided I would sing and in a timely fashion I waited for Manson to sing.

Closing my eyes I slowly moved my body to the music. The song to me had been such a sexy one…

"I was invited to be heading today, I thought I was a butterfly new to your flame, rush of panic and I like you sweet right, this is only a game, this is only a game. And stars rush…" I paused to allow the music take me over, "but the ending didn't test well"

* * *

As she sang and danced to herself, the door of the auditorium opened where Zack almost excited, stopped dead in his tracks seeing Tifa dance and sing on the stage.

His friends came running behind him, where they observed the blonde girl moving ever so smoothly to the lyrics. One of the boys whistled at Tifa. And almost immediately, she grew startled and was broken from the trance of great song and dance. Zack almost curse, seeing the poor girl inhibit herself from all the stares and looks she'd been getting. Descending from the stairs Tifa pause his ipod and stood to the side, almost immediately getting back into her frenzy of sticking decorations everywhere.

Zack blew a sigh. He approached Tifa who would not pay attention to anyone.

"Hey" Zack spoke…

Tifa said nothing for a second, "hey.." she didn't look at him…

"You sang really well" he spoke…

Tifa sighed. "Thanks"

She was about to walk away when he caught her hand. Tifa froze and turned to him.

"I'm not kidding. You sing really well, don't be embarrass you got talent" with that he let her hand go.

Tifa nodded.

Zack then changed the song to U2 – with or without you.

Loudly the song resounded through the auditorium. It was quite the beat everyone needed. Tifa paced some decorations with Zack rolling weird coloured tape on the wall.

Tifa giggled seeing him do it wrong. She took a side and he pulled the tape.

"Gosh dude, this song is so depressing" One of Zack's friends spoke. Pulling out Zack's ipod, he stuck in his, where almost immediately Britney Spears – Gimme More was playing.

Tifa and Zack looked at each other before he began moving his head. Tifa laughed. Zack was so hilarious doing that. What was that, thought Tifa, the Egyptian dance?

"Come on Tifa, let me see. Gimme, gimme some action" he pulled her arms, where he tried to persuade her to dance with him. Tifa could only laugh.

"No Zack, I'm no good at dancing"

Zack moved almost moving to the beat, "come on Tifa, I don't want to hear. I just saw you dancing…"

Tifa stuck out her tongue. Slowly she moved to the beat. Both Zack and Tifa moved to the catchy tune.

"You know… I absolutely detest pop" Tifa confessed, really dancing to the song…

"So do I… don't ask what this is doing to my social life" Zack pulled back, "watch my Michael Jackson impersonation of the moonwalk…"

Tifa laughed so hard, almost amazed he could do it so well.

"Oh my goodness…" she was amazed…

She stood straight and began practicing it as well.

Zack laughed at her attempt. "Shut up!" Tifa laughed…

Again she tried, but like hell Zack was going to laugh.

Tifa shook her head and playfully poked him, "okay no more joking, we got a job to do"

"Yes maim…"

Everyone returned to their posts just enjoying the music… and having good company to relax with.

_To be continued…_


	8. Rumours

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction  
_- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rumours**

* * *

After classes, lunch and helping out Zack, Tifa was a bit worn out. She was almost thinking she would go home and get an hour's rest before waking up and studying for her exams. Yawning Tifa sat on the step waiting patiently for 2:45 to arrive. Thankfully her classes had finish 2:30 and she would have a 15 minute break to relax. Leaning her head on her knees, Tifa closed her eyes momentarily, sleep slowly coming to her.

"Lockhart" someone called out.

'Dang' thought Tifa. Immediately her eyes flickered open and she looked up, almost confused. "Sephiroth?" she asked…

"That would be me" his left hand was cuffed in his pocket and the other over his shoulder as he held his jacket.

Somehow, he standing there in the bright sun, with his dark clothes and bright platinum hair made her resuscitated to some bit. Standing up, she approached him…

"Ready?" he asked…

She nodded, "your classes over early huh?" she asked looking at him…

He smirked, "not upset are you?" he asked, his penetrating green eyes again holding hers in that prison of his.

Tifa again found breathing difficult with such a stare. It wasn't even intense, it was just… so…

Tifa blinked, "no, no I'm not upset, of course not, why would I be?" she questioned, somehow feeling like Yuffie.

He smirked…

They descended to the beach where they found themselves by the stage that had fully been setup. They both ascended to the stage where Sephiroth began making connections to the microphones.

The microphones were giving of a shrilling sound, which annoyed everyone. Tifa held her ear. This was almost as horrible as Yuffie's screams, thought Tifa.

"So loud" Tifa spoke aloud…

Sephiroth swore at the piercing sound. Again Tifa found herself looking at him. It was strange she thought she had heard the 'f' word however million times, but every time she heard him say it, there was something sensual about how it sounded. It made her frighten to hear the ever abused curse word suddenly be noted to give her chills. But it wasn't all cliché to anyone, except Sephiroth.

Sephiroth found himself looking at the dazed Tifa.

"Not afraid are we Lockhart?" he asked, concerned that she was extra inhibited.

Tifa shook her head. She turned away…

Tifa completed the microphone testing and once again found herself sitting on the stage. Sephiroth was tuning his guitar, closing his eyes listening very carefully to the chords. Tifa wondered how people knew exactly what they were listening to when tuning guitars.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and beaconed for Tifa to come join him. He pulled a stool for her.

"Sit" he spoke

Tifa found the seat to be "extra" close to him but obliged reluctantly. Sitting on the seat, her knees touched his and he looked at her. She was so well inhibited. Not at all like anything he's ever dealt with. Most girls would use it as the perfect opportunity to lewdly exhibit their lovely curves and perform evil ministrations, all the shit he didn't need right now on his plate.

"Now you're staring" she spoke shyly… blushing just a bit.

Sephiroth smirked, "I guess I am" with that he looked at his guitar and then back at her…

"I'm tuning my guitar, thought I could show the guitar-destroyer a thing or two about tuning" he spoke

Handing her his guitar, he got up from his seat and examined how she held it.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked concerned that he was loaning her his precious guitar.

"Yes, are you comfortable?" he asked…

Tifa smiled, "I guess so" she bit her lip, "now what?"

"Now stroke the chords one by one and listen to the pitch they play. Turn this" he took her hand in his and placed it over the tuning key. Tifa swallowed, somehow the contact of his skin on hers… made her shiver.

"You turn it accordingly where the tension in the string almost changes the pitch" he explained…

Tifa nodded. Slowly she paced her thumb over the chords listening at the pitch. As she stroked the chords she thought about how funny it was to have Sephiroth teach her how to tune a guitar… the odds of that…

"How did I do?" she looked up expectantly…

"I think you should probably close your eyes and allow listen carefully. Feel music, Lockhart" he spoke…

Tifa nodded, closing her eyes, her thumb trailed over one of the chords carefully listening to the sound. Her thumb trailed again, and she could pick up a small differentiation in the pitch. It wasn't as seamless. Tuning it just a bit, she proceeded playing.

"Not bad…" he spoke… "are you sure you cant play?" he asked, wondering about Tifa's guitar background..

"Well before I killed my guitar, I did learn how to play dreaming neon black from Nevermore" she spoke, "but I think that accelerated me killing my guitar" she stuck out her tongue…

"Ahh! Tragic romantic are you?" he asked…

"No no…" she paused to spare a petite smile, "I just love the song, it's so…" she paused to look at his guitar, "poignant" she looked up at him…

"I remembered playing Nevermore in year one" he spoke. "It was actually really wild"

"Good times" Tifa laughed…

And Sephiroth could see a hearty person in Tifa as well. Both inhibited and yet carefree, a rare combination that naturally failed, but somehow was refreshing.

"So let me hear you… play for me" he lifted up the electric guitar cord to amp the guitar.

"Noo…not loud. I don't want people knowing I suck. Besides all of you are musicians" she grimaced…

"Oh come on Lockhart, play for me" he spoke…

"Alright… I'll try" she spoke, placing her fingers artfully over the chords, she began strumming. Sephiroth could tell she forgot how to play, though some parts of the song were coming through there was an obvious imbalance to her playing.

"Meet me in the dream time water, drown" he sang, placing his hand over hers as he instructed her fingers to play the tune accordingly. Tifa tensed under the pressure of his body pressed against hers. Sephiroth sang softly as the music matched the lyrics identically well.

Tifa couldn't remember anything anymore, all she felt was Sephiroth's warmth stained over her fingers and his beating heart throbbing through her back. She could hardly breathe…

* * *

Observing from afar the rock committee had been the school slagger-girls. There was always something about a rocker boy getting too much attention from too pretty of the notorious girls.

This had been the exact situation with the boys and girls from Tokyo U. As the boys practiced, the girls with their flirty-selves would beacon to the boys, distracting them from what was important.

One of the most popular girls being Scarlett Raine. She was observing all the cute boys that were playing. She absolutely love the sight of a rocker boy all gritty, grungy, dark, sensual and deep in their sport. She called rock the language of wooing a girl, and boy was it true.

She on looked the sight of many of the guys she had already thrown herself thin for, but she was caught off guard by the sight of a blonde girl sitting down with …

"What the" she trailed off, "Sephiroth?" she questioned aloud.

"Who is that?" she turned to her friend…

"That Scarlett, is the ex-nerdy girl Tifa Lockhart. I'm surprised you're now seeing her" the girl spoke, "she's the new fad by boys." She scowled, "little bitch got to Sephiroth before we could…"

"When the hell did this happen?" Scarlett seem confused…

"I dunno, probably a week now. She's quite the popular girl seeing she comes from ex-nerd roots"

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked…

"Well she's known as the nerdy girl who majors in Physics, who didn't have any feminine appeal to draw in anyone." She explained, "but she transformed herself with blonde hair and a catty little attitude known for napping some of the sexiest men on our campus" the girl frowned, "soon all our men will be taken to this new blonde obsession" the girl laughed, "maybe you'll have to relinquish your title as the most desired blonde"

Scarlett would not hear it. It would be the last thing she did. There was no way she would be relinquishing her title to some artificial blonde, especially one who finally got the tastes for Sephiroth Crescent.

'Oh no, I think not'

* * *

It had already been two weeks now and the school had been growing with the latest buzz that Sephiroth Crescent and Tifa Lockhart were just a little more than guitar-tuning buddies. The rumour started off only as a small joke, but it was beginning to get diabolical. The more people gossiped the more the story changed from one extreme to another.

This however, did not become a present issue known to Sephiroth and Tifa. The latest beat amongst Sephiroth's love-crazed fans had been his attendance at the rock concert with Tifa. Most people couldn't understand what was taking place and why the ever gorgeous and gifted Sephiroth would fall for the blonde Physics-geek. It was the perfect anomaly which honestly ticked the girls and boys off at Tokyo U.

Everyday after school Tifa and Sephiroth would hang around the beach with Yuffie, Shera, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. It had become a normal thing, and though the seemingly anti-social rocker boys were known for not socializing, they had accepted the weird trio of girls.

Again the girls found themselves in school, another day, another guard-search, another exam and all that good stuff. Recently Yuffie began reading the school's paper written by Scarlett and her bitch squad. The paper wasn't all bad, as it mentioned some helpful tips of which handsome guys were free and recently broke up. It was true dirt, but Yuffie found it intriguing to know that day after day Vincent would appear in the papers as vacant, and it would be just a matter of time before they paired up.

It was 10:30 and the university was on it's recess break. Yuffie, Tifa and Shera sat on the steps eating some of Shera's candies she prepared. Ever since she began taking formal Japanese culinary, she had made so many yummy things and knowing Shera, she would twist up perfect Jap to have a spunky version that was hers.

"Gosh Sher…this is great" Tifa ate down on the delicately made candy.

Shera smiled eating her candy quietly.

"Oh I gotta go get the newspapers." Yuffie excused herself to purchase one of the school's most popular paper. The Raine Herald, named after Scarlett of course.

"Why does she buy that thrash?" Shera observed the giddiness on Yuffie's face as she waited in the line to buy the school's paper.

"I guess for the muse of her Vincent-sama" Tifa ate the last of her candy…

"Yeh but it's absolute rubbish!"

Shera observed Yuffie – who was quite eager to buy her paper, but all of that stopped. She had stopped dead in her tracks as she her eyes kept glued to the front cover page.

"Your Vinny-sama taken?" Shera shouted to Yuffie in the distance… a smirk on her face.

Yuffie blinked back very perturbed at the article.

Shera and Tifa noticed her sudden change of mood. She dumped the paper almost immediately into the bin. Both girls were shocked.

"What's the matter?" Tifa asked concerned…

"Nothing…" she said flatly…

"Okayyyy, doesn't seem so…" Shera tried to pry it out.

"Look" she looked at Shera, "just drop it, please"

Shera and Tifa were utterly confused by the sudden change of mood from their friend. What exactly could have perturbed her so badly to make her react this way? Tifa noted Yuffie was in an extra serious mood. She wasn't her cheery-self.

"You girls hungry, lets go get some snacks from the car…" Yuffie started on a different note.

Both girls followed her course, biting the bait she offered wondering what she was hiding. As they walked down the stairs, they made their way to her car.

"Come on you slow pokes, we're burning time" Yuffie tried to relapse into her old humourous-self but she sorely sucked.

As Yuffie kept ahead of them in the distance, Shera nudged Tifa and saw one of the papers on a free bench. Picking it up, Tifa and Shera read the front page…

"Are you girls following?" Yuffie asked. For a moment she heard nothing before she turned and saw everything she tried to prevent.

Immediately Tifa's eyes shone.

'Oh no' thought Yuffie

Looking up at Yuffie, Tifa gave an expression of absolute despair…

_To be continued…_


	9. Consequences

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 9: Consequences**

* * *

'**Ambitious Physics-nerd out of league for Sephiroth Crescent?'**

Tifa could hardly believe the title on the cover page.

Tifa almost painfully put herself to read the small synopsis on the page.

'Tifa Lockhart seems to be the bright Physicist major who sources say is now rating herself in the league with Sephiroth Crescent. After her latest move of a bleached blonde doo, this ex-brunette seems to stop at nothing for Sephiroth Crescent. Is her ambitiousness getting ahead of her, or is it all the blonde that's going to her?'

Tifa bit her lips as tears fell down her face without any walls to keep them within. Tifa wanted so badly to tear the paper up. Defeated, Tifa succumbed to the bitter blow, where she walked to Yuffie's car and threw herself on the back seat crying.

Both Shera and Yuffie felt hopeless, what could they do. Their best friend was hurting.

"I can't believe she'd write something so foul" Tifa cried, burying her face in the seat…

Yuffie touched her back, "don't worry about her Tifa, she's just being an asshole…" Yuffie angrily spoke, thinking about all the low things girls in this school got away with.

If it wasn't Aerith being a sore bitch, it was Scarlett and her massive bitch-paranoia.

"Now Sephiroth isn't gonna talk to me, and he's gonna think..i'm some, flake" Tifa cried. She couldn't handle people ruining her friendship with Sephiroth. Media could truly destroy everything…

"Noo" Shera spoke, "Sephiroth wont stoop to her level of stupid… don't let this paper contradict the good things going for you Tifa. She's just so friggin jealous" Shera rubbed Tifa's back…

But Tifa would not hear it. She was truly upset someone would make such a crass statement. Tifa thought, she had felt so much like a butterfly that bursts free from its chrysalis, but even then she wasn't safe, annoying people still wanted to hurt her…

Momentarily Tifa thought, being blonde always did come at some bitter price didn't it? There was stereotyping, there was conventionality, there was the mentality rating and all that junk, but it was unfair she thought. Imagine just because of the colour of your hair, you where labeled whore, unfit for any guy, too stupid because you had a low I.Q.

'I've been a fool to expect my blonde being could be free from all the propaganda they would spread against me. It's true, I traded nearly every part of my physical self for a new me, and I expect it to be okay with everyone?'

But it was still wrong to treat people this way.

It still hurt…

* * *

Tifa had agreed to stop crying. With red eyes, Tifa took out her contacts and allowed her red eyes to be free. Her eyes were pink and puffy and anyone could tell she was crying. As she ascended the stairs, Tifa could see many of the sinister characters stare at her, but this time they weren't looking at the girl she wanted to be, instead they were looking at her as a plastic blonde girl.

It hurt so much. Her eyes watered at it…

Taking a breath, she tried to remain strong. As she walked up the last step Tifa looked at Scarlett who gave a smug expression. She waved the paper back and forth and laughed with some of her girlfriends…

Tifa just stared at her, not believing how evil she could be.

As if things couldn't get worse, they would.

It was then in a sudden moment ascending from the stairs Sephiroth arrived with one of the papers clutched in his hand. He looked at Tifa without a single thread of friendliness in his eyes. Tifa shuddered at his expression. His eyes were unnaturally cold and all of it seem to be directed to her.

'Did I ruin your perfect title?'

Taking his papers, he flung it into the bin before disappearing into the school building. Again Tifa's eyes welled up in tears and she could only look at Scarlett in disbelief.

Scarlett on the other hand drew a devilish smirk, 'mission complete'

* * *

It was a new day and the happy cheery Tifa had died down to some point. Ever since the stabbing in the papers, she was a total wreck. She barely fraternized with anyone, and anyone who asked her for her number she got the insecure idea she was being 'blonde.'

Somehow this transformation was looking more of a threat than anything beneficial. All she did do, to avoid herself the hurt was study and keep completely focused on her exams. She refused to 'almost' live and be human. She wouldn't hang out, wouldn't party – not that she ever did, but she refused to honestly have fun.

Things at school weren't any better when it came to the Sephiroth case. He was still on his high and pompous horse, too good for normal society. It was almost as if he felt insulted by the article and here I was, giving the guy credit for not falling to the level of stupid society's normality and mentality brackets. Yet the frigger fits perfectly into our grid.

When it came to Shera and I trying to figure out ways to coax Tifa back into the life she wanted so badly, it seem to fail miserably as we never had sufficient gas behind our talk. We usually ended up giving a long speech about why she should be this way and that, but it always ended with her crying somewhere midway and then, Shera and I would cut our conversations and there goes everything good we were trying to do.

Honestly it felt like a huge kick to both of us. We hated to fight as friends, but to see one of our kind so distraught and beaten up, often left us feeling raw, opened up and frustrated. Shera and I honestly needed a holiday from the paranoia.

I had thought about talking to Scarlett, but Shera coaxed me to say nothing to the stupid vixen. She was probably right, knowing Scarlett she probably would get a writer's inch to write another thing. I could almost imagine the next title, 'Anonymous girl daydreams Vincent Valentine?'. Arghh and all the fireworks go off in my head when I try to control the anger in my body. All I want to do sometimes is beat her up and leave there to mope…

But gosh, I'm already on my second probation, if I get one more, I could kiss my great resume goodbye, not to mention my student records. It would sorely suck…

Again I found myself picking up Tifa who wore a simple green dress to school. It was the most depressing shade of green I had ever seen, and though Tifa was a girl much known for her curviness, that dress truly did not help the girl…

Her eyes were still red and her beautiful grey contacts could not compete with her swollen eyes. Imagine she still cried over the ordeal…

"Hey Tiffy…how are you?" I asked hopeful she would be in a better mood…

As usual, as if I could predict her behaviour, she would turn to look out the window and sigh. And not the light sighs, but the really heavy-brooding ones.

"I'm fine…" was all she would say in a dreary voice.

I myself had to sigh. I was beginning to get tired of seeing her like this, all I wanted was my secure little Tifa, but she was hidden under all of this…

Recently Shera thought with Tifa's forlorn attitude, she would ride along, to comfort Tifa and be more of the supportive friend.

As we drove to school, the drive was generally quiet. I honestly could not flourish in this environment. We showed security our ids and entered the school grounds with the usual crowds being present.

We exited the car taking our bags out the trunk and headed up the stairs. Again the usual posse's lined the stairs almost like a cult. We almost immediately noticed the pink and black flyers in everyone's hands. Then who should we see approaching us on skinny legs but Scarlett.

Tifa stiffened seeing the blonde with almost a vicious smile bask on her face. Honestly I could not understand the guys who dated her.

"What do you want Scarrrr?" I had growled at her…

She flipped her hair back and handed the three of us one of her pink and black flyers. It was an invitation to her party.

"I'm having a party… and I couldn't forget my favourite girls" her eyes falling on Tifa who had been looking down…

I could only imagine how she felt right at this moment…

"Try to make it?" with that she walked away

Shera sighed, "that girl has balls to come this close to us"

"You okay Tifa?" I asked. Honestly her reaction was better than I had hoped. She nodded and gave a small smile…

The irony of this meeting, truly confused me… but at least Tifa had shown some improvement…

* * *

School was just a nightmare I thought. I would remember to give myself more survivalist points later. I'd been reminded of my misfortune of being a blonde by several of the very blonde girls at my school. They all tried to break me in some way, almost to chuck my wheel by spreading false rumours (were rumours ever true?), by changing my supposed new friends against me and poisoning half the male population in my school against me. I was beginning to think this could not be a one woman show and they were really working together in cohorts.

Today was just another classic example of how evil could team up, or rather how my life could suck by all the weirdness popping out of the blue.

For a second time, Scarlett approached me with some stupid flyer about her party, as if I would actually go. Obviously I wasn't that thick to understand what this was all about, oh no, this meeting was all to rub it in my face as the flyer carefully read, bring one friend with you…

No one could be that thick to read that line and not figure who her hostility was aimed at. It was frightening that girls could become so over-zealous and over fanatical about guys almost in a heart-beat and when they're threatened they true do bring out the big guns.

Thing is, these big guns were really firing off and hitting newbies like me. Oh gosh man, imagine they kill you just because you look like them, but you aren't part of their clique. Understanding the group dynamics, or rather clique dynamics, I mentally laughed thinking about how pathetic and stupid they could truly be…

For some reason I didn't feel like breaking down at something so dumb. Looking at it, what Scarlett did was a regrettable and if not, cruel thing but… why cry over the thing she wants me to?

To be honest what truly hurts me most, wasn't that she called me an aerosol-blonde or even that she called me blonde or anything, but rather what she said impacted the semi-friendship I had with Sephiroth…

I wasn't personally after any guy; well maybe Cloud, but I wasn't about to tempt him and sleeze behind Aerith's back. I would rather let the breakup process happen naturally. I just wanted a guy who had a good connection with me; but if I could be so bold… I wanted the guy I could pick rather than what fate reaped for me. It was two different scenarios.

Plugging in my ipod I headed to my class where I allowed school to do it's magic of distracting all the thoughts from my head. Honestly I didn't need it…

* * *

After a whole long day of school and your teachers stressing you out with a million projects, I kept getting a whole shit-load of flyers about different school events and some outside the school's premises.

First off it was the worst: Scarlett's party which was on a Friday night…

And blah blah blah, more stuff, and then there was the rock concerts I'd definitely be attending. According to Yuffie, Tokyo University was entering battle of the bands, and what it really meant in a PG manner, was battle of the schools. Apparently different universities from all over Japan would battle through some five grueling competitions where those who weren't good enough were eliminated and those who were, would go on to the Rock Maniacs - the final rock competition…

And then there were smaller events like the Flirt-On parties, imagine that was actually the name of an event. Well I didn't have to imagine what happened at those competitions. And the Pretty-in-Pink competition and all that college garbage. Honestly sometimes I wondered if people came to college for partying or to learn. Yeh I knew my beliefs were juvenile but honestly it's been three years I'd been coming to this school and I have never seen a university brimmed with so many parties.

I'd never been a party-hound, a dress-up girl or an anybody for that matter, but even with my new transformation, I still kept reluctant to the party-life.

It was 2:00 PM and I was waiting for my teacher to come in. My eyes seem to wander around the classroom, where I suddenly noticed a familiar face.

'Vincent Valentine' I leaned my head against the table and looked at him. Somehow trying to look at him from the eyes of Yuffie. She had been obsessing over this guy ever since year one and with all her saucy-attitude and mouth, she could not stumble enough courage to speak to the guy, rather she needed an intermediate body on her behalf. I smiled, that was Yuffie for you…

Vincent was a strange character… he would definitely NOT be one of the people I would like for obvious reasons yes, but also too because…he wasn't my type. Did I have a type then?

He had remarkably jet black hair, and fierce red eyes, yet his expressions were reserved. He like Sephiroth, were unreadable.

What did Yuffie fancy so much about this guy? He was sure quiet that was for sure…

But figuring I shouldn't question why my friend was crushing on him, I remembered that she was a special girl and she perhaps knew a special guy herself… somehow I could respect that…

Taking a breath, I sat up and tapped my finger against his back.

He turned around and looked at me…

"Hi…" I started…

* * *

Around 4:00PM school had over. My classes were particularly long since I was taking my English mid-terms. I honestly hated Advanced English as it would sometimes render me with grey hairs when it came to figuring out passages from people like William Coleridge or Emily Bronte. It was mandatory that all year three students take English. And every Japanese student I knew hated it…

Everyone had English together so it wasn't like I was keeping back Yuffie or Shera. As I walked out the building I was surprised to see Cloud Strife standing in front of me. Somehow a warm smile on his face. I slowly etched a smile…

"Hiya" he smiled…

'Cloud' I breathed in his name. Something was so fascinating about this boy. I don't know if it was the fact he was so good in this cute little blonde package. His blue eyes were deep and wore a fierce light to it. And I swore I could drown in them over and over.

"I'm sorry to keep you back" he began "but I thought I had to say …I'm sorry for what Scarlett wrote about you in the paper" he spoke…

I bit my lips… 'Cloud, you keep surprising me all the time'

There was never a point in my three years I had fell for someone as hard as I did for Cloud Strife. I waited behind the walls, hoping, desperately wanting him to accept me and somehow love me the way he did with Aerith. I swallowed hard. I could hardly believe she was now his… and I was… no one's. I contemplated for a long time the many things that someone like Aerith could have over me. She was quite a pretty girl, and not like Scarlett who relied on her figure to gain guys. Ironically Aerith was quite the pretty girl, who for a point in time was liked by everyone on the campus. That was early year one though… even I had liked her as a friend. But then she began hanging out with Scarlett and other popular-bossy girls. Her demeanor had dropped and out of the blue I became her enemy because I showed an obvious tenancy toward Cloud. One he alone could not see…

I looked down, and smiled, "I appreciate it very much Cloud" I looked up, "you're the third person to tell me that… and it's nice" I whispered off, 'to know you care'

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "you're my friend Tifa… of course I'll look out for you" he smiled, somehow with him smiling at me like that, I felt as if all the light had come back into my world.

I gave a smile. It was my first true smile after a long time in the dark…

'Cloud' I breathed. The emotions he left me with seem to dance across my skin and leave trails of of goosebumps. He almost seem to paralyze my thought patterns and made my heart erratically beat for him. And I knew Cloud was wonderful. Every blonde tendril, every blue-eyed stare, every smile… I knew he was …

"Cloud" called Aerith…

I blinked back. I took a breath and smiled, "thanks Cloud" with that we parted our ways…

As I looked at him fade down the stairs with Aerith, Shera and Yuffie jumped at me and began screaming…

"Oh my gosh… what happened?" Yuffie squealed

I laughed, "well, what's there to say?" I giggled…

Both girls screamed again, "oh come on Tifa, you can't be that cruel keeping us in the dark like that" Shera spoke…

I smiled, "well to be honest, he just sympathized about the whole Scarlett thing on the papers.."

"Sounds like Strife's being the knight of chivalry and kiss-upness to the cutest blonde girl in school" Yuffie hugged Tifa, "but I'm actually happy he did it for you Tif.."

"Thanks girls… honestly I couldn't have done it without you girls…" I said all cheerily.

"Cheezy…but we love yah kid" Yuffie squealed…

"Oh speaking of I have some good news for you Yuffie-chan" I teased knowing she hated the extension ever since…

She arched a brow, "do tell" she clapped her hands…

"Well, today in my class I spoke to a certain Mr. Valentine." Yuffie held her breath, "and I told him you're into the swimming marathon. And he's absolutely psyched that someone is swimming the one mile to Jushun island" Tifa smiled, "I told him I could always introduce him to you… and he said…" I purposefully paused…

Yuffie was on the brink of breaking, her both hands were balled into fists and stuck to her mouth… "what? Don't do me this, have you no heart for me and my emotions?" she dramatically asked…

I laughed, "and he said… sure thing"

Yuffie screamed. She jumped up and down, hardly believing the news…

"Oh yeh, oh yeh…" she began break dancing…

"Look at me TOKYO UNIVERSITY?" she screamed like a true banshee…

Yes, people were looking at her now, but I could hardly think she could care. She was so happy, so so happy…

"Wait until we meet, and then we can get married and start our family. The Valentine Family" she beamed…

"The Valentine Family" Shera and I laughed…

"Hey, it's not funny…" she explained… "hey, hey, wait for me" both Shera and I strolled down to the beach to get some fish and chips… "Shera!! I can see you laughing, stop laughingggg!"

* * *

"My gosh this fish and chips rocks" Shera sunk her teeth into one of the chips…

"Must got a gazillion calories" Yuffie was trying to get back at Shera for laughing at her family name. "then you'll swell up like a blow-fish and die…" Yuffie pointed out…

"Yeh yeh… until then I'll still call you the Valentine Family" she teased… "that reminds me of the Adams Family. Maybe you guys will be the replacement and get your own cute little song."

"Evil banshee" Yuffie narrowed her eyes…

"You know it" Shera teased again…

"I'm thirsty…" I spoke…

"Me too" Yuffie spoke, "I'll go get us two waters and this third wheel here.." she pointed at Shera, "a big fat nothing" Yuffie stuck out her tongue…

"Whatever you say, Valentine Family"

'Guys' I thought

_To be continued…_


	10. Hanging out

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_**

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hanging out**

* * *

Stupid Shera, she didn't understand the importance of Vincent knowing me and moreso understanding the bigger picture of someday marrying him. I knew I would marry him, because I once had my hand read by a futurist who said I would marry a man with Hearts… when she said that back in the day, I asked her for an instant refund… but now my future was looking up and Shera really wasn't being supportive…

As I stood in the line I saw a popular face, not to mention a bitch himself…

Sephiroth…

He was absolutely so full of himself. A group of girls were crowding around him as he sat on the rock stage tuning his guitar…

I actually thought he was alot different, but seeing him with some of the prettiest girls swarmed around him, I couldn't help but feel repulsive thoughts at him. In fact I felt quite angry…agitated, annoyed…

I'm not sure why exactly why I was totally upset with Sephiroth, but I knew I was angry at him. Perhaps I thought he was different and maybe he honestly wasn't shitting around with Tifa or how she felt… but seeing what the trashy media could somehow do, and by that affect his high-status repertoire… I wasn't sure what there was left for him…

I bought the two waters and found myself being driven to him out of shear anger… as he descended the stairs. I followed him.

"Hey you!" I called out…

He looked at me. His infamous death-pretty-boy stare couldn't do shit on me…

He said nothing…

"I need to speak with you" I made my disposition clear…

He looked at me almost in the most bored way.

The girls around Sephiroth dispersed and we were left to speak alone.

"You know" I started hastily, "you're absolutely totally full-of-it… I actually thought you were different from us 'normal' people and our petty outtakes on life, but gosh, you're no different" I said it…

He touched his brow and then narrowed his eyes, "should I know where all of this came from?" he stared at me…

"Yeh you should… this came from the article Scarlett wrote about you and Tifa and then you just acted as if, your reputation will sorely damaged. It's like Tifa's being insulted you. You didn't want to have anything to do with Tifa. You know, I can't believe you"

For the first time I could honestly see an honest confusion… it was like what I said… he didn't realize…

But then again, I wasn't about to assume that for a pretty boy like him.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later we saw Yuffie, during that time Shera bought herself a water. And we had long finished our meals…

She came back with the same cheery expression teasing Shera…

"I could have died if I was in need of water" I spoke to Yuffie…

"Yeh yeh, you ain't dead" Yuffie handed me my water…

"So where did you run off too?" asked Shera…

"My business" she informed…

"Um… by the way, your fish and chips got cold" I spoke…

Yuffie fumed…

* * *

'It was Thursday, one of my favourite days in the whole week. Usually I would go to school, have my Physics classes and then for a long time talk with Yuffie and Shera on the campus lawn about all sorts of crud.

It was excellent gossip time Yuffie called it. But as much I wanted to disagree, that's exactly what we did…'

"So today you look pretty Tifa.. I see you're not wearing your frumpy-granny dresses anymore" Yuffie bit one of the slices of her apple and looked at Tifa.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "I guess so…"

"Hey hey, look at these cute dresses Forever 21 now brought out" she showed the girls the website…

"You know what we should do, we should go after school and check out the store in the mall… oh my gosh we can get some really cute dresses" Shera sounded very excited…

"Since when are you into dresses galore?" Yuffie asked…

She gave a wicked smirk, "well I realized that if I take my favourite nerd and make her the most desirable girl with just some nice makeup, clothes and hair… it's bound to work for me, especially if I got 2 out of three already" she teased Tifa…

Tifa stuck out her tongue…

"So if it's nice clothes I need, esp dresses then sister I'm so gonna get some" Shera scrolled down looking at the different pictures of the dresses that were hot for this spring.

"So have you guys began studying for your Ad English exams?" Tifa asked flipping through her huge textbook.

Yuffie groaned before lying flat on the grass…

"Do not even bring up English or exams, or anything with studying…or school" she covered her eyes, "I'm like screwed when it comes to English…" she sighed, "honestly I can't keep getting a friggin 52 in English. Mrs. Takada keeps reminding me I need a 60 to pass and every time I try and really focus on studying, I end up with a lower mark…" she sighed again, "I'm beginning to think the fates don't like me"

Tifa nodded, "I don't blame you. I absolutely hate the subject and Mrs. Takada is like so critical when it comes to English, I swear she honestly fails people for the sheer fun of it…" Tifa looked down at the time and saw it was 10:25 AM… soon it would be intermission..

"Why are we talking about English?" Shera asked, still surfing the net.

"Urh because mid-term results are coming out tomorrow woman, la duh!" Yuffie spoke…

"Ah, right…" she seem to sadden a bit.

For a long time the girls just sat there thinking silently. Tifa noticed how both girls were really taking in the results of their English… then she started on a new note…

"Sooo, Shera…" Tifa stated…

"Tifa!!" someone called out…

Looking up it was Zack.

"Oh look, it's the boy who thinks we're not good enough to help out. Whatcha call him again, Zack?" Yuffie was keen to remember what Zack said.

Tifa laughed. Tifa got up and ran to his side…

"Hey" she smiled…

"Hello missy… I got a message for you" he started…

"Oh?"

"Um, Rufus Shinra wanted me to give you this…" it was a plain white envelope…

"Who?" I questioned before taking any envelope…

Zack scractched his head, "urh, the blonde guy with blue eyes… he's in our English class… um, oh, Scarlett fancies him" he spoke…

"No… I still don't know who you're talking about"

Zack took my shoulders and pointed me into the direction of 'Rufus'.

'Ahh, I remember this punk, he was the one who just stared at me and I swore I was gonna be pinned against the wall… ack!'

"I don't think I want anything from him…" I weakly smiled…

"Alright then" with that he left…

Tifa observed Zack giving Shinra the package back. Tifa turned her back and made her way to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Yuffie asked staring at Tifa expectantly…

"I dunno… some guy call Rufus who nearly pinned me against a wall wanted to give me something" Tifa explained…

"Oh my goodness! Tifa… do you know who Rufus is?" Yuffie grabbed Tifa's shoulders, almost being frantic about her friend's actions…

"Urhh.."

"That's what I thought you'd say…" she paused. For a long time she looked at Tifa before slowly cracking up. "I'm only messing with yah… I have no idea who that is, thought it might be funny to wrap your head" she winked…

Tifa pelt her empty cup at Yuffie…

"Such violence…" Yuffie pointed out…

"Violence, ohh, that's nothing"

"Shera come help me" Yuffie got up and began running off with Tifa hot on her heels…

"Nope… too busy" she continued to surf the web..

"Some friend you are… leaving me to die…" Yuffie screamed seeing Tifa right behind her…

* * *

After a full day of school the girls headed to the mall. The mall, thought the girls. It was always packed with tweenagers, adults and little children. It really wasn't the kind of the place they enjoyed anymore. But today being Thursday, the mall wasn't that crowded. As usual the girls would buy themselves some nice pink and purple cotton candy and some multi-coloured pop-corn and walk through the mall window-shopping. Every dress or fashionable piece of clothing they saw they would glue their faces to the window before realizing it would be a gazillion dollars to get.

After eating their food, they entered one of the forever 21's in the mall. Immediately the three girls went into the dresses section. There was every type of dress for every type of occasion in every colour. There were dresses for spring, for parties, for casual outings and more. Shera began looking at the really formal cocktail dresses whereas Yuffie and Tifa fell into the category of casual Spring dresses. The colours this year were really pretty thought both girls…

Tifa picked out a couple affordable dresses, knowing she couldn't exactly splurge the way she'd want since she was still paying apartment fees and the only money she had was from the many years working before she came to Tokyo University. She couldn't use money like a wild woman, and so, the only things she could purchase had to add up to a maximum of hundred dollars.

Yuffie and Shera were different. Yuffie was born naturally into a rich family, so her parents funded all her shopping escapades and Shera worked in a high class restaurant as an assistant manager, so her pay wasn't too bad for her to splurge every once in a while.

Tifa showed both Yuffie and Shera her dresses. They were cute, very feminine as always and short since they were Spring dresses. Shera and Yuffie implored Tifa to find a nice cocktail dress that she would wear sometime for a future party or event on the campus. Tifa reluctantly agreed and found herself looking at a plethora of dresses she didn't understand. She confessed more than once she was not the dress-up type, and this was a clear example of such.

Tifa eventually chose one but both girls scrapped her choice saying it would not accentuate or even be suffice for the new blonde and beautiful Tifa Lockhart.

In the end both girls chose an entirely different type of dress for Tifa. In a million years Tifa would have never wore a dress like that, but… here it was her friends were buying her things she necessarily didn't … like…

Yuffie jumped at a red dress, loving the smooth satin texture. She rubbed her face against the material.

"It's so smooth, imagine me in this and Vincent walking toward me in a black tuxedo… ohh, I could die now" she day-dreamed…

"You know you should really stop day-dreaming aloud" Shera reprimanded…

"Why, jealous I can actually day-dream about the guy I liked and you can't?" she snapped her fingers in a semi-ghetto manner…

"Urh, no… I can day-dream honey… but at least I don't need to get annoying like you when it comes to Cid…" Shera spoke …

"Whatever…" Yuffie paused, "so I just wanted to inform you girls I'm inviting you guys to the Reach a Mile competition, you know the one where I swim to Jushun island. Well I was informed by Mr. Katashi that it's gonna be aired on television, and there's gonna be a bar-be-que where all profits go to helping nations in need. It's really gonna be great, because after the competition, people are just gonna have a great time bathing in the ocean, wearing their _bikinis_" Yuffie stared at Tifa…

"Oh no I'm not wearing that thing… I was given a present I necessarily don't have to oblige too" Tifa informed…

"Yeh, well you'll be destroying the code" Shera explained…

"What code?"

"You know, the code. Everyone knows about the code" Yuffie pointed out.

"Everyone except me. You guys are messing with me aren't you?" Tifa asked them…

"Messing with you? How could you be so cruel… I mean, I would never… Shera maybe, but me, no no" Yuffie tried to sound innocent…

Shera glared her daggers…

"The code Tifa, is nothing short of what Buddhist monks call the final order of karma. They say when you transform yourself… or rather reincarnate who you are, there must be a symbol or gesture of completion. A single object which finishes and signifies the transformation. I know, sounds epic but its true" Yuffie explained…

"You girls are such bad liars… Buddhist monks!" Tifa could hardly believe her friends…

The both girls laughed…

"At least you were falling for it" Shera poked Tifa…

"I was not"

"Yeh but really, you better wear that bikini, it's an original from Astrid. It's a one of kind kid…besides it costs good money so you are ABSOLUTELY OBLIGATED by wearing it… no buts, none, zip, dot, el fin" Yuffie spoke…

Tifa sighed… "not a bikini"

"Why not, what's so horrible about it?" Shera asked…

"Yeah, what did bikinis ever do to you?" Yuffie leaned in.

Tifa looked down, "it's just… I've never gotten into anything that skimpy before…" Tifa explained…

"Oh Tifa… bikinis will never be given a good name due to the skimpy meaning" Yuffie explained, "I mean I'm pin thin and I wear a bikini… but it's more of an accentuation tool" she explained…

"An accentuation tool?"

"Yeh, it gives the pin thin the extra umph they need, the square-shape's like me, the pizzazz and the voluptuous like you only more of the edge…" Shera explained…

"Yeh, but it's still gonna freak me out wearing one in front of all those people… and besides it's just so skimpy" Tifa seem to be hitting on one point alone…

"Look Tifa… your transformation has opened up several doors for you. It's given you a new perception on how you look at yourself and how you see life. And honestly, holding on to something as trivial as a bikini being skimpy, is something the old Tifa would say. This new Tifa should accept this bikini and look herself in and realize it's all a good challenge and a new refreshing change… come on kid, life is meant to be lived… so live it up" Yuffie pat her friend on her back…

'Live it up huh?'

_To be continued…_


	11. Late afternoon stranger

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_**

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 11: Late afternoon Stranger**

* * *

By the time I had came home it was already half past 6 and I was feeling a bit tired. My landlord wasn't around which was ideal considering she was quite the chatty woman. I spoke with some of the local tenants before I came into my apartment, throwing my shopping bags down and plopping down onto my couch.

I'm beat I thought. When it came to shopping with Yuffie and Shera I could not keep up. I would lose all my energy traveling that huge mall. I honestly believe that I'll get muscles walking back and forth the mall.

As I lied there, I closed my eyes and felt sleep coming to me. The idea alone of sleep was calming. And there in the calm I see his face. You...

Immediately I open my eyes and remember him. Cloud. I remember now my latest encounter with him. He'd been so sweet about the entire Scarlett ordeal. For sure I knew Cloud as the guy to never have a single ill thought or do a wrong action to anyone. He was such an amazing guy. Always kind, thoughtful... gorgeous. Sadly it was true. I'm not one to be shallow, but there is no one like Cloud, thats for sure. He was just so perfect: perfect friends, perfect life, perfect everything. And I couldn't explain it but somehow i wanted so badly to be a part of that. Why did I long to be a part of him? The sad reality about all of this, was that he had a girlfriend and looking at it, or rather knowing him. He's not the kind of guy to sleeze around or even leave their side for someone else. And i'm not expecting that. I adored Cloud, but... honestly he wasn't mine. He was someone else's. That's a reality I just had to accept.

Frowning at the thought, I pondered why oh why did I have to think about Cloud before sleep. Closing my eyes I felt sleep once again return. I could do with an hour of rest before I washed up and made dinner.

But all of that fell apart when I heard my doorbell rang.

And I hated to be interrupted from sleep by phones, car horns, doorbells and oh oh genki (energetic) children. I always woke up stupefied and with an unnatural adrenaline of electricity firing through my body.

Rubbing my head, I yawned out and shouted: coming.

Thankfully whoever it was, was not an incessant doorbell ringer like Yuffie. The girl just absolutely loves pressing my doorbell some million times to perhaps see how long it would me to snap and kill her.

I walked to the door and opened it…

"Hello" I spoke and my voice faded when I saw him…

His eyes held mine.

"Good afternoon"

I blinked back… "please, please come in"

He entered… where I escorted him to my outside balcony…

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked in a fidgety manner…

"No, that wont be necessary. I wont be long" he spoke curtly. Always to the point.

I took a breath and readied myself…

"So what brings you here Sephiroth?" it was the first time in so long I said his name…

He observed the view of the balcony. His eyes took in the ocean scenery in the distance. The late afternoon breeze blew, and his hair of platinum went flying in the wind. He was absolutely gorgeous… he truly did have a very attractive presence…

"I was informed that for the last two weeks I've avoided you at the pretext I was insulted by who you are…" he started…

I felt heavy. Somehow this conversation had restarted…

"Your friend… Kisarugi mentioned I was a person who was so full of it… absolutely bended to the propaganda." He continued to speak, his eyes still darted into the distance…

"Oh gosh, Yuffie" I muttered to myself, my heart panging…

"But I was amazed I was doing everything that paper mentioned… I was allowing the perception of someone like you so-called affect my status…" he spoke shaking his head, "just for the record Lockhart I have nothing against you" he turned to capture my eyes…

Somehow the sentence being stirred and said, didn't strike me with all that amount of truth. Why do I not believe you?

"Then why did you look at me like that… like I truly did mess everything up for you?" I asked confused…

"Somehow I was infuriated by the whole thing…" he paused to deliberate, "I guess in some way I did blame you" he suddenly realized…

"I don't mind you were even infuriated at me, but what she said about me was really rotten. It's like the God known as Sephiroth can be perturbed to words and gossip" I joined him to look over the balcony…

I could feel his eyes stare at me. He said nothing…

"And then everytime I remember that article she wrote I ask myself, what's the use, it makes no sense that 'the' Sephiroth Crescent should be hanging out with someone as normal as me. Not to mention maybe I'm just a little too blonde for you tch.." I paused, "I guess Sephiroth I was disappointed…" I whispered off… my lips forming a thin frown

"Do you know why I like hanging out with you Lockhart?" he asked…

I turned to him, "no, why?"

He smirked, "Because you're uncommon. To be honest you enjoy alot of things I enjoy - rock just being one of them, but because you're one the type of girl who wears herself so carefree around me. Most girls caution themselves, or rather loosy where themselves. In some cases the feign a character to be appease me. But you're so carefree, and yet I get this feeling you're not doing it to please me, rather you're just being you… a complacent friend… and I like that. It's refreshing coming from a girl, at least" he explained…

"Thanks" I whispered

For a moment we just stood there taking in everything he had just confessed. It wasn't something you'd hear everyday, but I guess the moment of silence was worth to be revelled in. Alas I understood now that Sephiroth communicated with me for a really mundane reason, a reason which suffice me. I had always wondered, why did he hang out with someone like me and now I knew.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked on a new note…

I scratched my head and thought, "nothing I guess…" I spoke..

He took a minute for himself and I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Forgive the abrupt nature of this question but, do you want to go with me tomorrow?" he asked, and I could tell Sephiroth was not the shy or inhibited type to be afraid of asking a girl out. Still, I was pleasantly surprised…

Here it was he was asking me to go out… with him, the God at our school. Somehow that was ironic, but hey the surprises kept inflating my self-esteem.

"What about your fans… and the papers, and about you… what do you feel and think about all of this?" I was careful not to allow myself jump and up and down like those insane girls he knew. I was careful with friendships since most of my friends had grown relationships and then burnt them down. I really didn't want to have any kind of relationship with Sephiroth, knowing who he was, only to become a victim of twisted friendships… or wry relationships…

He looked at me, and his eyes took me in as if he were trying to read me. And then much to my surprise he smiled…

"I don't really care Lockhart. I don't let anyone influence my decisions or in the slightest way begin to influence for me. As far as my so-called fans go, I'm not much of the entertainer for them. Besides… if they even knew me, they'd be disappointed to find I'm no heart-pleaser…" his eyes glinted so extraordinarily and I couldn't deny, he was absolutely --

"And I don't care about Scarlett, or the papers – that garbage, and anything… let me make my choices Lockhart. I'm independent …" he spoke…

I nodded… that was fair enough.

"Where would we go?" I asked up…

He paused to smirk.

"To Scarlett's party…"

I had coughed when I heard him say that. Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Scarlett's party?" I was honestly quite surprised he'd say that…

He chuckled. I'm glad he thought it humourous…

"Are you kidding me?" I narrowed my brows…

"No, I'm not" he narrowed his eyes and matched my pair…

"Not at all" he said as flat could be…

"I… I just cant..I" I honestly didn't know how to tell him no. I didn't want to go, as for obvious reasons. But I just didn't have the heart, the guts… anything to face Scarlett.

I looked up at him, and his eyes were as stern as could be. He refuse to sympathesize, or rather flex to the fact I was weakened from the whole Scarlett fiasco.

"I cant" I turned from him, I walked off but he only held my hand. I stopped. I would not look at him. I would not look at him and have him tell me otherwise…

"What are you afraid of?" he asked…

I stood there finding the million things that prevented me from seeing Scarlett, talking to her or anything with her.

"I'm not afraid…" I tried to move on a different detour…

"Who are you kidding?" he asked and there is no softness in his voice… "let me remind you Lockhart, if you give her what she wants, then she's already won. The irony is to attend the very party she means you not to" he spoke…

I turned to him, "I don't want to" I bit my lips. It was difficult controlling all my emotions when all they wanted to do was explode like a dam. And here was Sephiroth, pulling at me with his words, probing to know, and the more he dug to find out, the more he'd touch my sensitive emotions…

"Don't let her get to you this bad…" he spoke and drew in…

I closed my eyes. How could I drive myself out this situation…

"I think Lockhart, you need to look at yourself in more of an esteemed position to know what you can have and what you cant. And it's barely ever we cant have things. But the more we set ourselves at levels, at limits, it's the more we never truly experience life, and we never take the risks that can change everything." He smirked, "I'm not here to be some lecturer, but look at me.. people perceive me what they want… being it this and that. But you know what Lockhart, it's because they believe I am, and that gives me power…" he spoke…

"Don't feel sorry for yourself… rather venture out… even if the thing looks scary, eventually you'll find the scare wears off and it's not so scary anymore" he spoke, "look at Scarlett like that" he spoke…

I stood and looked at Sephiroth. When did he, metal-rock-player Sephiroth become the type to give advice and such the good type? I could hardly believe the guy I knew for the last three years, was such an intellect and to be damn honest, brilliant.

"Hmm, I could hardly believe the Sephiroth Crescent gave advice, and the really good kind" I pursed my lips…

He smirked…

"So its all about accepting the new and going forward, biting it even its scary?" I asked…

"Bite it as hard as you can…" he smirked…

I turned from him and picked a juice pack from the counter.

"So…" I looked over the balcony… "what time should I be ready?" I swallowed, daring myself…

He smirked, "how about 9…"

_To be continued..._

**_Important Author's Notes. Please read: _**I realized lately that alot of you have been wondering where is Cloud? What's he doing, why isn't he even in the story and in some cases whats with Sephiroth and Tifa? Well, to be honest the story will be a Cloud and Tifa story. That's understood, however it wont be realistic to pair Cloud - who is such the good guy with Tifa after her recent transformation. The story I will confess now, is taking a Setif perspective, this will occur for a bit of the story, but Cloud and Tifa will become a couple. I just wanted to say... that things in life happen in a very unpredictable manner, not to mention sometimes very ironic and in harsh means. And this story is playful but it needs to be a realistic to some sense. I'm sorry if i offend Cloti readers but a good story is one where you dont give ppl what they want, when they want it. Sometimes its the experience that make the ending more memorable. Please continue to read and see what I have in store... as Sephiroth said, keep going forward and bite the thing that's scary.


	12. Party Misadventures

**Blonde Ambition  
**_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction  
with Sephti alternativeness _

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 12: Party Misadventures**

* * *

Friday…

Today had already began as a day of serious questioning from my friends. They were happy for me that Sephiroth had made a personal visit to my house and that all seem to being fine between us now, but they were still worried about the Scarlett thing. They honestly didn't want me to attend her party…

But I had promised to look at Sephiroth's new philosophy as a chance to change.

It had been the first time I actually disregarded the precautions of my friends and went forward, making my own footing for myself…

No one needed to remind me that what I was doing could be comprehended as really brave or really stupid, but somehow… I felt it was better to face her than succumb to the injury…

It was 8 o' clock and both my friends were completed getting dressed for the party tonight. I however was still in debate about the dress I was obligated to wear.

"Look Tifa, we've been through this a hundred times… dresses are accentuation tools. The longer you stand there looking at the dress, the longer Sephiroth will have to wait for you and then you're labeled as one of those obsessive girls because of the dress. Now stop looking at the dress and get into it…" Yuffie explained blow-drying her hair…

"How do you wear a dress like this?" I remarked…

"What do you mean how do you wear a dress like that, you just do" Yuffie sighed confused…

"Gosh Yuf, I didn't mean that, I meant, how is the dress gonna stay up?" I questioned…

"Look Tifa, dresses ain't physics, stop looking so hard at it. It's a tube dress. It hugs your body and stays on… don't worry it won't fall off unless Sephiroth manually does so" Yuffie giggled…

Tifa immediately blushed…

"Oh look the baby is blushing, oh Sephiroth don't touch me like that!" Shera toyed…

Tifa looked down, "come on you guys, you know its not like that. We're just friends…"

Shera shot me a stare that honestly beaconed 'as if'.

"Alright I'm coming to help you" Yuffie ran over to me wearing the red dress she had seen in the mall. It was a short, satin dress that hugged tightly to the waist and flared around her legs just so much. It was quite cute, something you'd honestly wear for Valentine's, but of course I'd never tell her that… not if I wanted her help at least…

Shera on the other hand wore a gold and purple sequined dress and tall gold heels. She herself was beginning to look stunning.

And as for me I was stuck with a black tube dress that was unbelievably fitted. The thing was like spandex and it just stuck to curves, honestly… it was exactly like that.

The sides of the dress were laced so that meant it contributed to the skimpiness – of course this was the infamous handiwork of my evil harpy friends. The dress did however have beautiful silver threading patterns all around it, which made it fancier. This coming from someone who knows nada about fashion…

Yuffie explained how I would generally wear a dress this, by placing it against her body and demonstrating how to.

I followed her tutorial and found that my reflection had reflected back a different Tifa. I had never seen myself like this. For once I was not grossed or anything by my 'extra' curviness and I suddenly understood how a dress could be an accentuation tool. I stared at myself, looking at the black material hug my curves.

I turned around in the mirror looking at rear view only to be caught by Yuffie. Immediately she began laughing. A blush formed across my cheeks.

"Oh Shera, come see our little Tifa, she's checking out her backside…" Yuffie said in a derogatory manner…

Shera ran up and was honestly surprised to see me in such a dress. She squealed and ran to me.

"Oh my gosh, you look like so hott… now I'm definitely sure Sephiroth is gonna take you home…" Shera laughed…

I blushed again.

"Oh you know it Shera!" Yuffie agreed as they both gave each other a high five.

"Girls!" I could hardly believe my friends were this cruel. No matter how many times I explained I was nothing to the guy they just wouldn't hear it. I was beginning to think they just enjoyed screwing with me…

Yuffie and Shera then placed on my makeup. Saying the techniques were a bit advanced to learn in one night. Whatever, I really didn't care, somehow I felt pampered with them making me up.

"Look up" Shera spoke, as she applied my black eye-liner on my waterline. She applied the mascara and Yuffie applied blush to my cheeks. They applied lipstick and lip gloss and then they stood back reveling in what they had done. I peered myself in the mirror and I could see a vixen stare me back. They made up my eyes in a smoky cat-eye effect, with lots of blacks and gold's. It was quite a different look for me.

My lips were nude and highly glossy. In the end I thought it was a bit too much for just a party, but hey I wasn't the expert in any of this. Considering they knew best, I nodded and thanked them for making me up.

I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket, that I usually wore with my fenrir. I sat in the drawing room waiting for both my friends to complete their makeup routine. Time went by slowly, so I decided to watch some television. Usually I'm the type that gets bored watching TV.

Yuffie and Shera emerged 8:55 from my room. They both looked incredible. Yuffie wore curls and Shera wore messy beachy-hair. We looked like the perfect hot trio of friends.

"Let's take a picture" Yuffie set her digital camera on my TV where we posed for the picture.

"Smile Shera" Yuffie nudged her friend…

"I'm smiling…"

"Some more… with those grembling teeth" Yuffie spoke…

Shera turned to her and yanked her hair…

And immediately the flash went off and the picture came out all wrong. We tried taking the picture again but most of the pictures came out wrong.

As soon as we got ready to take our shot we heard a car horn. Immediately I felt my stomach do flip-flops. It was Sephiroth.

"You think he'll like my dress or do I look too skimpy?" I was beginning to get really nervous…

"Aww! Look at her…she's nervous." Yuffie giggled, "look he's gonna love you in that dress, I mean he's a dude, he doesn't mind how you dress, and as I've once learned from a perverted guy, the less dress you have, the more they like you…" Yuffie explained…

"Yuffie" I started, "you are really messed up, you know" I explained…

"I know" she smiled..taking it as a compliment.

Shaking my head, they both wished me luck.

I was heading out now. Putting on my black peep-toe pumps, I took a breath and waved at them. Nervousness was taking me over.

Walking down the stairs, I thought, boy oh boy… tonight's gonna be a night to remember…

* * *

I opened the door and I saw an Audi A8 in the shade of smokey grey parked in front of the building. I pulled my jacket and slowly approached the car.

The door opened and Sephiroth came out. For a moment he just stared at me and his eyes never found mine, instead they wandered up and down. He approached me, and it had been the first I saw him dress this way.

He wore a black leather trousers, with black boots, and a white vest and casual jacket over him. He wore a long army dog-tag chain and his platinum hair was as always, beautifully kept.

"Well, don't you look pretty…" he looked down at me, I looked up and for a moment I swore we were drinking each other in. We just stood there, somehow content and not looking at the space between us as anything but…

"Hey… you can stare at her all night, but we got a party to go to. Aight?" Yuffie shouted out. Shera grabbed her mouth and laughed nervously at us.

Yuffie... I thought…

Sephiroth licked his lips and said: she's right… why be late when you have a pretty lady with you…

I blushed. We entered the car, and I was amazed at how comfortable the seats were. The interior of the car was as posh as could be. The car could hardly be cheap, as the digital screens in the car seem to show wealth in itself. He was playing rock music in the car softly which was a nice contrast to who I knew him for.

* * *

Sephiroth and I made finally made it to Scarlett's party. I was beginning to doubt I should even go. Sephiroth placed a hand on my shoulder…

"Just bite it…" he spoke…

I nodded.

Scarlett's apartment/condo, was quite an impressive piece of architecture. I wasn't any architect, but the place with it's sleek, modern design could hardly be cheap. Most of the condo was glass with metal furnishings. We could hear loud music, and people were everywhere. Sephiroth looked at me and I smiled.

"Are you ready…?"

I nodded.

With that we walked through the crowd, where people parted a way when they saw Sephiroth advancing toward them. People seem to quiet down and look, as Sephiroth seem to be attending Scarlett's party with me. I was close to walk behind him and that in itself seem to cause a greater commotion. I followed him up the stairs, where I could see Yuffie and Shera already eating from the appetizers table. I waved at them and they grinned. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

Dorks.

One of Sephiroth's friends approached him. They greeted each other and Sephiroth politely introduced me to his friend. The guy shook my hand and grinned broadly…

Sephiroth placed a hand on my shoulder and lead me away from his loser friends, as he jokingly quoted it. A waiter came by with drinks. Sephiroth took a beer and I took a very PG drink, a coke.

"Don't drink?" he asked…

I grimaced, "I use to, but… I never know when I get drunk…" I laughed…

He laughed…

We both stood by the balcony looking at the different people all around. We could see all of the familiar faces at the party. I had to admit the party was pretty wicked. There were people I had never seen, some I definitely knew were not from our university. There were guys who honestly speaking - were quite the intent heart-breakers. The party was moving from fast PG, to a quick racy NC-17.

I had never seen guys devour pretty girls like how I saw it tonight. I could not believe the graphic scenes I saw. An quite attractive blonde guy began kissing one his brunette girlfriends, and I swore I could see his tongue stroke hers back hungrily. Honestly, I wasn't sure what kind of party this was…

I almost felt sick being in a place like this. There were wild people everywhere, running around in short skimpy clothes, with their alcohol-bathed bodies making the mindless minions around them fall victim to their stupid. Sephiroth snarled. Somehow I could tell even this place pissed him off. The way people were acting was, lucrative.

As the night drew by, I was introduced to more of Sephiroth 's colleagues and I was beginning to get concern that they were all tall and really good-looking. One of Sephiroth's friends by the name of Angeal, even took the liberty to kiss my hand which made Sephiroth stare the boy, almost intently. I wasn't sure if Sephiroth was angry or anything, but he was as stiff as ice.

Sephiroth and I retired to a quieter location, where we looked over the balcony just looking at the ocean in the distance. He made small conversation with me, and I could tell he was not accustom to a girl not humouring him, or even stimulating the atmosphere. But I was a dork, a huge dork who didn't exactly know what to say to a guy, muchless a god like Sephiroth.

He looked over at me and I had to smile, "you're staring" I copied his truly…

He turned away, laughing. Somehow the tension breaking between us.

"So tell me… do you always dress this alluring?" he asked, taking a good look at me. Somehow I felt absolutely frozen in the legs, by his eyes of wicked green feeding me in. It was like - he left me to be rudely observed to his vulgar knowing. It could hardly be making sense, maybe I was flustered.

"Or maybe you just dress like this, for rock boys like me" he flattered himself big time.

"Talk about modesty…" I playfully joked with him. He laughed…

To be honest it was refreshing seeing him laugh. Biting my lips I condensed myself into telling him the truth.

"To be honest, Yuffie and Shera did this to me…made me up, even dressed me up" I looked at him and I could see he was amused…

"They dressed you… how do they do that?" he leaned closer, and I saw the wicked twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and he once again found himself laughing…

"Well anywho… they bought me this dress and I was kind of mortified when I saw it at first. And I still am to some sense, but the terror is slowly wearing off. Thing is, they think I need to change…" I spoke…

He observed me, "do you think you need change?"

I took a deep breath and wondered, "yeh I do…" I reckoned, "it's my last year of college Sephiroth. I've been known as a scholastic hound for almost 3 years, and all I've ever done was become a little too self-absorbent in my studies. You could say I never really did have a life of my own, outside of my academics. That's why it's important for me to somehow…" and with that he placed his finger over my lips. My eyes averted to his instantly. And I knew I had a fear, a sort of shock in them as his finger were on my lips. He shook his head…

"You don't need to explain why you changed Lockhart. After all none could argue about what you did and say it was a wrong thing. If you feel like it was worth it, and its what you want… then no one needs to say otherwise" he spoke…

Again, I had a strange feeling of déjà vu with Sephiroth. I found myself staring at him, with innocent eyes not absolutely sure what magic, what charm, what anything he wore on him. It was so strange. Here I sat back and psycho-analyzed him as a guy who, to be honest was just a big time rock-boy, who had a large diet, for pretty girls, sex, lavish living and being on a high throne. But the more I hung out with Sephiroth, was the more I realized he was more down-to-earth, than possible. He was unnaturally easy to talk to, and the strangest part about all of this, was the fact he seem to know exactly what to say, and at the right time. And all of this came from someone like him…

And I knew… I was glad, glad… I smiled on the thought…

"Are you thirsty?" he asked…

I nodded…

"A Coke or maybe something a bit harder… for the new you" he asked…

"You decide" I smiled… he nodded…

With that I was left alone to observe all the chaos going on down below. I could see many of my friends from school dancing, drinking, partying and really having themselves a good time.

And then I saw them.

I could see Aerith and Cloud together getting really cozy, looking over the balcony. His hands were around her. I examined the way he held onto her…

I bit my lip… what did I want… honestly, one minute I'm fine and when I see him, it's like everything becomes undone. I really didn't need their relationship messing with my head…

I also observed Yuffie. She was drinking like a fish. She had been sitting by the mini-bar, treating herself very well with all the 'free' drinks offered. I was amazed she could drink so much without capping out.

Shera however I did not see…

I headed down the stairs and approached Yuffie…

"Hey you lil drinker… don't you think that's enough" I spoke, but was rudely interjected by a voice which surprisingly, I knew…

"Oh, look who it is, if it isn't Tokyo U's favourite blonde nerd…" I knew the spastic voice of Scarlett anywhere.

I turned around and I could see people were looking at us. I nervously looked around, at Yuffie who was semi-drunk. My eyes even landed on Cloud and Aerith who were both looking at me..

"What do you want Scarlett?" I asked, somehow confused that she'd be… bitch-like again…

"What are you doing at my party?" she asked, with two of friends joining her, as if to intimidate me. I was honestly confused however… what did she mean, what was I doing at her party, the moron invited me…

"Did all the blonde go to your head, you invited me… remember?"

She laughed, "listen, Tiffy… I knew everybody I invited on the list" and she showed her iphone, with the list of names on it.

"But I'm certain, I did not invite you…" she smiled chronically evil.

I took a minute to see what she was doing. How could this harpy truly be this evil? I didn't know how to defend myself, because honestly, she'd just lie some more and everyone would think I was liar…

"But you invited me Scarlett, you know you came over and invited my friends and I with your stupid pink and black flyers…" I explained…

She stood there looking at me without a single emotion in her face. She was so gonna lie and make this look like a scene out of fricking hell.

"No I did not. I remembered inviting Yuffie and Shera… but I never recalled giving you a flyer…" she spoke…

"Scarlett what is your problem?" a voice interjected. It was Shera. "Are you like friggin losing it, you came up to the three of us and handed us flyers. Why are you doing this?" Shera herself sounded confused…

"I know what I did Shera and I did not invite your friend.. okay?" and something about her voice made it sound as final as could be. I pursed my lips. Because everyone that was looking at us, was muttering, whispering and I could tell they all thought the same thing - I was a blonde girl with the tenancy to invite myself to other people's parties and what's worst, is that I dare them in their own homes.

"Gosh Scarlett you are such a bitch!!" Shera shouted out…

"This is my party… if you don't like my rules, leave…" she said boldly to Shera.

I stood there, feeling utterly insulted, trampled and … for the second time, crushed. She did it again, and there was no way to prove to everyone she was the evil harpy she made herself otherwise to be.

"What Tiffy… upset, gonna cry again… gonna cry?" she laughed, "then, who cares… cry all you want.." she and her friends laughed. And I would have cried, and cringed and gone into my protective ball. But I was standing in the centre of all the chaos. And I couldn't cry, nor could I defend myself. I could only stand and take the beating. And all alone, I stood to take her beatings…

"Don't you satiate yourself enough on other people's pain… what are you Scarlett, a weed?" came his voice. It was Sephiroth's. I sharply spun around and found myself gawking at him… unintentionally.

Scarlett, immediately shut her mouth. She could not arch a single word against him..

"Now, now Scarlett where's all your fiery temper?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice…

"This is my party" she suddenly found her tongue…

"Yeh, I know it's your party…" he replied almost curtly, "but your party also has in writing, bring a friend… well this is mine" he placed a hand on my waist…

"If you would excuse us" and with that he led us away from all the commotion.

Scarlett just stood there dumbfounded. Completely beaten by what was written in the print. Take that bitch!

* * *

It was around half past 11 and the party truly began warming up. The music had pumped up, and they brought out some really yummy deserts and appetizers. Sephiroth and I were already half-drunk, but I think I was a bit more drunk. He mentioned it would be the last time he gave a margarita on the rocks to drink. My skin felt really warm, and my head was a bit dizzy from all the people around us…

Sephiroth saw his brothers and temporarily left to hang out with them. I didn't think it much of a problem, since we'd been in each other's company for the entire night. I agreed, I haven't paid much attention to my friends either. That had to be bad friend ethics.

As I walked through the party, people were jumping up and down. They were sweating, and some were drenched in alcohol. The thronging in the crowd was really horrible. I could barely walk in a straight link being tossed side to side by these crazy people.

I finally found Shera who was nursing an absolute drunk Yuffie.

"What happened?" I inspected a drunk Yuffie who was leaning against the wall with her eyes glazed over. Oh gosh, Yuffie truly was crack when ready…

"Ms. Kisarugi here exploited the freeness at the bar. Now she's stone drunk. She doesn't even know her name" Shera sighed, "honestly, I'm gonna kill her when she's straight"

I assisted Shera with the drunk Yuffie, who was quite the vivacious type to say some really out of place things. She was talking about her favourite food, her favourite underwear – as if I needed to know that, she was going on and on about weird things in her life…

"And when I was eight my cat died. Fluffly. He was really fat…" she started crying and talking about her childhood cat. Shera really didn't know what to do, neither did I. I never really handled a drunk person, so… Yuffie was the first one, and she wasn't making the helping process easy.

We assisted Yuffie for about 10 minutes, trying to let breathe in some fresh air to relax and calm herself. We actually thought the thick-head was calming down, oh boy the fates would show us how ironic they could be.

It was around 12 o' clock, and people at this party were really stoned. Nobody was leaving this party, especially at midnight. In fact people were now arriving in their cars, and I actually had to frown this was the life of pathetic college students.

"Oh my gosh, Tifa look who it is… it's Vincent"

In the distance not too far from us was Vincent with some of his friends. It seem he had now arrive with his posse. He was nicely dressed with simple clothes, and I actually saw a fragment of what Yuffie saw in the guy.

Yuffie straightened herself, and shook her head. She said she needed to be excused. She actually made a sentence, a proper one. Shera and I exchanged looks and wondered if we should let her go, but she insisted and with that she left.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" I asked…

Shera sighed, shaking her head. "I dunno"

Shera and I sat by the balcony having a small conversation. She had asked me all about Sephiroth and she was thrilled he had my back. I myself could hardly get over that shock. In some way… I really appreciated what he had done. I lack the courage to stand up to people like Scarlett, but boy, it was amazing having someone like Sephiroth whip her ass at my expense.

Shera sounded really happy for me, and it was then she yawned out and said she was really tired. Perhaps she'd be heading out in about 15 minutes when Yuffie returned. And that's when she realized, where was Yuffie?

We turned around and started to inspect the crowds. Neither one of us could see anything with frantic jumping people. The crowd was way too thick to see anyone that I knew.

"I can't see anything in this crowd, what about you Sher?" and she took my shoulders and faced me into the direction her stun eyes were looking into.

Dead in front of us, was Yuffie holding two glasses of vodka in her hand. The little bitch, I thought. She went to drink, not think about anything. She was heading into the direction of Vincent. I gasped. Oh no, this could not be good. If she went up to Vincent I knew exactly what she in her drunk state would do…

And before my eyes… she lurched her drunk-ass-self straight over Vincent.

Oh no…

Not happening, not happening, not happening, I chanted…

_To be continued… for Party Misadventures part 2_


	13. The Aftermath

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_**

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

* * *

Vincent Valentine examines the woman in his arms. The petite thing reeks of alcohol. She pulls back, and he notices a young woman clad in a bright red dress. Her cute short hair was bouncing in curls, but there was something so mature about her. She smiles and sits on his lap. For the most part, he would naturally not indulge the fancies of any such woman, but here it was the little paradox on his lap, made him stare on confused.

"Hey there… I've heard you're swimming the Mile" she speaks in a slurred voice…

He draws quizzical brows, "the mile?" he asks…

"Yes the mile! You know where we swim out into the ocean…" she giggles.

Vincent is confused.

"You know you're really cute up close, gosh…" she hiccups on his lap, before again giggling.

Vincent's friends look at the 'supposed' drunk woman on his lap…

"So you got a name little missy?" one of Vincent's friends known as Reeves ask.

She snaps to the name 'little missy'.

Pushing herself off of Vincent she approaches Reeves with glaring eyes, "my punk ass teacher once called me that… don't be a punk ass yourself" she hiccups, "don't call me that" she giggles, "now… where was I?" she turns to Vincent to examine him thoroughly…

"You think I look cute?" she staggers forward, and again finds herself on his lap, her pretty red lips quivering dangerously close to his…

"Boy, your eyes are beautiful…" she closes her eyes, "so beautiful" she fades off…

"Yuffie!!" Shera shouts yanking the drunk girl out of Vincent's arms.

"Would you excuse me…" she grabs the girl and pushes her through the crowd.

Vincent looks at the girl, and something about this young girl had been … different.

Bursting out of the crowd, Vincent was confronted by Tifa.

"I'm so sorry about this" she starts, biting her lips, "my friend" she speaks before looking down, "she recently hit her head really hard. She's never really been this crazy… maybe she was claustrophobic or something… I'm really sorry about this Vincent, gosh… I" she was honestly trying to apologize and he could see that…

"It's quite okay… no harm done." He spoke…

Tifa begins to leave when Vincent stops her..

"Your friend, Yuffie I believe" he starts, "I'm sorry about her head injury" he apologizes…

Tifa looked at him before smiling… "thank you" and with that she fades into the crowd.

* * *

After my ordeal with Yuffie and Vincent, I've decided to leave. There was no way Yuffie could go home hyperactive and crazy with poor Shera.

I try looking for Sephiroth and I was thankful to discover him standing in the location I left him. I ran up to his side and smile.

"Hey…" I was lost of breath…

He looks down at me, examining my skin which was glittering in sweat.

"You okay?" he asks…

"Barely" I smile, "look I'm sorry about this but Yuffie is stone drunk and I need to drop the girls off." I weakly smile, somehow I didn't want to leave… at least not because of what Yuffie did, but I had to.

He nods, understanding what was taking place…

"Sure…" he speaks, "be safe on the road"

I nod. "Thanks… good night" he took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. A friendly gesture I figured - I suppose. I momentarily froze at the action, but I goofily walk away…hardly believing he held my hand…

Good night Sephiroth…

* * *

It was Saturday, the day after the party and boy did I get up late, thank goodness it was the weekend. Honestly I would be stoked if I had school today.

I woke up 10:30 that morning with both Shera and Yuffie sleeping. I still felt tired and dizzy. My hair reeked of alcohol, and I would have to give it a good washing before it killed my blonde colour or anything.

I was also really hungry. I needed food, I was famished and Shera was not awake to make me delicious food. I sat there on the floor because Yuffie cried all night that we were hogging her bed. Which is actually my bed, then she rudely kicks both Shera and I out. If you ask me, it was safer on the floor with a bloody drunk woman.

I recall the night before and how Yuffie had really done it. Wait until she woke up and found out what she did, she would hit the ceiling. Not to mention, last night so memorable. Sephiroth was amazing picking up for me. I smile at the thought. What guy does that for a random friend these days? And then at the end he squeezes my hand. Gosh… I know I was beginning to think really cheesy, but honestly… I'm talking about Sephiroth. The cutest guy that goes to my school, that held my hand, like hell yeah I'm gonna freak. I haven't truly gotten the hang of speaking to guys, its no different with Sephiroth. But somehow he puts me at ease, and I feel like I can be myself and that's so important to have when you're friends, right?

I shook my head and decided to take a bath. After taking a good shower, I return to find that Shera yawning. She was rubbing her head.

"Hey there sunshine" I greeted…

She waves, but she began wincing, "shit… my head is pounding. Urhh, maybe it's because of how that looney was screaming in the car" Shera rubs her temples…

I laugh, "maybe, she was unnaturally crazy…" I pause to see Shera stand and grab her bag. She whip out some aspirin and took it straight from the pack without water. I could never do that. Tablets are so disgusting, even the one's I really need to take, but I'd never take one without water…

"Is that disgusting?" I ask curiously… etching my face in a disturbed manner…

"You have no idea…" she pause to sort her throat, "whatever. Hmm, do you think we should tell Valentine girl that she leered herself right across Vincent?"

I was wondering the same thing. Would it be right if we told her, surely she would begin crying and acting hysterical, and then if we didn't tell her, she'd hate us for life and that could start a whole new chapter of bad in our lives.

"Pftt, we might as well tell her and get it over with. Besides, we never know - Vincent might one day ask her if she's okay… seeing he's that type" I spoke looking at the time, "I'm hungry Sher, make me some food…" I heard my stomach growl… yes it growls..

"Honestly I swear you and Yuffie are like my children and I have to cook for you two everyday, I'm sorry for myself when I get married and have my own children, I'll have to cook for you guys and my children" she jokes…

"You know you loves us…" I stuck out my tongue…

"Yeh, well I'm not in the mood to cook with this bitch-migrane… maybe we could go get us something to eat when Yuffie gets up…"

I nod, "want some tea?" I ask…

"Yes… tea will help" she rubs her temples.

I decided to make some tea for both of us, where I hand her a small yellow cup of green tea. Our favourite. We sat down in the drawing room sitting opposite of each other…

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Tif?" she starts, blowing her tea…

I look down at my tea and give a small smile…

"I guess the answer's a yes…" she chuckled, "so… do you think, you know… he likes you?"

I giggle, I knew this question would come. "Nah… to be honest Sher, he's a great guy, and I respect him and he amazes me" I bit my lips remembering something, "he amazes me just picking up for me like that at the party. He makes my heart beat so fast, and then it's like…" I looked up and looked off into the distance, "and its like, everything's gonna be okay. He really does put me to peace, as ironic as that sounds coming from the rocker-boy Sephiroth, I guess, I really misjudged him." I giggle… "you know, last night when I was leaving, he squeezed my hand. No guy has ever done that..." I smile...

Shera smiles, "so you guys like each other.."

I sighed. "Honestly Sher, he's a great guy and all that, but his reputation, who he is, everything about him is in some way at risk being with me. And I know he's reassured me that he doesn't care about that kind of stuff, but I'm really happy just being his friend and being friends. I don't wanna mess things up by being the forward type to announce my wants of being in a relationship. Couldn't I just like the guy as a friend, and that'd be cool? Do I have to muddy it up with relationship… I dunno, I just enjoy being his friend and I hope he enjoys being in my company" I spoke…

Shera looks at me and nods. "I understand. It takes guts Tif to just see a hot guy like Sephiroth and not react out of feminine instinct to jump him" she jokes, "but I think he'll respect you even more for being that rare kind, and to be honest I don't know which guy wouldn't want a girl who thinks so much about him, for him.." she smiles…

"Thanks Sher.."

"SHERA! TIFAA!!" we hear a scream with our names…

"Urh my head is bleeding pain women. I need aspirin, bring me aspirin." This could only be the voice of Yuffie.

I sigh. She's awake… great.

She ventures out from the bedroom into the drawing room with a cup of water in her hand. She was holding her head and wore dishelm clothing.

"Woah, don't you look perfectly… scary" Shera toys…

"Shut up, I have a headache and if I talk too much it hurts more…" she flops down next to me. "Tifa can I have the rest of your tea, thank you" she boldly takes the cup and begins drinking my tea. Honestly, Yuffie reminds me of that little sister I never had.

"So how are you?" I ask…

She sniffs, "I have the sniffles and my head is pounding. I think I drank too much" she pause to sip the tea, "you girls are such a bad influence making me drink like that. What if my mother was to hear about this, tsk tsk, wouldn't she be ashamed" she continues to drink her tea…

"Little rat!" Shera mutters…

"You said something?" she rubs her eyes, before yawning and lying down on the couch, "I'm hungry Sher, whatcha cook?" she asks.

I laugh…

"Honestly, I spoil you girls" Shera speaks like a true mother…

"She didn't cook yet. We're heading to the mall to get some quesadillas."

"Yum, I love quesadillas, all that cheesy goodness. All that oil!" she smiles…

"You're lucky you don't gain weight as easily…" I confess…

"I know, everybody wants to be me. Gosh, it's annoying really, being so beautiful all the damn time…" she covers her face with a pillow…

"Gosh Yuf you're so vain up the ass" Shera flings a pillow at her…

"Hmm?" she pushes the pillow away, "you know, last night I had the weirdest dream. Mass epic" she sits up…

"Really?" Shera looks at me as if this was it.

"What bout?" I question…

Yuffie rubs her head, "I dreamt I was at Scarlett's party and then I had got drunk. But not like the normal drunk, like the hysterical drunk, and I threw myself on Vincent. And I was leering at him with red lips"

Both Shera and I purse our lips and just stare…

"I know sounds crazy right. I thought the same thing. I told him his eyes were so beautiful." She pauses, "the dream was just so graphic, it's like I was there you know, it's like it happened" she giggles… "wouldn't that be funny"

We nod, "well… that ain't no dream Yuf" Shera starts in a small voice…

Yuffie looks at Shera honestly very confuse, "what do you mean?" she flings the pillow off, "don't …" "oh gosh, don't tell me what I think you're gonna say… oh gosh" Yuffie winces…

"Yuf" I start… "your dream, it's not really a dream. It's real. You really did throw yourself on Vincent. And you did say those things to him"

She looks at us absolutely mortified.

"We tried to get you before you made yourself to him" Shera speaks, "but you were already there, and we tried so hard to get to you. We were bursting through the crowd Yuf"

But it was as if she were in a trance. She doesn't respond, she doesn't move, gosh she doesn't even blink. She was actually abnormally weird.

I snap my fingers and she jumps. Immediately she purses her lips and her eyes well up.

"Yuffie" I came to her side…

"OH MY GOSHHH!! I'M SUCH A DORKKKK!" she bawls before rolling off the chair and landing on the floor.

"I'm ruined… I'm ruined" she starts in her dramatist voice, "now, every time I see Vincent I have to hide and look at him in secret. Shit, what am I saying, I'll have to transfer and go to that stupid university in Kojomachi… and then my parents will think I'm running because I did some heinous crime, and then they'll call in the secret agents to track me down" she cries, "I just can't live anymore. Take my life now… I'm ready, ready to die!" she cries…

Shera and I looks at her confused. We were trying to sympathize but this 'cover' she had made it really difficult.

"Come on Yuf, it's not that bad" I try to console her.

She got up and shot me a loot, "Tifa" she starts, "who are you kidding? Like hell it's bad. Imagine what people at the party are gonna think. Vincent is gonna think I'm such a loser" she cries, "I'm already a loser, now I'm a bigger one" she hits the pillow repeatedly on her head…

I pull the pillow away, "come on Yuf, don't be think like that. Honestly, I don't think Vincent is like that. He isn't the shallow type" I reassure…

"And how do you know that, hmm?" she asks aloud, being very sarcastic.

I took a seat next to her, "when I was leaving, he apologized for your head injury, oppsie which would bring me to something else"

"Head injury? What?" she blinks back confuse..

"Well you were acting loco" Shera explains…

"Now now, what Shera meant was, you were quite urh… hyperactive and drunk and we needed to apologize to Vincent for what you did. So I came up with the only thing I could think up and---" her face surely was looking perturb now, "and I said you recently had a head injury, not totally sure he would buy it, but he did… and I'm sorry" I saw how she was looking at me in disbelief…

"Oh great, not only am I a drunkie from the planet moron, but I'm an insane person running around with a crack noggin. Kill me… somebody kill me now. I just can't live" Yuffie cries…

"Oh come on Yuffie. He doesn't seem to be as shallow as you about the whole head crack thing, I mean you should be grateful he wasn't bitching about it" Shera somehow knew exactly how to rub Yuffie the wrong way…

"Of course he's not shallow. He's Vincent. He's a great guy, so sweet and amazing and absolutely everything you're jealous over" Yuffie points out..

Shera shook her head, "As if, I have better things to do than get jealous of a guy whose surname is Valentine. How pathetic do think I am" Shera bites back…

"I thought you were my friend. Now I know you hate me." Yuffie pouts.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Come on Yuffie, let's go get something to eat." I comfort her…

"I don't want anything, anymore. I lost my appetite" she folds her arms and puffs her cheeks.

"What if we get you an ice-cream?" Shera asks…

Yuffie looks down, "can I have the chocolate-truffle-caramel-almond-delight-ice-cream?" she blinks back…

"Urh… sure" Shera nods…

"Alrightie, I'm gonna take a shower. Drown my woes and then be back for some good chocolatey goodness. And I want you to buy me my ice-cream Shera." Yuffie sniffs, "besides you have to redemn your love for me… buying me stuff is the first part" she says matter-of-factly…

Shera was about to say something until I nudge her. She sighs.

_To be continued…_


	14. Just Another Day

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction_**

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 14: Just another day**

* * *

We arrive late at the mall that day around 12 something. It was all thanks Yuffie. She took an extra long bath and used up all my hair conditioner and hot water. I tried to remember the little bug was my friend…

We made our way to our favourite eatery. We enjoyed quesadillas a great deal, they were healthy and pretty affordable for college students. But today we were passing our favourite muchy for Yuffie and her lavish ice-cream fancies. When we got there, the place was pack, we took a seat outside so we could see the ocean. Yuffie took the end and Shera took the opposite end. I look at both girls. Yuffie was making herself comfortable by placing her two feet on the chair and it was fine for a place like this.

"Good day ladies, what can interest you in?" the guy asks…

"Do you have the chocolate-truffle-caramel whatever the hell you call it, ice-cream?" Shera asks. The guy laughs.

"Yes we do…" he smiles…

"Urh, we'll have one of those and two normal waffle coned ice-creams, one in chocolate and one in strawberry" Shera speaks…

"Any toppings?" he asks…

"Urh none for me, what about you Tif?" she asks…

"Nah! I'm fine" I reply…

"Well, I guess that's it" and with that he left.

"What's the matter couldn't ask me if I wanted or I'm not special enough for you?" Yuffie enquires…

Shera shakes her head..

"How much is this gonna cost me looney?" she asks Yuffie…

"I dunno… but I hope really expensive" Yuffie attacks…

The girls and I bickered for a while all due to Yuffie, but she wasn't seeing it from our point of view. She was the one who messed up with Vincent. She kept saying we weren't good friends who had her back. But gosh, she was the one who wandered off. After a couple of minutes we got our ice-creams and that seem to shut our mouths a bit. Shera then suddenly nudges me gruffly.

My ice-cream smears across my face and I look at her in shock.

"Yes?" I wipe my mouth.

"Look" she points off…

I look up and saw Vincent. Oh my goodness. And as if my big blonde head wasn't enough of a traffic light, it's like it beacons him to wave at me.

Then he begins approaching us. I turn to Yuffie who ---? Was no where to be found.

I look at Shera confused, and she points at Yuffie who was standing behind some bushes.

"Hey Tifa" he speaks…

"Hi.. how are you?" I ask smiling back at him.

"Not too bad, what are you guys doing here?" he asks seeing only two of us.

"Where's your other friend with the head injury?" he asks.

Shera snickers.

For a minute both Vincent and I stare at her.

"She just went to the bathroom" Shera starts.

All the while I was shaking my head trying to hint to Shera to not bail on Yuffie. But that devious smirk she wore… emphasizes evil.

"Oh speaking of, there she is" and Shera deliberately points at Yuffie who was waving her off, but Shera does otherwise.

Vincent looks up and catches the sight Yuffie, who awkwardly smiles.

"Hello" she says in a tiny voice…

"Hi, I'm so sorry about your head" he stands and approaches her, "my name's Vincent" he extends a hand.

Yuffie looks at him and then at his hand. Yuffie shakes it.

Honestly she couldn't believe this was happening. She was shaking his hand and here he was just two feet away from her. She could die now, she did it all.

Immediately her cheeks flame.

"Are you alright, you look a bit flustered, maybe you should sit" he assists her to a close seat.

"Thank you" her voice was extra nice. Not something common coming from Yuffie.

"My friends they told me about what I did… I apologize" she was cut off by his voice

"It's quite alright, I was more concerned about someone taking advantage of you with your injury. I'm glad to see you're fine though" he softly smiles…

"Aww, aren't you a gentleman…" she softly giggles - another thing which was not common from Yuffie. If anyone knew Yuffie as good as we did, they'd know her to be the best big mouthed, hyperactive unlady-like character they knew.

He laughs and looks down.

"Oh my, you're blushing" she teases…

He blushes some more…

"Should we leave you two alone?" Shera suddenly asks in a very bored voice, "because I'm still very hungry and I really don't want ice-cream before food" she whines.

Yuffie shoots her daggers.

"Oh yeh, I guess I should get going" Vincent stands up, retracting from Yuffie…

Yuffie felt like embalming Shera into the floor.

Noticing Yuffie's definite hate to Shera, I extend the invitation to Vincent.

"Oh no, no, I couldn't intrude…" he speaks before looking at his watch, "it's late you know"

"Oh please, would you reconsider, I mean it'd be nice to have extra company" Yuffie insists.

He swallows, her pretty green eyes somehow so innocent and soft and calling at him to obey. Shaking his head, he agrees.

"Sure.."

Shera rolls her eyes.

How cute I thought.

"Whatever, let's get some food already"

* * *

**Monday 8:15 AM  
****Tokyo University**

It was already beginning to look like a strange morning. First, Yuffie calls in early insisting: she couldn't pick me up. I was a bit taken back, since the plan was to pick Shera and I up so we could go get her registered for her swimming competition. But that completely failed when she INSISTED she was doing this alone. So here I was, revving my fenrir, starting the engine after a whole week. Thankfully the fenrir has gas; mounting it I place on my helmet and jacket and exit the garage.

As usual I pass the locals, wave at some and stare at the beautiful ocean. In some sort of way it was peaceful seeing the ocean so early morning not to mention it was a refuge after a long day of school…

I made my way into the school property checking with security before I enter the grounds. Parking my fenrir in it's usual spot I eye the grounds to find that Yuffie's car was already in school. I arch a confused brow. I had to, what was the stinker up to?

I also realize 'his' car was in the car lot. I smile at the thought. I descend my fenrir and made my way up the stairs. Some of the students at my college wave at me and I was happy knowing I made friends after a couple of weeks turning blonde.

I was about to sit on an empty bench when he shows up.

"And good morning to you to" he smirks.

I look down and smil, "good morning, Sephiroth" taking a seat.

"The people at this campus are incredible" he joins me.

"How so?"

I pull out a small container with fruits. "Want one?" I ask, biting into a grape…

He raises a hand to deny the offer.

"Check it for yourself" he drops a newspapers between us.

I tilt my head to read the heading, but before I could, I saw a picture of Sephiroth and I on the cover page with his hand on my waist. And then I read the title: Tifa Lockhart, a friend, too friendly or girlfriend of Sephiroth?

I laughed at the title. Thankfully, Sephiroth and I had been through this ordeal before and these immature things couldn't hurt us.

"Honestly, it's silly how Scarlett and her gang could spread such nonsensical gossip." I pause to look at the picture, "gosh they make friendships between people impossible. Thank goodness we've been through this huh?" I smile and ate one of my fruits, "it's a good thing we're just friends" I turn to look at him and smile.

And then I saw it in his face. A sort of…disappointment? I knew I probably was giving myself a lot of liberty in saying this - but his face looks so, displeased. I knew what I had said made him reflect, even contemplate.

Sephiroth's eyes shifts from the usual bright green to an unbelievable dark tone. I could tell these were his contemplative eyes…

He then turns to me and gives a thin smile "it's a good thing"

I nod. It was all I could do…

He sorts his throat and looks off, "so, you came to school on fenrir today… I thought you would come with other friends" he speaks…

I bit my lips, "yeh I was planning to come with the other's but Yuffie bailed on us. I think maybe she has some important plans since I haven't seen her all morning" I explain…

"Your friend, Kisarugi, she's the girl with the brown hair right?" he asks turning to me…

"Uhmm, yup"

"That's strange" he mutters…

I look at him confused, "what is?" I ask…

"I swore she had head bandages all over her head. Did she get hurt?" he asks…

"No! And even if she did I'd be the first person she'd call" I was beginning to become frantic. Yuffie with head bandages, am I missing something? Honestly, something was beginning to smell fishy with that girl.

"Look" he points in the distance.

I sigh. I could see Yuffie with bandages wrap around her head, looking ever so frail with Vincent guiding her about. Her hands were clutching onto his arm and leaning dangerously close to him. And Vincent, I don't know if he found this refreshing ever since his breakup, but he was playing along if not completely innocent to the ways of evil from Yuffie.

I stare at her hoping she looks my way. Thankfully she does. She winks at me giving a goofy grin.

"Looks like she's up to no good" he confesses

I assure him, "she's absolutely up to no good…"

He laughs. "She reminds me partly of Loz"

I look at him, "your brother?"

"Hmm, the one with the short hair cut" he explains, "he's a lot like Yuffie…"

I laugh, "I can't imagine anyone being as notorious as Yuffie"

"What are you doing at lunch?" he asks, turning to avert his eyes at me.

Those eyes, they always seem to get me startled. I breathe in.

I thought, "hmm, eating lunch" I laugh.

He smirks.

"No really" he asks…

"I don't know… nothing I guess" I speak.

"Good…I'll meet you on the steps at lunch" he got up and took one of my fruits. "Gotta run" he walks away…

I laugh, 'Sephiroth, what are you up to?'

* * *

The day had gone by fast. Sephiroth had taken me to some cool restaurant at the mall. I had never noticed the place and he was such a dear paying for the whole bill. Honestly, the guy surprised me all the time. He even mentioned he'd be rehearsing every afternoon on the beach stage. I casually laughed knowing exactly what he was asking.

We spoke about all sorts of things. Like his major, his parents, his brothers, his life and how it was not cracked up to be the way it was. We spoke about friends, school, and other things to name a few. I was beginning to think that Sephiroth really enjoyed my friendship. I've never seen him with a girl on the campus, not that my eye has ever been on him as much, during my years as a nerd I still looked at him. He was the kind of dreamy guy you'd fall insatiably hard for, the kind that would never like you back, that almost seem to come with too much complication and red tape of why they couldn't even socialize. But the more I hung out with him, the more I realized he was just a regular guy.

I mean he wasn't regular as in plain. No… but he was a regular guy, well at least he wanted to be seen as regular. And that made me realize how much I've tabbed people over the years. For all I knew Aerith might as well really like Cloud, and really have a heart. As much as this is not to my liking, I've tabbed the most 'important' guy at my school, and judged him to be totally not what he is, then maybe I've judged everyone else sadly on the same level.

After lunch I had classes and they were as cliché as could be. I had more exams, practice tests, labs, research and headaches. My life seem to be filled with studies. Somewhere in my mind I was becoming tired of school.

And now here I was at home looking at my ceiling absolutely bored, finished doing my assignments, tired, probably a little confused about my sudden revelation on people. I sighed, "get over yourself Tifa!"

I picked up my phone and rang the first number. The phone dialed and I could hear an answering machine come on.

"Hi it's Yuffie. Mom if this is you I'll call you back when I'm free, love you but… if you're one of the guys I gave my number to today, yesterday or last week, wow! You actually called. Leave a message telling me when you might wanna hook up… bye"

I sighed… 'aghh'

* * *

Two weeks passed on the campus and now it was official - Yuffie and Vincent were a thing. So much drama had happened for Vincent and Yuffie to be together. First, Vincent found out that Yuffie was lying about her head injuries and he was pretty ticked that she lied. She apologized a million times and yet he still didn't want it. Then we found out Vincent's girlfriend from Kojomachi found out about Yuffie and there was a huge square-off between the two girls. Vincent in the end chose Yuffie, saying Feya (that's his ex name) was the past and he was moving on. It was then official Yuffie and Vincent were the new thing on campus. According to Yuffie they were taking it slow, but I don't know how slow is to define seeing the two of them making out in her car every morning and afternoon.

When it came to me, things had gotten… pretty good.

Sephiroth and I were regular 'buddies'. We'd hang out nearly every afternoon, since I'd watch him play and sometimes he'd even give me tutorials how to play. It was actually kind of nice since he seem to distress me after a long day of school. Sometimes he'd take me for drives to some of the most serene places. And I always wondered how lucky was I.

When it came to school however, it was another thing. The school was preparing for some huge events and classes were shoddy since a lot of preparation had to take place for the Swim a Mile competition and the Battle of the Schools. ESPN would be filming the entire swimming competition, and the Road Runner United team would be judging the entire rock concert. It was pretty big for Tokyo University, after all the university was prestigious for it's long track record for some of the best graduates in Japan. But I'm just thinking anything to publicize themselves they'd do. Hence the million events and competitions taking place.

My teacher Mrs. Koto, had selected me for some competition called the Pretty In Pink which would take place a weak after the swimming competition. Honestly I was not psyched about that. But perhaps I was more petrified when I found out it was a modeling competition. Anyone could go up, but my teacher was convinced I'd be an excellent candidate. Talk about asking permission.

So with that going down… I still had 10 projects, loads of research, 12 labs and mid-terms coming up. Talk about the perfect life…

"Tifaa!" shouts a voice…

I turn around to see it was Yuffie, "and hello to you Mrs. Valentine" I spoke calling her by her favourite name.

Ever since she became Vincent's girl, she'd taken the name to heart.

"Hello… boy I had to run pretty far to catch up with you" she breathes in hard placing both her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" I ask very concerned…

"Yeh…" she rose a hand, "I'll die, not now though" she stands up looking very tired.

"What's up?" I ask…

"Look in the next two days Tokyo University is going to allow three campuses to stay on it's grounds. I was to tell you guys sometime" she pauses to breathe…

"But you were too busy with Vincent…" I finish the statement…

"Aww come on Tif, don't be like that. You know I love him…" she starts…

"Yes yes I know how this goes…" I explain…

"And the campus actually is gonna allow the entire track grounds, all the buildings, all the hotels and renting apartments to be filled with the campus students. This town is gonna get a lot bigger" she explains…

"Damn… what about classes, what about the competitions, is this even permissible by the Ministry?" I ask…

"Pretty much. This competition is being held by Tokyo University, but of course other schools like Kyoto University, Nagoya University and Shibuya are all going to be taking place for both the swimming and rock competitions. It's fierce…"

"And why does this concern me?" I ask, realizing none of this makes sense.

"Because… Sephiroth might be taken by one of those girls. You see I snapped Vincent when I had the chance but you and Shera are sticking" she explains.

"Excuse me" I could hardly believe Yuffie…

"Now now, now is not the time to be bashful or even be in denial about what you feel for Sephiroth. Tifa, he's a hot guy, you need to tell him how you feel before some chick comes in and steals him"

I blink, "Yuffie, we're not like that" I explain, "we're friends and to be honest, it doesn't bother me who he dates or likes…"

She looks at me and nods, "yeh… okay Tifa, whatever you say"

With that she walks away.

* * *

I look at her as she stood in the distance. She looks down at the book in her hand and I had to smile. She was always into her academics, and always so proficient at it. I could hardly believe it was the same girl I knew two years ago. She had surely changed, from the colour of her hair to the way she dresses. But one thing about her that did not die, was who she was. Her pretty personality still flitted, and she was still the humble girl I knew her to be.

Sometimes on mornings she would wave at me and I'd wave back, and I'd wonder… about her. She'd been my good friend in high school and I couldn't quite say I knew her that well to give her a better title. But I sufficiently had heard from sources she was a very generous person and I think it or rather I know it to be true.

Some part of me, just likes to look at her…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Thank you's:_

I think it's about time I give back by saying thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. For those of you just read I appreciate. Thank you reading the story. I really appreciate it. For the reviewers I would personally thank you for taking yr time and reading.

In no particular order.

**StuntmanXX2 **– Thank you for being a constant reader and reviewer. I appreciate all the wonderful things you've said. Your feedback was awesome especially when it came to me writing about rock elements, i'm glad a couple ppl picked it up. Thank you so much my friend.

**I-am-Ruin** – From day one you too have been a constant reader and reviewer. I truly am indebted to you and several others for all feedback and constant support I've had. Thank you so much for your words and support. Thanks appreciating the small things like the rock and the character's personalities. Thank you very much my friend.

**Sora's savior** – Oh my when I read your review, it made me ever so happy. Yes, this story can be read in a day. I understand you're torn between Setif and Cloti. Lol. I'm really happy over your review though. It just spiked happiness in my day. Thank you. The story will take a Setif angle for a while. So we're all lucky. Thank you again for your words. They're special to me.

**Felikelelep **– Hello!! I should say welcome to fanfiction dot net, lol. I am absolutely honoured and flattered and love you. Lol. The reason being, you went through so much for me – you made an account, that's like so amazing and wonderful and kind. Thank you my friend. You've made me ever so so happy. Thank you for reading and saying such wonderful things. Additionally your review made me laugh. You like cloti but you want him to the side. Lol, that's what I'll do though. Lol. Thank you …

**LadyTeefStrife **– Hello my deary. You have been tenacious in reading my story. Thank you for that. You've provided honest feedback and I'm really happy for that. Even though you're a strong cloti fan, i appreciate you reading about setif. You got guts. Lol. Thank you for everything.

**IkutoJS **– Heyyy you! Lol, thank you so much from the beginning for reading the story and providing such wonderful feedback. It makes me really happy to know I have ppl who really like the story and are engrossed with the storyline. Thank you for all yr kind words and thank you. I appreciate it so much my friend.

**Cookies18** – I want to say thank you to you. I'm glad you enjoy the humour in this story. To be honest this the most humourous I've ever gotten when it comes to writing stories. I try to be funny, and sometimes I get true. Lol, but I'm glad you laugh at the jokes and the humour in the characters. Thank you for reading and being sweet in yr words. I appreciate it.

**Newly converted sephti fan** – Wow, thank you for converting to a setif fan or as you call it Sephti fan. I don't know how to say it. Anywho, when i read your review I nearly spiked through the ceiling. My intention is to make ppl like Setif, because they're an incredible opposite connection, and it's wonderful to hear you've converted. Thank you so much my friend. Keep wonderful!!

**Xoxo** – Lol, I love your review it's so face-up to Cloud. You know, cloud didn't realize what he had and now he notices. I know that's shallow. But, I do plan to make Tifa and Seph be a thing. It's important that they connect, but as I've promised the end of this story will be cloti. Thank you for yr review. It was so insanely funny when I read it. Thank you…

**Black Vinta** – When I first read your review, I felt a bit..small. You seem to be the kind of person who truly judge a story for its content, and that was the anomalous part of me – because to be honest I love stories for excellent content, for the reader to place themselves into their work. I truly do love substantial novels and fictions, and I was glad I could have made someone like you enjoy the story. Thank you…

**Toriga-Okami** – Thanks for reviewing. I haven't seen you around lately and I hope you're okay, but lol I'm glad you're loving the Setif craziness. More crazy is better. Lol. I'll try to make more funny/humoured chapters. I enjoy writing them. Feels fun to. Thank you so much..

To my readers who I don't know, but know you're there… thank you. You've read my story and I appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	15. Water Fight

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa Fanfiction  
& Seph & Tif fic _**

- Amaranthos –

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Water Fight**

* * *

_Thursday._

The entire assembly stood in the courtyard looking at the entire faculty on the stage. After singing the morning's anthem, the students stood and on-looked the principal.

Principal Lucrecia. She stood on the platform and began.

"Good morning students. Welcome respective universities: Kyoto University, Nagoya University and Shibuya University to the home of Tokyo University. We at this university welcome each and everyone of you who have made the long journey to our campus, we invite you to enjoy in our learning, enjoy our play and of course the upcoming competitions. I would also like to wish each of you luck in the oncoming Swimming a Distance competition and Battle of the Schools competition. I would also to educate you the students that these competitions bring great joy but also great jealousy and anarchy. You are advised, as a representative of your own respective university to be on your best foot, exhibiting all your good qualities of respect for each other and good common convene. In addition the penalties of broken rules toward this university or any other will be severe.

Again, would I would like to say welcome to all universities, and good luck in the competitions. Good day" She smiled and descended our platform.

Our dean Mr. Takada took the microphone.

"Because we understand the need for the respectable campus' in setting up and arranging, the faculty has chosen 50 students to aid with the helping. The main coordinators who will be in charge are as follows: Zackery Fair, Cloud Strife, Shera Highson, Scarlett Raine and Sephiroth Crescent" with that the following students proceeded to the stage.

"These students will be responsible for coordinating all the personnel below them. A list of these students will be posted on the bulletin board."

* * *

Assembly had finished about 10:25 AM, pretty close to lunch and to my shock I found out I was one of the people under the control of coordinator Shera Highson. I was actually very proud of Shera, she could hardly believe it too.

Immediately she gathered all the people in her control to help with the students who arrived on the campus. Shera was responsible for Kyoto University. So that's where we were headed.

She even got Yuffie and Vincent to help out, so that was nice of them.

As we approached the gates, they stuck coordinators signs on our shirts and placed red badges on our arm. Shera exited the compound with her crew near.

The process was fierce since at least 500 people came from Kyoto. As we tried to help the students get themselves organized, Shera decided to split us up in order to help groups of students rather than the entire unit. I separated from the group and found that getting Kyoto students to listen was a bit difficult.

I instructed a couple of them to head to the track field where they could rest up and relax. But some of them were hungry, others needed to use the bathroom. Some were plain complicated and then there was a whole lot of flirting and heckling going on.

It was not my lucky day when I had to instruct a group of girls to the bathroom. They were really gossiping behind my back, about – guess who? Me. Honestly it was annoying. They were condemning my hair, my clothes and saying stupid things like I was tacky. Anyways, I did my part and I left them to fend for themselves.

I headed back and helped a large grouping of people down to the beach, where some of them seem to separate and go the beach. Others were really hungry so I indicated the stalls they could eat at. It was a very tedious job with people just wanting to do their own thing. As I trudged up the stairs I could see Sephiroth walking down the stairs with about 50 girls around him. They were holding onto his arms and giggling mindlessly. Poor Sephiroth…

"Hey… surviving there?" I shouted out..

He looked up, "ask me that later"

I laughed and that suddenly died with the stares of death those girls shot me. I coughed uncomfortably. Well, I could tell the campus' being here would be rather enjoyable…

I sighed… yeh right…

* * *

"Oh my gosh I hate the girls from Kyoto U" Yuffie shouted aloud, lying on the grass…

"Shh! Don't speak like that woman" Shera corrected, nursing her tired feet with ice…

I looked at the two, "Sher, she's got a point. Those girls could bite heads off if they wanted to" I confessed rubbing my feet as well…

"Yes I know, but as a coordinator of the host school we should help them and make them feel welcomed" she was honestly too innocent.

"Yeh we're helping but they're biting, and they're welcome to stay but they think it's their turf. Honestly the girls from that school are unbelievable. Imagine they began flirting with my boyfriend. Poor Vincent…" Yuffie sighed.

"It's true. The girls are a bit vicious, but it's the guys I'm afraid of. Oh my gosh I swore they were gonna cook me or something the way they were leering at me" I blinked, "it must be a crime to look at a woman like that" I was convicted on that thought…

"Still what guy doesn't like a blonde Barbie?" Yuffie asked

"I am not a blonde Barbie" I threw a piece of ice at Yuffie…

"Ohh so violent. Besides who said I was calling you a blonde Barbie?" Yuffie asked…

"Yuffie leave her alone" Shera spoke…

"Gash, a girl can't have fun these days. You girls are dampening my style" Yuffie closed her eyes…

"What style is that?" Shera asked confused.

"Don't sound surprise… me having Vincent is all the style I need"

Shera rolled her eyes, "that tacky thing you call style is more preferably called a stunt. A theatric or a funny muse. It could hardly be the gesture to get a real man. I could hardly call getting a guy through the pretense of injury anything but lame and tacky" Shera bit back.

"Whao, whao…" Yuffie shot up and looked at Shera. "No need to get all bitch on us"

"Girls!!" I shouted at them, feeling the hostility.

They both sighed.

"Honestly I don't know how bestfriends could fight as bad as us sometimes" I paused, "you girls need to relax… just go with the flow…" I stuck out my tongue…

"Oh speaking of relaxing and going with the flow, look it's boyfriend walking up to us" Shera teased. Both Yuffie and Shera gave each other a high five.

Evil harpies.

There in the distance, with a white vest on and dark black tracks and approaching our way was Sephiroth. He was sweating and I could see this muscles taunted through the thin fabric. I held my blush back, but Yuffie and Shera began whistling and giggling.

"Oh my gosh, he's got some wicked muscles." Shera laughed…

"Tell me how they feel" Yuffie giggled. Both girls dying laughing.

"Shut up"

I continued to allow my eyes to fall on Sephiroth. He was amazing. He still held his great strong air, and …

"Aww, she's daydreaming about their children" Yuffie laughed out…

I blushed. The little bitch…

"Interrupting?" he asked looking down at us.

The girls continued to snicker.

"No not at all…" I growled the words glaring the two to death.

"Are you busy?" he asked me…

I nodded, "nope…" I looked up…

"Come help me with something" he asked passing a hand through his platinum locks.

I was a bit shock the strong, buff Sephiroth needed help. I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm tired and hot"

"Really?"

He bit the back of his water bottle, pulling the cap open. He took a sip and then he swallowed. He then drew a smirk. It was kind of odd seeing him smirk that way at me. He's never really done that – at least drinking water. And then, it happened so quickly. He elongated his smirk and squirted the water from his waterbottle on me. Immediately the freezing water sent a chill up my spine.

I screamed out. He smirked, and continued to wet me with his water bottle.

I got up and he still squirted the water on me. Shera and Yuffie scream, drawing away from the raging Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!!" I screamed…

He backed up laughing…

"Will you help me now?" he stuck out his tongue licking his lips…

I looked down at my wet shirt. This could not be good.

"I will not help you" I laughed and was angry…

"Really?" he squirted more water on me.

I ran after him chasing him down the stairs to the beach. I was too slow for Sephiroth, and every so often he would catch me off guard. He'd squirt more water at me, and drench my clothes some more.

I ran after him, and found that he had turn to me…

"I'm difficult aren't I?" he asked…

I ran forward only to catch air. He was behind me squirting me with more water. I turned around and I found this playful Sephiroth was quite an irony. I had no idea he was this energetic.

"Give up?"

I stared at him, "you wish"

I ran again forward, understanding he'd show behind me, and that's exactly what he did. He again found himself behind me where I was quick to grab onto his white vest. He laughed out.

He crossed my arms either side of my body and pulled me forward to him. Leaning forward he asked in a smooth voice, sweat dotting his skin in a glow.

I could hardly breathe this close to him. My body touched his and it was unbelievable how a taunted guy like Sephiroth could make a person like me blush so badly…

"So what do you do now?" his voice was darker, as were his eyes…

I swallowed, and somehow I felt like I could not breathe…

And slowly, he laughed…

I looked away, and I had to laugh myself…

"You're fast but not fast enough" I pulled out his embrace and grabbed his water, squirting the liquid all over his face…

"Take that sucker" I threw down the water bottle and ran from him, a grin on my face…

He shook his face, the water flying off.

"Are you daring me Lockhart?" he asked…

I walked back, grinning, "daring you to do what?" I stuck out my tongue.

He smirked, "amusing… I can catch you very easily…" he explained, very much not perturbed.

"I bet you can't." I was boasting now, "most guys can't catch me Sephiroth… so I'm pretty sure you can't catch me" I pointed out…

He licked his lips a dark grin coming to his features, "And when I do, will you surrender to my punishment?" he boasted stately flatly he could catch me.

"What punishment is that, Mr. Crescent?" I teased…

"Do you dare me?" he asked…

"Bring it" I whispered…

He ran after me and I sprinted forward with Sephiroth hot begin my heels. I passed some of the students from my school and I dodged through some of the foreign students before I ran toward the sea. I zipped passed this guy and pushed him flat into the sand. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and Sephiroth was still so close behind. I ran some more and then I turned back to find he was not there. I slowed down, and before I could reckon my direction, he popped out from the front and caught me.

I screamed. He had caught me…

"Now to punish… you" something dark played in those eyes…

"What..?" and then he lifted me up and held me like a bride in his arms. He smirked at me and then began walking toward the sea. I suddenly understood in a split second what the punishment was.

I screamed, knowing Sephiroth could very much be the type to throw me in. I placed my arms around his neck, tightly latching on. He looked at me, and wickedly he threw that stare at me. I swallowed.

His foot entered the water and I screamed when I felt him letting his grip go. Again my arms found their way around his neck. Tightly I held onto him.

"You're going to fall now" he spoke…

"No, Sephiroth don't" I begged, "please" I begged in his arms and he momentarily shivered at my whisper in his ear.

"Mr. Crescent, Ms. Lockhart don't you two have better things to do than fool around. You all are part of the host school, please conduct yourselves appropriately and keep these activities for after school…" Our teacher Mrs. Takada shouted…

Sephiroth immediately grew darker. With that he returned to the shore and placed me down.

"Honestly the woman's a bitch…" he said platonically.

"No kidding" we both looked at her…

"This was fun… I do regret not throwing you in" he shot me a smirk…

"Try another day" I winked…

"Deal…" he paused, "I'm gonna grab some lunch… would you like to join me?" he asked…

"Yeh.. I'm pretty famish" I touched my tummy.

_To be continued…_


	16. Falling boxes

**Blonde Ambition  
_A Cloud & Tifa and __a Sephiroth & Tifa Fic_**

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 16: Falling boxes**

**

* * *

  
**

The rock concert was taking excellent shape. They were constructing the stage on the beach since there was sufficient space. Professional lights, smoke machines, microphones and speakers were being brought in by the truckloads since of course, it was a very professional event that was very important for the school's rep.

The campus had also employed double the security and it became a major inconvenience to check with security.

The chaos didn't stop there. There was also a swimming competition which would soon be taking place. It was a bigger priority for the school. Registrations of the athletes were already completed, but other students from Japan were arriving by the busloads. The responsibility to handle the raging campus' was a bit frustration. Classes were disrupted; teachers were pulled from their regular teaching jobs to a preparation one. The campus was in absolute disorder.

Sitting down, I take a break to examine my surroundings. Students were hustling back and forth, going between their duties and classes. Equipment moves from the campus to the beach, officials were standing straight and monitoring the process and all about the air was pandemonium.

Pulling out my water bottle I took a sip. The cold water entered my mouth and somewhat seem to refresh me from the sweltering heat.

I look down momentarily examining my recent scars from trudging equipment back and forth on the school grounds. Shit… looking at one of my scars I had to complain at the sight of an unsightly bruise I had gotten.

I looked up and then I saw her…

Tifa.

She was holding some boxes in her hand and it look like the battle to stay balance was about to be lost. Obviously, I had to do something. I jolt forward, completely not aware of the tiredness in my body any longer. I ran to her side, and could see her totter clumsily to the stairs. She could barely see anything with those huge boxes blocking her view. She lost her balance and right before my eyes she began crashing to the floor.

I ran forward and I caught her in my arms…

She looks up in a quizzical and stun manner. My blue eyes meet hers. I held her momentarily examining her face. She was flush from the sudden fall, and her mouth was in a perfect little 'O'. She blinks back, her grey eyes trapping me in her innocent hold.

"Cloud" she speaks in a rather relieved voice…

I smile down, glad at that.

She returns the smile, her pearly whites showing an incredible facial expression. Seeing her up close made me suddenly understand why she was such a common name spoken about at our school when it came to being pretty.

Helping her up, and she nervously obliges. She straightens her clothes and looks down.

"Thank you" she says in a small voice…

I search for her eyes but she would not allow me the opportunity. She looks down at the boxes.

"I'm such a klutz…" she starts, picking up the fallen decorations on the floor.

I shook my head, "klutz? Now, now you're no klutz. Besides" I pause to see that she had looked up at me.

"I'm a big klutz myself…"

She giggles. What a pleasant sound.

"Oh really? Cloud Strife a klutz, I could hardly believe it" she humours me…

"Well believe it…" I point out…

"I guess I better keep you away from my boxes" she jokes

"Will I be held for liabilities?" I humour her…

"Hmm" she looks down at her boxes, "I wonder what kind of liabilities I could hold you for, for broken decorations? 50 box I'm guessing"

"Oh boy 50 box in the name… " I scratch my head..

She laughs out, her hearty laughter ringing in my ear. I look at her and take in her happiness. It was a refreshing feeling to have somebody as genuine as Tifa, laugh out. Nothing about Tifa was synthetic. I know to some part I didn't know her sufficiently to award her the credit she deserved, but Tifa by rumour and by interaction has never rubbed off as the type of girl the girls at this college were.

"Can I assist you with these boxes?" I ask, biting my lips hoping she accepts the offer.

She looks around, wondering aloud. She made lots of 'hmm' sounds with her mouth before eventually subliming and giving me the chance.

She picks up a couple boxes but I took two away from her reminding her of her previous mistake. She nods. I take most of the boxes and she glares at me…

"So strong" she giggles…

"Ahh, it's nothing"

We descend the stairs with the same chaos all about us.

"You know it's amazing how much work year 3 students have to pull off for these two competitions. I'm wondering now if we could demand for good grades for all the hard work. You think they'll give us any?" I try making conversation with her…

She looks down at the stairs…

"I doubt. This school can be so bogus at times. But I get your point with year 3 students doing an excessive amount of preparation and planning. Couldn't they hire people to do this?" she asks…

"Yeh, they did. The thing is, we come cheap – oh no, let me correct that, we come free. And besides, they only hire people to do the professional things that we 'don't' know how to do. Honestly, the IT kids could do everything, just pay them" I explain..

"Exactly!" she pauses, "so are you entering any of the competitions?"

I look at her, "what do you think I'd be better at?" I ask her.

She swallows… "urh… um, I guess singing"

I could tell my statement made her nervous, "well you're very intuitive if you figured that out" I explain, "I'm entering Battle of the Schools… besides, I can't really swim a mile, I might catch a cramp. You know, floating out in the sea waiting for someone to come rescue me" I pause…

She laughs, "I'm getting the image in my head"

I laugh, "you'll rescue me right?"

She halts her laughing and bit her lip. Somehow my statement caught her off guard.

"Sure"

I swallow looking at her eyes.

She turns away and we continue to walk down the stairs…

"So what's the name of your band?" she asks in a new voice…

I sort my throat "ah, it's called Avalanche"

"Avalanche… interesting name for a band. What kind of genre of rock are you singing?" she asks…

I look at her, "I can sing both thrash metal and power metal… but we're starting off slow. Besides we're not gonna be judged at the competition per genre. They're judging us on our realism, choreography of music, directing skills, unique outtakes, degree of difficulty and intricacy. Which is cool, but sucks when you put an alternative rock singer next to a melodic death metal singer… it could just be my personal opinion, but I kind of think it sucks" I spoke…

"I agree. Didn't know they'd put everyone into one banner"

"Yeh…"

"So what songs are planning to sing?" she asks…

"It's a secret. Sorry… contest rules for secrecy" I inform…

"It's okay. Well when that time comes, I wish you all the luck" she smiles…

"Thanks…"

With that she leads me to the stage where there are tons of boxes on the floor. As we approach the stage I could see him. His platinum hair not all hard to miss. I try to avoid looking at him - so in a quick motion I pass Tifa to place the boxes on the floor.

"Lockhart" he shouts…

I turn to look at her. Her face lights up. She looks up at him and smile. A cheery face which was not directed to anyone but him.

"Konnichiwa" she smiles.

He quickly jumps off the stage and came to her side.

"Allow me" he says in a dry voice. Almost without any emotion in them. Yet somehow, she was not driven away by this 'voice' or by him. She rather, if I could foolishly state, was pulled into his mystery and gave the boxes to him freely.

Sephiroth said nothing. He turns slowly, our eyes catching each other's. I stare at him with all the hate I had for him. And he obliges to do the same. His eyes of sinned green meeting mine. He turns to look at me, a little bolder than usual and I scoff at the asshole he truly was. And then it came, that smirk. That f'ed up smirk I hate. It was the most condescending thing about Sephiroth. He hates people, and the people he hated the most he throws that smirk of both sarcasm and taciturn satire at them. It was silently delivered, and boy did I feel to smack the shit out of him for doing it.

Tifa on-looks us, very confused at our cold salutations. I can't blame her for thinking the worst about us, because that's exactly what we had for each other.

* * *

I had thought about what I had seen between Sephiroth and Cloud. I had never seen two people stare at each other to death like the pair. In my mind, I thought about all the reasons for them to show such a discernible hatred for each other. I had always known Cloud as a good guy, like the humble Samaritan he was accused of being. And well I knew Sephiroth to be the bad-boy type who didn't fraternize with anyone in his likings; but seeing the way they were both affected by the other, I'm wondering when did such a hatred begin.

Sephiroth helps me with my boxes and then we both sit at the edge of the stage. He was silent as usual, but just a little more introverted than natural. I could tell he was thinking about his encounter with Cloud, or maybe he was thinking why was I with Cloud. Oh boy, could I now become the extra element of their destruction. Shaking my head, I berated myself for becoming adventurous with my thoughts. I need to clear myself of this palette of their convene. If I was to truly understand their hatred, I'd have to ask them or rather they'd have to tell. For the most part I was not about to pry into a dangerous Sephiroth or Cloud rivalry. Their emotions to each other were exclusive and I couldn't intrude no matter how much it itched at me to know.

"You know Lockhart…" he starts…

I turn to him.

"I was to ask you if you were attending Battle of the Schools?"

I nod. "I am. Me being a fan of rock, well you know I could hardly miss that" I inform.

"Excellent." He stares off

The tension I feel in this conversation was as thick as could be. I know Sephiroth was trying to break the tension but he was failing miserably. He just sits there hoping the tension would come undone. And to some point I'm wishing the same thing.

I had to do something, this tension just had to stop.

"Do you like tattoos?" oh boy, where did that fly out from? Talk about rummaging to find something to talk about.

He looks at me strangely, "yeh I do"

"Really, me too" I was going with the flow.

"I've taken some during the years" he explains…

"You have tattoos?" I arch a brow.

"Yes." He unbuttons his shirt.

Oh boy. W-What was happening? I could tell I was blushing. I don't believe I ever saw a guy undo buttons in front of me. His fingers race over his buttons where he prods them out the small eyelets. I held my breath. Gosh… my skin was a bit flush.

He opens his shirt.

"Would you like to see them?"

See? See what? I dumbly nod.

He smirks.

He pulls his shirt off his shoulders and I swore I would faint. Or maybe die.

Off with his black shirt and he was left in his black vest. His ivory shoulders reveal themselves with tattoos of different sizes, shapes and I figure meanings. I lean forward and examine the tattoos. Around his wrist was a tattoo with thorns and on his right shoulder there was an interesting tattoo, it wasn't much of an attractive one, but knowing Sephiroth it probably has great significance. It was a tattoo with three thick horizontal lines. They were all in black and it strangely reminded me of barcode.

On his left hand from his wrist to his elbow was a tattoo of black flames. He seems to be a fellow who truly appreciates black and white tattoo work. And somehow it seems to accentuate the strength in Sephiroth.

"I took this when I was a lot younger…" he smiles at the tattoo on his wrist.

"My mother wasn't too pleased with any of them"

I smile, "I know what you mean. I've always wanted one, but my parents would think it too trashy"

"What kind of tattoo would you take?" he asks…

"Hmm, probably one of a tribal sun on the small of my back" I speak

"Hey Sephiroth" I turn to him…

"Yeah?" he turns to me…

"I don't mean to move off topic, but what's the name of your band?" I ask…

"I've never told you?"

I nod.

"How strange" he whispers…

I wait patiently for his response. Instead he humours me with a smirk.

"I'll tell you if you can do me a favour" wickedness playing in his eyes.

"What kind of favour?" I arch a quizzical brow.

He smirks..

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Please read:** What do you think I should call **Sephiroth's band?**

I have some choices:

a) Geostigma

b) Black Rageth

c) Soldier

d) Yr choice ____________

Thank you for all the kind things some of you guys have said about this story. Thank you, my heart is full with yr love. Thanks so much. I promise to make better chapters with more tastefulness in them.

Thank you to **_Rend_** for the wonderful things...


	17. An Unknown Past

**Blonde Ambition  
**_**A Cloud & Tifa and **__**a Sephiroth & Tifa Fic**_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 17: An unknown past**…

* * *

Two more days for that swimming competition I thought and the chaos would end at Tokyo University. Things had gone from bad to worst at this school. First, there was the overcrowding of students at the bathroom, which was my essential. Then there was the overcrowding at the cafeteria and I need my food! And oh oh, the best of the lot – the girls at the different universities were hitting on my Vinny-sama. Poor me…

It was very annoying, I thought.

What was worse would be my friends had disappeared off the planet.

The fact Shera always seem to be working and busy-busy with all the preparations at school, made it very frustrating. As much as Shera and I shared a thread of hostility for each other, did not mean I didn't like her. She was my bestfriend, who was a little too honest as I was a little too blunt. She'd been so busy these days, she forgot to pack food for Tifa and I. That meant I had to buy food and use… money. My money. Usually I'm not the type of person to bring money on me. The sole fact - most of the time people offer to buy me 'stuff' and I figured what's the point disagreeing if you're getting free stuff on their courtesy …right?

But now, I had to bring real money, from my real savings to buy food. Then there was Tifa. I sighed. I'd pick her up at mornings and it would seem the girl would take forever to get ready. She'd be 5 minutes late and she knows I run a strict policy of not being late. But things don't get bad yet, it's when we arrive in school and all those boys from the different universities crowd around her – it's unbelievable, they carry her off. Sometimes all I do is stare in disbelief. It's not like I'm jealous she's getting all these very handsome, buff, gorgeous… yummy guys.. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND GAH!!--- it's just, a girl can get her feelings bruised.

I think the worst scenario with Tifa and her oblivious nature would be when a couple of very hot guys from Kyoto sat down on the step with her when she was doing a Physics question she had for class. And these babe-gods with their shirts off sat down next to her. And then Tifa just being 'Tifa', well… she giggled dumbly. And she doesn't flirt though she's a free woman. INSTEAD what does she do? She casually speaks to them as platonic as can be. She spares small chatter and does not feed into their hot-babe-goodness. But that is what I get for having a friend who is an ex-nerd, and now a blonde that everyone likes. Oh now I get it… now I get I should have been the blonde and she should have been the nerd.

I sigh…

With Shera and Tifa out the door, I was beginning to feel rather lonely. And the whole Vincent thing would have been great, but Vincent was also participating in the Swim a Mile competition. We were competitors and that somewhat made our relationship as shoddy as could be. We'd go out on weekends, makeout in my car, but that was only on the weekends. All through the week it was like hell. It was hard seeing my gorgeous Vincent-sama ganged up by every despicable woman on this campus and all I could do was stare and plan the deaths of those bitches. Dieee!

And this is why my mother once sent me to a psychiatrist. She thought I needed help because I was exceptionally angry. She didn't understand my tantrums but rather she believed with all conviction I needed a psychiatrist, but to our amazement I had bipolar disorder. That was a shocker to her.

What a life I thought.

Too much drama happens everyday and I think my brain fuzzes on the idea of how much things truly confuse me. I need my friends back, I want my boyfriend back, my school back from those horny girls on campus and of course, I want the ability to not pay for things with my money. But until then I would be sucking dry on all of the above, everything from being friendless and penniless – okay, scratch penniless, I had money it's just I like using people's own. Still… I am not a bad person…

I sigh, I'm just misunderstood…

"What would it be miss?" the cafeteria lady asks.

I blink back. Had I been thinking all this time? Looking around I saw I was in the café. Oh boy my thinking syndrome's were becoming worst.

"One tea and one nature valley, the peanut butter kind."

I receive my stuff and I saw Vincent in the distance. He was fleeing from chicks from Kyoto. Damn those hime-looking Kyoto girls. I was hime, I mean.. what's there not hime about me?

He saw me. I gave a weak smile. If it was one thing Vincent and I maintained due to the kind of people on the campus – that is teachers, would be we kept our relationship on an all time low. Some part of me understood Vincent for saying this, but sometimes when I thought about he being so secretive I thought more into it, was he ashamed of me? And I had never thought myself insignificant or anything. Damn, I had excessive self-esteem issues, the positive kind that is. But still… was he ashamed of me?

I knew Vincent was this big time Civil Engineering major and like Tifa, they were revered for their majors considering all I'm majoring in is flat Business. Still, loads of girls on this campus respected Vincent and sincerely liked him. I know the gossip so I believe it.

I turn from him and walk to an empty chair just enjoying the open ocean view. I was glad I could come here to enjoy the peace and tranquility. To sometimes escape from all the turmoil at this school. Blowing my tea, I brought to my lips and I could still see Vincent struggling with the thronging girls. Honestly if my father had paid for konichi classes when I was 6 I could have been a master ninja, but nooo my mother was afraid of me flinging surikens at our next door neighbours children. If you asked me they would have been the perfect targets. But seeing these girls leering at my Vincent, I could simply injure them and be on my merry way.

I was about to pull the package off my granola bar when I saw Vincent burst free from the girls and run straight to me. Stun that he was running - like running like a horse at me, I grew frighten. Putting my tea aside, I ready myself for impact. Oh boy..here it comes, I knew one day karma would come back and whip my ass, but gah, I didn't think it so soon.

I stood up curtly and awaite him.

And he came straight up to me and grab me by the neck. His eyes glazy and he crushes his lips against mine. I smile, and I trace my lips against his. So maybe karma didn't want to get me back just yet. He kiss Vincent back aggressively and you know what I could care less. I loop my hand around his neck and submerge myself into the bliss..

* * *

It was lunchtime at school but I had to study today. Both my English and Physics mid-terms were coming up. Due to these competitions, my study-schedule was totally messed up.

I leave the campus common vicinity ground, to a quieter remote location. Our campus was terribly large. In order to facilitate for students, the campus had gardens, track fields, parks, ponds, you name it we have it. They consider it a tactic to promote better study patterns. For the most part, I always thought the gigantism issue to be a nicely phrased way of showing off wealth, but hey maybe I was wrong. I drop my bag and scuttle under a tree. It was nice having some peace. Pulling out my Physics book I tap my pencil against my textbook and began reading the question. Pulling out my notebook, I began answering one of my questions. It was a particularly difficult one.

I flip out my calculator, noting how endearing this question was. Punching the gel buttons of the calculator, I quickly made haste of the question.

My cellphone begins ringing and I saw the number. It was Zack. I sigh. I'm not answering it. I flip through my textbook and begin reading one of my chapters of the formulas for Resistance.

For about fifteen minutes I was in peace, reading through my chapter without disruption. I made tiny notes and stuck coloured post-it flags on certain pages. I read the chapter quietly not realizing I wasn't alone.

"Tiffy" came that annoying voice.

I was startled at the voice so I look up and saw a group of girls looking at me. I saw Scarlett, and her blonde minions behind her. I sigh. I would never be in peace, would I?

"Scarlett"

"I wanted you to meet someone" she introduces me to a blonde girl to her side.

"This here is my cousin Mika" she introduces me to a definite Scarlett look-a-like.

"Why would I care?" I suddenly had to ask, not sure what this blonde had up her sleeve.

"Well I'll tell you, doll" came her cousin

Somehow I was unsure what the message of dire could be, especially when there was an entire posse of girls surrounding me. I feel more intimidated than anything. I grab my books away from them, uncertain if they would do something.

The group of girls sat down and intently stares at me.

"So I heard you have a thing for Sephiroth Crescent" her cousin starts.

Oh, now I get it. So Scarlett's been screwed over by Sephiroth and now she's using her cousin as the new honcho to create more propaganda between us.

I sigh.

"No I don't. We're just friends" I inform matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I heard and besides, don't you think it's strange you're the only girl he hangs out with? Don't you think people already now something's up with the two of you. Newsflash, the world gets it" she informs…

"Maybe if you guys didn't come off so strong, he'd probably speak to you, but because you do well… you get the point" I dare her…

She points a finger at me and I find myself leaning against the tree.

"Don't bitch with me" she warns, her eyes glaring at me.

I look at her and swallow.

"Now" she smiles, "I didn't come to fight, I came to inform you of something which I thought would be most helpful to you" she gives a lecherous smile.

And I wonder now, since when did Scarlett and her posse grow emotions?

"I'm sure you already know quite a bit about Sephiroth. And why shouldn't you, right?" she pauses…

I never respond, all I could do was stare at her and wonder what the hell was she getting at.

"So here's something you didn't know. You see that tattoo on his arm, the one with the three stripes?" she asks…

"What about it?"

"It's actually a military insignia. Sephiroth actually went to the army at a very young age and he was so superb at what he did, he was branded with the highest-ranking title hence that special little tattoo. And here's something else… when he came back from the army he was only 17. He missed a lot of school and he came to Kyoto University where I met him. I was a lot like you. I opened myself to him and he seem to love that. We grew really close Tifa… very close" she emphasizes a point.

I said nothing.

"Now here's the part of the story you need to listen to. Sephiroth was very aggressive at Kyoto University. So aggressive, he was getting into fights every couple days. And then he did it. Because he couldn't function properly due to the military years… he reacted so violently one day, he hit me" she confesses… "if you're concerned why I'm telling you this, look at it from the perception not everyone you suspect as the enemy has to be a bitch. From one hurt girl to a new one… I'm warning you. Stay away from him before he does it again. Besides, you can't suppress the thing you've come from, and you can't bury the kind of dreams army boys have. So take mental note Tiffy…" she stands up…

I stare at her, absolutely dumfounded. She walks away with her crew and leaves me in the confusion of my mind. At first, I don't quite understand why Scarlett and her cousin would tell me these things, and I figure it must have been a big joke. But Sephiroth does have a tattoo of such description, which to some sense he didn't explain. Could it be true? And I know about guys who introvert themselves to the point of psycho-destruction. I'm not saying Sephiroth was a psycho or even demented, but there is something about that tattoo he's rather quiet about. Perhaps again, I'm allowing my imagination to dictate my emotions and what I think, but… what if..

Sephiroth is unnaturally a strong guy. He does look like the type to be employed by the military and …

I sigh. Tifa come on, don't think that…

But I couldn't help myself from thinking otherwise.

* * *

After a long day of school Yuffie, Shera and I head home. Shera told us she would treat us to some of tempura and who could resist that.

I threw my bag on her floor and flop down on her couch.

"What's up Tif, you look kind of down" Shera speaks…

I sigh. "I'm not having such a good day"

"Oh, well I'm having a great day!" Yuffie says cheerily.

I stare at her incredulously.

"Alright, alright, but I get to tell my story when you're done" Yuffie explains…

"What's the matter, you and Sephiroth squabbling now?" Shera asks…

I sat up and had to sigh at the name.

"Please no more of that name" I cover my face with my hand.

"Woah, that bad huh?" Yuffie realizes…

I sigh again.

"No. It's just things are getting so weird for me. I'm not sure if I'm weirded out, confuse or in pending for other emotions to come by" I look down.

"What's the matter?" asks Yuffie

I look at them, "Today the bitch squad came up to me when I was studying at lunch. I swore I was gonna be ganged up and beaten from those girls. Oh but no, they couldn't leave me with physical pain, instead they left me with mental confusion" I explain..

"Wow imagine they grew brains" Yuffie laugh.

"Yeh I thought the same thing to"

"And what happened? What did they tell you to screw with your head?" Yuffie asks.

"Well, Scarlett has a cousin call Mika. And she introduces herself and told me that Sephiroth is from the military" I inform…

"He is?" both Yuffie and Shera asks…

I blink, "I don't know, but that's what she said. So anywho, she gave me this long story about how Sephiroth is military blood and he was only 17 when he completed his training. And then, she said one of his tattoo's, one with three horizontal stripes actually is an insignia of the military. Then she said something about how she was just like me when Sephiroth attended Kyoto University. And I'm thinking, okayyy"

"What the hell does that have to do with you?" Yuffie asks…

"She's so screwing with you, Tif" Shera speaks putting on the stove.

"I thought the same thing. But then she continues by saying they dated and I thought to myself again, okayyy, do I need to know your business?"

"Oh she's so lying. She'd be lucky if Sephiroth spoke to her muchless if she was as half as good looking as you. " Yuffie declares…

"Amen sister" Shera raises her spoon in the air…

"And now here's the part that really made me flip. She said when he came back from the military he was really aggressive. Like abnormally aggressive and he hit her and that ended their relationship. And she told me I should stay away before I get hurt from him, because he'll do it again"

"Oh my gosh Tifa! She is so lying" Yuffie shakes her head. "These are girls are crazy"

"I agree Tifa. Don't you think it weird Scarlett, as in evil Scarlett and her evil cousin would pop out the ground and suddenly give – oh I dunno, good, caring advice? I'm sure they don't do that for their own family, who the hell are you?" Shera asks…

"I know what you're saying Sher… but the thing is Sephiroth does have a tattoo like the one she explained. I've never seen Sephiroth without a shirt and when he showed me ---

"Oh my gosh, he took off his clothes for you?" Yuffie starts to scream.

"Oh goodness, woman. Where the heck did I say that?" I couldn't believe Yuffie.

"I mean… you know, can you blame me if you made a vague statement like he took off his shirt… like duh I'm not gonna think straight" She sticks out her tongue…

"Whatever. He's got the tattoo. He showed me and it's not even an attractive tattoo, it's just very strong and simple. But yet I have no idea what it means" I explain…

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Shera asks…

"And what will she say? Oh Sephiroth that tattoo on your arm, what does it mean, it looks ever so military" Yuffie mocks… "like duh you can't do that"

"Yeh in a kind of strange way, it's going to be rude to ask him about his tattoos. Besides don't you think he would have told me their meanings when he was showing them off?" I ask Shera…

She stirs the mixture in the bold, "oh come on. Perhaps he wanted you to ask. I mean… while he's showing them off, maybe you could reciprocate about their meaning"

I sigh. "Well excuse me for not reciprocating"

"Look, don't allow these girls at school to mess up anything for you Tifa. As far as I'm concern these girls don't like you. They don't want you to be with Sephiroth" Shera explains.

"But I'm not with Sephiroth like that" I explain…

"Oh boy here comes the denial train" Yuffie sputters.

"Tifa, sweetheart you don't live in a void. And you shouldn't have to think that you are. You may see Sephiroth as just a friend, but don't you think it strange or just a little bit weird you're the only girl (for the last three years) that Sephiroth truly has – a connection with? I mean, I don't want to deny by telling you otherwise, but remember when he asked you for that favour?" she asks.

I purse my lips, "yeh.."

"I mean, Sephiroth asks the favour of you coming to the rock competition and being his VIP guest. A normal guy would just say come to the rock concert… I mean it's two completely different motives, directions" Shera babbles.

"I know what you're saying Shera, and I don't know why he hangs out with me so much." I pause "what's scary is that because of what Mika said, I'm sort of afraid. I mean, I keep thinking what if he's exactly as she says he is" I bite my lips…

"And since when does a girl, with the I.Q. of a stick know all of sudden how to ascertain a high profile person like Sephiroth? Honestly, don't be dimwitted to such girls. They fancy him Tifa. Every girl except Yuffie and I, fancies Sephiroth. You're in such a pivotal position and people are gonna stretch you thin for who you are. You mass around all day with Sephiroth and at the end of the day you're not his girlfriend. People are more confused and they want to know, and because Scarlett knows that, she's hoping she could inject some poison into your relationship then all the better for her and her raving fans." Shera explains.

"So what am I suppose to do now Shera, hmm?"

"Don't believe all the shit you hear. Besides… don't judge the guy for his past." Shera explains.

And as much as she made sense, I was having a difficult time believing everything. I believe Sephiroth to be a good guy; he was a lot different from the guys Shera and Yuffie dated, and in some extraordinary way I consider myself lucky having a friend like Sephiroth. He wasn't the dark bully everybody suspected him to be, rather yes, he was dark, devoid at times but nonetheless he was a relax person to be around. I couldn't figure why I'd think him to be aggressive. Maybe Mika really got to me, but damn, I couldn't help thinking how the heck did she know about that tattoo? It makes sense if she was his girlfriend and they both attended Kyoto U, but then she couldn't be lying about getting hit, could she?

I think I drive myself nuts at times trying to decode, decipher and figure out mysteries which are beyond me. I sigh… I didn't want to shroud myself in a new cloak of mess, but somehow I'm doing it all over again…

Damn…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you to all those who voted.**

4 ppl voted Geostigma

3 for Other

2 for Black Rageth

1 for Soldier

Personally speaking I love the name Black Rageth. My boyfriend came up with the idea for Geostigma and my good friend came up with Soldier. But I'm gonna be fair – lol, I'll be using Geostigma.


	18. Jitters

**Blonde Ambition  
**_**A Cloud & Tifa and Sephiroth & Tifa fanfic**_

- Amaranthos –

An extra long chapter…hehehe!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Prologue to Swimming the Mile '**_**Jitters'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Finally the big day had come.

Alas, Yuffie would be swimming the _Swim a Distance_ swimming competition and though her parents wanted to be here to see her perform at the event, they couldn't. As it was, they had urgent business plans in New York to attend.

And here we were trudging down the stairs half past 6 with Yuffie's truffle bags. They felt more like 60 pound sacks. I stop momentarily to wipe a light sweat on my forehead. Immediately I notice the spectacle before me… Yuffie…

Yuffie was pacing. It always starts with pacing and then comes the running back and forth. She's completely frantic. She starts babbling about how she wasn't ready and needed an extra day to prepare. Shera and I sigh figuring she would say such nonsense at the twelfth hour.

"Come on Yuf, everything's gonna be okay. You just need to relax" I pat her on the back. This simple affection fades away as I notice, she's not listening.

Yuffie wasn't on Earth, she was far gone.

I sigh remembering the morning's events.

Today I drove the girls to school since Yuffie was tense. We got her stuff out the car and to my surprise a considerable amount of students are already present for the competition. They were in their bathing suits. Some were athletes but most of them were regular supporters.

As I kept recalling the events, Shera rudely interjects me. She nudges my shoulder and spares me a sinister expression. I pause to examine her look…

"Remember Tifa, today's the day you show off your bikini.." Shera teases.

Immediately I gasp. How dare she…

"Shut up" I fume, blushing furiously.

"Now now, we've true this ..just suck it up and start strutting it" she bluntly replies..

"Strutting it? Strutting what? It feels like I'm walking the plank" I explain.

"Always so epic" Shera shakes her head.

I then feel someone hug my arm. I look down and see Yuffie. Her face shows signs of fright.

"Take me home and never let me do this again" she whispers.

I roll my eyes. Oh boy…

"Come on champ, this is no time to back down now. I thought the Great Yuffie wasn't afraid of anything, since when did you become such a chicken over a little water---" I begin, but Shera interjects..

"Technically 1.5 miles doesn't classify as 'little water'" she educates…

I face-fault. Why does Shera do me this, or rather why does she petrify Yuffie more than she can take?

"You know you're evil right, like harpy evil?" I elucidate

"And somehow I'm okay with that" She broadly smiles.

We walk to a bright red and white registration tent. Usually athletes had to double-check their names on the master list. If their names match, they're given an official 'Swim a Distance' badge and a registration number. Yuffie reluctantly enters the tent and registers with the judges. She briefly double-checks with security and officials. Shera and I excitedly wait on.

She quickly returns and smiles funnily.

"What's the matter?" Shera asks.

Yuffie giggles weirdly. "British guys speak hottt"

British = English = Yuffie didn't understand.

Shera and I exchange looks. I shake my head. I'm not even gonna question it.

As we approach the beach, we truly got an understanding for prestige of the competition. ESPN Sports – the channel along with many other TV channels like BBC World and Fuji TV Japan line's the beach in search for the best locations to record. It was amazing. I had no idea the competition would be this popular. Not to mention how much media publicizm this event was getting.

Yuffie shook her head. Poor kid, all she wanted to do was swim the darn mile without all – 'this' going on. In a kind of way, I feel sorry for her.

Naturally if I chose to reckon with Shera about Yuffie's plight, she would suck the situation straight into hell. Which brings me to a provocative unanswered knowing. I never did understand why Shera and Yuffie enjoyed fighting with each other the way they did. Sometimes, some of the things they said could hardly encourage me – as a third person in witnessing their assault, into thinking anything good about the pair. As such, I have come to the secret realization they love and hate each other. And yet we're all best friends… odd?

"I think I wanna throw up… I can't do this.. take me home. Let me just…be" Shera and I notice something. We've heard it a thousand times…

Yuffie's dramatist voice

We know the voice… that voice.

"Yuffie face your fears… you're good at swimming and this is your calling." Shera explains…

"My calling is watching the Misadventures of Flapjack on Cartoon Network, which by the way is going on." She sniffs… "I wanna go home"

"Oh for petes sake" Shera sighs…

"Yuffie this is your thing. Don't do this…not now" I try reckoning..

"But I'm scared Tif. There's gonna be thousands and thousands of people on this beach. I mean, that kind of thing does something to a girl. It gets in like a cancer and does something to your psyche and totally mess perfectly coordinated – - -"

"- - -Oh gah, you and your acting" Shera whines…

"I am not acting Shera" Yuffie glares…

"Look Yuffie, that ocean is calling your name to swim it like Free Willy. So please, for the love of water, suck it up and get swimming the stupid mile" Shera rancidly states. She certainly has a way with words.

"You know when you say it like that, I'm not sure whose gonna listen" I pat Shera's back.

"She's infuriating Tif." She pauses, "I mean wouldn't it be sad if Vincent found out you're some big quitter?" she turns to Yuffie

Yuffie shakes her head, "you think you're smart? Ha, you think just because you brought in Vincent I'll melt at my fears? I don't fall for that Shera…"

"Woah, alas your brain developed codecs against people's perception" Shera smirks.

"For some reason I have no idea what you just said, but I don't like the way you said that… apologize right this moment, woman" Yuffie points out.

"You wish.." Shera laughs.

I could see where this was going and nobody had to be a futurist to know it wasn't going to be good. Usually when Shera and Yuffie fought on 'important' days as well call them, they would whine and fight for hours. It was horrendous really. Why? Because I suffered the most. They would both rattle back and forth and destructively speak of the next. Again, I try to find solace in the thought we're best friends, but seeing them both bite their heads off, could hardly make our friendship simple.

Why couldn't it be simple?

"Sher, a word" I yank her without her approval.

"Woah, some strength you got there Tif. What's up?" she asks.

"Shera today's a big day for Yuffie. I mean, she's pretty scared. I know you disagree on what she's saying but we need to encourage her. You can't keep fighting her, it's for her own good" I explain, "she needs to do this competition… or I'll be reminded of how unfit a friend I am due to her regrets"

She nods, "fine. Then I ask you not to hate my methods of wagering" she explains…

For a minute, I'm concern at the tone in Shera's voice. But right now, I'll just shake my head and agree. Anything was worth it than having a complaining Yuffie.

Shera turns and smiles to Yuffie. Yuffie leans back uncertain.

"Sorry, I'm not buying" Yuffie shouts and begins walking away.

Shera pulls her collar. "Relax woman" she smiles, "I have a proposition for you"

Yuffie arches a brow, "what kind of proposition?"

"The kind you and I can't disagree upon" she evilly smiles. "the kind that benefits us both"

"You know, if you went home right this moment you'd miss out on something really amazing. It's an oddity actually" Shera elucidates.

Oddity? Hmm, wonder what's happening…

I take notice of Yuffie's expression. She listens tentatively. Wow, I actually had to give it to Shera for making the cantankerous girl finally listen to some reason—well, intrigue that is…

I arch my brow. Somehow she perks my interest too..

Yuffie listens.

"If you go home right this moment you'd miss out like so bad. Like, so so bad. Omega bad. You'd miss the chance of seeing for first ever time ever, Tifa wearing her brand spanking new bikini. This is omega Yuffie. Today is an auspicious day my friend. It's either Flapjack or Tifa's escapades with her bikini" Shera wagers

Immediately I gasp. Shera, that evil… evil girl..

How could she? Wearing a bikini? Did they not understand my mindsets and me? Did everybody have a thing when it came to disrespecting me? I was beginning to think they did it for sear fun.

"That would be wicked. But Tifa said --- "

Shera pats her back, "Aghh! Forget what Tifa said ----

I blink back. "Hello I'm right here" I point out.

"We know" they chime, grinning at me.

'Banshees'

"Fine, I'll do it. Only on one condition - that Tifa promises to wear the bikini we bought her, otherwise it's a no can do" Yuffie sticks out her hand.

What? I thought

"Deal" Shera shakes her hand.

What just happened? Did my two evil friends who were just biting each other's heads off come to an agreement about my self-immolation? Gah..…

I arch my mouth to say something, but what would it do now? The agreement was set in a friendly gentleman's handshake. I couldn't believe Shera. I should have known one day she would strike me with her evil wit, and darn Yuffie for agreeing to her. I can't believe my friends…

"You guys are so evil.." I whisper.

"Just gotta face your fears Tif" Yuffie explains.

I twitch…

* * *

So far, so horrible. I'm dreading the recent engagement, rather agreement of my two ex-best friends, who secretly I'm beginning to think conspire the whole thing against me. This is what I get for not being rude, insulting, mean and harpy-like. Now I dread every second, every minute that goes by. It was official – well, not really, but it was agreed upon that I would wear this putrid garment at exact 11:30pm. They were definitely going to enjoy every second of blaspheming me. This day slowly was graying on me.

I mean Shera didn't have to worry wearing a bikini, nor did Yuffie. They had tons of practice wearing skimpy garments. I however, was a decent girl, with decent motives. Something, they were influencing me to be otherwise.

Around 9, we met up with some of usual faces: Zack, Cloud and Vincent.

I notice Vincent, like Yuffie is wearing his badges and registration number. Number 14.

Everyone of the guys had their shirts off which constantly kept me blushing. Cloud looks amazing. He's shirtless. As in shirtless without a shirt. I sigh dreamily at him. He's holding a surfboard in his hand and I sigh again contently. I cough when my eyes trail lower to his stomach. Gosh, I'm not one to drool or be shallow but he has an incredible physique. He was quite… um…attractive. He reminds me of one of those blonde Australian surfer boys, and that's not a bad image.

He's talking to us about how they were judging the competition and to be honest, I think I lost him somewhere mid-conversation. He smiles all the time, so warmly at all of us. Cloud, he's handsome, friendly, wonderful… and a sweet guy. Something which indeed makes any girl…

Desire..

I suddenly blink back noticing what had happened. Again my emotions trail behind Cloud, ever so strongly. When he laughs – I hold my breath, when he speaks – I intently listen and when he's this close next to me – my heart's racing a thousand miles. I'm so happy, and yet…I'm sad…

"Cloud" comes this mellow, sweet voice.

I turn to see _her_. Aerith. Again her image appears to me as beautiful and always perfect for him. She's wearing a beautifully designed pink bikini. And on Aerith it actually looks … really nice. She saunters closer, where Cloud leaves his post and joins her. She kisses his cheek and we all stare.

It was something everybody had seen before, or maybe had even done. Kissing, love, hugging. Who didn't do it? And that's when I felt so small. I had never kissed anyone…you know…

I bite my lips and then I try shaking it off. Today is suppose to be a good day for Yuffie. And even Vincent…

I turn from the couple and I stroll away. The others join my lead.

"Can you believe how much work it took to set this whole thing up?" Zack starts.

"No humour me" Shera opens a bottle of sunscreen.

"A lot. For the last 4 days I have not slept and I think my fingers are about its breaking point. I was the PR for this school, and I'm telling you it's hell. We had to get drinks, food from the catering companies and all that. And I'm telling you I'm screwed over. I have no idea how I'm walking…'" Zack holds his head.

"There, there. The nightmares are over. Now you have the reward of looking at tons of beautiful women on the beach in their bikinis. See, life is good" Yuffie pats his back.

Zack blushes.

"And as a bonus for all your hard work, you have the opportunity in seeing Tifa in her bmm---

"Hhehe, let's keep walking" I hold down Yuffie's mouth. "Ohh, it's hot, I'm thirsty" I drag Yuffie with me and I whisper in her ear how much I would hate her if she did such a thing. She rolls her eyes.

"Mmmm, mmmm" she tries talking with my hand covering her mouth.

I remove my hand and look at her. "You know, whether you like it or not people are going to see you today." She explains..

I sigh. "Yeh well, at least you guys could have asked me" I begin…

She shakes her head, "and what would you say? Hmm?"

I open my mouth to say something and I'm quickly overpowered to the loud sounds around us.

We pause to notice a loud amount of shouting and heckling from some of the Kyoto and Tokyo seniors. We turn to discover Scarlett. She's clad in a black bikini, which she should be arrested for wearing as for 2 reasons: misconduct and it's absolutely ghastly to wear.

"Now that is call wearing a bikini all wrong" Yuffie and I stare on.

She's so perverse. Gah that girl liked herself. I turn from the definite attraction into searching for a nice place on the beach to rest. As I scope, I feel the warm rays of the sun on my back. Today really is a beautiful day.

It's a no school day and yet everyone was here. The sun is blasting hot, and the coconut palm trees are brighter than usual. The sand is like white glass and it so beautiful how the ocean touches the shores. People are already bathing, surfing and heck, even tanning. This is suppose to be a school event, but everyone truly was allowing the 'no school' policy go to their heads.

I find myself a nice place to throw my beach rug. With help from Zack, we stick the umbrella into the sand.

"Is it going in Tif?" he asks

"I guess so" I begin burying the pole with scoopfuls of sand. "Let go" I instruct

He obliges. And then the umbrella flies away. Zack and I run after the wild umbrella. We run as fast as we could and in a single moment, we leap and instead of catching the umbrella, we miss and end up landing flat in the sand. We both laugh noticing how crazy we probably were looking, running after a silly umbrella. I admit it's quite comical to imagine…

Zack gets up and he's gone again, trying his luck with the frantic umbrella.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

Thank you to my good friend Stephanie who right now is going through a similar PR situation as Zack at her school. She gave me a reason to input Zack's woes…

If you have any ideas guys, tell me… I'd love to hear them…


	19. Swimming the distance

**Blonde Ambition  
**_**A Cloud & Tifa and Sephiroth & Tifa fanfic**_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 19: Swimming the distance**

**

* * *

**

The hour of pandemonium had finally arrive. Students all stood up lining the beaches with athletes prompt on the side. They were all sharply dressed in neat bathing suits with goggles over their eyes and caps covering their hair.

We could see many of the contestants line the beach. At least 20 athletes stood proudly, awaiting the whistle to ring off. Many of the top officials, like Tokyo's district mayor, some politicians and the Ministry of Education themselves were attending this competition. Reporters are steadying their cameramen and focusing on the young contestants and the prizes to be won.

The prize this year would be a huge gold trophy, seven grand in cash for first place and a medal for both 2nd and 3rd. Students from all over the country are here. Needless to say, this is a big event, and in some way Tokyo U, is actually pulling it off.

Our principal, Lucrecia is sharply dressed and looking at the contestants. Principals from other schools also join her gaze. Parents, students…everyone was looking on at the athletes.

I could see Yuffie in the far distance. She was fidgeting with her armband. I could tell she's nervous. Heck, even I'm nervous. The atmosphere is thick. People intently focus on the athletes and the distance they'd have to swim to get to Junshung island - as they called it.

Helicopters fly over the scene, recording the entire event. Also present and curt on their job, was the coast guard who's being assisted by the Red Cross.

All these 'official' things certainly scream a certain amount of pressure, one in which I knew I despise, muchless these poor athletes. To some point, I know being an athlete is to confront such fears… but I wonder how Yuffie's taking it.

She was a few feet away from Vincent, who's quite kept and reserve. He focuses steadily at the water in front of him. He almost seems to be in a trance. Other athletes seem to wear a similar facial expression.

It was 10:57, and still the competition was in pending. Everyone was quieting down as the staff meticulously waited for the time to turn 11. These three minutes were like hell.

Shera uses her binoculars and scouts the athletes.

"Hope she's not freezing up" Shera speaks.

"She better not" we look on and finally the moment arrives.

"On your mark" comes the voice of an official. "Get set".

*Whistle*

A whistle sound is discharged and the athletes in a flee jump into the water and begin swimming to the island. Immediately the crowd goes into a frenzy. There's screaming, shouting, hysterical noises all about. The moment was indeed very exciting.

I could see Yuffie swim as fast as her arms could take her. She swims fast and she was making excellent shape. She was already ahead of some of her competitors from Kyoto, Tokyo and Shibuya. But the people from Nagoya were fast. Wicked fast. Nonetheless, she had a great start.

One of things Yuffie once mentioned about such competitions - was the endurance level. This competition said nothing about anyone being a winner just because they pass someone in the first minute. No, a competition like this was more about keeping your breathing in temper with your wits. A mile or rather 1.5 miles was a very long distance to swim. The competition, in itself is designed to be brutal to test athletes' capacity and spirit.

And even though I hate to see people lose, at such a competition, there could only be one winner. Yuffie mentioned many times, competitions like these were intense, but they brought about a lot of endurance, control and experience. I never swam a mile, muchless in 10 feet of water, but I'll take her word for the things she's learnt.

For a minute, I think about it. There's Yuffie, you know. Swimming a mile… how crazy yet amazing.

I'm proud of Yuffie. Who wouldn't be. Looking on that genki girl, you had to be proud to call her the same, feisty-cusser-mouth-free-loading-obsessive-chick, that most of the time was a plain devil. Yes, anyone could agree Yuffie was a little devil, but I was proud of her. She was partaking in a huge event where at least 400 students were eliminated. She's never thought much about herself, and in that sense Yuffie does have low self-esteem, but she should be so proud of what she's doing right now, because I am.

I turn to my side and I see Shera jumping and screaming Yuffie's name. I had never seen Shera this elated. As much as the two attacked each other, it's these kind of moments that remind us ..we're all friends.

I scream out Yuffie's name, as hard as I could, but it drowns into the white noise around me. The competition itself was slow, considering people didn't swim a hundred miles an hour. But compared us normal people, they must have been moving very fast. I could see athletes move from behind to forward and vice-versa. They were ripping through the dark blue water and it was amazing to see how people could move like that.

I borrowed Shera's binoculars and found myself looking at Yuffie. She was amazing. I looked at the other athletes and they were top notch too. Amazing. They all seem to move in unison. In and under the water they emerge, and like beasts they went forward. Beautiful analogy…

We were staring completely amazed at the sight. It was already 11:10 and the athletes had now reach their quarter mark. Only ¾ mile again. Yuffie was plucking a good speed ahead her competitors. She was brisk, and that was the key. Vincent as well, was also making good distance. He was in third place and he was maintaining a perfect speed. He kept himself streamline and seems to enter the water quick and sharp. He himself is gifted at swimming. But then all the athletes were.

Shera and I traverse through the crowds to a better location. Someone calls my name and I look. Zack. He was sitting on a rock. Shera and I quickly run to his location. A bunch of students were already on the rock. It was a good location to look at the event. Most of the time people used the rock as a height to jump into the sea. Shera and I were both very careful. We didn't want to get cut on such a great day. Not to mention, I was wearing shorts and if I got cut, there goes my decent looking skin. Shera on the other hand glares at the rock.

"I'm not climbing this.. I can't" Shera elucidates.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Sher, you can do this" I explain, being very careful with my footing on the rocks.

"If I fall or even get cut, I'll kill you" she explains.

"I think that seems highly unfair, but I'm just gonna nod my head and okay this one" I couldn't stand fighting with Shera or Yuffie.

We slowly made our way to Zack, who carefully eased us up the rocks. He took my hand and guided my footing.

Finally I made it to him and I sat comfortably – well, not comfortably since there were rocks popping in my ass. Shera joins us and triumphantly smiles.

"Woah, I did it. I conquered the mighty mountain" Shera laughs.

Zack was about to correct her, but I touched his shoulder and shook my head. If he only corrected her, it would be to his sad demise. Just let her revel in her glory.

He shakes his head.

We all sit together staring at Yuffie. She was swimming her little heart out.

"She's not doing bad. She needs to pick up some pace" Zack informs.

"Why… isn't the key slow and steady, wins the race?" I enquire.

"Not here Tif. These athletes spend at least half of their energy with a jumpstart, but then after the ½ mark, they've used so much energy they don't have enough for the next ½. It's pretty sad when that happens. Usually the ½ mark is about prioritizing energy. And the other half is swimming it like you're crazy. You see that guy there" he points out, "next to Vincent"

I nod.

"He's Takakashi Nuro. He's suppose to be Nagoya's best swimmer. Nobody swims as fast as that kid. I've heard judges call phenomenal figures for that guy. He's even practice this race before." Zack informs

"Is that legal?" Shera interrupts.

"Yeh it is. All you need is permission to do the strip. And this being his second time, I'm sure he knows the water currents, the average speed he needs to maintain, and where he truly needs to give it his all. He's a quick learner, so I've heard"

I nod. Yuffie had fierce competition. Not only was she facing her boyfriend in a competition, she was facing some scary sounding guys like Takakashi. I just hope she'll be okay and does her best.

They pass the half mark and the crowd grows more hysterical. I shout out and everyone on the rock seems to go into a hyper fit. Shera is screaming, Zack is shouting, and we're the perfect unbalance crescendo.

Yuffie moves fast, but two of the guys pass her, she's now in 8th place. She's still making good pace. That Takakashi guy passes an athlete. He's in 3rd now. Vincent's in 6th place and they're all making incredible pace. I then notice an athlete stop. Someone stops in the water.

"Shit" Zack sputters.

"What happened?" I ask

"Cramp. They caught a cramp. That tends to happen when you're swimming far distances. Your muscles begin to wear on you, your nerves mess with you and eventually before long your body sublimes to cramp. Poor guy"

Damn, this competition kept getting more and more fierce. This however did not stop the other athletes. The coast guard with the Red Cross, sped toward the ailing boy. People on the shore, were totally confused by the pandemonium. Nobody exactly knew what was happening. Zack mentioned cramp, but there's no certain way of telling. Life guards jumped out the boat and made their way to the screaming boy. He's carried to the boat and they sped him to the shores. All the while people had gone from watching their favourite athlete to the ailing person.

He's taken to the shore where ambulances are awaiting his arrival. Nobody wasted anytime, as he was taken straight to the hospital. Yikes.

I turn back to witness Yuffie's in 9th place. Gah, things were happening so quickly. I didn't look at the race for one minute and look at what happened? She was battling for her 8th place position with competitors as fierce as beasts. They were quickly approaching the ¾ mark. Shera screams out. The excitement was driving us crazy. I place a hand over my mouth to contain myself.

Zack was quite calm, though.

And I intently watch the time. Yuffie was truly moving as fast as she could. Thank goodness this was not a competition to swim back. That would suck.

Takakashi, was blazing through however. He moves in to take 2nd place. They swim pass the ¾ mark and I swear I have never heard people scream as horrible as now. I look at the beach for a second and its amazing. People are bawling, screaming and for the first time you can see people of every caliber become wild.

Even my teachers were being sports. For once they were acting like they had a social life. Of course, not everybody was feeling the competition spirit. That would be unrealistic. Some people, like Scarlett were tanning. Completely oblivious to world around her. And then there were those psycho girls who were crowding around some guys. In fact there were lots of those and it was apparent what competitions like these instigated.

I'm almost sorry for some guys and girls. I remember Sephiroth and the day the girls thronged him. Speaking of, I hadn't seen him all day.

"If you're looking for him, I don't think he's in school as yet" Shera explains.

Immediately my cheeks turn red, "what, urhh, I… I wasn't thinking about him." I could mentally slap myself for saying that.

"Right…" Shera pats my shoulder.

You know what, I'm just gonna shut up and watch the race. Still, it leaves me curious, why wouldn't he come?

I return my gaze and I could see the athletes fast approaching the final marker. I stood up from the rock and began screaming. Shera and Zack joins me.

Takakashi moves in, and was consuming the course. He finally moves in 1st place and Vincent moves in 5th. Yuffie was moving in steady, but she was really battling it out. She had gone from 9th place to 11th place. People were moving in.

Yuffie swims in faster, and she returns to 9th place once more. Takakashi finally makes it to the last marker and he's declared the winner of the course. Immediately people begin clapping and whistling. The athletes all swim in taking their rankings in accordance. Yuffie finally makes it, she comes in 9th place. She did an excellent job. Everyone seems to be ecstatic.

The people on the beach jump, run, sing, dance… at the completion of the competition. Shera and I scuttle off the ledge to the shore below. We run down to shore to meet with other students. Today we'd be hugging Yuffie a lot.

* * *

Finally she comes back to us and we both hug her. She's laughing and we're so happy. She tells us her hands are cramping and we have to massage her body for the next two weeks. I laugh, Yuffie returns to us.

Our principal taps the microphone and silences the students.

"Well, wasn't that some competition. Let us all prepare for the awards. In first place with a record time 39.5 minutes is Takakashi Nuro of Nagoya. Congraluations" she shakes his hand and places the medal around his head. He's awarded the huge trophy and the money.

He smiles and gets his picture taken.

"In second place with a time of 43.2 minutes is our own Suki Hanusu. Congratulations" she shakes the hand of the young girl and awards her, a trophy, a medal and a cheque.

"In third place with a time of 44.7 minutes is Kenisuke Junya from Kyoto. Congratulations" she repeats the process.

"For all our other athletes we each have a medal to award you and a special congratulatory package. You all have done very well, and I commend all of you. Congratulations to all our students. Competitors please come to the tent to claim your awards"

With that Yuffie left us. We fidget for a few minutes until she returns with a bag, a jacket, a medal and a certificate. Huh?

"They gave all the athletes these things. Original Puma you know" Yuffie flashes her puma bag.

"I'm gonna put these things in the car" she begins walking off and then she abruptly stops and turns to us. "I seem to remember something now." She laughs, "You think you're so clever trying to avoid my keen senses" she laughs aloud.

I quizzically look at her. Is Yuffie okay?

Shera also seems confused..

"Smart girl, not smart enough. Not at least for the Yufster…" she gloats.

"Are you okay?" Shera asks

"When I get back Tifa, you better be in your bikini else you'll be in deep you-know-what" she points out.

'Ah.. now it makes sense' I thought

"Besides if I can swim 1.5 miles, I don't think there's any excuse you could possibly muster into not wearing that bikini" she smirks, "see you in a flash" she runs off…

I whimper.. 'noo'

_To be continued…_

**_Next Chapter: Bikini Troubles.._**

**_

* * *

_**Thank you for all the sweet things you guys have said. Thank you _Rend_ for your lovely words as usual. Darn I forgot Red XI..gah..lol..

Thank you to **_BlooJhay_** for telling me what you think. I'm thankful you read the story and you laugh... lol.. thats great to hear... And feel free anytime to continue to tell me how you feel... so thank you again my friend...

And thank u to all of u who continue to read... coz u rock guys..


	20. Bikini Troubles

**Blonde Ambition**  
_A Cloud & Tifa and Sephiroth & Tifa fanfic_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bikini Troubles…**

**

* * *

**

"Shera, please… you're my bestfriend..dont do me this" I whimper.

She doesn't show any sympathy for me. She instead snickers maliciously, and wittily replies, "no can do Tif, a deal's a deal"

I'm mentally crushed. How could Shera - good nice Shera do this to me? I suspected this sort of traitor-behavior from Yuffie, but not Shera. Yet, she's laughing over me and I could tell, someone had stolen the good Shera from me.

"H-How about we-we-we, t-talk this over"

Evidently, she's not buying the slightest inclination of my resistance. Rather, she scoffs and spares me a broad grin. Damn Shera for being immune.

"Tifa, it's nothing personal. Really. It's just, you've promised us and I intend for you to complete that promise. Don't worry, it'll all be over sooner than expected" she smiles…

"Shut up.." I pout, "you're not my friend, you're a Yuffie-harpy." I playfully sniff, "the real Shera, is someone of caliber, someone who listens, who understands others. You can't be the real, good, caring Shera everyone knows" I state

"Tifa" she smiles, "honey, I appreciate all the kind words, and it's true. I'm good, caring, beautiful, smart, intelligent, beautiful, smart ---

"You said that already…"

"Right, but, sucking up never saves a life… I'm sure you knew that by now." She snickers…

"Why are you snickering?" she frightens me with that… laugh/snicker/thing…

"Oh I'm just imagining how crazy guys are gonna go for you. I'm almost scared of you as my competition. But heck, seeing you in a bikini is a once in a blue moon kind of thing. I'm gonna enjoy this" she confesses.

"Well, as sick as that sounds. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you" I suddenly start on a new note.

"Really, what could bring me down now, Tifa?" she asks with fun in her voice…

"Oh well…" I look down, "It would seem I forgot my bikini home. Didn't bring it, oh well…" I confess…

"Rightt. Let me see your bag just for a sec" she asks…

"My bag?" I enquire, "you mean, this bag?"

"Yes that bag" she humours me…

"Nah, this is mine, and well… you can't have it…" I explain..

"Nobody ever said anything about giving it to me, forever." She rebuts.

"You're not getting my bag, so… quit it" I slowly began backing up

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she explains…

"Or what?"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you" she teases…

I kept backing up, gearing Shera off my tail, but heck Shera was just as persistent as Yuffie, or even more. Normally I would not trifle with Shera or Yuffie, but when it came to getting out such predicaments of wearing skimpy bikinis, I had no option.

I dodge Shera, and she's quick. This I notice. She leers forward, I move backward. She's constantly keeping up with me. Her naughty smirk permanently fixated on her face.

She chases me straight to the car park. It's kind of difficult to run in slippers. I'm more accustom running barefoot, but gah, I didn't have time. Shera was hot on my heels. I turned around…

"Run as fast as you can, Tiffy… I got all the time in the world" she teases…

I frown. Why did our friendships have to be so complicated? She chases me into a corner, between a car and a pole and I'm stuck. Totally stuck. She smiles wickedly.

"Life is an irony, aint it?"

"More like a leather whip to the face" I corrected her. It's true, I didn't expect to be cornered into such a tight situation. And as much as I'm very keen, damn… I was totally caught off guard.

I was about to try wrestling her when we were interjected by Yuffie..

"What are you dorks doing?" she asks…

"Tifa doesn't want to wear her bikini. She said she didn't bring it. But don't you think it's kind of weird she doesn't want me to check her bag?" Shera asks…

"She doesn't have it" Yuffie states…

Both Shera and I stare at her, confused.

"She doesn't have it. I do" she smiles, "I mean I knew Tifa didn't want to wear her bikini. Like duh she's gonna make up some sad excuse to buy herself out this situation. You could say, I was being proactive in your promise. Gosh, I feel so smart and wicked at the same time…" she giggles…

"For once Yuffie, you truly impress me" Shera chimes…

"Why thank --- hang on, did you just say for once? As in, first time?" Yuffie pauses, "woah… kind of harsh…" she blinks back..

"Reality is sad, isn't it?" I suddenly sputter…

"Look who's talking. You better start walking to the girls bathroom or you will be … slaughtered…" Yuffie narrows her eyes…

Honestly, Shera and Yuffie are very graphic at speech. So cruel and blunt at the same time. They were the kind of friends, you were uncertain about especially when you didn't agree with them. Imagine the things they would do, if I didn't oblige. I get Goosebumps thinking of the awful things they conspire to do at times… oh boy..not good.

"I really don't want to. Please, have mercy on my soul…" I plead…

Yuffie looks at Shera and for a moment I think they're coming around. Finally their surfaces look like they're chipping. Could it be my words finally drove home, could it be I would have a wonderful day without a bikini involved?

"Not happening" Shera finishes…

And suddenly my nightmares are real. My words did nothing to thing1 and thing2. I sigh…

"If I do this… I will never be the same. You two would have psychologically messed me up" I explain…

Shera sighs, "you're so dramatic. For the most part, I would be concerned about the psychological effects, but because you've never truly been traumatized, I think I can live with a little bit of guilt. Whatcha say Yuf?"

Yuffie was as a dark as could be. She was laughing sinisterly. I was beginning to get concerned at the convicts these two were. They showed no remorse for their own kind. What kind of human are they?

"You're doom" she laughs out aloud…

It wasn't long until they both grabbed my arms and trudged me up the stairs. I'm sure it was quite a strange sight. The sight of two girls pulling one pathetic soul up the stairs. It's in itself questionable, strange and implicative. Implicative to what? All sorts of things..

I reluctantly walked towards the girls bathroom. Every minute I took to get there, made my heart race a little faster. My hands were sweating, and I swear I was about to burst or something. I pleaded consistently with the evil pair. But they would not hear my cries. They were immune to the pleas of an innocent person.

"You two are going straight to hell…" I cry…

"Well then, hell is privileged." Shera says…

I open my mouth to complain some more and that's when I felt them walk quicker toward the girls bathroom. I didn't want to go in........ must..escape…

Must survive… must..escape..

But I was overruled. We entered the busy girls bathroom.

I swore every girl that I saw today had on a bikini, and it's kind of cliché now that I see the entire campus parading in skimpy material, but it's not cliché to get into one, especially if I'm a newbie. Besides, the bad treatment Yuffie and Shera bestowed on me was animalistic…

Shera grabbed the bikini and Yuffie opened one of the doors to a toilet.

"It's either you wear it or we'll improvise." Shera pauses to place a hand on my shoulder, "and we can improvise a whole lot" she explains…

She hands me the skimpy bikini and Yuffie pushes me in. I'm petrified. I have no idea how to wear one of these things. I think I need an instructions manual to this thing.

"How do you wear it?" is my first question.

Shera slaps her face. "What the heck do you mean by that? How do you wear your undees Tifa?" she seems a bit annoyed…

"Well excuse me for asking a very intelligent question" I retort…

Shera and Yuffie exchange looks…

"Stop wasting our time. The music bands are gonna perform in the next 10 minutes and you're totally delaying" Yuffie explains…

"Well, maybe if you guys were a little more negotiable, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place" I reckon…

"Tifa, nobody's in a predicament but you. You may humour the situation by delaying time, but you will come out this bathroom with a bikini on or so help me Kami-sama, I will K.O. you to the floor" Yuffie shouts…

I sigh… "why me?"

I shut the door. I hang the bikini on the hanger in the toilet and I just stare at it. I was coming to a startling revelation, or rather was it an epiphany, whichever, I realized that my life is twisted, wry, confusing and I have very lousy friends who secretly connive, conspire and mistreat me. I deserve better… but did I get it?

Well no, because this stupid bikini is still in front of me.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Tifa, hurry up would you. It's late and the music has already begun. You spent the last 30 minutes in that toilet, honestly what the heck is taking you?" Yuffie quarrels…

"Oh shush. You two are making me wear the world's skimpiest bikini, and yet you have the audacity to tell me to get out at your hour of convenience? Have you no heart for me? Gah. I've never worn such a thing before. So leave me to understand its dynamics…" I explain…

Shera sighs, "Tifa there you go again, bikinis aren't Physics… they never will be. So when you use a word like dynamics for a simple piece of clothing, chances are you're reading too much into it" she explains…

"Well Shera, it's not my fault the stupid thing is like a contraption"

"Contraption?" Yuffie repeats…

"You do know what that means, right?" I question…

Yuffie shouts out, "damn you Lockhart, of course I know what it means. Get out of this toilet this instant or Shera and I will break it down" she shouts out.

"And then what's your excuse to the principal. You damage school property to force your friend into skimpy clothes?" I laugh out, "rich excuse"

Yuffie fumes…

"Look Tifa, there are other ways Yuffie and I can get you that bathroom without damaging school's property. We could always, start a rumour with you and Sephiroth. Titles, headings, they're all endless…" Shera explains…

"Ha, thankfully Sephiroth and I have been through that ordeal. Sephiroth's not like that.." I explain…

"Really, then what's he like?" Shera asks, "you make him sound normal… not the picture I always got of him" Shera speaks…

"Well most people's communicative and perceptional skills suck when it comes to knowing the true person he is. He's a great guy. Friendly, kind… and not at all anything people put him out to be" I spoke…

"Anything else, you want to add, seems like you have a whole river of words flowing for this one. Oh la la, Tifa Lockhart has been swoon to Sephiroth…" Shera giggles, "this will go nicely on the school's website" Shera speaks…

"Well too bad nobody's gonna believe you" I explain…

"Ahhh, so you confess you've been swooned…" Shera picks up the innuendo…

I pause, "would it surprise you" I laugh only to humour them silly…

"Again nobody's gonna believe you Shera-chan" I explain

"I beg to differ.." she speaks and then there's a silence that fills us. Immediately I heard what sounded to be a recording of my voice about my confessions ------about Sephiroth. Gahhh, blackmail.

"You evillll…evil person" I shout out…

"Come on Tifa… quit whining and get out there" Shera screams

"Fine…" I scream back.

"Why are you two screaming, it's annoying" Yuffie says annoyed…

"That's how you sound all the time…" Shera teases…

"Thanks Sher"

And with nothing to do but shoot myself, I unlatch the door. I had to face the music, as they called it. Or rather it was my death. If I walked out of here the world would never look at me the same way and so would I. It was a bit distressing I thought. Yuffie pulls back the door and she fumes.

"Tifa please move your clothes so I can see you in your bikini" Yuffie pulls my hand and Shera joins her. They gruffly pull the clothes out my hand and then they begin screaming. And I'm not talking hysterical screaming, I'm talking full-fledge psycho screaming. The kind that competes with brown noise.

"I hate you guys and I will never ever, ever… be nice to you two ever ever again" I pout…

"Oh shush. Take a look at yourself…" Shera pushes me toward the large mirror over the sink. And then I saw myself for the first time in a different perspective.

I couldn't believe it. The thing in itself was a skimpy piece of mess, but somehow… it… it was, strangely… nice. Rather..attractive looking. I hadn't thought about what a bikini could do to someone like me. Like hell I felt seen, but… the feeling in itself presides itself with both fear and freedom.

"I feel weird. I think I'm conflicted" I thought..

"Oh no, you're just having the bikini syndrome. It wears off when you go about doing your normal activities… relax…" Shera rubs my shoulders, "it's not so bad, is it?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" I blink back at her…

"Don't you feel sexy, almost empowered?" Yuffie asks. She takes off her shirt and I'm surprise to find she's also wearing a bikini.

"Well…I dunno.. it's more strange than anything" I started to inspect my frame.

I wore a white bikini with gold bindings around the straps. It was quite an unusual bikini. It tightly presses against my skin to keep every arch, every curve.

"I look kind of slutty" I had to say it…

"No you don't… the only reason you say that is due to your voluptuousness. Damn Tifa if I had your figure I would totally flaunt it" Yuffie confesses..

"That makes me sound more like meat…" I turn around

A bikini truly wasn't any kind of art. It was pretty flat. It's just wearable underwear to the beach with cooler designs.

Kind of sad to know that that's what the world has come to. Men, and women spend their time thinking of designs for tiny triangular bathing suits.

"Tifa, please… look at this bikini, as a chance to embrace a different side of you. A much stronger, more extrovert Tifa. One who is beautiful is her transformation, as she is in what she does. There is beauty in courage, and people marvel at those who wear it… besides, set an example for your fellow dorks and nerds alike. You're an anomaly Tifa… so stop allowing yourself to be so hard on you" Shera smiles…

I sigh, "if I weren't as conflicted as I am now, I'd say …you idiot…that's pretty kind of you" I spare a small smile…

She hugs me… "thanks Sher…"

"What about me, I don't get love too?" Yuffie asks…

"Nah…" Shera sticks out her tongue, "so are you ready to do this Tif?" Shera asks…

I sigh. I take a good long hard look at myself in the mirror. Somehow, I didn't want to be the old Tifa. I didn't want to be reigned by old thoughts that governs me into my own destruction. No, chances are I needed a new perception on life, but most of all on myself. To avoid the image of me in a bikini, and continue carrying myself with the belief I had change, just made me feel more of a hypocrite to the ideal than anything. I wanted change.

Not all change is good, or rather not all change comes easy. Hence this bikini experience has taught me that. Whatever it was, I'm moving forward…and I guess I'm truly being an oddity to myself.

I'm stepping out my shell, out my safe zone. I'm relying on a different kind of mind… a different kind of instinct. One that isn't afraid to be weird, unorthodox and fun. I was never any of the above and it's about time I reclaim what was rightfully mine.

After all… I only had one life to live…

Why not live it?

_To be continued…_


	21. Save me

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 21: Save me

* * *

We exited the bathroom with Yuffie and Shera teaching me a valuable life lesson. Somehow, the experience of wearing a bikini, was strangely life-changing. I smirk at the thought.

How ironic..

As we made our venture through the school, many of the so-called immune guys to simple women began throwing me some wicked stares. Every face, every guy, even some girls were throwing us some 'conflicted' looks.

Shera and Yuffie began laughing.

I arch a brow and look at Yuffie…

"Why are we being at …um, so strangely?" I had to question the ambience..

Yuffie laughs some more…

"Oh Tifa, poor Tifa… you're so young and naïve…" she begins …

I blink back. What does that mean? How does that answer my question. Surely I would sort a higher, more 'intelligent' reason from Shera.

She looks at me and gives a small smile.

"They're watching you Tif… they're watching you…" she explains…

And suddenly I feel like a dork for asking such a question. I have pretty good perceptional skills, but boy, now I'll surrender my title.

Shera and Yuffie continues to laugh, insanely. The stares we got as a trio was equivalent to firing lasers. Yes, that intense… that epic.

I'm glad the girls thought this amusing, because being stared at like meat, like an animal was kind of wrong all together. Wearing a bikini and embracing my confidence is one thing, but having men eye me down like… like… that, is really repulsive. Degrading…

And the more I seem to show disgust at their stares, the more I heard heckling, saw glaring and the possible odd drooling that was gawked at me. I actually felt bad for them.

As we crossed paths with Kyoto boys, I was amazed at the hecklings I got. Whistling, and shouting were thrown my way and I had to blush. My cheeks were flaming. Who knew, bathing suits could get a girl into so much trouble.

The girls and I walked down to the beach below, where from above the entire place looks like ants. People were running, shouting, laughing, screaming, playing, eating, kissing, swimming. As we came closer to the beach, we could hear music of bands performing on the stage. Considered to be what is known as a test skit, it provides performing artists to perform in betterment of their muse. Probably I'd see some of my friends perform, today…

To our surprise Vincent hails out to us. Yuffie runs to his side, and waves to us.

"Just like that?" Shera and I witness the pair leave…

"It happens" Shera pats my back.

We both proceeded through the crowd, noticing several people dancing to the music. I scouted the stage and found that some guy from Kyoto was playing. He was playing Deftones – bored on the stage. A contradictory to the environment. All the while, I kept continuously being heckled by guys. The odd thing was… some of them, were actually … well, could make a girl blush. Let's keep it PG.

Shera and I made our way to the shore where we dug our toes into the sand.

"Excuse me" comes a small voice…

We turn around an observe a small girl…

"Yes?" Shera answers…

"No need to bother you, but… are you Shera?" she asks…

"Yes I am…"

"You're one of the people responsible for helping out with students, right?" asks the girl…

"Yes…"

"A couple of Shibuya students require some help.." and with that I got a hint. Shera shook her head.

"I see, I'll be there in a minute"

She turns to me.

"Can I leave you for a lil while? I swear I'll be back" she's concerned about me. I could tell…

"Hey, relax… I'll be fine…" I reassure her…

"Alrightie, be back soon" and with that, she leaves.

Good old Shera, always helping people out. She truly fits the role of leader. She's compassionate yet she's firm in her plans and beliefs, and is ready to listen to others. I marvel at that.

I sit down on the sand and observe the people at the beach…

* * *

I turn my back and try for a minute to calm myself.

A couple of guys crowded around me agitating the situation with their laughing and sinister stares. They kept staring at me, their eyes very rudely darting over my body.

"You're really beautiful…" starts another boy…

"Thank you, if you would excuse me" but they keep me maintained in their circle of friends. At first they started with 4 friends and now its 10 guys around me. I feel cornered…

"I want to pass" I ask of one of the guys and he smugly laughs…

He refuses to oblige. He's like iron in my path and his friends barricade me from the outside world. I feel honestly, scared and the feeling of courage has long died…

I push myself through their barricade, but this makes one of the boys grab my shoulders and control me all the more. The guy glances me a dirty look and I roll my eyes.

"Let me pass" I repeat through gritted teeth…

"And if I don't" he asks…

I really didn't know what I could say to this guy to frighten him. I was as defenseless as they came. I was scared out my mind and somehow I was expecting to see Shera any minute now. And then the guy gruffly brings me closer to him. I'm appalled by his actions, but what can I do? I pull myself out his grasp and slap him solid. The other guys around us, laugh at my feistiness. He doesn't take too kindly at my actions…

"Feisty bitches are the best, but I'm really not in the mood" and before my eyes he grabs me.

I close my eyes, somehow not wanting to see the end of this.

I ready myself for whatever he's about to do. And then it doesn't come. In fact his arms weaken. And amazingly I see _him._

He holds the guy's arm and then pushes him off. He towers over the guy and looks at him menacingly. His green eyes cold and dark. Somehow, I could tell he was insulted by the breed of men they were.

The guy gets back up and shouts out, it's none of his business…

Sephiroth stares at him intently.

"Low life" Sephiroth is disgusted…

He watches the boy and slowly nears him. He places a foot on the guy's head and presses it into the sand. He stares at the guy and I'm not sure what it was, but the guy refused to fight. Sephiroth slowly retracts and emerges with a victorious grin on his features. His eyes remain as dark and the face he leaves the guy with, is disturbing. The guy just stares and I can tell Sephiroth has a popularity of striking fear.

Sephiroth looks at me, those dark eyes still flashing incredulously.

"Are you alright?"

I breathed in. Somehow…this feeling of safety returns to me. I almost want to hug him.

I felt like whimpering, and yet I felt like…

"You… you… saved me" I looked down. My voice was tiny. As much as that sounded cheesy, that's exactly what he did. He rescued me from …those guys.

It was such a scary feeling and that in itself no one should have to feel. Feel so threaten …so afraid. Tears could not be kept and I'm sorry I had to look weak.

He rose my chin and then he looks at me.

"Don't…" he whispers…

The tears fall deftly on his hand. And he wipes them away and smiles, "not today…"

And it makes the urge to cry that more urgent, but I bite the urge. And he stares at me and I stare back. His beautiful green eyes staring intently back at me. And it's not the harsh green that he used on those guys, it's a softer kind. He warmly looks at me…

I softly smile.

_To be continued…_


	22. So close

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 22: So close

* * *

Sephiroth takes me back to Yuffie and Vincent. I reluctantly left his side, eyeing him with eyes of innocence. He smirks for a moment, acknowledging the offer…

"I'll be back in a while…" he says…

We stand a couple feet ajar from each other. I nod my head, understanding his reasons. Sephiroth nods himself and then he leaves.

I hold my breath… watching him leave…

Watching him leave, made me feel… so…

"Tifa" Yuffie shouts out interjecting my thoughts. I flip around sharply and look at her. I remember now, I was with Vincent and Yuffie…

"Hi" I said in a meek voice…

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuffie looks at me, sharing concerned eyes…

I thought about it. It made no sense bringing down Yuffie or Shera about the recent events. Today was a day to smile. To have fun. To laugh, swim… and just…be..

It wasn't suppose to be about worrying or evening crying, it wasn't suppose to be like that. Obviously I notice I had the opportunity to change everything…

"I'm fine…" I look up gleefully, "so where's Sher?"

Yuffie gives me a good, hard look. She knows me far too well. She knows when I introvert myself or rather, when I hide things. But how could I put myself to be a selfish friend, especially when this was a day for her.

"It's fine Yuf" I smile it off and she eventually takes the hint.

We eventually made our way to the stage, where several of Tokyo U favourite rock contestants were on the stage banging out. Girls and guys were jumping up and down to the music. Allowing the music to intoxicate them. This event reminded me a lot of Scarlett's party, except good music was playing.

Tokyo University along with several other universities, were strictly rock oriented. It's not that our school didn't have an apt or rather we didn't diverse into other genres of music, rather it was the student population who vouched for rock being more of the quintessential music choice. And boy, was it the necessity at times.

If there had to be one school that everybody enjoyed listening to rock music it had to be Tokyo U. For we had it… rock was in our blood. Not to mention, the school heavily uses the talent and the student population for every measly event to publicize itself into better heights.

"Come on drift away… through fundamental boundaries, to find ourselves surrounded, the ones from whose already gone, and come back stronger…" on the stage making his way on, was Cloud. Damn, I had never heard Cloud sing.

And he was absolutely… freaking good. His voice was smooth, beautiful and yet… beaconing.

"_All is numb I've be lost too long, my face bear mistake of being chosen…" _he sings…

And I can tell Cloud truly gets into singing. He closes his eyes and sings. His words come out effortlessly and I remind myself… he's so, amazing at what he does. His guitarists plays excellently and you could tell the kind of person Cloud is from his movements. He's not freaking out on the stage.

Before Cloud even finishes his song, the music changes to a different beat. Cloud takes a light bow and makes his way off the stage. I figured from observing Cloud sing for no less than a minute, they were trying to facilitate for all the foreign artists - that meant shorter songs, wilder audiences and a happy me.

Gearing himself on the stage to rock out the crowd was Zack who politely shakes Cloud's hand and then readies himself..

"When dead as dead can be, the doctor tells me, but I just can't believe him, never really the optimistic one, I'm sure of your abilities to become my perfect enemy, wake up and face me don't play dead coz baby, someday I will walk away, saying…" and Zack leans the mic over the crowd

"You disappoint me, maybe you're better off this way" the crowd screams back…

"Maybe you're better off this way maybe you're better off" he screams and Zack is a lot more energetic than Cloud. He jumps up and down to the music and goes wild. The crowd goes into a hysterical frenzy.

He's serving the crowd, with a crowd favourite. Who didn't like a perfect circle and their debut song Passive. Even I had to rock out. I loved the song.

Yuffie and I dances together and for a moment, we forget everything and enjoy in good music.

* * *

It was around 1:30 Shera finally met up with us. I was relieved she was okay. For a moment she smiles and looks at us… "finally I found you guys"

"Where have you been, woman?" Yuffie asks…

"Busy. Something little girls won't understand" she explains…

"What was that?" Yuffie fumes…

"So how are you Tifa? Hope you didn't get into too much trouble" she speaks…

I smile, "not too much"

"So what's the agenda now?" she asks…

"I'm hungry" I curtly replied…

"Yes… me too" Yuffie touches her stomach, "are you hungry Vinny-sama?" Yuffie asks Vincent. He nods…

"Well food it is.." we stroll toward a location on the beach with our umbrella and picnic basket. Vincent had brought his cooler packed with drinks. Thankfully Shera and I didn't have to trudge that huge thing down the stairs..

We sat down on the beach mat and Shera handed me a wrap skirt, which nicely tired around my waist. It was a satin looking material with white threading on it. We all helped ourselves to Shera's yummy food. She made bento boxes for each of us. And Shera's bento boxes were the best. It often took her a lot of time to prepare, but on some auspicious occasions she made her famous bento boxes that were packed with some the most delicious Japanese food.

She made sweet onigiri balls (rice balls) with sweet bean curd. She also made a wide selection of tempura – everything from shrimp to crab was in the box. She also prepared handmade sweets which are as elegant and beautiful, as they are delicious to eat. Shera is indeed strangely talented with food.

Vincent brought drinks and we each had ourselves a water bottle. It was delightful I thought, eating with my friends, listening to good music and just enjoying the sun. Maybe I would tan with the girls later…

"ROCKERS!! ARE YOU READYYY TO SCREAM??" someone shouts on the microphone..

We turn around to see several people jumping up and down. The crowd around the stage was a lot wilder. Thankfully we were a distance away from the chaos.

To our surprise it's Sephiroth's band – Geostigma…

They were playing Nevermore – Narcosynthesis. One of my favourite bands ever, Sephiroth was brilliantly playing with his brothers. Surprisingly they weren't singing, rather they were just doing the instrumental. The crowd was going crazy though.

"Send my blood to sand.." Sephiroth sings and the crowd goes alive. He smirks, "what are you searching for, please salvage my soul"

Sephiroth begins to play his guitar, strumming classically to the power metal beat. He's fluent and so are his brothers, as they identically match the beat of the original song, dead on. As brothers they truly did play excellent together. They work in cohorts well and you could see it, with their movements, their playing, their singing and timeliness.

They played an excellent guitar solo and eventually the brothers came to a beautiful end. I clapped and shouted…

Sephiroth rose his hand and exited the stage…

"Your Sephiroth-sama's got skill, Tifa" Yuffie teases…

I blush…

* * *

It was around 2 o' clock Shera, Yuffie and Vincent and I decided we would take a dip in the ocean. Personally speaking, I chose not to swim or rather take a dip, due to my clothes. White is not a good colour to get wet. I stood on the shore watching the trio happily play in the ocean. I stare at them and it's nice to see them all laugh, giggle and play. Of course, I wanted to take a dip, but not in these clothes.

As I stared at them, I looked at the sky. It was so blue… so so..blue. The sand was white…and the sun was hot, yet… it felt good.

And I didn't notice Yuffie and Shera staring at me until I descended my eyes.

"What?" I shouted at them in the distance…

They said nothing. Yuffie points at my back and I turn around. I slowly turn around and there he is. My face is facing his throat and he's absolutely bare-chested.

"Sephiroth?" I look up and he spares me a cheeky smirk

"Yes?"

I swallow, "um…"

I was having a hard time concentrating with a nude Sephiroth – I meant, a bare-chested Sephiroth. He had in incredible, incredible physique. He wasn't a buff guy who had all these ripping muscles, but Sephiroth was indeed quite built. He was very lean. His muscles were nicely ripped through and I think he most attractive part about… him, was the sweat rolling down like beads on his skin. His ivory skin was tanning quickly beneath the sun and it looked surprisingly good…

"I remembered something, Lockhart" he starts, our eyes catching…

"What's that?" I asked amused…

"Do you really want to know?" he leans forward…

I grin. Sephiroth feels he's so smart…

"Well why not… surely, I'd want to know" I elucidated…

He draws in closer and I take a step backward. All the while, there's a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. I match his eyes, wondering what exactly was Sephiroth getting at.

And the twinkle of silver in his eyes, made shivers run across my skin. And the feeling of safety goes away and Sephiroth hexes me with his eyes. Unbelievably something like this has never happened to me. I'm never trapped in such eyes… but here I am…green surrounds me and I'm drowning.. … I don't know how to interpret this…this. His eyes take me in and there's nobody on the beach…

It's just him and I… and he comes closer, and I retract. My heart's pounding, my limbs weakening. His gaze ordering me into a discontented pause.

"I owe you one, Lockhart" he says in matter-of-factly voice…

"What exactly---

And I was shut off by Sephiroth lifting me up. He picked me up and he headed straight for the beach. I stare at Sephiroth in disbelief. I started screaming, evidently it was the only thing I could do. Sephiroth paid no attention to me, rather, he was brisk about his actions. He walked toward the ocean and began going deeper into the water. I looked at the water on his pants. He was wearing long black pants and it slowly was soaking through. He then stopped and began lowering me. I screamed… grabbing onto him. Sephiroth didn't listen…

He slowly began descending me and his grin enlarges. I plead with Sephiroth but he's not listening…

And in a fluent motion he drops me in. The cold water consuming me. It's really frigid and I immediately burst free from the water, flicking my hair backward. I stand and then I see Sephiroth stare at me. It's an uncommon stare I got. His eyes fall from neck to chest and lower he goes. Feeding me in. And he's never looked at me like this, but what guy doesn't look at a soaking wet woman in a white bikini?

"You evil man" I whispered…

He smirks, "just getting you back for what you deserve" he explains…

"What I deserve? I'll show you what you deserve" I run after him and he swims deeper into the deep. I'm the kind of girl who can keep up with lots of fast boys. And I tailgate him and Sephiroth laughs. He's amused I can tell. He finally stops and turns to me. I swim toward him, grab his arms, and push him beneath the water. He goes under the blue water and I laugh victoriously. He grabs my foot and down I go with him, joining him in the cold depths…

He pushes me beneath him and I look up to see something so out of this world. His platinum hair glows like silver in the water. He looks almost frightfully dead and yet, still so…beautiful. He smirks at me and then we stop, just to stare at each other. My hearts pounding and I've never been this close to any guy to see him this real… this…breathtaking…

I'm drowning, I get that, but I don't care… I need air, and yet it's so peaceful here being with him. He points up and grabs my arm and we both ascend to the surface. We resurface and breathe in. Deftly, the worlds fade away again, and he's so close to me. I could hear his heart, and he's still holding my hand. I feel the currents around my legs bring me closer to him. And we're so close. It's intimate to share space like this with anyone, and yet somehow neither one of us react…

He grits his teeth and I part my lips… I can feel it all around us.. the electric shocks. Nobody can deny me this occult feeling came from Sephiroth and looking at him, I know he feels the same. And I drown over and over again in green eyes. My breath is taken away, and I feel like I'm near screaming. My body shivers …

And its like gravity… we draw closer in…

"Watch out" shouts a faint voice…

I don't know who's saying that muchless, what it means… I don't care..

And in an instant… it's all gone…

A huge wave crashes into us and we're both pulled away. The thunderous wave takes me away and I suddenly realize what happened. Not sure why I was in a hex of some sort, I resurface to find Sephiroth emerging from the water. He stands up soaking wet. I never saw water run so lewdly over anyone…

I myself stand up and approach him. He looks at me and there's no words for what just happened between us..

So we say nothing…

He smiles at the water and then he looks at me… "I guess I should…get going…" he says…

I nod…

He nods and he leaves me to be…

I stare at his back and wish somehow I understood what had just happened. Did I just have a moment with Sephiroth? Did something just happen? Did we, just feel something?

I shook my head. No way… Sephiroth and I aren't like that… we're friends, just friends..very good friends…

I gulp… aren't we?

_To be continued..._

_In relation to Tifa not fighting against the perverted guys. Her character in this story is shy and she's too much of a push over. She's a fighter...but she doesn't exhibit it. In time she will ...kick butt!!_


	23. Sand in my eyes

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 23: Sand in my eyes

* * *

The drive home was pretty much, a quiet one. Shera drove us back with a sleeping Yuffie on the backseat. With lots to talk about on such an energetic day, it seem to be an irony I had nothing to say. Silently I play with my hair, aimlessly threading it through my fingers. I sigh at the window emptily…

Such quizzical emotions surrounded me. I was confronted to a pile of emotions that needed extreme sorting, aggregating… gah..help. It would however be a lot easier if I were home and could stare my ceiling and generate myself good thought process AKA despair. Usually I'm the type to wallow in confusion. Call it me being pathetic as a girl/woman/person… I feel heavily afflicted when I'm confused. It drives me to the ultimate form of frustration. I'm no good with this thing called emotions… rather, I'm less of a dramatic than Yuffie..but nonetheless a sad pup at dealing with it.

"You okay Tif?" comes a soft voice. It was Shera. It immediately bursts me from my bubble of thought. I despondently nod and continue to trek my eyes at the road ahead.

"Sometimes on your mind…" she starts…

Honestly am I that transparent? Nevermind, don't answer that. When it comes to friends like Shera and Yuffie who I've known since forever, it renders me with just about very little to hide from them. They're the sharpest, quickest most acutely keen girls I know of, and it's not flattery I'm trying to give them because their my best friends…rather, they just had that about them.

So I humour her..

"What makes you think that?"

She smiles…

"You've been so quiet all afternoon. After your Sephie-sama left… you seem pretty quiet, almost isolated. Besides… it's totally not you talking in the car" she explains…

I shook my head, "actually I don't have anything to talk about. Twas a great day… lots of sand, and boys and girls and bikinis and music and… ---

"—And Sephiroth" she interjects…

I sigh… and yup, lots of him. I immediately frown on the name, and it's more of an unconscious reaction I suppose, but as I've mentioned Shera is wicked perceptive.

And her eye-brows thread into a furrow.

"Are you guys okay? Did something happen?" she enquires…

"No..no, n-nothing happened. D-Did I say something happened?" I questioned.

"No, but I mean… you looked kind of..like, aghhh when I said his name. That's never happened.." she says..

I sigh, "look, we're…we're, fine" I explain, "I mean, Sephiroth and I are…" I pause to think – what are we? I mean, not like that, but I mean..as in mood-wise.

"Fine?" she finishes

"Exactly..we're fine" I nod.

She shakes her head. Gahh, I hated it when Shera was right. Usually, she knew when she was right and to rub it in, she would shake her head or roll her eyes, both of which are condescending to the situation. But how could I confess to Shera on such a perfect day about what had happened between Sephiroth and I. I mean, I don't even understand it myself. I'm torn between my logical comprehension and my aggressive female emotions. Torn between that maelstrom, I'm close to self-destruction. I honestly didn't want to talk about it. I mean, it would be great to have suggestions about what I could do, heck maybe I'd even get a better perception about the stuff I was dealing with. And it's always good to have a third party give you a point of view or an opinion. But knowing my girls, they became so proactive in doing things for me, that sometimes, it becomes more complicated when people get involved.

And it's not always a bad thing… it's just, for once I didn't want to..well, I mean…well, I didn't want Shera or Yuffie telling me what to do in my own situation.

I mean I was changing or rather on the road to change and this was my first real obstacle which I had to deal with. Friends like Shera and Yuffie who mothered me, and in some way protected and truly looked out for me, have helped me so much but, there's only so much people can teach you, or rather you'll need, eventually you grow up and see the world from your own eyes. This perhaps being simply said, is more aggressively felt in perturbing situations.

Noticing Shera's facial expression, I had to fume that she herself refuse to respect the whole fact that it was my right to state whether or not I felt comfortable talking about my melodramas. Knowing she would not give up… I finally snapped.

"What?" I had to pop the question.

"Ohh… nothing" she humours my patience…

"Nothing? Are you seeing yourself?" I ask

"I am… I said nothing, didn't I?" she replies

I sigh… "Shera… I can practically see what you're thinking. Please save me the misery and just tell me what you're thinking" I'm really thrown overboard.

"Touché" she says…

Great. No we're both in deadlock. She has a point – magically somehow, and I have a point. How do I even bury myself in such situations? Am I just not smart enough when it comes to professional word schemers like Shera and Yuffie?

"Look Shera… there's nothing wrong with me or Sephiroth.." I explained…

"Then is there something wrong between you two?" she asks…

I go silent for a minute, observing her statement in my head. Is there something really wrong with us? Am I just..a totally noob when it comes to figuring out things. When will it ever get simple?

"Tifa… it's apparent something's on your mind and I can feel it. You're so quiet and introverted and when you're sensitive about something you get all agitated.. – -

"—I do not get agitated…" I rebut.

"Do you even notice yourself? I mean… come Tif, what's there you can't speak about with me? Surely whatever happened I won't tell a soul… you can trust me" she says…

She's thinking along the lines of trust. I wasn't even thinking about that. It had to do with more than just trust…it was different.

"This doesn't even have anything to do with trust" I explain..

"Then tell me what it is" she begins to raise her voice..

"I don't want to" my voice rises as well

"Would you get over yourself. I'm trying to help you…" she shouts…

"That's just it…I don't need any, gosshhhhh!" I shout back…

For a moment there's a silence between us.

"Frickin typical." She sputters…

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me. You know… I am pouring myself being a frickin good friend to you and you have the audacity to humour the good things you have in your life, why? Well…maybe it's because you're an OCD" she shouts…

"What the hell is your problem Shera? I said I didn't want to talk about it, can't you just respect that and quit looking at this situation from your high horse?" I bit back.

"Problem? I don't have a problem Tifa…in fact, I think you're the one with the problem. You don't even wanna talk like old times.." she whispers…

I stop. I notice what's happening. Shera and I are fighting. We never fight…ever. We complain, we bash each other, we bite each other's heads off, but we never fight. I bite my lips and take in an even worst predicament. At one side I'm trying to convince myself I'm doing this for a new me, to change, to fight my battles and see what's it like for myself. But the more I do this alone, is the more I seem to stir trouble…and the really bad kind. Shera's like a sister to me and fighting with her is one of the most horrible things. I have no idea what to do… should I just tell her and lose the chance to see if I can face my demons, or do I press forward, take the jabs and… have a reasonable solution in the end.

"Fineee! Fine!" I begin to cry…

"You know what Tifa..forget it.. I don't really care.." and the car stops. I notice it's at my apartment.

"I'll tell you okay.." I start..

"Don't want to know. Don't care.." she says…

I swallow the lump. How could Shera be so crude? I'm telling her for shit's sake. I'm telling my bestfriend what's on my mind and she's being a total…

I gulp and open the door, "you bitch!" I shut the door

"I'm not the blonde bitch whose crying, you know" she shouts back

And honestly her words hurt me to the core. I freeze at her words. I'm absolutely immobilized here. I can't talk, I can't walk…I can't face her. I'm just…so…confused.

She drives off and leaves me to the sediment of my despair.

Today has gone from being beautiful, wonderful, strange, scary, exciting, exhilarating…to painful, hurtful…confusing,…horrible. Tears fall down my cheeks. People who say words can only hurt so much, should refine the statement to say, words hurt from the people who they come from. And having your bestfriend call you a blonde crying bitch…is wrong…and painful, in every way. In every single, single way.

I pull my apartment keys from my bag and I totter up the stairs, burdened with not just the nightmare of having a guy who I don't even know who likes me and the dispute between my bestfriend and me.

My life…is absolutely an irony..

* * *

It's been two days now since Shera and I haven't spoken. Additionally, to add to my crapped-up mayhem… Sephiroth and I are also..not speaking. I'm a friendless, blonde, loser…and… just about every perverted guy on campus wants my number, name…heck, leg.

Apart from the normal day dramas, two extra despairing things happened. It so happened that the Swimming competition was so large that students actually broke and vandalized the real stage for the Battle of the Schools competition. Hence the competition was postponed until amendments and fixes were made. That meant… someday in the future I would be attending the rock competition, and that meant… well, actually I don't really know why this is so despairing anymore, come to think about it. Maybe I'm just obsessing…

The second troubling thing that happened was my Physics classes. Recently classes have been so short and broken-up that teachers decided to kill us with schoolwork at a sinful level. Now, what is due is a truckload of papers due for Physics. I have 2 Physics papers to hand in, one in which is a case study that will be read, researched and graded by national Professors. Talk about a headtrip.

So if my life hadn't sucked already to the 10th degree, it just sucked some more.

It was lunchtime and I was alone as alone could be. Yes… it's hard to imagine me being alone now, since I've become quite the popular. But leave it to me to know loneliness. In some kind of way, it was better this way than just talking to strange people who had different motives.

And well, where's Yuffie you ask?

I sigh.

Poor Yuffie, she was the mediator between Shera and I. Whatever happened one side she would relay to the other and vice-versa, it was sticky business, but somehow Yuffie did a good job telling me about the recent things Shera said about me. And from what I've heard…she says nothing. Yuffie says she's just quiet. Every now and then she bursts her bubble and calls me something rotten, but she quickly shakes her head.

Sometimes I think about it. What we said, how lousy we've been treating each other, but it wasn't my right to go over and say 'hey Shera, sorry for being a dork and not respecting my choices…but hey, do you forgive me?'.

For me, a girl whose never had any kind pride and level… I realize that by apologizing to Shera, it wouldn't do anything. It would rather look more like – she was the control freak – and she is, and I was the subservient one. I didn't want to be some domesticated animal for anybody, not even Shera. If she felt, like for one second I am even going to do that she's totally wrong.

If it was anybody who had to apologize it was her. It's unfair she calls me rotten things, even says them to this day and has the guts to assume that I needed to apologize. Nope…not happening. I prefer be a friendless loser when it comes to sucking up and giving everybody the impression I'm some weak, insignificant ---

"Hey!" comes a voice, throwing me out my fire thoughts.

I blink back and look up.

The sun is my eyes, I raise my hand to block off the sun and the silhouette of a spiky head boy appears

"Cloud?"

"That's me… whatcha doing Tifa?" he asks…

I suddenly blink back. What was I doing, instead of course whining and internally fighting with myself?

"Sitting" I smile..

"Mind if I join you?" he asks…

I nodded. "Sure… I don't get company much, unless of course it's those perverted creeps" I explain.

He takes a seat next to me and nods.

"Yeh… I know what you mean" he retorts..

I laugh at the thought, "does the great Cloud Strife, fear perverted creeps? Or a better question, what have they done to scare you?" I humour him.

"Gah! Must I?" he sticks out his tongue and feigns death.

I giggle. Cloud was so funny.

"The perverted girls in this school are mass creepy. Speaking as a guy, and knowing the creepy guys… I don't think it could possibly top freaky women" he explains…

I giggle some more. Just hearing Cloud speak about freakiness and women, in one sentence was hilarious.

"I beg to differ, good sir" I smile.

"You beg to differ huh? You're trying to tell me you've met more freaky guys than I've met more freaky women?" he asks, a smirk on his face.

"Now now, I think what I was saying, was… I think men are more freaky than women, at least at this campus. There's an array of psycho perverts you know.." I explain.

He laughs out. His laughter…for a moment catches me off guard. And I take a breath. I stare at him, and his jovial nature exudes with such…happiness and warmth.

"Oh that's rich Tif.." he endears my name by shortening it.

Tif… it was his way of saying, we were friends. And not acquaintances. His blonde hair flew in the wind, and I found myself staring, intently at everything about him. I grew dark on my observation. I turned my face and realize… no matter what..I still..liked him. But ..he, has a girlfriend…I shouldn't…

"Tif?" he calls out to me and he places a hand on my shoulder.

I purse my lips and I try to honestly not allow myself to tear apart. Right now I didn't need more confliction. I didn't need to be reminded that I still had emotions and feelings for Cloud.

"Sorry… sand, flew in my eyes" I rub my eyes to feign the truth.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asks…

I nod, "yeah, yeah…I'm, I'm fine" perhaps I was dramatizing a little too good that Cloud became extra worried.

"Let me check.." he says and his hands come to my face…

"What?" I curtly speak.

He smiles, "let me check" he repeats himself.

Honestly, I don't know what to do. Numbly I accept.

His fingers deftly tuck some stray locks behind my ear. He leans forward, and I lose my breath. I weakly oblige and I feel like he's done me such a wrong. All my old emotions, every single one resurface like torn open wounds. I linger at the feelings I had. I dip myself into my old self and I see the girl who feel so hard for the guy she once loved.

He draws closer and his lips part open. I weaken and stiffen at the same time. My muscles spasm out on me and my breath--- there isn't any. My heart races, pounds, bangs…screams.

"Open your eyes Tif" he speaks….

I-I-I…don't know what you just said Cloud.

He softly blows, his warm breath touches my skin and it's beautiful. Wonderful. It's like nirvana. I'm so close to falling apart and I have no idea what keeps me together. Blindly, I'm consumed to his warm caresses of breath.

I open my mouth to protest…but air itself is all that comes out.

He slowly retracts and smiles…

"That's better isn't it?" he asks…

Better?

I breathe…

Yes…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Cassiopeia09:** Lol! You made me laugh so much. Here you are wanting to read a small quick fic and you didn't go to bed early and your eyes are puffy. Lol. I myself am a Tifa-biased… but Tifa is innocent. Lots of guys like her, but she doesn't see herself with that amount self-esteem as to be fortunate enough to have them/for them to like her. She still has nerd in her genes.


	24. Escape with me

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Part 1: Adventures  
Chapter 24: Escape with me

* * *

I slowly find my senses and nod. "All better… no more sand in my eyes" I smile..

"That's good" he smiles…

I don't know what to say to Cloud. Rather I blink and look down at my lunch in front of me. I see my chicken salad sandwich, which is still in its wrapper, and I turn to him.

"Can I offer you some lunch, as good payment, good sir" I jest with him.

"Hmm… what do you have served, my good lady?" he asks..

I smile, "chicken salad, my good sir…" I respond.

"Chicken salad? Chicken salad?" he sounds alarmed.

"Yes, my good sir…chicken salad…" I smile…

"Sure… if it would satiate the payment of taking sand out your eye. I…this good sir, shall take this payment with gratitude…and… hunger…" he laughs…

I don't want to laugh, but I can't help but to.

He makes me laugh, and not the generic or even short kind, but the hearty one.

"You are a comedian, Cloud Strife… " I said, opening the sandwich..

He smiles, "only sometimes. Only my good friends know my true character." He informs..

Again, I think my breath is caught in my throat. He considers me a good friend.

He realizes my frozen state. And pauses himself, "are you okay?" he asks..

I nod. "Yeh..it's nothing" I smile.

He pauses to allow a silence to build. "You thought you weren't a good friend Tif?" he asks…

Immediately my cheeks go red, "well…I, you see…" how can I start right?

"Of course you are. You're one of the only few decent people I do know, and I enjoy speaking with…" he explains…

Somehow this is a compliment paid by Cloud Strife. And it's the darnest thing to have the cutest blonde boy say something so nice…and sweet. I soften…

"Thank you Cloud" I smile..

"Heck…it's the truth. You're a fantastic friend Tif… so.. remember that" he smiles…

"I will" I smile

I look down at the sandwich and open the plastic. I hand him a sandwich and keep the rest.

He takes a bite and stares off at the ocean in front of us. He laughs…

I figured, it was probably rude to ask…so I allowed him to speak on his own timing.

"It's kind of funny how life works, don't you think?" he states in a vague question.

"Forgive me, I don't catch your train of thought." I chew silently.

"Well… I look at life as a matter of mixing both taking to give opportunity. I'll explain my crazy theory in a simpler way. Everything in life is either an opportunity or takeaway - which is like a negative but not always." He pauses.

I nod.

"Today Aerith called in, told me she came down with the cold. I kind of expected it since she was out on the beach pretty late for the swimming competition. But, if she was here, I wouldn't be speaking with you. Which…is an opportunity to tell you, that you're a great friend, and had you not known that, you would have never known" he explains…

In my life, I have heard crazy at every level, but this has got to be one of the best levels of appreciated crazy. Not just because it was Cloud, but because he was right. Had Aerith been at school, I wouldn't have been able to speak with Cloud and find out how he truly saw me – as a friend. A good friend. We wouldn't be sitting on this beach, eating chicken salad sandwiches, watching the waves, calling each other good sir and lady. Heck…I would have had no cheer all day.

I smile and I look down, "you're absolutely right…"

"You believe my theory?" he sounds shocked.

"Of course I do. Putting it into perspective… it makes lots of sense to me" I nod, convicted at what he said.

"Wow… you have got to be the only person who actually understands my theory..rather philosophy" he stares at the ocean… "I've told a lot of people this philosophy…they all think I'm strange… deranged. If you ask me Tif… people are too calculated. A little too sterile. They see life on the same axis their entire lives…and the stupid part about it, people like us, who see differently are reknowned for being strange and weird, why, because we actually have some differentiation going on. Heck, all great trendsetters start the same way. Thomas Edison was labeled weird when he sat on the egg to give it warmth, but look at what he discovered…I'm sure his dead friends are sucking fits now" he speaks…

I listen to Cloud, and for a moment he shares a side of himself he's not even aware he's sharing. He's comfortably telling me about how people see him, about the kind of friends that surrounds him and how they look and label him. I feel kind of sorry for him. His thinking was genius to me, and to know that people couldn't appreciate him for a different train of thinking, was sad.

"I agree with you" I pause, "for as long as I've known myself I've believed: everyone conforms to something. Whether it be society, school, their peers…teachers or whatever it was, we were constantly conforming …and finally when you find a wild Stallion running amongst ponies, you dub him different for the colours and breed he is. The truth is, why be plastered, why be painted, why be identical when our genes are not. Many desire…difference, but society desires laws. If you asked me Cloud, being different isn't always an ugly thing, sometimes, it's inspiring…and refreshing to everything sterile around us" I smile…

He stares at me and his blue eyes hold mine for a long time. It would seem as if I've tapped into an unknown side of Cloud that stays dormant from people. But his expression is priceless. Intent are his eyes as he takes in – perhaps the breed of girl I am.

"You're amazing Tif"

And I wasn't expecting that. I swallow at the compliment. My cheeks glowing red.

"You're so different from all the girls I've known." There's a mysterious hint in his voice. I try not tender if it's a good or bad thing, instead I look down.

"Believe me, it's a good thing. Here you are… so quiet, so alone. And nobody knows until they engage you into a conversation that you're this kind, sweet, pretty, smart, smart girl." He pauses, "who actually has an identity of her own." He speaks..

"I'm flattered. Though I wish people saw me the way you do." I give a weak smile.

He furrows his brows, "they don't?"

I sigh, "unfortunately. My blonde hair gives me too much of a bigheaded and perverse lifestyle. As I've mentioned I bring out all sorts of perverts. I annoy some of the girls at this school because I make them jealous. And you know what Cloud… I don't really care for that. I like having blonde hair, and being different, but they label me so badly because of my blonde hair. Thrash talk me, gang me up and honestly, the experience becomes more tiring than novelty. And that shouldn't be" I look at him…

His cerulean eyes hold mine. He studies them. His eyes are so intent. Sometimes they remind me of the sky…and I laugh, his name suits him just fine.

"I think if this is what you want, then screw the world. Forgive my crudeness, but why does it matter that you should care? Why should you be tired out by something you enjoy being? Be what you want to be, even if it hurts them" he speaks…

I nod.

He eats the last of his sandwich. I watch him chew and he smirks. Cloud…

"So where's Shera and Yuffie? Didn't come today?" he asks…

As if this conversation didn't go great already, Cloud mentioned Shera. I purse my lips and for a moment I say nothing.

"Something's wrong?" he asks…

Gah! Am I that transparent?

I sigh. "Shera and I aren't talking. We got into a fight and we're both – feeling kind of raw about the whole thing. We said some awful things to each other and it has me feeling awful, but…I mean, she didn't respect anything I had to say, and that was before the fight" I shake my head.

"I see. Sorry I asked." He spoke.

"No, no. It's fine. Chances are... any logical body would know my girls are missing." I explain.

"So why isn't Yuffie with you?" he asks.

"She's the mediator. She's done enough for both of us. She actually doesn't hang out with either one of us, instead she uses this time to bond with Vincent. She thinks we're pathetic..." I explain…

"You are guys are acting pathetic. You're bestfriends Tifa, you honestly shouldn't let squabbles and fights get to you guys so badly…but hey it's your life" he says..

I nod.

For a moment silence comes between us. We take it as a pause, but it's much longer than a pause. He studies the waves and then he turns to me.

"What does ocean remind you of?" he asks.. randomly.

I turn to study the waves, "hmm, candy"

He laughs, "okay…I'll humour you. How does it look like candy?" he asks..

"I dunno, when I was young my father every Christmas would take me to a taffy shop owned by his foreign friend. They would pull red and white taffy into candy canes and I was always so fascinated by it. As I grew older, by tastes just became stranger and I thought, wouldn't it be cool if the waves were like candy canes, blue and white. I'd want to eat that…I know Cloud, I'm odd.." I laugh it off…

He doesn't laugh, as I'm expecting him to. "I think that's incredible. I've never had blue and white candy canes, especially in the early year, but I'm sure Maske would love the idea" he speaks…

"Maske?" I question.

"You know Maske from Candy Emporium?" he asks…

I nodded, "doesn't ring a bell."

"You're kidding! Well there's this place called Candy Emporium owned by this guy called Maske Tunjashi. He's a candy artist and every year he represents Japan in the World Wide Candy Artistry Challenge. It's prestigious as heck and the guy is like the Tim Burton of candy. For the most part he has a cool store with candy pieces priced at least 15 grand. On the simpler note, he loves sharing out candy to little kids and takes requests from bright Physics girls" he smiles

I blush. Cloud… he really did know how to make a girl…blush…

"What are you saying Cloud Strife?" I leaned forward…

"What I'm saying Tifa Lockart…is…would you be interested in going to the Candy Emporium with me today?" he asks…

Amazing. Cloud was asking me out. Didn't expect that happening, but it felt more of a friendship invite than anything else. To be honest, I didn't think Cloud had it in him to cheat, or even two-time Aerith, so I rendered this invite as pure friendship. Our budding friendship.

"Sure… that'd be great." I smile…

*Rings* and the school bell rings. Lunch is over and it's over so quickly with Cloud.

"Great meet me at the car park after classes, k?"

I nod.

"See you Tif, oh and by the way… your sandwiches were awesome. I should come by more often, at least then I'll get a decent lunch" he laughs…

I laugh…

I smile, watching him fade in the distance…

* * *

After classes, I had more drilling about the priority of our assignments and quality expected from Year 3's, I was beginning to suffer from excessive stress syndrome. I was up to my neck in stress and school work. These two competitions truly threw off undergraduates and it was selfish of the university to nimbly handle the whole situation. It was unfair - I had an assignment for just about every subject, and my grades were largely impacted by the quality and level of research I did. Speaking of research… I hadn't started my Physics case study and that was due in about month or more. Not much time considering I had to get sources.

Totally stressed out, I sat down on the steps and looked at the sun in the distance. Life was becoming too hectic for even me. I barely had anytime to breathe with so much hell on my shoulders.

Looking at my phone I saw the time. 2:30 PM. Classes were over early today since it's research period but nobody stays in school to do research unless they can live with the noise of after school curricular activities. I sigh. Research…school…friends…gahhh!

Someone touches my shoulder and I jump. I look up and it's Cloud. I held my chest.

"Gosh Cloud, don't scare me like that…" I laugh…

He laughs, "sorry Tif.. are you ready?" he asks..

I nod.

We walk down to the carpark and I'm surprise to see that Cloud doesn't own a car. Rather he's a fenrir man. I touch the back fender and notice some scratches.

"Street racing… reckless me" he scratches the back of his head.

"Don't get hurt is all I have to say" I poke his shoulder…

He smiles. "You will mend me up right?" he asks…humouring me.

It's at points like these, I'm not sure if Cloud knows what he's saying or if course knows he's flirting with me. As strange as that sounds coming from me, sometimes his sentences match flirtation.

He opens a compartment and puts on a leather jacket. He pulls out a helmet and hands it to me. He then puts on one himself.

I fit the helmet on and he gets on. He fits on black leather gloves and then he turns to me. The sight of Cloud in a black helmet, jacket and gloves is somewhat stimulating and sensual. I'm refreshed to the new sight, and it fits him nicely.

I ease my legs over the seat and snugly his back presses into my chest. Thank goodness I wore pants today or it would be a walking day. Cloud starts the fenrir and reeves the engine.

"You can hold on you know… I'm not gonna bite" he says…

I sheepishly laugh. I slowly place my arms around his waist, a strange feeling coming to me. One part of me enjoys the contact, enjoys the mischief of being with Cloud, and another part of me is largely conflicted to my hands around his waist as he whisks me away.

He begins riding out the school and it's too late for second thoughts. Our blonde hair flies wildly and into the distance we ride. I smile, not in a million years would I imagine being on a fenrir with the guy who – I've crushed on most of my life. It's all so unexpected, and yet, this difference beats adventure in my life. I smile at the thought. Life without spontaneity is called routine and it quivers us old and makes us dull.

For as long as I can imagine myself I've been a routine, a relic to rudimentary routine. How awful it was, but now I'm doing things outside my safe zone. Going on adventures during the week on an afternoon with a new friend in search of candy is a pretty good one to start with. I outstretch my hand in the sky and close my eyes. The wind skims throw my fingers and I allow the moment to take me over.

"YEAHH!" Cloud shouts and he breaks my concentration.

I stare at him, and I realize this was his adventure too.

I maintained my stretched hand and travel away.

It was 2:35 and school was over not just for Tokyo U but for every highschool in the vicinity. Traffic was horrible, and usually when I'm stuck in traffic doing errands I wait in the line to avoid accidents, but Cloud doesn't abide in the safe driver notices. He speeds through the compacting cars and zips from left to right quickly. He laughs and somehow this is exciting.

I laugh in return and I lean forward, clutching my hands tighter around his waist. He passes many of the local hang-out joints and they're all packed with people from our school. We approach a red light and Cloud slows down. He places his feet on the floor to stabilize the fenrir and turns to me.

"Having a good time?" he asks…

I lean in closer, "you bet!"

And it was honestly true. I never had so much heart-pumping fear rip through my veins. Cloud was excitement, difference and fun. He fixed his gloves and nodded.

"Excellent. Now, I have one request for you Tif. Think you can handle it?" he asks…

"I think I can. Let's hear it"

"You see that hill?" he points in the distance..

I nod.

"We're gonna ascend it and I want you to scream with me" he says…

"Scream?" I repeat..

"As hard as you can" he reeves his engine and the light goes green.

He blasts pass all the cars and speeds up the steep hill. Up the hill we ascend. It's a narrow hill with a drop of 50 feet into the ocean. Chances are you'd want to be precautious around such edges and steep roads for oncoming traffic, but Cloud was certainly an irony. Somehow… as much as this had stupid all over it, I obliged. Allowing myself to let go just a little more…I readied myself.

Cloud begins to shout and his voice blows off into the wind. Not much of a dent to the strong winds. And I join him screaming as hard as I could with a hand in the air. It reminded me of a scene: two crazy wild lovers, except we weren't the lovers. Though chances are… Cloud could easily make anyone fall for him. He had that charm.

We screamed so hard and laughed even harder. The sunset was in the distance and the whole world seem like our playground. Tracks (as in roads) I'd never been on Cloud rode on. Sceneries I've never seen, are now embedded as some of the most beautiful memories. Cloud screams and I match his screams in unison allowing our screams to fade the wrath in the world away. The wind blows throw my hair and I'm so at peace on this fenrir. The world shows me its different colours and provides me feelings of profound and eccentric nature.

Was it all Cloud's doing or was it all my imagination? The world goes by in such beautifully painted colours and everything is our adventure. I feel my heart tremble in joy and for some reason I've never felt more alive than this moment. I'm floating like the Clouds on a high. I couldn't help it but I whisper against his back, certain my voice couldn't be heard.

"Thank you" somehow I wanted something like this. And here it was.

I wanted this moment forever. I didn't want it to end because it was the wildest rollercoaster of my life and as much as some parts scared me more, I still didn't want to get off because I was having way too much fun being alive with someone who was just like me…and to be honest, it was amazing. And this fear inside my chest disappears and reappears with different bends and corners, but with Cloud here, screaming, it seems our happy screams tear the darkness away and who could be afraid of fear itself when you scream your heart out to the world.

You don't do you these things when you're in college and the only time you do is on long breaks. It's nice to change the melody of life to one that I could enjoy and call my own.

Down a bumpy hill we go and we laugh, because its such a scary feeling, but we have each other and the fears wears off. He rides back onto a clear road and my breath is taken away with the sight of the sunset. Birds were flying into the distance and all the world is peaceful.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Personal Notes**: This is a world I created, because I wanted it… its very dear for me to share it…I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming adventures, all of which are my part of this world that is precious to me...


	25. Magical Candy Emporium

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Part 2: Adventures  
Chapter 25: Magical Candy Emporium

_This is a longgg chapter! Hhehe!_

_

* * *

_

We descend the hill and we return to the commute. We weave through traffic, quickly and seemlessly. It's a part of town I've never been, and it's strangely exciting. New colours, sights and people fill me up. Children are waiting with their mothers on the pavements. Traffic lights are changing colours, young people are buying drinks from a vending machine and truck drivers are unloading their trucks. The world is so clear here and it's amazing.

Cloud slows down and then points out into the distance.

"There it is… Candy Emporium" he drives his fenrir onto the side.

I notice we stop and somehow I don't want to come off this fenrir. Unlatching my hands from his waist, the door of the candy shop opens. Children run out and they're the cutest children you ever did see.

"Cloudieee" shouts the children.

"Hey guys.."

And I come off the fenrir giving Cloud a chance to park. I stand to the side and I'm surprise to find a little girl jumps in front of me. She bounces and smiles gleefully. She's precious.

I stoop down and greet her, "hey sweetie, how are you?" I ask…

"Cloudy girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend" the little girl repeats in record.

My cheeks blush and I'm a bit thrown off at her words. Immediately, like a chain reaction the children all begin to repeat it. I swear I've never blushed so hard in my life. I'm sure Cloud was blushing himself. He pulls off the helmet and looks at me without a single regret. Again, this feeling of flirt or friend returns to me.

He comes to my side and quiet down the children. They jump on him and the sight melts anyone's heart. He's so good with children. I stand and marvel, not at all…wanting to interrupt the sight of a rocker boy tamed to cute toddlers.

The little girl looks at me. She outstretches her hand and I take it, she leads me inside. Inside I'm welcomed to the most beautiful sight of candy. There are children everywhere and the sight of colours and strange things welcome me. It's so sensationally beautiful.

I can't help but to touch the jars and I stoop to observe the patterns, colours and smells. The place is a sweet tooth paradise. There's candy of every kind and design here. The genius of this place is truly gifted.

Then I see one of my childhood favourites: sugardrums. I ate a lot of this in year one when Yuffie was going through her wanton phase. I surmise, there must be candies from every corner of the globe. Some were making my mouth water.

"Cloud?" calls a voice

"Maske-san" Cloud greets…

"You're here. These children were beginning to ---

The old man stops and notices me.

"So you've finally brought your girlfriend" he starts.

My cheeks inflame again, and Cloud this time reacts by starting a sentence in which the old man would not let him. Cloud holds the bridge of his nose.

"I'm so sorry" Cloud starts…

I understood how it felt to be told one thing when another was meant. Oh my girls did me that too many times.

I waved him off.

The old man comes from the counter and shakes my hand, "Maske Tunjashi… please call me Maske or granpa…" he smiles.

"Thank you… I'm Tifa Lockhart…" I extend a hand.

He shakes my hand, "I know… Cloud's girlfriend.."

I was about to say something when I just shook my head.

"So Cloud mentioned you wanted to try blue and white candy canes" he starts.

"Oh yes… well, it would amazing…since the ocean is so inspirational. Wouldn't it be amazing to eat it.." I start and then I realize how weirdly I was acting.

The man stares at me and I'm positively mortified he took my response the wrong way. Oh boy, this is why I innate myself.

He smiles, "I like this one Cloud. She's a sure keeper. Nice mind too. The ocean is my inspiration for my every piece of candy and candy sculpture. There's an indefinite amount if inspiration I can sometimes get. You've just expressed my life work in your words. Unusual for someone who doesn't know about me. I consider it good..come…" he beacons me to a table of taffy. I beam with joy. I turn to Cloud who looks at me. He smiles so warmly.

"Surprise" he beams..

At this point, I think I was about to cry. The old man pulls two pieces of white and blue taffy and then cuts them. He bends them back and forth, allowing the heat from his fingers to make the candy more pliable. Then he twirls them.

"Would you like to try?" he asks..

"Me?" I ask…

"And she's modest Cloud."

"I would love too"

I wash my hands and he instructs me the things to do. It was simple really: just roll the taffy back and forth. Cloud films me on his phone and I tease him.

"Don't tape me" I beg.

"No can do… say hi to the camera" he waves…

I giggle and tease him.

"Not very friendly. Maske-senpai… wave to the camera" Cloud provokes us by pointing the camera in our faces.

"TV in a camera? How do you get that little television in your telephone? Where are the wires?" The old man asks.

We laugh..

"Someday I'll explain it senpai" and Cloud continues to tape.

The old man continues his instructions with Cloud taping the process.

"Smile Tifa"

I ignore him and the children run to Cloud's side. They sit with him and marvel at the candy. They ask questions, giggle and laugh aloud and the air is here is full of innocent delight. They begin pleading to hold the camera, urgently wanting to film us and it's kind of cute seeing them play with the blonde.

I roll the white taffy and then bend it over and over until it goes pliable. Cloud jokes around with me and I giggle, eventually it becomes overbearing for Maske-san.

"Cloud instead of talking come help Tifa…" he speaks..

"Yes Cloudy…go help her" the children beacon…

He scratches his head and does as he's told. He cleans up and takes a position next to me. I roll the white and Cloud rolls the blue taffy. When we're all finish rolling I inspect my hand.

"White hands…" I push them to Cloud…

"Blue hands" he pushes his hands toward me. I scream.

The children wrestle Cloud and the old man holds his head.

He tells us to line the white and blue taffy together and then roll them out, whilst continuously pulling on the taffy. We follow the instructions and before my very eyes I'm making a candy cane. It's amazing. The old man cuts it into pieces and then tells us the true trick is just bending the candy cane in a question mark.

Cloud doesn't listen, instead he takes the taffy and begins writing my name.

"T…i…f…a" he smiles…

I blush… "C…l…o…u…d" I create his name with the taffy…

We place our names on a cooling tray and we wash our hands.

In the meantime, we look around the shop.

"My hand is smelling like mint" I giggle…

Cloud leans in to smell it.

"Does indeed… mine smells like blueberry…kind of yummy" he laughs.

And the whole fact that Cloud and I could be so satisfied about scents, was hilarious. Cloud shows me a lot of his favourite candies which he emphasizes is a-must-have. Some were salt-water taffy, which I've never had. Nougat bars and gummies of every kind. The diet of sugar for Cloud was almost as large as mine. Cloud and his barrage of children follows us everywhere with his camera taping the entire moment.

Everything was on camera.

Cloud shows me this really beautiful candy, called the Furl. It's a beautifully created candy in the shape of a flower. It's delicately painted and it's much too beautiful to eat. It sells expensive, but Cloud insisted he would fit the bill, saying every sugar addict had to try it. Reluctantly I try it and he tapes the entire experience. Immediately it melts and it's the most sinful candy to indulge in. I almost scream..

He laughs…

It was fantastic… he turns to me, smiling. Our eyes meet and we have a moment. There's a sort of electricity between us, which I'm not sure if Cloud is feeling. He's so collected and..sometimes I'm not sure what he's thinking.

My stomach does flip-flops and I remind myself this is the same Cloud I had been crushing on for my entire life. Unbelievable…

Cloud smiles warmly, and there's no smile to match his. There's a warmness, a radiance, something that pulls you in like a gravity. And I feel myself fall forward and I desire nothing more than the affinity between us…

"Cloud… come see something" a small child tugs on Cloud's pants. I look down to the small boy.

He grabs Clouds hand and takes him away. I follow the pair and then we're lead to what seems to be the back of the complex. And I stand for a moment in shock at the sight of the yard. The sight of children running back and forth, swinging on swings and playing on a big green turf has something so innocent and wonderful about it.

"Tifa" Cloud calls…

I blink back and look at him…

"Come see this" he calls..

I approach him to a pond which is so pretty.

"Maske-san got fishes from the sea today. He's asked the children to put them in, and they've saved me this blue one… I figured since you're the guest, you should have the honours" he says…

I smile. Nobody's ever thought of me like that, so…special. And I smile. A genuine happiness coming over me. I nod, somehow excited to do something like this. It's something so small, like freeing a fish, that gives me such joy and it does. I stoop down next to Cloud and some of the children and I smile at the fish in the bag.

"Aren't you cute" I whisper at the fish.

I never did something like this, so here goes. I descended the bag into the water and released the fish into the pond. Happily, he swims into his new home. Other fishes of different colours swim around him and before we know it, he's doing just great.

"Little guy will do fine" Cloud pauses, "wanna see my fish I got Maske?" he asks..

"Sure"

Cloud gets up and gears around the pond to a small orange fish. It's like a koi but it's much more iridescent. Quite a pretty fish. Cloud places his hands in the water and cups gently a small fish. I scuttle to Clouds side and it's such a beautiful fish.

"I've never seen a fish like it" Cloud lifts the little guy out the water so I could inspect it.

"Neither have I. Where did you get such a fish?" I asked

"The ocean. All these fishes are salt-water fishes. Maske loves exotic fishes and if they don't kill each other, he attains quite the collection. Most of the fishes in this pond come from over Japan." Cloud releases the fish back into the pond, flicking the water off.

"Eww… Cloud has stinky fishy hands" the children tease…

"Yes…fishy hands. Let me grab you" and Cloud chases some of the children with his fishy hands. The children run around and it's comical to see him chase the children. They're screaming their hearts out and laughing as hard as they can. And in their panic and fear they run to me, and I'm completely thrown over by the children all clutching onto me, hiding from Cloud. Cloud slows down and smirks.

"She won't protect you… ha ha ha… you're no match for me" he jests…

I narrow my brows, and outstretch my hands to protect the children, "stay away villain. I will smite thee back into the fish world" I said matter-of-flatly.

"Is that so, aye? You think you can defeat me sorceress?" he draws closer…

The children scream, panicking at Cloud's distance.

"I will, villain. You are no match for my – my, Hiten Mitsurugi…" I poised my hands to fight.

Cloud laughed out. The fact I said Hiten Mitsurugi meant I was referring to Rurouni Kenshin, an anime that was quite popular in Japan. Cloud falls to the floor laughing, completely caught off guard by what I had said.

"It's not that funny, Cloud" a smile breaking from my features…

"Oh yes it is.." he laughs some more.

I tease him.

He wipes a tear from his eye and then he stands up and shouts, "I'm coming for you" he begins running toward us and we all flee. Some sorceress I was. The children use me as their shield. We run around the pond and the swings and eventually tire ourselves out until Cloud grabs the children – who, was tightly tucked to me. In a state of misbalance, we all fall to the floor and Cloud collects us nicely.

"Are you okay, Tif?" Cloud asks..

I giggle. Never did I have so much fun with children, and in some way, it's a bit of my childhood returned to me. I nod and the children begin jumping on Cloud. He holds them down and the sight is humourous. The throng him and he's ganged to the max. I grab some of them and before I know it, they throng me.

"Cloud, Tifa" calls Maske

"Oye!" Cloud shouts out from the heap of children.

"What are doing under the children?" Maske asks…

"Being beaten up" Cloud replies…

"The candy canes are ready. Come inside children" he calls…

As soon as the children heard the word candy, they flee almost immediately from us. Cloud helps me up and I smile.

"They pack quite the punch, don't they?"

I laugh, "they do… but it's nice seeing the rocker boy be pulverized by toddlers" I giggle…

He sheepishly grins, "yeah… I love kids. I didn't always like the little rascals, but I guess thanks to Maske-san, I've gained an appreciation for them." I smile..

"Nice to hear that"

We run inside and find that the candies of our names: Tifa and Cloud are hardened. I giggle. I can't believe Maske allowed the candies to harden in our names. It was beautiful though. Cloud takes a picture of the candy work.

"Why don't you hold them up and I'll take a picture"

I obey his instructions and its wonderful having my very own candy in blue and white taffy. Amazing!

The candies are packaged in parchment. I gently hold them in my hand.

"Thank you so much Maske-san" I smiled, bowing lightly.

"Anytime my dear. I'm going to close up now, Cloud. Can you get these kids home?" he asks..

"Sure thing Maske-san"

Cloud momentarily leaves my side and speaks confidently to Maske. The old man looks at me and at first I'm not sure what they're discussing. The olden man nods and we leave.

The children eagerly take our hands and we walk down the streets. Town here was different, it was a little more hazed and slower from the urban Tokyo.

Some part of me was beginning to ask a strange question, why did we have to drop off these children? Did Maske-san, run a day-care? But he couldn't - he was a full-time candy artist, right?

"Cloud?" I start

"Yeh Tif…"

"Why does Maske-san allow these children to stay over?" I ask.

For a moment he goes silent and says nothing. He purses his lips and swallows. I can tell whatever he had to say, was not my right to know.

"I'm sorry" I quickly apologize, reprimanding myself for being so bold.

Cloud shakes his head. "It's fine Tif. A smart perceptive person like you would have eventually realized something was up." He pauses.

"Maske-san loves children. He never had any children of his own. In fact, he was suppose to be a father. His wife was pregnant to their first child, but an unfortunate thing happened. She died in an accident. They said the car that hit hers, pitched her into the ocean. She died. For years Maske has cursed the sea, the blue depths and cursed life itself. His world was taken away. After many years, a child knocked on his door for directions. A little girl with the sweetest laughter looked up at him. He was about to chase her away, when she whispered: daddy. He froze and behind her in the distance, a faint apparition of his wife appears to him. The little girl runs to her mother and they disappear into the ocean." He pauses

"Maske was pertrified. He saw his daughter, she was at least 5 as an apparition and his wife, she was still the same. Beautiful and young. They gave him something. Life. To live again. Maske since then has surrounded himself in atoning for the deaths of his wife. He never knew his daughter and in some way the only he can is through the innocence of children. He makes candy, because his wife greatly enjoyed exotic candies. The only two things he knew, he would abide in. And his hate for the ocean – well, he forgave himself and forgave the ocean… and finds beauty and inspiration in the never ending blue." He finishes

I feel so heavy hearing such a story. Maske. He's been so kind because he's been atoning for their deaths. He lost his wife and his daughter, and they come back to remind him they're okay. And the ocean, the thing that took their lives, he finds peace and inspiration in.

Some part of me feels hurt at the things he said. I grow silent and think… it was so unfortunate that circumstances could sometimes be this way. But there is strength in men..

So much…

"Tifa?" he calls…

I swallow and my eyes shine.

He touches my shoulder and I smile.

"I'm fine."

We drop off each child and by the time we're done, its late. It's around 5 and the sunset was changing fast. We run back to the Candy Emporium where Cloud pleads with me to join him in a small walk to a walk-over. At first, I'm not sure what it is, but trusting Cloud I agree.

We cross the quiet road and just a few feet away is a walk-over, as they call it the tourist stops – a place where tourists usually stop to take pictures of the ocean, to sit down and relax. There were chairs sporadically arranged and Cloud sits on one. I however, felt to touch to sunset. The colours were fantastic. Pink, orange, yellow…they were bleeding into each other. They look so amazing.

"Isn't this amazing… I've never seen a sunset like this" I point out to Cloud…

He stands to his feet and comes to my side, "I use to come here all the time, but now I'm more of a beach guy. Wanna see something cool?" he asks..

I look at him, "there's cooler stuff?" I giggle.

"Only if you're up to it…" he says…

I nod, "sure…lead the way, good sir"

He smirks..

"There's a path to the beach. It's kind of risky, naturally I would never have a girl follow me down this path, but you strike me as an adventurer" he turns to me…

"What's at the bottom?" I ask.

"The ocean. I don't think anybody disturbs the beach mainly because there aren't any roads to this beach, just a path. When you see the ocean it's a peaceful feeling of watching the water gently hit the rocks" he says

From his description I was convince I had to do it. Conviction of spontaneous actions, is not something that I easily conduce myself into doing, but I am a person who loves adventure, who loves beautiful things… and with nature so close, so fresh..so beautiful, why not? I might never come back here…

So why not?

I nod.

"Alright, you're gonna have to take my hand… its way too rocky walking down this path by yourself. Zack and I have fell like a hundred times down this thing" he laughs…

"Zack? From school?" I ask..

"Yeah. He's my bestfriend. We come here all the time." He smiles..

I nod.

Reluctantly I hold his hand, and he holds mine. For a minute I study them. I've never imagined holding Cloud's hand and it makes me blush.

Carefully, and slowly we walk down the path. The gravel and rocks make the terrain difficult. Eventually, after stumbling and sliding carelessly, we finally made it to the ocean. The sight of a quiet pebbled beach meets my eyes. There's no waves… its just quiet. Gently water touches the rocks and a place like this hardly seems real. Pelicans fly over us and I stare… looking at them, almost greeting them.

I turn to Cloud who gingerly walks the beach. I join his side as he quietly follows a small sea crab. I've never liked crabs, because of their pinchers, but Cloud grabs it quickly on it's back. I smile.

"You can't bite me… if you hold it on his back, he can't get yuh" he smiles…

I touch the back of the crab, and we lean in scrutinizing the small crab. For a moment I don't notice how close I am to Cloud, but… now I know.

He averts his eyes to me and slowly my eyes look at him. Gentle are his eyes, as he stares at me. I lose my breath just staring at him. It's not too long after, the little crab stirs and pinches Cloud on the hand. The crab drops to the floor.

"Ahhh, shoot" he says, inspecting the cut.

He sucks on the small wound and then spits out.

"You okay…?"

"Yeh, I probably deserved that. He probably had errands" he laughs it off.

I giggle at the thought.

"Ever skipped stones?" he asks..

"Yeh… I use to skip stones with my dad. We use to go to the beach for those long holiday weekends, and we would skip stones when my mother was cooking. My dad skipped this one stone, 9 times. I've only skipped 5 times, but I'm getting there" I laugh..

"Wow, impressive… do you mind teaching me, sensei?" he asks…

I blush and then I laugh.

"It will cost you" I explained…

He teases me.. "what's your price?" he asks…

"Hmm… " and I laugh it off, "nah.. how could I make you pay after all the nice things you've given me" I smile.

I pick up a flat stone and I told Cloud exactly how to skip the stone. Skipping stones was more of 45 degree angle approach. Cloud quickly learns and he was skipping stones in 4 skips, which is great.

We spend most of our time skipping stones and then I looked at the sky. It was getting late.

Cloud reads my mind, and we head back.

We ran back to Candy Emporium with wet feet and gleeful faces.

Cloud enters the building and returns with a large brown bag filled with something.

"For you" he smiles…

I look at him, a smile on my face. "What's this?"

"Open it" he scratches the back of his head.

I open it to find all my favourite candies including the ones Cloud and I made.

"Aww Cloud. I couldn't take this. This is too much" I started..

"Bahh! I've had candy all my life, Tifa. Please, you're doing me the favour" he smiles…

I nod.

"Ready to go?" he asks..

"I am"

We mount the fenrir and leave the old town behind. We travel back into the main commute of Tokyo and the old world I visited… leaves me feeling nostalgic.

The sun fades quickly, and a sky of red and orange dies into black. What an adventure its been. The wind in my hair and the world passing by with blurred colours… somehow, this strange experience, seems more like a welcomed attraction.

Cloud takes me to my apartment, which is on the way to his place.

I drop off and he smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tif. Thanks for the great day" he says…

"Thanks for the great memories" I smile…

"Oh Cloud, your candy cane name…" I start…

"Keep it… the idea of this candy cane is yours and you should have the reward" he speaks…

I stare at him. After everything he's given to me, he still doesn't accept and see his right. Cloud. If my heart didn't hurt this much, I would tell him now of how I truly felt for him. Again, it reminds me of my confusion. Cloud. He's a figment of my past, but today is different. He gave me adventure, life, adrenalin… something no one has given me. I'm scared when I laugh, and I'm secure when he chases me. And the fact he shared something sentimental as Maske and the children, even the story of a grieving man… is all precious to me. For that… Cloud…is wonderful.

"Well, good night Tif…" he says…

I open my mouth to say something, but air comes out…

"Nite…"

And he drives off into the night. My heart instantly feels a tearing sensation. Why did I feel this way? Why did I look at Cloud and feel like everything could be okay? He has a girlfriend, and the more I seem to be with him, is the more volatile I become. The more dangerous my emotions, and reactions are. There's no way I can predict myself, when all I feel is the electricity that pulls me in. I drive myself… frustrated, trying to picture myself with him, and if it were true - everything in this world would be better. We'd be the wildest, craziest…and perhaps sexiest couple to live. To live the day through fear and fun.

But I couldn't think like that. It was in the wrong to look at someone else's boyfriend and to imagine for one second if he were mine. He's not mine… he can't be mine. He's in a relationship and I shouldn't interfere… but why does heart want to?

Why do I want to?

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**_I must commend these friends:_**

_** Rend** - for your loving supportive words, you my friend make me want to cry..with your kindness, your criticism and just your overall indepth view of this story. You truly do break down, bottom-up... lol.._

_**Cassiopeia09** - *hugs girl* you're tremendously kind, and wonderful. Thank you so so so much for your words. They inspire me greatly and shake me to my core. You are wayyy to kind, but i luv yuh girl! _

**_Thank you to all my friends, readers and supporters... I will do my best in writing this story, worth for your while.._**


	26. Golden Cabana

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Part 3: Adventures  
Chapter 26: Golden Cabana

* * *

Day 3 of no friends.

It wasn't all bad though. With the advent of Cloud my life had alot more beat, which would otherwise not be. I wasn't sure however I would see him at school tomorrow. I couldn't expect that Cloud and I were forming a bond and it was going to become stronger.

In fact, some part of me didn't want that. With Cloud in my life, things only got even more topsy turvy. I had the fight to think about, Sephiroth – who was off the planet, and now Cloud. My emotions were already stirred into confusion; Cloud would only make me more vulnerable not to mention, I have no idea what I'd do if 'we get too close'.

Last night I went to bed around 2, thinking about Cloud. Long ago I use to stay up and think about him and how I felt for him. But with such a packed day yesterday, I couldn't help myself into thinking about how I got onto his fenrir, we screamed, we laughed. We did everything together. We made candy, darn it. I shouldn't be thinking about him this way. He has a bloody girlfriend and it's not acceptable to go back and to tear myself apart just because of what I felt for him.

But I'm crucified to my emotions. I'm rendered useless and vulnerable. It confuses me that I have no will of my own to tell him off or rather… I have no will to shut that part of me that desires nothing more than to be with him. To make it more of the irony, I'm stubborn – I want to know what will happen today, tomorrow, everyday… I want to feel adrenalin again, to feel like I'm screaming, and the wind's in my hair, like the sun is beaming on my shoulders and we're both riding away to wherever… I don't care the place, because everything is wonderful with Cloud.

That excitement I've longed for… it's finally here.

I frown. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I knew what was right… and what was right…I didn't have the guts to do. I didn't want to break off my feelings for Cloud. I couldn't bring myself to tell him off – that heck, what we were doing is obtuse to even his relationship. But how could I, I was the pushover… I just …don't know what to do.

Placing on my brown leather jacket. I placed on my aviators and grabbed the keys for my fenrir and made my way out the apartment. School was calling, and so was my wild will…

* * *

The day went by rather slowly. Not much people talked to me today. Recess was the absolute bore of the century. Without Yuffie and Shera… I was the most alone person there was. I sat down observing everyone. Gosh, when did I become so bored?

First off… I had no idea where Cloud was. But he was nowhere. Maybe he finally realized that what we did yesterday was wrong. At least now I wouldn't have to say it, but then why was I still upset? Shouldn't I be happy it's in the memo now? Nooo, there's no way pleasing me. Gahh!

So recess was boring. School was boring. I had two frees today so it became extra boring. I decided I would start my research for my Physics papers. That went as blah as could be, but at least I got something done. When it came to Sephiroth…

Sighs.

I saw him at the beach. He was practicing feverishly for the competition and in someway I wanted to walk down the steps and say hi, but things between us didn't look so good. In fact, they look as dull as could be.

My life was sucking, my entire social status was fail. My friends – fail. My school – always fail. My grades – thankfully they weren't at fail yet, but everything else was.

People make college sound so liberating, almost cool-like, what they don't know, is that there'll be days like these to come and they bite the grind hard.

Now it was lunchtime and I was alone again. I had to buy lunch today since I got up too late to make lunch. No biggies, I thought until I saw the line and then I saw her in the line.

Shera…

Since when does she buy her own lunch?

Immediately I turn from the line and head to a different little eatery. Realizing, I just lost my appetite for the food on campus, I begin ascending the stairs. Placing on my ipod… I realized I had to get out a little bit.

On the top stair sitting with a black jacket on was Cloud.

He looks up, "you know you're a very hard person to find…" he starts..

I blink. I didn't think I would see him today. What an irony. "Am I?"

"I've been looking for you all day…" he pauses, "but alas I know you're alive" he smiles…

"Yeh… I was trying to get something to eat…gah all the eateries are full" I retorted.

"Hmm… that sucks" he replies…

"Yeh, and I'm starve today, surprisingly" I stick out my tongue.

"Hmm…wanna catch something outside of school?" he asks, in a new voice…

"Outside?" I ask…

"Yeh… I'll take you to this awesome place in the old town… its incredible.." he starts…

And it sounds great that he's suggesting that we go eat 'together' and honestly I would like nothing more than to throw my arms around him and say with all assurance, yes, yes, a thousand times. But it's still wrong to do this behind Aerith's back, isn't it?

"Cloud…" I start…

He blinks and looks at me. For a minute I study his eyes…and I think to myself, if I said no right this minute, Cloud would have understood that we couldn't have been friends to go amazing places without girlfriends knowing. Not to mention, I would be so lonely if he left.. he was the only person I interacted with and that has to be unhealthy to bottle up myself - and not speak to anyone.

Shaking my head… I said, "let's go!"

My mother once told me, life is an irony… _so be an irony.._

Why not surprise myself, just this once and see what could come out. Surely my life sucked at a pathetic level, did I need to make it suck some more?

We both ran to the car park and then I looked at Cloud quizzically.

"Should I go with my fenrir as well?" I asked…

"Nah, it's just for lunch…" he said..

We mounted his fenrir and he starts the engine and off we leave the campus with many of the normal faces staring at us confused.

We exited the compound with Cloud racing through the lunch time traffic. As usual, traffic had compacted and people were everywhere. But Cloud was seasoned to such situations and he knew exactly how to maneuver in such traffic. We ascended the same steep hill and it was fantastic looking at the view of the ocean at midday. The water was bluer and more inviting.

"The water looks amazing… I almost wish I could jump in" I joked…

"There's this place in town… a little higher, Rocky Bay… it's the ideal beach lover paradise. It's kind of risky getting to the jump off point, but I guarantee it's worth it. Most of the people that go there are guys from the different universities… and during week it's abandoned. Awesome place… maybe one day you'd like to go… that's if you got guts" he says…

I laugh… "don't egg me on…" I tease

He laughs… we enter the old town as Cloud calls it, and we pass the Candy Emporium - speaking of…

"That candy cane was fantastic…I ate the entire T in my name already and I broke the I by accident" I sniffed… "precious candy..too good to waste"

We laugh.

We go through what seems like a tunnel and through the other side we emerge. There's this clear road and for a minute I swear I'm in Santorini…experiencing a different land. The long roads, of faded grey with blasting bright sun illuminating the path and the ocean that's next to us…seems to be too much of a wonderful thing. I pull off my helmet. I shake my head… the wind immediately sets my hair into a frenzy, flying everywhere. Cloud turns to his side and observe my actions.

"Glad to see you're finally breaking free"

We take some sharp corners and Cloud takes them nicely, easily and seamlessly. I can tell he races, just by the way he becomes more aerodynamic to his vehicle. It doesn't take too long to get where we're going – it's a place near the sea. The road is rocky, and Cloud takes his time getting down. We go into a paved car park where Cloud parks his fenrir. We then approach a building, the name 'Golden Cabana'

The place was almost like a huge cabin, with gazebos sporadically arranged on the grass. It was an outdoor experience… and there was one that was close to the beach itself. Cloud seem to know this part of town really well. He must have taken Aerith all over.

The owner comes out and greets us. An old man probably in his late fifties, greets us. He shakes our hand.

"Hey Mr. Shero. How are you?" Cloud starts…

"Fine fine… and who is this lovely lady?" he asks…

I blush, "this is my good friend from school – Tifa Lockhart." The man shakes my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you. Ahh, you too must be hungry..come in, help yourselves…"

We enter the building and the ambience is incredible. There are palm trees, soothing piano music playing. And the place is beautifully decor. Cloud and I approached a huge buffet.

"Pick anything you want. It's on me…" Cloud states…

"Cloud…I can't. You bought me the candy yesterday and now lunch today. I can't.." I said…

"Tifa… please. Not today… it's on me" he smiles warmly.

How could I fight with that?

I nod. We both go through the food and Cloud is so funny. He makes me laugh so hard with the expressions of the food. He tries something called Wild Musk Mushrooms.

"Think they put the stink and musk of a man in the mushroom?" he asks, inspecting it.

I giggle. "Cloud… that's gross…"

He takes up a piece of the mushroom and tries it. Then he immediately spits it out. He sticks out his tongue.

I laugh so hard. Cloud certainly was energetic and expressive with food.

"That is horrible. Never eat it"

I took some fruits, some Spanish wild rice and some chicken kebabs. Cloud thought we should sit inside, but for some reason I didn't want to. I instead pleaded with him for us to sit in the kazebo near the ocean. He agrees and we both made our way to the gazebo. I place down my food and stare at the ocean. Incredible.

"This is so beautiful Cloud" I stare into the distance…

"It sure is" he whispers…

I smile turning to him. And there's this look in his eyes that I've never seen before. It makes me almost blush. Dumbly, I turn away and sit down. Cloud orders drinks, a fruit punch for me and an orange juice for him. It came with cute umbrellas and fruits.

"Cheers…" he lifts his glass up, I lean my glass against his…

"This place is fantastic Cloud…" I started…

"It really is something. My dad knows Mr. Shero very well. He's like my father's childhood bestfriend. When they were constructing this place, I use to come here everyday and help out. It was kind of annoying since I was a teenager and I wanted to hang out with my friends, but it was actually kind of fun. Mr. Shero's sons would come by and at times when we were bored, we would go surf. It was excellent. My mom she would bring lunch, and we would surf the entire afternoon. This place is like a second home." he said…

"Wow… you sure know the people on this side of town." I start…

"I do. This is the old town, and I love it. I grew up here and everything I know I've learned from the generous folks in this town. Tokyo is great, don't get me wrong, but as soon as I'm done with my master's I'll head back here." He says…

"M-Masters?" I asked…

"Yeah…wait, you thought I was doing a degree?" he laughs… "nah… I'm doing my Master's in Civil Engineering. I actually thought you knew" he replies…

"No.. I – I didn't know" I lowered my voice, somehow feeling really small.

He snickers, "I'm just kidding, I'm doing my degree in Civil Engineering" he messes with me.

"You're a dork.." I laugh..

"I know… sorry"

"So… what does Aerith think about this place?" I ask.. figuring it's not a bad idea to talk about her.

He goes silent for a minute. He takes a sip of his juice and retracts into his seat.

"I've never brought her to this part of town before" he starts.

I felt like coughing my juice up. He said what now?

I got first dibs? Somehow, as much as I'm celebrating, it's also a bad thing.

"She doesn't like the old town. She hates it. She's an urban city girl who has a somewhat rich girl mentality. This is too much of old Japan for her" he explains…

"I see." I pause to look at the ocean, "I think she'd like it though… it's beautiful here. I wouldn't mind coming here to live, just to wake up everyday and see the ocean" I close my eyes and breathe in the salty air… "would be wonderful" I whisper off…

I open my eyes and Cloud just intently focuses on me. His bright blue eyes haze and articulate and they almost seem to me swooning me. Like a hazy fire his eyes speaks to me and there's something so calming, and attractive about the way he stares at me.

I blink back, turning from his gaze.

"So would I. I plan to come here and live some day. Build a big house…lots of land and ocean. My dream really…" he says..

I smile.

"So what fun things do you do on this side of town?" I ask..

"Ohh shoot, loads of stuff. I surf, I swim, I eat like I'm crazy. I practice martial arts, I shop… I go into town and visit these really cool places. I try to bring people from school into the old town, but they all think its so lame. Heck…I avoid ever telling them about it, anymore" he explains.

"Aww. People are so unappreciative. Don't worry, I think this place is fantastic. In fact… if you wouldn't mind, could we go into town sometime? When you're not busy, of course" I politely asked…

He laughs, "I..would much oblige." He smiles…

I return the smile.

A waiter comes with the bill. He reads the figure and places in the money. The waiter leaves and with that Cloud and I take our leave. Back on his fenrir we go, and up the hill.

Lunch was coming to an end, and soon the bell would ring back at school. We had to go back. Even though I didn't want to.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Notes:** This chapter was actually longer but I had to cut it because it was not uploading. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, the rain basically destroyed my internet connection. I was down for nearly the whole week. So sorry guys...

And i really appreciate the nice things you guys are saying about this world I created... thank you. Cookies, candies and sephiroth-dollies for everyone...


	27. Old Town

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Part 4: Adventures  
Chapter 27: Old Town

* * *

After school Cloud and I returned to the old town. We decided a good idea would be to park my fenrir back at the apartment and from there we could make our way to the town. I grabbed some snacks and then I left with an eager Cloud. My cellphone was ringing off like crazy for the past couple hours with an anonymous number, so I blocked it.

I hated prank calls.

I also decided to change off into some lighter apparel due to the humid weather. I don myself with short pants so I could run some more. White shorts are really comfortable as they are cute. I wore a blue bohemian top and white sandals.

Cloud mentions that we're going to the old town itself. Shopping he mentions, is fantastic. I actually like the idea of seeing different commutes and their cultures in their jurisdictions.

The old town smells of fish. There are lots of fishermen, but that's not where the fishy scent comes from. It's the sea. It's next to the town, and it's marvelous.

School is over for lots of high school kids, so Cloud paces through traffic quickly. He mentions when you drive through small congested places quickly, the big city is nothing.

I confess, maybe there is truth in that.

Cloud parks his fenrir in a secure parking location which is just a small walk away from the town. We make our way down the slippery road, avoiding the lose rumble. Apparently it rained this afternoon, but according to Cloud it rains a lot near the ocean. Perhaps precipitation…I'm guessing.

I'm so side-tracked with the beautiful sights and sounds. Cloud points to the sight of these boys jumping off a cliff into the ocean. It's absolutely amazing. They jump one by one into the bright blue ocean and they emerge laughing their hearts out. It was so exhilarating being in a town like this. Wind chimes were everywhere, the sound almost beautiful to the silent hiss of the wind and ocean. The waves crash on the shore and little children search for seashells. Young women tan in the sun, and old men fish. Women sell their jewelry and young boys create their mischief. The sight of different, exotic foods meets my eyes. Cloud seems to know everyone. He greets them in a friendly manner and they all acknowledge him.

There were flowers, plants and herbs I've never seen before. Cloud picks what seems to be a piece of a strange plant and tells me to chew on it. The thing feels like a watercress and tastes much like sugar cane. It's exotic, and delicious. Beautiful is what I see all around me, and it endows me.

There is a concrete hand railing which assists people that's painted red with old Kanji dotted about. It's unique to see these things. They're not very common anymore. I take many pictures with my camera and every so often Cloud takes a few with me doing something strange like eating a live fish or sitting on the rails. We continue to pass several of the vendors and I'm not paying attention to where I'm walking, or rather what's in front of me, rather, I aimlessly walk, side-tracked to everything.

There are boats that were coming in from the afternoon's catch. It's amazing, they ring this bell and many people flee to the sea for the freshest catch. Amazing!

You don't see that in Tokyo.

People here work on their own clock, and that was refreshing.

I was immensely intrigued. Young boys and men help the olden folks come down to the beach and people go fanatical for fish. I was so side-tracked that I didn't notice a slippery part on the pavement. Immediately I slip, falling to the floor. Cloud turns around curtly and looks at me.

I look at him. By nature, this would be the part I would hide my face and get ready to leave the trip. Instead… I laugh…

I laugh so hard, I certainly confess, maybe now I have some psycho qualities. Cloud doesn't laugh however, instead he carefully helps me up, supporting me with his weight. He's quite strong.

He helps me up, my hand clutching onto his shirt. I slowly assemble myself, with his hands still around my waist. I look up and I breathed in. Eyes of blue… they always seem to do me things. Like Sephiroth, I drown into eyes… but with Cloud, it's different… I die continuously in blue eyes.

I avert my head and Cloud rubs my shoulders…

"You okay?" he smiles…

"I am." I giggle… "somehow it doesn't bother me"

And it didn't. I didn't care that I just fell down in front of everybody.

He smirks…

I turn around to dust off my pants and that's when I saw the print of dirt soiled on my white pants. Gahh. I dusted it off, but it made no sense. It becomes more smudged.

"Darn…" I whisper.

Cloud turns to inspect my pants, and I blush that in a sort way, it's called – checking out my butt in a silent way. I blush.

"Here… use my shirt. Tie it around your waist" he begins unbuttoning his white shirt and my eyes enlarged.

"Cloud" my words are so faint.

He undid his shirt and was left in his black vest. I blush, my cheeks rapidly turning from a peach pink to a bright red. Never had I blushed this hard, that it stings. I find my eyes slowly drift from his smooth shoulders that are cut with muscles and I can't control the way I look at him.

I've seen more ripped guys than Cloud. Heck – even Sephiroth was ripped to perfection. But why didn't I care. I look up and he smirks.

I blush.

He hands me the shirt. I quickly tie it around my waist and I look up at him. "Thank you"

"No problem… feels a lot cooler now. Come on"

He assists me down the slippery path and every so often when I'm about to fall, he catches me. We both laugh at times, and then we recover.

We cross a busy road and then we come to a flee-market where there are tons of vendors selling all sorts of things. Cloud hails out to me to try a delicacy which is much like a Churo but more caramelized. It smells fantastic, and it's served in parchment and dusted with sugar and almonds. It reminds me of something the Greeks would eat at breakfast. The old woman who prepares our food hands me the delicacy. I inspect it and then I blow on it. Cloud looks at me expectantly and I slowly bite down.

I blow my mouth. It was hot, but gosh it was good. I give a thumbs up. The woman smiles. I've never tasted something so yummy and oily. I laugh at the thought.

"I love it…hmm"

We continue our walk, discovering pottery that a young girl creates and paints herself. She sells them very affordable and they're so beautiful. I patronize her, buying a small dolphin vase for Yuffie. Yuffie loves dolphins so this would be a perfect present for her.

We move on, discovering different things. Cloud shows me some jewelry giving me a story that the pendants in the chains came from real sharks. Shark-tooths, cut jade pieces, cat-eye jewels and more seem to be available. I was always fond of aqua pendants and I found them to have quite the selection. I purchased a multi-cat-eye bracelet for Shera. I don't know why I did this, but… it didn't mean, I didn't think of her.

Cloud buys himself a white shark tooth. I decided I would buy a black one. The idea of owning a black pendant of a shark tooth is cool as an idea.

We move on and we bird watch a little. We watch some clothes and they're so pretty. I touch the fabrics and there's talent and detail in everything these people do.

For a couple of hours we spend getting lost in the city, laughing mostly. Running about…imitating crazy characters and trying weird new food. Cloud leaves my side for a few minutes to use the bathroom. I sit down on a concrete railing, quietly and alone. The sun is blasting down on me and the rays feel so good on my skin. It's not often the sun is just the perfect temp for my skin. I felt like sleeping. I was at such peace here. The people, the food, the lifestyle… everything here..was what I wanted.

A perfect world away from home.

I breathe in… just enjoying these simple moments.

I stay calm long enough and then I realized, I must have been looking strange. Opening my eyes, I see Cloud standing in the distance, looking at me. He's more like staring and it's not the insulting kind of staring, but the soft kind that's fascinated. I hold his eyes and we stay silent for a couple of minutes. There are no words for what we do… we just stare… we just look… we just..are.

He comes closer.

My heart beats faster..

He doesn't break the eye-contact.

I'm losing breath…

He comes even closer…

I'm………

And it was now I felt it the most… I still had mad feelings for Cloud. He seem to wake every fiber of my being alive into unbalance. I fear the things he could make me do.

"The sunlight looks nice on you…" he whispers, his voice rasped.

I look up at him, my eyes sparkling. My eyes blinking slower…

"Thank you" I whisper…

We stay like that for a minute. The gravity between us was truly electric. He sticks out a hand to help me up and I reluctantly accept. Why does this feel so good, so right and yet at the back of my mind, so wrong? It's like I know what I'm doing, but I've allowed another part of me to supersede my judgements.

"Come on" he leads us to a place, which to be honest, I don't know again. My eyes don't focus on this world anymore. Just on him. I stare at him. Keeping up with him…mesmerized by blue eyes..

"Watch your step" I don't hear his words anymore.

I instead run into him, a thud heard between our collision. He turns to collect me. We're so close… I can hear his heart beat against my chest. His hands delicately support my back, and our eyes – they do things to each other. Cloud just stares, he parts his lips… and I part mine…

Why do I want to kiss him? Why don't I just do it? Why don't I just kiss him…lose myself at least just once.

Know what it means to melt and die into something as wonderful as Cloud.

And if this isn't magic and attraction, I don't know what it is.

Cloud…grits his teeth, his eyes falling to my lips…and I breathe against his…my eyes falling into a haze. His breath touches my lips and that's how close we are. I know what this is…

And then in the middle of my feelings… in the middle of my heart racing like galloping horses… _he _pops in……………_Sephiroth…_

Then …_Aerith…_

Immediately I recognize the situation.

She's his girlfriend. We can't… no, we can't. We shouldn't…

I can't.

Turning my face away, I breathe in and berate myself.

I pull myself out his hold and I stand apart from him.

He looks taken back, almost disappointed. He rubs the back of his neck and then begins crossing the road. We made our way back up the hill to the car park with just silence between us.

Cloud paid the guard and we mounted his fenrir, the trip back home was a lot quieter and tense. We shouldn't be ending the day like this I thought. The day was going so good.

"Town is great, Cloud" I said…

But he says nothing…

I pursed my lips. "I love the delicacy we ate" I changed the topic…

He pauses in silence, "yeah. Great"

So much for conversation.

The trip back home was faster than I thought and I could tell Cloud was angry. He dropped me off and then before I could leave he stops me.

"Tomorrow… we have classes half day." He starts.

I turn around listening.

"I want to show Rocky Bay. Consider it" and before I said anything, he drives off.

Even now Cloud was adamant about doing things behind Aerith's back. I'm sure she didn't know and she would throw a fit if she found out. It wasn't right going out with another girl and having all this 'quality time', regardless if you guys are the best of friends. Something always leads into something. With me, I was the pathetic one who was madly in love with Cloud, just conflicted with Sephiroth and Aerith. My conscience operated much like a spider to remind me the more I entangled with Cloud the more dangerous of a web I would thread. And I was beginning to think I was slowly killing myself anyway I took it.

One part of me wanted to go with Cloud. To find out what would happen, surely things would change if I agreed. But that would mean I would risk being a total bitch by being with someone else's boyfriend. As much as someone like Aerith deserves this, I was not about to even test my evil character. I didn't want to take Cloud this way… as much as there was grievance for Cloud, and I sorely adored him… it was wrong to do it this way…

It was a matter of what was right and wrong…

But does being right, mean I do it for me?

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**IMPORTANT: **I am in dire **need of a beta-reader/proofe**r for this story. If anyone is interested please private message me.


	28. Last Adventure

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Beta-proofed by the talented and kind: **LovetheCrazy** – thank you so much for your help. The chapter is a lot better now. Thanks so much.

* * *

Part 5: Adventures  
Chapter 28: The Last Adventure

* * *

It's been a couple days and Tifa and Shera still weren't speaking. Life is as drab as could be. It's like my best friends are more pathetic than ever before. Shera is too much of a self-righteous bomb to admit her wrongs and ditto for Tifa. It concerns me that my best friends could fight this long about something so stupid. And they say I act childish.

The only way I saw fit to deal with this situation was to leave them both alone. I know my methods to be questionable. Abandoning them isn't much of the right thing to do, but my conscience tells me, abandoning them is exactly what they need.

I figured if they realized they didn't have poor Yuffie to be the mediator...they would be force to talk to each other. But sadly I'm realizing these things don't work the way I think them. Damn.

All sorts of interesting things have happened. Every day, I hear from Shera and her phone rings off like a bazillion times. Sometimes I don't take her calls and well at other times, I'm just forced to. And the strange part about this is that I don't get any calls from Tifa. In fact I don't see her at all. I don't see her fenrir; I don't see her in school…

People tell me she's studying on her Physics paper...so I don't bother, but I'm worried. What's she been up to? Sometimes I wonder if she's with Sephiroth… perhaps I would ask Kadaj or something where she was.

For the most part… my friends are far away…and my world, as much as I should be enjoying the reward I won in the competition or even use this time as quality time for Vincent and I.

But I can't…

Shera and Tifa are so big in my life…that everything seems unresolved and…stagnant and I hate feeling like that.

I was about to go find Vincent when I saw Cloud talking with Kadaj. They seem to be quarrelling. Cloud and Sephiroth's boys never saw eye-to-eye. Why is that?

They seem to be fighting about the stage, which was being used by Sephiroth. Cloud walks away pissed and Kadaj shakes his head. I take this time to ask Kadaj.

"Hey…" I call out.

He nods.

"Have you seen Tifa?"

"No… haven't seen her around lately..." Kadaj curtly responds.

His shakes his silver locks and immediately freezes.

Then he shouts out.

"That asshole!"

I blink back. Well, that's not something you hear every day from Kadaj.

"Everything alright?"

"That …little asshole took my guitar wires. How the hell am I suppose to play now? Sephiroth did you just see what asshole did?" Kadaj shouts to his bigger brother…

Sephiroth pays no attention.

I look at the time and I see its 11:45… very close to lunch.

Kadaj storms up the stairs in search of Cloud, and I figured I would try to find Tifa. Surprisingly we both found what we were looking for.

In the distance we could see Cloud on his fenrir with…Tifa?

She was holding onto him. Cloud flicked his middle finger at Kadaj and drove off with Tifa. Honestly, I was confused. Since when did Tifa hang with Cloud, a better question – did she take Aerith's place?

"Assholeee!" Kadaj shouted

I just saw them ride out the compound. As much as I was confused… I softened. At least Tifa was with someone who she wanted to be with. The fact she was on Cloud's fenrir, riding off _sexily _into the wind stirs lots of ideas of the two of them.

But then, what about Sephiroth?

Was Tifa over him? But they've bonded so strongly! I remember the days they were together. How could they just be flat…over? Something like that doesn't just go away.

* * *

I didn't listen to myself. I told myself I wasn't going anywhere with Cloud today, yet here I am on his fenrir…riding far off with him. Today I had classes half day and so did Cloud. It's not that we didn't have school whole day – we did, it's just our classes were study period.

Last night I thought about finding the best way to say no to Cloud, but at 6am this morning I packed my bathing suit and told myself with conviction I was going. Some part knew what was right, but it wasn't my right. I adored Cloud…

And it wasn't right for me to always do what was right for others when they did me wrong. I wouldn't sympathize with Aerith any longer because she said some of the most rotten things to me, and I would no longer stand for it. If her boyfriend thinks I'm more of the adventure...maybe I am. And so help me to be a good friend to enjoy every moment with such a perfect guy.

The same goes for Shera. I was fed up of always saying sorry, apologizing, lamenting, frustrating over something I didn't do; that I didn't want to say sorry for, but I couldn't back out. But no more. If they wanted me to change and be the best at my change… this is how it came.

I'm changing… maybe not the way they want, but that would mean, I would be the old Tifa and I'm not her.

* * *

Today the detour was a little different. The destiny to Rocky Bay was a lot further in the distance. We passed some new sights which are so strange. I've never seen rock arches like the ones I've seen. We stop to take some pictures and we continue our drive. Down the bare roads we go. The big bright ocean greeting my eyes. I leaned my head against Cloud's back… everything felt right to me…

Cloud connected his IPod to his fenrir via Bluetooth and began playing A Perfect Circle – 3 Libras. It was a fairly low tempo song until the half part. It's exactly what made the trip even more memorable. I loved this song.

It was lunchtime and Cloud and I had a hunger for adventure. We passed several beaches that were all empty. Some of them called my name and many times I wanted to stop Cloud, but our destination was ahead. Further we went, a drive of 15 minutes going to half an hour. Regardless if Cloud drove fast or not, the drive was long. Somehow I wanted to enjoy every moment with him today, I wanted to feel the wind through my hair, and just let go of everything that's happened.

I had clad myself in a thin orange scarf, which I hoisted in the air with both my arms. The wind caught hold aggressively flapping the fabric, but it was wonderful just looking up at the sky with my scarf sailing in the wind freely. Cloud turns to me and smiles. I return to him, my arms tightly latched around his stomach.

He could take me anywhere, I'd be happy.

And I'd enjoy it.

Cloud points out in the distance what seems to be a beautiful ocean that calls to us. The water is blue and green and it's the most beautiful beach you ever saw. It's like the Mediterranean. I thought we were proceeding to the beach but Cloud informs me that the jump off point is on a hill. He parks on the side locking his fenrir to a rail.

We place all our electronics, including phones into his compartments. We take our towels and bags and we head out. I follow Cloud up a rocky hill. He takes my hand, to help me up the hill. I smile at our hands.

The rocks are slippery because of the rainfall yesterday, but it's so much fun to sometimes slip and then balance yourself back. Cloud and I spend a long time going through the rocky path. All around us were trees and I swore I was in the forest. Cloud mentions the path to the jump off point is a bit hidden. Not many people know about it. But it's quite the place to find.

We weave our way through rocks and trees; the sun bursts in the distance and lights an exit.

"There it is" he says…

And we draw closer…

Then the sun endows us.

Bright sun lights a scene of a large blue ocean beneath us. We're on a cliff which people jump off. Looking down I could hardly stomach the height. Maybe... I wouldn't do this. It was a long drop.

Cloud pulls off his vest, his naked skin coming to my eyes. Something so sensual burned on him. He approaches me and then looks at me. A small distance between us. Why was he so close…?

"Not afraid right?" he whispers in my ear…

I look up… "Yes"

"Don't worry, everyone has jitters their first time." He pats my back.

"All you need to do is close your eyes and jump. Welcome the unknown" he whispers…

I nod. It sounds easy… but not with a giant fear stuck in me. I clench and unclench my hand, an iron fear diffusing within me. My nerves braised to fearful thoughts.

The drop surely was scary.

I decided it was now or never, right. We came so far, travelled and walked so why back down. A new Tifa, right? Change…

This was sounding easy, but it was becoming impossible to move.

I pulled off my top and pants and I'm left in my one piece blue bathing suit. He smiles.

"Why don't you… hold my hands…and jump with me" He says…

I look at him.

Immediately I shake my head.

"No..." I pause, "I need to do this by myself." 'For me'

He nods.

"Here I go" He says.

He takes a couple steps backward, taking a breath. Then he begins running and then he jumps off.

"Woooooo!" And he falls freely down until he alas drops into the ocean. He goes under and then he resurfaces.

"Try it Tif… that was awesome..."

With Cloud as my witness, I would do it to show myself I could do it.

I take a breath and then…

I jump.

Immediately gravity takes me over and I fall rapidly. The speed frightening me and the dark blue depths coming closer. I scream out, but before I could finish… the sea claims me.

I fall into the water. Being submerged into the cold depths. I resurface… adrenalin taking me over.

Cloud swims to me.

"That was so frickin wicked!" I scream…

He laughs… "Sweet...let's do it again…"

I nod. Absolutely.

* * *

Cloud and I hold hands sparing each other a small smile.

"Ready?" He asks

I smile, "you bet"

And with adrenalin surging through our veins we jump off the cliff. The wind touches our wet skin and gravity pulls us to the dark blue sea.

"Wooohooo!" We scream.

We crash into the water and resurface giggling. Cloud smiles…

"Come on… let's go swim" He goes under the water and we go swimming among the aquatic life. Cloud points at pretty fishes which could probably be in Maske's pond. We look at coral, strange creatures and it's so calm and beautiful down here. The currents are cold, but it feels nice.

I pass Cloud, spinning around in circles, the sunlight catching me. Cloud comes to me and stares…watching me.

The sunlight lights me in a glow to the dark blue world. He stares at me and comes to my side. Entering my sunlight. He places a hand around my stomach, and I'm not afraid.

I place my arms around his neck and our heads touch. We are beautiful together. We were the light in the dark world and we were perfect together. He buries his head in my crook… and I've never felt so right with anyone. The world could fade now, I didn't care. My heart sings to me delirium and desire. Passion fills me in, contact and touch weakening me… and constantly I want to fade into white bliss with Cloud.

We stay there for a few seconds until he pulls me by my waist and we resurface. We pop free taking air. My hands are still around his neck and Cloud spins us around. It's kind of romantic having him spin us around. I lean back, sticking my fingers into the water. Feeling like a ballerina.

How perfect we are. My fingers disturb the water… and I retract my movements, returning to Cloud. He stares at me, a heated look blazing in his eyes. He constantly grits his teeth, almost…sensually. I smirk. I touch his face and there's a desire to return the feeling.

We slowly pull apart, heading for the shore. I'm about to leave the water when Cloud splashes water on me. I laugh out. I splash back. We splash almost like little children, our laughter echoing on the alone beach… the world was ours just for a moment.

He grabs hold of me and spins me around. I giggle.

He gets unbalance near the rocky shore and he falls. He catches me, so I wouldn't hurt myself. His hand slips and he falls on me. He looks at me.

I lean my head on the rocks and look at him. He just takes me in. I touch a few stray tendrils and he grabs my hand. He holds it to his face, pressing tightly, firmly… desiring skin on skin. I felt so romantic and sexual with him. It was hard to feel this way, but here I was… feeling like if I kissed him, I would give him myself…freely.

I wanted Cloud.

I wanted him.

Why did I crave him so badly? Why did I crave sensuality this way…?

His hand removes some wet tendrils and his hand goes to my lips. He touches them faintly… He parts them with his thumb. I breathe in… ready now for it.

He averts his head, just studying them, taunting them, and making them redder, fuller with blood. He's fascinated with the water on my lips and he opens his mouth, arching his lips apart.

He comes closer… and if this isn't right I don't know what is.

His fingers softly caress my lips and he brings my hand to his lips. For a moment he just breathes on them. I shiver… the sensations that ran through my body was making me hot all over.

Tired of playing, he closes his eyes and draws closer…

I close mine…

Our foreheads touch…and the kiss I so desire…

Never comes.

I open my eyes and see him grit his teeth. I can tell he wants to but something stops him. Something halts him. Understanding, we couldn't do it with him this way. I realized… it was a clear sign from fate. Karma works. It reminds me I'm not supposed to be a wayward girl. I'm not supposed to kiss him. We're not supposed to be on a lone beach having sexual feelings for each other. We're not supposed to… its fate way of saying no…

I touch his face and give a weak smile.

Cloud looks incarcerated by my look. We can't do this anymore.

I push his shoulders. He doesn't react. Instead it seems he curses himself for not doing it. But I'm not about to crucify him. He retracts and then stands. He offers a hand, but I don't take it.

"Thanks" I swallow...

Right now, I felt like I wanted to cry. He was everything I wanted. But even though I wanted him and he wanted me… he was a good guy and so was I. We both had things we had to deal with. His girlfriend sounded like a nightmare and my life was a nightmare. We found peace in each other. A way out from our frustrations, but we didn't find the answer to it. There's a difference.

Our hurts and insecurities had us vulnerable… and I didn't want to fall for Cloud this way. Rather… let it be on our perfect timing, we do it the right way.

We walk the beach together… a large distance between us…

It would be the last time I hung out with Cloud this way. He knew we couldn't do this. If we did… we would do everything with each other, create more hurts for others. Cloud and I somehow…felt the same, but we weren't right for each other.

He was a hurting guy…controlled by rules. I was a confused girl… who had to sort things out. How could we do anything right. Cloud stops and turns to me… he looks at me and there's a look in his eyes of sorrow. It's like he wants to say something, but he can't…

I can't bear to look at him. Tears already want to fall down. I don't need any more of these adventures. I don't want to ever come back here. I can't…

Tears fall down my cheeks. It stings to know the truth as clear as this. I'm not his girlfriend… I'm not his.

Cloud grits his teeth.

No more… I wanna just go home now. Never to come back here…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Q:**** What do you guys think of Cloud and Tifa, now?**


	29. The Truth

**Blonde Ambition**  
_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

_Beta-readers:_ Lamia316 & Eclipse Storywriter.  
A very big thank you to both my incredible beta-readers for their help on this chapter. Thanks so much girls, you guys are awesome.

* * *

Chapter 29: The Truth

* * *

Friday

Why did I even come to school today? Why didn't I just stay home and bury myself in my bed? Cry my eyes out or something. Forget everything I did with him.

I hate Cloud… absolutely hate him for doing this to me. I am caught between the afflictions of being in love and doing everything wrong. The more I want to forget him, the more I can't.

_His lips… his touch… his scent..._ just fills me up…

I want to turn and scream… I don't want to remember the way his eyes looked at me. I don't want to look at the ocean or the sky… I don't want to remember the color blue.

I just want…

I paused.

What do I want?

I came to school pretty early this morning.

I have to talk with Yuffie today. I can't do this anymore. I am not ready for change. All this time I thought I was, but I wasn't. I need my friends; I need my girls. I need a new channel to divert my frustrations and certainly to move on from Cloud.

There's a reason I changed. Not for him, but for me…

I can't go back… I can't do this.

I sigh.

As I'm about to walk up the stairs to the university, I'm pulled back gruffly by the shoulders. Immediately I fall onto the floor, my books, calculator and cell phone scatter around me. I graze my hand against the concrete floor and I look up totally confused and in shock.

Elevating my eyes, she passively stands in my way. Aerith.

"You little whore," she started.

Oh God. She knows.

"I can't believe you Lockwhore… I don't attend school for three days and you're off gallivanting with my boyfriend. Do you enjoy being a slut with every guy on campus?" she cursed aloud.

I immediately notice the angry look in her eyes; they were blazing into a fury. I guess I expected that.

People notice our commotion, and slowly draw in with concern on their faces. I look back at Aerith and boy, she looks like she's about to burst with hot air. I might as well explain to her about what happened.

"I didn't do anything like that, Aerith. We just hung out. We didn't do anything," I said in a small voice.

"Anything, you say? Why would I trust you, Lockhart? You're vile, mingy and disgusting." She kicked my textbook.

"I didn't do anything with him," I said.

"Really?" she paused, "Because it doesn't seem so to me. Imagine, I'm at home and I get an email about you and my boyfriend riding off into the wind. Try explaining _that_ to me, Lockhart," she shouted at me.

I swallowed. There were lots of implications which pointed me out to be a so-called 'bad' girl on campus, but honestly it wasn't anything like that. I agree that Cloud and I may have had a little too much public display of affection, but it's not the gushy kind she's thinking.

"I swear, I didn't do anything with him," I defended myself.

"Shut up you tart! Unbelievable. First it was Sephiroth and now Cloud. What? Sephiroth didn't satiate your little desires?" she spitted rudely.

I was about to stand up but she pushed me back down.

"No, don't get back up, slut," she shouted at me.

People were beginning to think it was a fight. And I was beginning to think the same thing. I expected Aerith to be upset, maybe even angry, but no way as hostile as this.

"I didn't do anything," I began crying.

"Stop crying you little wuss." She paused to laugh. "You're so gonna get it now Lockhart. Big time." She pulls out a taser about to strike me, but I scramble.

I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. I'm rooted to the spot in fear as Aerith approaches me. She charges forward and I avoid her only by a few centimeters. Damn, she's quick.

She smugly grins, returning to her sporting punishment.

As she's about to try her luck again, someone breaks free from the crowd, pushing me off to the side. I'm tossed to side in a mess. The person walks straight up to Aerith and pushes the girl back, kicking the taser out her hand.

"Touch her again and I will bash your friggin' face into the floor," she said.

The girl turns and stoops down to me.

"Tifa," she whispered.

I look up. "Shera?"

She smiles assuredly.

I jump into her arms, hugging her. She hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I cry. Alas the people I needed were coming back. Shera held me and I felt like I was safe after such a long time.

"No," I croaked.

"Aghh! You stupid bitch!" Aerith stands back onto her feet, helped up by Scarlett and others.

"I swear to you Aerith, I will hurt you if you do anything to her," Shera warned.

"This isn't your business," Aerith snapped back.

"It doesn't have to be, bitch!" Shera spitted back.

"This is between Tifa and me. Let her handle this on her own" Aerith ordered.

"Why? So little fools like you can intimidate her? Or hurt her the way you want?" Shera asked, "No. I don't think so."

I whisper to Shera that Aerith was right.

"What? But Tifa," Shera interjected, but I stop her.

Why does Shera defend me for something that doesn't even concern her? If she can stand up to bullies and monsters like Aerith, why can't I face my own enemies? I stiffen at Aerith's stare; Aerith has to know now, about what happened between Cloud and me.

"Look, I know you're really pissed and the last thing you wanna hear is me saying I didn't do anything, and I get it Aerith. I really do. I'm sorry this hurt you badly, and you're right. It's my fault." I paused. "But you have to understand that Cloud never did anything with me… He was always faithful to you." As much as it hurt every fiber of my being to say that, it was for that very reason Cloud never kissed me.

She looks a bit taken back at my words. She blinks back.

"You also need to understand that we didn't do anything," I said in a raspy voice.

It seems to pain her to hear my confession. She was split between taking the words of Cloud's righteousness from the girl who led him on.

"Liar," she whispered.

Her eyes glimmered, and I could tell this hurts her as badly as it hurts me.

"I didn't do anything with your boyfriend. We're just friends. Yeah, that's it" I spoke soberly.

She stiffens, completely paralyzed to the situation. She grits her teeth, "So what? You expect to just get off the hook now, huh? Is that it?" she asked.

I looked down.

A tension fills the distance between us.

"You disgust me." She whispers

And to my amazement, she slaps me on the right cheek.

I'm absolutely stunned. It stung so hard, but I deserved that. Shera scrambles to do something, but I hold her back. I deserved to be insulted, to be slapped, to be… publicly humiliated for what I did. If this is how it was meant to be, then so be it.

"Don't ever, _ever_, talk to my boyfriend again. That's a warning Lockhart..." she walked off.

I hung my head, completely in melancholy. Shera touches my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nod, "Yeah"

"Come on. Let's go and get some ice…"

Shera holds my arm, instantly ready to forgive me.

I stop, and she turns around to look at me.

"Tifa?" She stares at me

"Shera," I whispered. My voice cracking from the overflowing emotions.

Tears deftly fall down my cheek. I can no longer do this. She holds me tenderly and I cry for the first time in gentle caring arms.

* * *

It was around lunchtime the girls and I finally made back up. As juvenile as that sounds, that is exactly what happened. All our discrepancies were settled. Shera understood why she was wrong, and I understood her dilemma.

Friendship is tricky sometimes, but it's something to fight for.

"So you dorks took long enough to make up. Gah you women..." Yuffie sticks out her tongue.

I laugh. Good ol' Yuf.

"What are we suppose to act like, Yuffie? Men—like you?" Shera laughed.

I giggle.

"Hey hey … don't direct your hate at me" she teased.

We laugh again.

"So who wants snacks?" Shera asked.

"You know what?" I started.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to speak to you guys. It's very important. I don't mean to make it sound so epic…but I have a lot of things that needs sorting out"

"Something happened, didn't it?" Shera asked.

"Oh yeah," I sigh. "You guys mind?"

They murmured that they didn't mind. I shook my head.

"That day at the swimming competition, something happened between Sephiroth and me," I paused to look at them.

"I don't know what happened, but it's like we became close to… to... being…" I interlace my fingers.

"He was close… so close to kissing me and I knew he wanted to do it. He was trying so hard to restrain himself. Frankly, I didn't know what was going on. I've never felt these emotions before. I'm so dimwitted that I didn't know how to react. I… I just allowed him to do whatever he pleased… and then the wave came," I paused. "After the wave knocked us out… he just went away. Since then I haven't spoken to Sephiroth. What am I to think? Did we go too far? Or did he want me to reciprocate? What am I—"

Shera holds my hand.

"I guess it's not time yet Tifa," She whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "Maybe Sephiroth feels for you. Have you ever stop to think about that? Maybe he's confused about what he felt for you. He's probably contemplating on if he likes you, or if he wants to kiss you, or if it was the right thing to do at that time, etc. etc. Just because he's a guy doesn't mean that he doesn't get confused. In fact, boys do a lousy job of concealing emotions. They think they can hide it, but after observing him these past couple days—I'll tell you, he's done nothing but practice for the concert. At first I thought he had the most extreme devotion to rock music, but hearing your story, it makes sense that he's this way," she paused.

"I never thought about it like that… I guess," I thought.

"What's this about Cloud and why the hell does Aerith want to beat you up?" Yuffie asked.

I sighed, "It's a long story…"

"Tell me… I'm bored and I'm not going anywhere," Yuffie replied nonchalantly.

"After the fight between Shera and me… I was left open, alone and vulnerable. I didn't have you – Yuf, or Sephiroth. I was so confused about everything, and then Cloud came in the most convenient part of my life. At first it started with just eating sandwiches, talking about life. Then it became more personal. He took me to a sentimental candy store, a restaurant, town and then…" I paused, "and then a beach" I whispered embarrassedly.

"He took me to eat lunch with him, and it was wonderful. The next day we went to town and he showed me things I had never seen… people, things and a world I wanted, which captivated me. I was blown away… and the more I became interested, the closer we became. It started with simple innocent looks, then they became admiring stares, then they became more… sensual. We travelled on this lone road that was beautiful, and the image of Cloud and me on his Fenrir going to places unknown, stirred a sort of hidden inhibition of the deepest desire for love… romance... sensuality. I felt like a wild lover with him; I felt like somebody opened all the windows in my life and he was the reason. Then yesterday we went to a beach… a lone beach. He took me cliff diving and then… we kind of bonded," I halted.

"Bonded?" the girls asked.

"Yeah… bonded," I replied quietly.

"As in sex?" Yuffie blatantly asked.

My cheeks got red. "No. No, of course not. My gosh, Yuf. Are all your thoughts so perverted?" I reprimanded.

"What am I suppose to think when you say the word bonded? Not anything good, woman," she informed me.

"Yuffie… zip it," Shera said, listening intently. "Please continue Tif."

"He held me in the water. I hugged him. Our foreheads touched and it was wonderful," I whispered, my eyes glistening.

"He made me feel so alive," I whispered. Shera squeezed my hand.

"And then he took me to the shores. We looked at each other, romantically and induced to our sexuality. We parted our lips, his hand brushing against my lips…" I faded off. "I closed my eyes to receive him, but he didn't do it. I opened my eyes to discover him denying it. He couldn't do it. He had a girlfriend… and here I was encouraging him to cheat with her. I realized I couldn't do that. Even if Aerith is my enemy… she didn't deserve that. We pulled apart, our hearts… everything was hurting… we wanted something in each other—answers. But we couldn't answer each other's questions," I spoke.

"Damn Tif. It must have been so hard on you. Those are some serious things you've been dealing with. Gosh, I feel so terrible fighting with you," she pursed her lips.

"So Cloud likes you?" Yuffie suddenly asked.

"I dunno Yuf. I dunno if he's confused or not. Maybe he finds me as an adventure to be explored or, the kind the woman he wants, or he sincerely likes me. I'm not sure," I told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing," I paused. "Whatever happened between Cloud and me is now over. He has a girlfriend… that's the way it was and is supposed to be. Not the way we were doing it. It's wrong to cheat and I was encouraging him. Truth is, we're volatile around each other… and it doesn't take much for either one of us to melt into each other. Maybe one day, I'll know… but for now… we can't be together." I gave them a small smile.

"So basically, that's my gay life…" I teased.

They smile.

"Well I guess the first thing I should say is… I'm sorry Tifa. I've abandoned you in a time you really needed me, and though you don't see it like that… I'll try to make it up kido," Shera smiled.

I smile.

"Me too. Though I didn't do anything, I'll try to be better… though I don't see how much better I can get. You know I am just too perfect." Yuffie grinned.

Shera and I look at her. Yuffie never did change. We jump on her, mercilessly tickling her…

"Hey… stop it, stoppp!" she screams…

For the first time, I laughed and it felt like a breath of fresh air.

_To be continued…_


	30. Another Day

**Blonde Ambition**  
_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

Beta-readers: LovetheCrazy and TornAngelWings  
A very big thank you to my awesomee beta-readers for their help on this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 30: Another Day

* * *

Monday Morning.

Gosh I'm tired. For the entire weekend Shera, Yuffie and I had a girls hangover. We partied like we were crazy, we ate like we were pregnant, we danced, we drank, we laughed to the point of muscle cramps and spasms and who could deny, it wasn't a fantastic weekend, jammed pack, girl pack with sassy gossip and serious fun, but due to our hysterics we were dead tired.

"You losers" Yuffie says in a slurred voice.

"Why do you always call us losers?" Shera asks.

"I am so tired. If I sleep away in Mrs. Takada's class… you guys are gonna be in friggin trouble. I need to sleep, like for an extra day or something" Yuffie rubs her eyes.

"Yeh… I am so tired myself" I yawned.

"Thank goodness I had no projects due this week" Shera smiles.

"Projects?" Yuffie says loudly, "Oh shit… I ..." she trails off…

"You didn't do Takada's paper, did yah?" Shera asked…

"Well you see, that's a funny story. I was going to, and then I put down the paper coz you losers were laughing on the top of your cracks and then I got disrupted. So you see, perfect excuse to tell Takada" she felt happy with her excuse.

Shera and I pulled her by the collar.

"You little harpy, tsk, tsk, tsk" I shake my head.

"I'm not that evil… though Vincent calls it kinky evil. Ohhh, me loves me Vincent…" she daydreams.

"Oh gross Yuf. Keep your personal life to yourself..." Shera grosses out.

"Well excuse me if I have one…humph!" she walks away.

"I think she does it for spite." I said.

"I think so too." Shera agrees.

"You know what we should do this evening?" I smile at the pair.

"What? Sleep?" Yuffie turns around.

"No. You guys should come over to my house; I have something for you guys." I inform.

"A present?" Yuffie starts, laughing strangely, "Why didn't you say so, I'm always open for free food, free presents, free gifts, a free car, heck throw in a free house" she says.

"Yuffie… I never said anything about a car or a house. You are so cheap!" I tease.

"I am not cheap… I my friend… cleverly monetize money," she informs, "pshaw, it's different"

"Noo sounds more like you don't use your money and take the opportunity to use everybody else's. You leech!" Shera bites back.

"I do not leech. Occasionally, sometimes… very very, when I'm with Vincent. I don't leech with him" She explains…

"Righttt" Shera nods, "like I'm gonna believe you. Just imagine it Tif, oh Vincent I forgot my lunch money home. Oh Vinny, I forgot my spending money home, I forgot my card, I forgot my car keys, can you buy me a new car?" Shera imitates.

I giggle.

"That sounds about right." I tease…

Yuffie opens her mouth, totally shocked.

"And you guys call me a harpy. You guys should feel ashamed of saying these things. I do not leech off Vincent. I mean… w-w-why would I?" she nervously asks…

"Because you like screwing with people's head – giving them this sad perception you're cheap, and the strangest part about this is that your parents are like super rich. I don't get it Yuf, are all rich people mingy?" Shera asks…

Yuffie huffs. "That is so insulting. I may have rich parents, but I am not rich" she informs.

"Yuffie, your parents send you a check every month for 5 grand. I don't know what sad email you wrote your parents to have you landed every month with a fat check of 5 k. But you are rich, because you don't spend a single shiny dime" Shera sputters.

"I doooo" she pauses. "I bought my lunch the other day" she points out.

"Oh wow… one day…" Shera teases… "And how much money is that from your account, 5 dollars from a zillion? Truly hurts the rich to give." Shera teases.

"Awww. Tifa tell her to leave me alone. She's hurting me" she pretends to be have sniffles and hugs me in protection. I pat her head.

"Sher… leave her be. I think she's had enough. Hopefully she won't mind buying us lunch to prove to us, she's not a cheapie" I wink at Shera.

Shera smiles, "Great idea. In fact I think we should sweeten this deal. In order for her to prove she's not another spoilt rich girl who finds it hard to use money, she'll buy us lunch for this entire week"

Yuffie jumps out my embrace, "You know what, I am cheap… I can't do that" she runs away.

Shera and I laughed.

"Cheapness kills"

* * *

"I cannot believe we have to read Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. How do the heck do you pronounce that, Bront or Bron-tay, or is it Bronteeeee?" Yuffie thought about it.

"Yeah for real. Did they have to make us read her official writings as in unabridged and uncorrected? I heard Bronte has a gothic style of writing and it's not easily interpreted. Couldn't they have made us read the story from an official publisher or something? Gah, and English. Did it have to be English; do I look like I need to be speaking English in my immediate future?" Shera whines herself.

"I get your pains ladies… can't quarrel with Takada" I sigh.

"Gosh that woman is a pain." Yuffie flips out a magazine…

"Yeh…major headache." I spoke.

"I wonder if she gives her husband so much trouble." Shera asks aloud.

I stick out my tongue. Yuffie laughs.

"Maybe, imagine waking up to that face in the morning. Talk about cracking mirrors" Yuffie laughs out.

"We are so evil." I shook my head.

"We are. It's not our fault she's hormonally imbalanced and acts psycho bitch every day. Maybe she needs some Prosaic to smile. Then she'll walk around like the Joker" Yuffie imitates the joker

We laugh out.

"You know that reminds me…" Shera pauses…

We look at her.

"You owe us lunch, Yuf" Shera said in a new voice.

Yuffie face faults.

"Who said anything about me buying lunch? I don't recall that" Yuffie states.

"Yuf, technically you don't recall half of the things you say. A good example would be your assignment for English today. Need I say more?" I asked.

"Oh that's just low. I never said anything about lunch" she spoke.

"No can do, kid… I'm hungry, and I need my food so get buying" Shera orders.

Yuffie cries out, "I despise you. Secretly I'll poison you guys. Watch and see!" she teases.

"Then I'll write a letter to Vincent stating the kind of maniac you are. Blackmail you senseless." Shera teases.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. Because...well, I would." She giggles, "So shoo, and go get me some good lunch. I'm hungry. I want a big chicken sub with lots of cheese and tomatoes and pickles" she says.

"Blah blah blah, can't hear you" and she goes down to the beach to buy some us some food.

"Poor Yuf." I sympathized.

"Nah, one day she'll thank us for making her a better woman" Shera informs.

I shake my head…

* * *

Later that day the girls and I came over to my apartment. Yuffie plops down on the couch and Shera takes to the kitchen to make us some tea. The girls truly did make themselves at home. I myself relaxed a bit. I entered my room gathering the small items.

I returned with both an eager Yuffie and Shera. Usually we didn't get each other presents randomly or without reason throughout the year. Money was kind of hard for Shera and I. Recently with our splurge on clothes made us realize how much we were paying for it, but not Yuffie however.

I took sat on a single seat chair and handed Yuffie a gift in some parchment. She opens it, and she immediately gasps in surprise. She touches her vase.

"Aww Tif, it's so pretty. A dolphin vase...now this is nice. See this Sher… this is the kind of gift you wish you could get." Yuffie stirs conflict,

Shera thankfully ignores her.

"This is for you Sher."

When Yuffie sees the small packaging she sarcastically laughs it. Shera opens the package and she holds her mouth.

"Aww, it's so beautiful Tif." Shera smiles.

She lifts the cat-eye bracelet up and places it on her hand.

"Heyyy, how come she got a bracelet and I don't get one?" Yuffie begins to whine.

"Because you're a dork." Shera responds.

Oh boy, here it goes. I leave the two to bicker and I return to the kettle on the stove. Shera and Yuffie truly do enjoy fighting, but somehow, after not being able to hear them for such a long time; it was great hearing them bicker. For once… I enjoyed it.

"Where did you get these things Tif? I've never seen a bracelet like this." Shera starts.

I smile softly, "When Cloud and I went to the town… we did some shopping."

Both Shera and Yuffie were silent. Shera's expression was more dreaded, and they thought perhaps I was gonna break apart talking about the places I've been with Cloud.

"It's okay guys… relax…" I smile, "I'm not that…messed up over it" I pour the water into the teapot.

A silence fills the distance.

"So… are t-they still holding that contest...urh, the pink contest, whatever you call it" I try switching the topic.

"Oh that...yeh. I've been hearing all sorts of things about that competition. One minute it's a cheerleading thing, then a talent thing, and then a nut thing…honestly, I have no idea what it is. It changes all the time." Shera informs.

I nod.

"I think it's a modeling competition" Yuffie says suddenly. She wasn't particularly interested in the conversation; rather she stares at her vase.

"Modeling?" Shera and I repeat.

She puts down the vase.

"Uh-hmm. Zack told me" she informs.

"Ahh. Should have known" Shera says.

I smile.

"Well that's not…too bad, right?" I thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Shera asks.

"Well, if you don't recall...Mrs. Takada chose me as a person competitor. Don't ask me why…" I explain.

"Oh right...I remember... yeh, she was so excited about that. Consider yourself fortunate" Shera jokes.

"Oh my gosh no." Yuffie sputters.

"Now we know Takada has a soft spot for Tif…" Shera teases…

"Arrhh, gross" I shook my head, "I already don't want to do this stupid competition, and now you're making it impossible Sher"

She giggles.

"It's a swimwear competition" Yuffie says again…

"What?" I flip around curtly, "What?"

"Honestly, what do you know about this competition?" Yuffie asks…

I blink back quizzically, "Apparently, nothing. Absolutely nothing"

I brought the tea to the girls and I sat down silently. Why did it have to be a swimwear competition? Why did it have to be me? It could have been anyone…but it just had to be me…

"She's massacring herself… Tifa" Yuffie snaps her fingers…

I blink back...

"Hey, relax...it's gonna be fine. Besides, you've already worn a bikini… no biggies..." she says casually.

"Yuf… its one thing when I wear a bikini against my will, parade it for a disclosed amount of people and risk having mild cardiac arrest, but it's a next thing to get on a stage and wear tight underwear for the majority of men…" I was breathing hard.

"Tif… relax..." Shera rubs my shoulders.

But I wouldn't hear them. They still had this perception, bikini wearing was a walk in the park, and to be honest, I would have hoped by now I could have conquered such a fear, however… I did not.

"I-I-I can't do this. Tomorrow when I go to school, I'm gonna tell Takada push off…I can't do it." I took a sip of my tea.

"Aghh! Come on Tif… you're not a good sport." Yuffie pelts her pillow at me, but I was quite content being a bad sport. Especially a bikini sport.

"I'm perfectly happy with that." I informed.

Yuffie leans her head back into the couch and yawns, "Lameee."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to Rend for his awesomeness._

_Thank you to Black Vinta for you excellent criticisms. Gosh, you're keen! But i like it! _


	31. Pink What now?

**Blonde Ambition  
**_And lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –  
Beta-readers: Lamia316 & Story Eclipsewriter

* * *

Chapter 31: Pink What now?

* * *

How in the world did I get dragged into trouble? Am I just a little too quiet that everybody thinks its their prerogative to help me by volunteering me for extracurricular activities? Am I such a noob? Do I radiate dorkness all over me? Never mind. Don't answer.

I sigh. What should have been a simple, one, two, three, disconnected process became the official guilt trip of the century. Today should have been the day I told Takada that – heck, I wasn't entering the competition. But when I tried to discuss the matter with her, she took it more of an enthusiasm and nervousness, rather than a resignation form. She told me that I should speak with the coach of this competition, who by the way is… (Dramatic music please) dun, dun, dun…Aerith. I should have seen the pathological association of pink and Aerith from a mile away. Gahhh me!

The moment when I heard that my coach is Aerith, and that it's an official bathing suit competition, I pleaded with Mrs. Takada if I could quit the competition, but for some reason, she thought it was a plea for help. Where in the hell did I say that I needed help? I said, "I'm quitting _woman__"_ – as Yuffie nicely phrases it, but she's too much of a thickhead to realize what I've said. She gives me a flyer with all the information for the competition, and she stresses with her life – imagine, my English teacher, stressing outside the realms of English for me to enter a bathing suit competition. Is it just me, or does that seem odd? I take the latter.

Distraught and bummed over my circumstance, I return to the beach with a stupid pink flyer. It's lunch time at school, and if I don't need to cuss about my unfortunate stroke of bad luck…gah, then I need to try cussing harder.

Walking down the stairs to the beach, I notice Yuffie and Shera in the line to buy lunch. Good God, the line was long. Not finding a reason to catch up with the pair, I purposely walked slowly down the stairs. It was then when I caught something funny on the floor. It was a school newspaper. I picked it up, saw the headline, and groaned. _Figures._

If it didn't happen now, it was just a matter of time before it passed on as a rumor.

It was yesterday's school paper fallen on the floor with a title that was as controversial as always.

"**Blonde Aspires ****to be**** a Troublemaker****"**

I looked at the picture. It was a Cloud and me riding on his Fenrir. Woah, the school did have scoots for pictures. Grabbing the paper, I just had to laugh that Scarlett was as …noob-like as the usual. I honestly thought that she would reconsider posting something so stupid since Aerith is one of her best friends. Apparently friendship doesn't mean squat to Scarlett.

I finally made my way to the girls and handed them the paper. They soured over it, but Yuffie smiled.

"You gotta hand it to Scarlett to know everyone's business… She's such a mass gossip-queen," Yuffie laughed.

I also laughed, tucking away a strand of hair behind my ear. What was I gonna do? Pretend that Cloud and I didn't have a big adventure together? We weren't as close as the paper phrased it – crushing sweethearts. In such a scenario there is no way to escape what happened between Cloud and me. I couldn't run away, nor could I hide myself from vicious people like Scarlett.

No, I had to face the music. Learn to laugh it off…and in some way, become stronger from this ordeal. I agree that I deserve the names. Deserve probably the title and contents, but…still…it was nobody's business…

"Yeh…she's a dork," I teased, humouring Yuffie.

"May I?" Yuffie asked a permission to read the article.

Honestly I had no problem. Yesterday's news can't hurt me today.

"Tifa Lockhart, known for her new blonde hair and her unruly curves, has started her latest trend which sources say is nothing but a dirty mischief. According to the recent reports from various students, Tifa Lockhart once had a 'controversial relationship' with the lead guitarist and singer of the band, Geostigma, A.K.A heart-melter Sephiroth Crescent. Sources dub that Lockhart and Crescent are quite a pair who could have been the next big thing. But due to her recent movements, Lockhart endeavored herself to new meat with ex-high school sweetheart – Cloud Strife. Believed to be scandalous—"

"—Enough, I don't want to hear it anymore," I said, shaking my head.

That was actually very hard to listen to. This was as permanent as it got, because whatever Scarlett wrote on the paper, for some reason, became official. Sighing aloud, Shera patted my back.

"Don't let this get to you," she assuaged.

"Thanks Sher."

We bought lunch and made our way to some chairs on the lawn.

"So I found out about the stupid competition. And yes…it is a bathing suit competition," I sniffed.

Yuffie and Shera laughed.

"It's not funny!" I puffed my cheeks.

"Aww, little baby has to put on her bathing suit?" Yuffie teased…

"Shush," I pointed at Yuffie.

I flipped out the flyer and showed them the contents.

"Says here that it's an all pink competition—whoopee, shoot me—where each contestant must wear a pink bathing suit or bikini. Any of their choice. You must be 18 years and older to enter, ladidaddida…" Shera laughed.

"Thank goodness. I'm not 18. I'm 17. Yay for me," I started.

Shera rolled her eyes. "You know they'll find out your real age. Everything is double-checked to the school's database," she informed.

I snap my fingers, "Gah! That means I'll have to hack it," I said humorously.

"Rightt. Let me know how that works out for you," Shera patted my back.

I begin to cry. "I don't want to do this…"

"Oh come on, you cry baby," Yuffie took the flyer and began reading it through.

"I don't see what's so bad. There are not too many requirements. Must be 18, must be Tokyo U student, must wear bathing suit, must pick a theme, must—"

It was then I realized something. Theme?

"Wait, wait… rewind…Did you just say, I have to pick a theme?" I asked.

"Yup, says so right here," she pointed to the fourth point. Gahh…

"I totally didn't see that," I paused. "What kind of theme do they want?" I pondered a bit.

"I dunno, why don't you go talk to your coach about it?" Yuffie teased.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not happening."

"Hey, it was just a suggestion," she said.

"How about an elf?" Shera suggested.

"An elf?" Yuffie blinked. "That sounds as lame and gay as it gets, Sher."

"I didn't mean the retarded kind…I meant, the sexy elves with the long ears and cute hair… yum…Legolas…" she whispered.

"Urhhh hello… keep your Lord of the Rings fantasies to yourself. Besides…I have never seen a sexy elf…so I think we should move on.." Yuffie said.

"Well then, scholar, what else is there to pick?" Shera asked.

"Hmmm… How about a feline superwoman? Like cat-woman. I mean, she's sexy. She's hottt, and all the guys like her. Tifa's just perfect for that," Yuffie paused. "I mean you got the stuff down, Tif."

I held my chest. Imagine me on a stage in a pink bikini walking like cat woman with a whip in my hand.

"That has woman domination all over it—like major S & M," Shera explained.

"S & M?" I asked innocently.

"You're too young to know..." she patted my head.

Somehow I didn't trust what they were talking about, but I just kept my silence.

"Fine, fine… What about something like, a gypsy, or maybe even a geisha? Hmm…yeah…that could be kind of cool and traditional," Yuffie thought out loud pensively.

"And gay as well. That sounds retarded," Shera rebutted.

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one who's coming up with ideas," Yuffie snapped.

I could see where this was going. I parted them apart and said, "How about… I choose?" I informed them.

"Nahhh," they both said…

I can't believe them. And here I was, thinking that this was _my_ competition. If they were going to fight over it, why didn't they enter it? Psshh.

"You'll pick something cute…and then, you'll lose," Yuffie said.

"Well said," Shera agreed.

My jaw drops. Such evil confessions.

"How about a nurse? You know, with the cute jacket and injection and red cross," I suggested.

"Nahh, that's too kinky for school."

I blinked in surprise. "Kinky?"

"What about police woman?" Shera offered.

"Ohh I like that. Tifa as a police… Damn, guys would go crazy!" Yuffie whistled.

"Uhhh heck no. That doesn't sound like me at all," I replied honestly.

"Well what then, Tifa? What do you like a lot that would help us figure out something?" Shera asked.

I bit my lips. I didn't know what theme I liked. "I-I dunno…"

"Oh come on."

"Urhhh.." I paused and looked at the ocean in front of us, "I like water…"

"Wow…vague, but I think it's a progress." Shera teased.

I poked her hard on the side.

"How about we dress you up like a dolphin?" Yuffie burst out laughing, probably imagining me in a cheap cotton dolphin suit.

Shera laughed along with her.

I made a face.

"You guys are so wicked. "

"How about you dress up like a sailor girl?" Yuffie suggested after her giggles subsided.

"Or better yet, a pirate – with the short dress, boots, patch and sword…now that's hot," Shera said.

Surprisingly, I liked it.

"You know what? That could work."

"Finally!" Yuffie threw her hands up in the air.

"How come they have all these events centralized on women? Is this school sexist or something?" I asked.

"Hmm, come to think of it, you're right. Wouldn't it be funny if they had a modeling competition for guys? Like…they could strip…" Yuffie said dreamily.

"Strip? What kind of school do you think this is?" I asked, surprised.

"Ohh relax… any school that promotes partial nudity is not a bad school at all. Especially those jocks and surfers. Whatcha say Sher?" Yuffie asked.

"Me like, mi amiga!" She gave Yuffie a high five.

I blink back at the pair.

Yuffie sighed, seeing my expression. "Think about it Tif." She spread her hands in the air, trying to show me her thought bubble.

"Just imagine… one by one they walk on the stage with no shirts and just jeans… Wouldn't that totally be amazing?" Yuffie asked.

I blush.

"Oh, the stinker likes it." Shera poked me and I giggle.

I blush some more. "I do not!"

"Th-yeah, tomorrow I'm bringing a magazine with male models in their underwear. Tell me then if you don't like it. Hell, best conversion technique to get the saints into devils." Yuffie explained.

"Does Vincent know about this Yuf?" I questioned her.

She pursed her lips, "What he doesn't know wouldn't kill."

"I can not believe we are talking about stripping and underwear models. Doesn't this seem wrong to anyone of you?" I scratched my head.

"Nope," Yuffie replied curtly.

"Look, Tif. It's perfectly a-okay, for women to think about hot guys in their boxers. Besides, you're making us sound terrible when you coin your sentences like that," she explained.

"Well, well, I-I don't think we should talk about them that way. I believe, we have a right as women to respect ourselves… and men as well, and we shouldn't make them feel like they're meat, because it offends us when they treat us like a 50 cent burrito. Respect earns respect," I explained, proud at my answer.

Shera shook her head in disbelief.

"Where did your mother make you girl? Hello, planet Earth – like, this is the place where I'm guessing over 7/8's of the population doesn't give a flying squat about virtue. Trust me," Yuffie patted my back.

"Still… it doesn't mean we shouldn't try…" I tried to debate with her.

"Anyway, just think about it. Wouldn't it be kind of nice to see…hmm say, Sephiroth… in his boxers?" Yuffie asked.

"You idiot!" Shera burst out.

Perhaps they thought I would have cracked on the name Sephiroth, but surprisingly, I laughed. I laughed so hard at the image.

Both Shera and Yuffie narrowed their brows.

"Look at what you did, you dummy! You're making her suffer. She's not really laughing," Shera scorned.

"Oh relax," I calmed down. "Actually, I was laughing at the image of Sephiroth getting pants," I giggled.

The girls laughed.

"Not the best way to imagine partial nudity, but I'll take it as trying." Yuffie gave me a friendly pat on my head.

I shook my head, "I suppose it could somewhat be… stimulating." I tried to pick my words carefully but they were poor.

"Stimulating, eh? And what does that evoke in you? Some sort of female desire right? I mean, gosh, we're talking about Sephiroth right? He'd make me blush if I saw him in his boxers," Shera exclaimed.

I blush at the thought.

"Thank goodness I'm not attracted to guys that way. I loveeee my Vincent-sama soooo much!" Yuffie squealed.

"Yeh, this is the same girl who watches male underwear models, goggles at the thought of jocks and surfers stripping for leisure. Rightt, as if!" Shera teased.

"She's got a point, Yuf," I backed her up.

"Damn you two. I swear you guys are conspiring against me," Yuffie huffed, "Anyway, we shall pick this up at some other time."

I giggled. Poor Yuf.

_To be continued…_


	32. Psychological Flirting?

**Blonde Ambition  
**_and lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

Beta-reader: LovetheCrazy

* * *

Chapter 32: Psychological flirtation?

* * *

Thursday.

Obsessive. No, maybe repulsive, oh maybe indeed obsessive. Whatever, I'm one of them and whichever I was, if not both, I suddenly feel the urge to hit my head against a wall and scream. I'm seriously depressing myself, and somehow I couldn't help it.

Let me rewind, explain my predicament more in an explicit, enlightening manner. For the past two days of my dull college life, I've been up to my eye-balls with school work. Not only am I juggling assignments for every subject - some of which carry a grading of over 50% but additionally, I had a Physics case-study to complete, which I haven't even started.

Apart from juggling academics, 'reluctant' extracurricular activities also had my life on the edge. I had so much work, and no time to relax I didn't understand how to prioritize what was most important, and everything seem so urgent at the moment. Surrendering into self-wallow and pity, I whined to myself.

"Stupid Physics…" I complain…

I grabbed the folder with my case study notes and threw it to the side. Everything was frustrating me, and the worst part about all of this, is that my inept knowledge came from my inadequate lecturers. Gosh, why does the Ministry bother paying these losers, anyway?

Compelled into misfortune… I lean my head back and whine.

"Stupid… stupid, stupid" I whispered aloud.

"You know… a degree should never get to you that bad." A smooth voice said. Immediately I jerk forward, my head aligns quickly and my eyes go scouting for the voice. My cheeks are probably red, and all the while I'm thinking – snap somebody saw me.

Yet, I can't help thinking, I know this voice.

"Up here." Calls the voice again.

I look up higher on the bleachers and looking down from his seat is a passive Sephiroth. He's reading a book, and the sight of Sephiroth being all studious hits me with shock. I guess, I shouldn't judge him, but the sight is so unusual.

"Sephiroth." My cheeks flame.

It's been such a long time since I've seen him, much less said his name aloud. He looks at me complacently, with nothing new in his eyes to tell.

He walks down the steps and he slowly approaches my direction. Stumped that he's approaching me, I try to ease myself and look as natural as I could. But all while I keep remembering what Yuffie said – you look like a goof-ball when you're trying to act natural. Feh! Did I have to be such a dork?

He passes me and then stops to lean against the rail. He looks at me and gives a small smirk. The same classical smirk.

"So you're stressing, I see." He starts…

I sigh. I guess I couldn't evade his cautious pair of eyes, nor could I escape I was speaking aloud. I blush at the thought.

"You could say that." I nodded.

"Why?" He curtly asks.

I bit my lip and looked up, "I have so much schoolwork ahead of me, I don't…" I pause, "exactly know how I'm getting it all done." I explained.

"A bright girl like you will surely find a way." He compliments me.

I look down and smile. Thanks Sephiroth, thanks for the flattery.

"Thanks, but I guess this time, I'm really screwed." I stuck out my tongue.

"You know what you need, Lockhart?" He starts…

"Hm?" I look up.

"A break." He says…

I laugh, "Noo. No, absolutely not. I have two papers due for Physics, then a case study, then Ad-English, then Logs, and I haven't even touched my assignments for -

"—Lockhart" he interjects.

I blink.

"You're much too pretty to be this stressed" he says smoothly.

Immediately I freeze and my cheeks flame. I blink. Did, did he j-j-just say what I thought he did? Did he compliment me…?

I look down, not able to maintain eye contact with Sephiroth.

Slowly I look up and his green eyes are full with a sort of mischievous play in them. They're incredible. Even if we're a distance apart, Sephiroth's eyes are unusual as they are beaconing. Reduced to his pretty eyes and compliment, I slump.

"I haven't seen you around, lately…" he started in a new voice.

I take a breath, "yeah, I guess you could say all sorts of things were happening" I replied.

"Yeh, I've been busy myself. Travelling back and forth" he explains.

"Travelling?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Yeh. Well, as you recalled, I'm a committed Aerospace Engineering student, and I had to leave school to attend a seminar in Shibuya. It's basically to meet our grading professors, but additionally to be part of a seminar which allows different students from all over Japan of my major to partake and of course, be educated into the new Aerospace principles." He explains.

"Wow, sounds very prestigious" I nodded.

He smirks, "Yeh"

"So, your practicing days came to a close?" I asked…

"So you've noticed I'm missing my guitar" he smirks, "Yeh, I guess you say I was put on hold. Besides" he pauses to stare at me, "my guitar-destroyer wasn't there to see me practice, you could say… it's been a while since I've seen her" he says.

I blush. Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry. You know I love watching you play… its just life has been so up and down for me. It's like – there are so many cool things I want to do, and I don't have the time." I pause, "gosh, school is so… annoying" I whispered.

"I agree. But don't let it frustrate you this much. You'll only get yourself all riled up. Besides, you want to have a free mind to make better decisions." He explains.

I nod.

"So what are you doing out your classes?" I had a hint of mischief in my voice. Was Sephiroth indeed, being a bad boy to miss classes?

He laughs, "If you're calling me a delinquent for missing classes, I'll have you know; there are quite a few of us who do it." He pauses, "its not easy evading lecturers" he informs.

I laugh. So he agrees to boycotting classes.

"Aha, as I suspected." I giggle, "Maybe I should ward the lecturers on you. Let's see what they'll do to the great Sephiroth" I whisper playfully.

He leans forward, "will that make you… excited?" he asks.

His eyes of green fall on my lips and there's something in Sephiroth's voice that spells a certain allure. It was hard to explain. His voice lowered, almost articulated to his words, and his eyes comfortably rested on my lips. Cultured to boy culture, I knew some of the signs, and this was one of them.

Dumbly, I responded without being calculated, "very much" and I shook my head a second later, realizing how clumsy I was for letting my words slip. Damn.

I blush.

Sephiroth doesn't notice it, rather he laughs, and it's nice to know he didn't catch that.

"So I realized something" he starts.

"Oh, what's that?" I look up,

"You don't answer your phone" he informs…

I blink back and then blush, "w-what do you mean? Of course I answer my phone" I retorted.

"I've tried contacting you for over a week now… still no answer" he flips out his phone and shows me the call log of my dialed number. In some way, I'm surprised Sephiroth called me so many times.

"That's odd" I confessed. "Would you mind calling me" I asked

He speed-dials my number and I smile, and immediately I see my phone vibrate and a message pop up – Private Number Prohibited.

Ah yes, now I remember.

"Oh, I remember now" I shook my head, "I didn't know this number. At first I began getting anonymous callers and I asked my phone service to ban all anon and private numbers. Sorry… I had no idea you were trying to call" I explained…

He smirks, "its fine."

I nod. There's something so smooth and slick about Sephiroth, you just had to admire. Many times, when he smirked at me, I use to think… it was kind of slick… and it still is.

"So what were you calling to say?" I ask…

He smirks, "Probably all of this, but also" he narrows his brows, "I knew everything between us, was left in… question at the competition. You have the right to know… that I look at you… as a friend. Good friend" he fades.

I smile. He surprises me by saying that. I didn't expect that. But I'm happy he confesses it.

"Thank you. I look at you the same way" I smile.

He gives a small smile, but it was so strange to witness what I saw. There was an eclipse of emotions on Sephiroth's face. My confession, somehow briefly conveyed disappointment on his face. It was odd to explain, but I think he was honestly disappointed in my reply. I blink back.

There was a kind of awkward tension between us. The kind that was quite discernible. I sorted my throat and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So what's that, you're reading?" I asked.

He blinks back and looks down at the tiny red book in hand.

"A Journal from Stephen Hawking. We're supposed to read it." He explains.

He hands me the book and I quickly scan for his name. He doesn't write his name anywhere on the book. I browse the book, cover to cover and it seems like something I would read.

I return the book only to have our fingers touch on the exchange.

I smile uneasily, blushing profusely.

What is it about this guy that has every girl on campus tripping over their jaws for him? I personally had to ask this question since I often got intimidated with Sephiroth. There's something about his presence that's so … powerful, and masculine? I wonder if I'm making any sense to myself. Probably not, but there's this affinity you get with Sephiroth that it's like no other.

He's so sure in what he says and does, and so strong, and then there's the whole attraction thing, which you certainly can't escape. He's quite the handsome devil, which very few could repel.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes a little more tender.

"Hmm, I guess so." My eyes soften for a second.

My tummy grumbles and Sephiroth smiles. I blush furiously. Ahh, my tummy knew how to embarrass me.

"Sounds like somebody didn't eat today" he laughs...

No use hiding it, "I didn't eat breakfast. Worrying…" I rub my tummy…

"Let me buy you something to eat" he says…

I start on a finer note. "Oh… it's alright...I"

"Come on Lockhart, you can't function on stress or an empty stomach" he explains.

I whine, "I know but—"

"I won't hear it Lockhart" He stands up and stretches his hand for mine.

I shook my head, "do you ever reason?"

He smirks and his eyes caught mine… "When I want to"

"Hmm, when you want to? So there are times then?"

I gather my stuff, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. Still focused to the ever omnipresent Sephiroth, I deftly walk down the steps, and to my dismay, I trip on the ridge of a step only to come tottering down and be caught by an astute and strong Sephiroth.

He catches me in his hands and my cheeks flame into a bright red. My chest snuggly touches his, and there's a sort of…electricity between us. He observes me and we pause, collecting ourselves.

"Isn't this comfortable" he smirks.

His devilish smirk could leave anyone weak. Damn this man for being so good looking.

I stutter confusedly, and he helps me to my feet. My bag and books are scattered on the floor but Sephiroth aids me.

I grab my pens and shove them almost gruffly into my bag. Somehow, I couldn't believe I'm this clumsy around a guy, cursing silently under my breath I was about to grab my Physics book when both Sephiroth and I grabbed hold of it. Our eyes locked hold and we just stood there looking at each other. A magnetism of some strange kind connected us, and we connected, staring at each other for a long time. His eyes, as were his entire expression, were so majestic. Sometimes, I'm scared at Sephiroth, but then at other times, he's so...beautiful that… he's a beautiful sort of scary or maybe he's a scary kind of beautiful. Whichever. Sephiroth, kept me… deep in his hex. His eyes were deep and abysmal. They were beautiful, calling, channeling… everything you didn't want to fall into, you fell crazily into with Sephiroth.

Unlike Cloud, who was mild and softer, and somewhat innocent. Sephiroth was not. He contrasted strongly by being a completely different entity to Cloud. Just from observing his eyes or playful statement, you observed quickly he was an absolute alpha-male, very masculine, very brute, seductive, beaconing and mischievous. Was it danger we women are attracted to, or is it the mysterious men, we naturally fall for?

I'm beginning to think it's the latter.

The wind blows my hair which slowly comes settling around my face. Sephiroth deftly tucks some hair behind my ear…

A shiver runs down my spine.

"Personally, I like it" there is something devious; something flirtatious and something… just plain wicked about that statement.

My eyes narrow on his statement, a face of confusion looking on.

I open my mouth to say something but he smirks, "so… are you ready" he interjects me.

"Ready?" I ask…

I stare at him…

"Yeh… are you ready?" he asks.

In my mind I'm thinking what's he talking about, and then it hits me. Food, duh. That's what he's talking about. I blush, what was I thinking?

Still, I couldn't help thinking about his previous statement.

What does 'personally I like it' mean? What did Sephiroth mean, what does all of this mean? Was he trying to say something?

I wasn't that cultured into knowing what Sephiroth meant, and sadly he maintains that sinful smirk, keeping my emotions all riled up, querying – what do you mean. I think by now my brain is officially condensed into slush.

He looks at me.

"Coming?" he asks…

I blink. I nod, "yeah, yeah"

I realized Sephiroth was pacing quickly, and I couldn't help but blurt out, "so what's the rush?" I ask

"Tacos" he says…

"Eh?" I quizzically stare at him. Did he… just say Tacos. No, no, I must have heard wrong or something. That alone sounds strange coming from Sephiroth.

"Yeh, Tacos. I love Tacos" he smiles, "strange, I should like a messy meal like that" he says…

I blink back. Whoa, I wasn't expecting that. Out of all the bizarre things in the world, this has got to be the weirdest of the lot. It's not just strange, it's like…crazy strange. The fact that you put Sephiroth and Tacos in one sentence highly seems to be a paradox.

I giggle, "I never thought I'd hear about the rocker boy Sephiroth having a zeal for Tacos. That sounds so strange" I confess…

He touches his brow, "consider it my brother's fault, Kadaj. He's been obsessive over Tacos for a long time, and every Thursday as you know they serve Tacos. I tried it once and ever since then, I've been hooked. Consider it my one kryptonite." He laughs at his confession.

I laugh. Well, at least he was admitting he was human.

"I've never tried the Tacos at school. I never could get through on a Thursday. It's kind of sad, considering I've been attending this school 3 years and I don't know the beefy-cheesy goodness you speak of." I giggle…

"Yeah, the line's pretty intense. You have to be in the line a good hour before." He explains…

"Sounds like you've wrestled with some wild boars" I replied…

"Perfect choice of words. That's exactly what I use to deal with, but thankfully I have connections now." He smiles.

"So tell me, am I gonna have to stand in the line to buy a Taco, or could I so shamelessly use you as my connection for faster service in the Taco line?" I voiced…

He smirks and paces his hand through his hair, "I'll have you know, it's pricy." He explains…

"I'm sure, we could work something out" I think I flirted unconsciously with Sephiroth.

"Really… hm, what would you give?" he lightly bites his lips…

"What do you want?" I asked…

He stops and pauses, "all kinds of _things_"

His eyes flashed at me, and they were a darker green from the ones I knew. They made me shiver, and for a moment I was afraid. I swallowed. For some reason I couldn't comprehend Sephiroth's wants, and with his eyes blazing the way they did, they only suggested things of the unfathomable. Could it be that Sephiroth had a flirtatious appetite to induce young pretty girls into his hold? I blushed. I shook my head. I'm making him sound like a maniac. Gosh Tifa, no more Lifetime movies…

"Things?" I asked…

"Do you really want to know?" his voice was low, and deep.

I swallowed. I was confused to the point that everything he seem to say, seem to confuse me some more.

He shakes his head and sighs, "I don't think you're ready" he whispers.

He walks down the stairs and deftly I follow him. I'm always so confused about guys, but I think I'm officially stumped for clarity with Sephiroth. How does he do it? You know, dig circles in my head and confuse me in my own thoughts? Is he that gifted with words, or rather so smooth on the eyes? Or maybe it was a combination of things.

Perhaps…

No matter how clever Sephiroth was, it was apparent I was quite dull to this form of 'psychological-flirtation.'

But then again I was coming to a fascinating realization that college guys really enjoyed flirting.

Sephiroth and I made our way to the small Taco stand, where at least 50 people were already standing in the line. I narrowed my brows, observing Kadaj and Yazoo both in line.

"Your brothers, sure don't joke with their food" I sputtered…

"You mean their Tacos" he corrects me…

"I stand corrected"

Sephiroth leaves my side and asks Kadaj to buy him an extra Taco. I was about to take out my money, when Sephiroth grabbed my hand, stopping me from even doing such a thing. I looked up confused, but Sephiroth shook his head.

"You'll do no such thing. Besides, I'm sponsoring" he says…

I smile, "you know you don't have to."

He nods, "I know, but I want to" he informs…

I nodded.

We left the small stall and took a walk on the beach. I pulled off my slippers and sunk my foot into the sand.

"Hot, hot!" I yelped.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Not funny" I playfully poked him in his side.

But poking Sephiroth was like poking into steal. He had absolutely no fat.

"Gosh… you're absolutely rigid" I exclaimed…

"Thank you" he smirks…

I shook my head, "cocky man"

He smiles and nods. We pause and I take the moment to drop my bag on the sand. I kicked off my slippers and I ran to the wet shore. I dug my burning feet into the wet sand and it felt great. Boy, the sun sure was hot today. Sephiroth stands to my side and I look up.

"Hot day huh?" I ask…

He nods. "Sun is annoying"

I smile, "I like the sun. I don't like being burnt to a crisp, but I love sunbathing" I confessed.

"I prefer the night." He informs…

"Not to cut you off, but… I don't know where I heard this, but is it true?" he turns to me, and his eyes are serious.

I narrow my brows, "what is it?"

In my mind I'm thinking, what rumor spread this time?

"Do you play piano?" he asks.

I take a sigh of relief. I nod, "I do… I use to play quite well too" I informed him.

"Play for me" he asks.

"Play for you?" I question…

"I've never heard you play before, so you must play at least once for me. After lunch…" he says…

"Huh? N-No… I mean, that was so long ago Sephiroth. I'm so rusty now, you know"

"You just said you played well. Talent doesn't go away Lockhart"

Sometimes there was no way to reason with Sephiroth.

"But that was a longggg time ago. Trust me, I'm probably not that good anymore" I explained…

"Excuses cannot save you" he elucidates…

"I know. I'm just hoping it buys me more time" I groaned, "please, don't make me play"

"What are afraid of?" he asks…

"I'm n-not afraid…" I nervously laugh. Liar.

He gave me this look – of, you're such a bad liar.

"Fine" I shook my head, agreeing to it. Handsome guys are always the worst to decline.

He smirks.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**One Minute of your time plz: **I have a poll currently running on my profile asking you guys a small question. Just want to know what you guys think.. thank you.


	33. Claustrophobic

**Blonde Ambition  
**_and lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

Beta-readers: EclipseStorywriter & LovetheCrazy  
_Thanks guys, you're awesome!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 33: Claustrophobic

* * *

I'm sitting next to the most popular guy in my school and I'm still wondering what all the hype is about. He's just like any other guy, except of course, for the really good looking part. I tried focusing on the lecturer, and for some reason, I can't.

Instead my eyes are off somewhere else. I intently look at his silver locks and gosh, it's amazing a person could be born with silver hair, and yet manages to look so young. I had this assumption – if your hair is grey, you look old. And with him, it's completely different.

Shaking my head, I return to focus on the lecturer in front of us. He was quite in depth with his explanations, and it's just the kind of thing I needed, considering of course my projects are due sometime soon.

I scribble furiously in my notebook, paying attention at the slides the lecturer was pointing out. Had it not been for Sephiroth, I wouldn't have known about these classes. Apparently, they were for aerospace majors, but anyone was welcome to take the extra classes. And here I am, thinking that my school has a lackadaisical approach to education. I bite my tongue, resting my case.

It's absolutely amazing what you learn in extra classes. Looking at it more carefully perhaps, there was hope for me. Maybe I would finish these projects on time. I sighed in relief. Things may actually be looking up for me.

I continuously make notes until a tiny scrunched up ball of paper falls on my desk. I immediately stop, taking hold of the paper quickly. I look up nervously, and then I see the wicked smirk from the silver haired man. Sephiroth. I arched a brow. He broadens his smirk.

Opening the paper I read:

_Are you always so studious?_

I looked up at him, teased. I flipped the paper around and wrote:

_Well I don't know, Mr. Crescent. Is it a bad thing when I'm all studious? :p_

I scrunched the paper and very carefully I throw it back. He easily catches it, keeping his watch on the lecturer in front of us. All the while, the lecturer keeps speaking about formulas that are helpful if we properly apply them. Strangely, I didn't hear much of what he was saying, for I was too interested in the mischievous Sephiroth to my side. He was scribbling something on a new piece of paper, and I could tell we had started something that was strangely exciting and probably immature.

He returns the paper and I read the contents:

_Well I'm sure a smart, pretty girl like you already know these things. Even if you don't know it… I'm happy to say, I offer classes…._

Man, Sephiroth might be all good looking, but he was a bit cocky. I guess there's no use denying that handsome guys had an attitude, just like women.

I scribble back.

_Well, that's interesting. Didn't think the rocker boy gave physics classes. Lol. So humor me, what other classes do you give? _

I send the paper to him, and he quickly reads the contents. Every once in a while I try to pay attention to the lecturer, just in case he catches Sephiroth and me. He keeps on explaining formulas and I keep my interest averted from him. It's strange, I came to this class to learn, but instead I'm being sidetracked to silliness with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth throws me another ball of paper. I quickly open it, eager to read his reply.

_I give all kinds of private classes. Interested?_

I blush. Immediately my cheeks flame red. I don't know if I read the statement the wrong way, but I was reading it like a pun. Unfortunately, Sephiroth caught on, broadening his smirk at my bright blush. I'm not exactly sure if I should be doing this, but Sher and Yuf always encourages me to… take the opportunity with guys whenever I have the chance. Should I humor Sephiroth or should I just stop?

Looking down at the paper, I casually write back:

_So what's your fee for a private class?_

Believe me, it surprises me writing that. It's not every day I drop my absolute oblivious dork attitude for something a little crazier. I mean, it can't hurt to write these things right? I mean, what Sephiroth and I was doing was completely between us.

I throw the paper, and Sephiroth catches. He looks at the words and licks his lips momentarily. He turns to me and smiles.

I wonder what he is thinking. He keeps his eyes on me for a few minutes, studying me from eyes to lower parts of the body. Immediately I feel a blush coming up. Is Sephiroth inspecting me? As in… checking me out? Was that admitted as friends? What if he wasn't looking at me as his friend? Oh crap…

Shaking my head, I tried not to panic.

Sephiroth places his hand on my desk and pushes the paper under my book.

"Mr. Crescent, Ms. Lockhart, are you two alright up there?" the lecturer asked disapprovingly.

Immediately I jump; I'm caught completely off guard.

"Y-Yes sir," I nodded my head.

Sephiroth also shook his head.

"I hope so, please pay attention," he replied.

I nod. Great! Sephiroth was gonna get us into trouble. As much as I hate feeling like a delinquent, or perhaps one of those students who just sleep away on the first hearing of their lecturer's voice, I'm somewhat in the spirit to… really not care. It's odd, I thought. Usually something like this would affect me to the point, I'd stop speaking to Sephiroth for the class duration, but strangely, something about Sephiroth was infectious. Odd, I make him sound like a virus that is out of control.

I slowly pull the paper from under my book and I read the contents.

_For you… no charge. But you 'must' pay me in 'other' ways. If you know what I mean.*_

I think I blushed so hard that if anyone turned around, they'd think something was wrong with my cheeks. I couldn't help it. A minute ago, Sephiroth was eyeing me in a 'very-friendly-friendly' way. Putting that stare with this statement, it only augments me into thinking 'things' about what he meant. Not to mention my blushing streak.

In an eager manner, I write:

_You surprise me. But you should know, I'm completely oblivious to what you're saying. Lol. Whatever do you mean? :p :p :)_

I sent the paper back. He scratches his cheek and writes back.

_Do you really not know? How should I show you what I mean? Just name the place, Lockhart…and I'll show you…_

My cheeks go red again.

I smiled. 'I'll show you,' I thought to myself.

In the still of my heart, I allow the words of Sephiroth to enter me where my heart feels much like mush. I smirked. The thought is warming and as I was about to write something back, I was immediately halted by something. Immediately something familiar enters me…

Briefly, I remembered something. Something warm, something… dear. Nostalgia?

I blink, staring at the projector in front of me. I see images of myself, with him…... Cloud. As the slides of the projector keep moving, so does these memories. I remember them. The ones of swimming in the ocean, of falling down only to be helped up by a blonde fellow. Visiting towns and places, that are so beautiful and quiet and …

And…

I lean forward unable to control it. It makes me feel so…...

I feel a hand touch me, and I blink back being ripped out my thoughts. I swallow. I turn to Sephiroth, only to see Cloud. I close my eyes tightly. No, this can't be happening.

It was unfair to connect the past with the present. Sephiroth stared at me, confused, and I don't blame him. He probably thinks I'm crazy. Boy, I feel like a nut right now.

Grabbing my books, I got to my feet and headed out the door. I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this. I can't ..I can't…

I exited the class and I went to one of the lone benches. I breathed in, taking some deep breaths. I couldn't explain what was happening. As much as I thought I was over Cloud, he seem to pop back up in everything I did. Am I that unstable?

Surprisingly, Sephiroth followed me and came to my side.

"Lockhart?" he arched a brow. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I swallow. With sweat on my head, and my hands clammy, I wonder – how do I explain this to someone like Sephiroth? How do I say, "I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about someone else?"

The situation was a bit awkward. Explaining to Sephiroth what was happening was absolutely out of the question. The point of moving on from Cloud, was not to satiate over it. I truly had to get a grip and move on.

I looked down and said nothing.

He took a seat next to me, examining me. I'm absolutely pathetic when I'm ready. All I want to do was to change, but more I try to change, the more I crumble. Why is life so odd? So complicated? Gosh, somebody should have handed me instructions to my shitty life.

"I'm sorry," he started in a gentle voice.

I look at him.

"You didn't deserve that. I shouldn't have written those things. It was out of line," he apologized.

I soften.

"Take your time," He said.

I turn to him. "Sephiroth…" I started.

He looks at me.

"Don't worry. It wasn't you." I placed a hand on his knee as a gesture of reassurance. Besides I wasn't angry at him. No. How could I?

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, leaning forward to look at me.

I turned away. He placed a hand under my chin and tilted my head to his. "Tell me."

How could I say the truth?

I put on a façade and smiled. "I am really claustrophobic. Sometimes, when I'm in classes, I tend to feel locked up. It's kind of embarrassing, so I tend not to tell anyone about this," I blushed, totally lying.

He smiled. "Well that's fine Lockhart. Who doesn't feel stuffy in those small classes?"

I smile.

He stands to his feet, and lends me a hand.

"You need some fresh air," he paused. "Take a walk with me."

I looked at his hand, smiled, and took it.

We walked around the compound just enjoying each other's company.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading. Sorry this update took a long time. I'm taking a small break, since I've been so focused on this story and I want to start spanning out into different things. Don't worry I'll always update.

Have an awesome day guys..


	34. Friday Night

**Blonde Ambition  
**_and lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

Beta-reader: Eclipse Storywriter  
_Thanks you my dear for all your help. You're awesome!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 34: Friday Night

* * *

"Finally Friday. Gosh, I thought this day would never come." Yuffie slammed the door of her car.

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Shera agreed. "This week was unusually long. Why is that?" Shera shook her head, "Would you please hurry up and start the car? I am burning up back here. AC please," she nudged Yuffie.

"Alright, alright. You're such a hussy." Yuffie started the car and began heading out the school compound.

Yuffie drove toward the exit gates when a black Range Rover honked at her.

Everyone turned to look at the person in the car. It was Sephiroth; he was honking his horn to acknowledge us.

"Ohh, look who it is. Tifa's boyfriend," Yuffie giggled.

I blush. "He's not my boyfriend," I poked her. "He's just a friend," I informed matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, is that what they're calling it these days? Coz surely I don't know." Yuffie shook her head, driving off.

"Oh you know her," Shera started. "She's always denying it," Shera explained.

I blink, "I do not deny. I mean, I'm just saying – we're friends," I state flatly.

"Right." she turns to me and said, "You and Sephiroth have been bonding so well this week. Heck, he's even tutoring you. Oh my gosh, how many girls do you know get tutored by Sephiroth? Hello – none. Zilch, zip, nada," she informed.

I shook my head and said, "I'll have you know that he volunteered the post, and I accepted, because what was I suppose to say, no? I mean, he's been so kind to invite me to his Aerospace classes so I couldn't possibly say no. He's just looking out for me, that's all. He's taken a true interest," I smile, content with my words.

"Yeah. Taken a true interest in you. Oh my gosh Tif, read the signs. Understand he likes you. As in really really likes you. I'm sure he thinks you're a total noob," Shera said with a bubbling giggle.

My mouth was slightly ajar, completely shocked by her statement. "That's mean."

"No, she's got a point Tif," Yuffie backed her up. I gave her a meaningful frown.

I fold my arms and puff my cheeks. Who asked for her opinion?

"Think about it, you're so quiet and shy and inhibited, and trying to flirt with a girl like you, is almost like trying to flirt with a wall. I admire the boy's tenacity toward you. He's shown some real interest in you. Don't you think it's about time you show him some?" Yuffie asked.

"Look. He's not trying to flirt with a wall. I'll have you know I have very good flirtation skills," I laugh sheepishly, completely feigning the topic, of course.

"Prove it," Shera demanded.

I stiffen. You know, I really wasn't expecting that. I mean, proving my flirtation skills, really?

"Fine. I'll show you two how much of a good flirter I am," I smile broadly. "The very darn best."

"Time will tell hunny," Yuffie teased.

Shera stretched. "So where are we going Yuf?" Shera asked.

"Forever 21, babe. The rock competition is in a week's time. Any later, we're not gonna get anything but pink and orange to buy in the store. All the black sexy clothes would have been bought, and I can not be found dead wearing pink at the competition. That's just Aerith. Get it, Aerith as in crazy, as in pink," She laughed.

Shera and I stare at her.

"You're horrible at jokes," Shera informed Yuffie. "You know that?"

"Oh shush," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

After a couple minutes driving through traffic and having Yuffie honk at all the hot boys on the beach, we finally made it to the mall, surprisingly in one piece. Probably I should have said this before but Yuffie's driving is just horrible. It's not that she's a bad driver – well my first statement probably nullifies this one, but what I meant was. She has bad driving habits. She gets distracted very easily. Take today, she enjoyed honking shirtless guys on the beach. I think if Vincent ever knew the kind of woman Yuffie truly was, he'd be questioning their relationship.

"Next time I'll drive," I said, clutching my heart. Really, whenever I share a ride with her, my heart starts to pound like crazy.

"Fine, whatever." Yuffie seemed very excited to enter the mall. She pulled us by the arm and we ran in, only to find that the mall is…

"Packed. Oh boy…" Shera bit her lips.

"If I don't get a single black outfit to buy, there's gonna be blood in the mall, and I'm guaranteeing you it ain't gonna be mine." She clenched her hand dramatically.

I snorted.

"Must you always be so dramatic?" I asked, noticing a few small children looking at Yuffie.

She sighed, "You simply don't understand, do you?" She sniffed. "Come; let us go to check if my clothes are still present." She began walking away.

"Don't worry, she scares me too," I confessed to the children, walking away.

We literally run to the Forever 21 store only to find a big sign.

'**No Black outfits. Out of Stock!'**

Immediately Yuffie froze. She stood still and eyeballed the sign incredulously, as if she refused to believe the sign. Shera and I carefully approached her. Lightly we touched her shoulder and asked, "You okay Yuf?"

She whimpered, "I hate this place." She sniffed. "I really thought I was being proactive."She took a breath of air and continued, "Now I know the friggers have united against me. They stole my good purchases from me—"

"Yuf," Shera tapped on Yuffie's shoulder, interrupting her speech.

"Not now Shera. Can't you see I'm in mourning?" she sniffed. "Now where was I? Oh, right. Yes. They've crushed me, and they've taken everything away from me. Now… there's nothing left—"

"Yuffie," Shera pulled Yuffie's shoulders to the Bebe store.

"Look moron, new arrivals: black outfits," she pointed out.

Yuffie immediately shone like a bulb. "And Kami-sama is good to me. Excuse me ladies. Gonna get my outfits," she sped past us, bolting people aside.

Shera and I soon entered, looking around the store. For a Friday, it sure was chaotic. It's not that the mall wasn't chaotic naturally, especially on a Friday, it's just it was never this bad. There were little children and parents, and teens and teens, and tons of girls in this mall. I was beginning to think that everybody was out shopping for the rock competition.

The Hot Topic store up the stairs was absolutely packed. There was no way anybody could get in, and certainly get out. I was beginning to get scared.

Upon entering the store, a couple girls gruffly passed me, pushing me into a rack of clothes. _Well excuse m__e,_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I look up to find Yuffie at the back of the store. I approach Shera who was looking at a couple nice outfits.

"You like this or do you think it's too much?" Shera asked.

"Hmm, it's so-so," I teased.

"Wow Tif, thanks," she teased back.

"So what exactly should I be looking for? Anything in particular?" I asked, picking up a skimpy tiger dress. I shudder at the dress. It's so …retro and…scandalous. Yep. Definitely NOT my style.

"Well, at a rock competition, you could surely dress anyway you want. Some girls dress like rock lolitas, others go full gothic – dressing in full coveralls, and some girls dress in skimpy clothes to turn on the rock guys," Shera explained.

I thought to myself, none of the above sounded like me.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Well, considering my hour-glass figure" she laughs "I'm going for sexy. Not skimpy. That's not my style." Shera said thoughtfully.

"Yeh, mine either," I agreed.

"Oh no, no, no. _You_, my dear, are sexy, full blast. Besides, you need to dress extremely sexy for that night. In fact, I'll have Yuffie pick out a nice outfit for you, since you're so conservative," she said with a wink. "Oy, Yuffie!" she shouted.

"Oh no, please, don't," I pleaded hopelessly, "I mean, can't I choose what I wanted to wear? I mean, I'm not into the whole – skimpy rock clothes. I'm more into a nice skirt, a nice decent top…" Shera cut me off.

"Tifa, we're not attending the granny awards, k?" she paused for a moment and continued, "You need to cut that out. Go with the flow." she patted my shoulder.

I frowned.

"Whats up? Found me something sexy I could wear?" Yuffie asked.

"No. Rather, we need to go shopping for our little angel here," she patted my head affectionately.

Yuffie laughed evilly. "Finally, it begins!"

"Oh come on, guys. Let me pick out what I want to wear. I'm not into that whole skimpy thing. I don't feel comfortable in those clothes," I frowned.

"Tifa, someday in the future, you'll look back at these days and realize what incredible friends you had. For the while kid," Yuffie put a hand on my shoulder. "Just shut up and let us do our job."

I can't believe these two. Sometimes I wonder what kind of friends I ended up with. Did I get the wrong Yuffie and Shera? It's not that my girls were bad or even mean. It's just they had mind of their own and they were determined to make me understand their ideals. No matter how ugly it was.

"Can we choose something that at least covers three quarters of my legs?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh no! You're worse than I thought. Tifa, the rock competition is going to be huge. It's about making a statement. Not only are real artists from all over the world going to be performing, but real camera men and photographers will be there. Prestigious names will be pulling out their cams, taking shots at all the ladies. If you go to the rock competition dressed like a granny, for sure you'll end up on the papers in the most ridiculous way," Yuffie explained.

I saddened. _Ouch._ How harsh.

"Look, I don't want to be mean okay? It's just that you're Sephiroth's guest that night. I mean, you're his V.I.P. Tif, you have to look hot, not just for him, but for the cameras. Honorary guests must look good," she informed.

I sighed. I remember now.

Sephiroth had asked me to attend the competition as his V.I.P guest. That meant, I had backstage access, and as much as it psyched me out to be a V.I.P, I'm pretty much a noob not knowing what to think about Sephiroth's latest generosity. Everybody thinks I like Sephiroth. I mean, I like his ways, well, some of his ways, and he is pretty handsome. Actually… he's very handsome. Not to mention, he's extremely smart, and talented… and strong, and…

"Hello?" Yuffie snapped her fingers.

I blink back. "Eh, yup, what?" I looked around a bit confused.

"Are you okay?" Shera asked.

I scratched my head, "I think so. Sorry about that. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I wasn't saying anything," Shera replied.

"Alright ladies, lets go find ourselves some hawtt looking outfits!" Yuffie whooped.

We went to the left side of the store, scanning through the endless array of racks of clothes. Black clothes. The isle almost looks endless, reaching far and wide, filled with boisterous people. I whimpered silently. How can I survive a whole afternoon of this, with my two shopaholic friends from hell? I grimaced.

We spent a couple minutes in one section and then a half an hour in another. We had to maneuver through some wild girls, and occasionally we had to dodge the large boxes falling from the ceiling. Don't ask me why boxes are falling from the ceiling.

Yuffie and Shera were persistent with clothes. Not to mention complicated.

We saw at least 100 outfits and they had an opinion for every single one. They said it was too short, too long, too thin, too furry, too ugly, too weird, too unrocky, too rocky, too feminine and whatnot. The list goes on and on. I mean, they were busting out adjectives in the most negative way for clothes. Not to mention, the living nightmare of having your best friends pick an outfit for you is a bit on the grueling side for me.

I picked out a couple outfits, trying to keep in the parenthesis of – it was a rock competition. I was Sephiroth's afternoon guest – so I had to look good, if not *coughs* sexy.

I tried picking out a short skirt and some fishnet stockings but both Shera and Yuffie laughed mercilessly at my choice and then threw it away. Yes, threw it away. I don't even know where my poor outfit is. Instead, they've shackled me, dragging me mercilessly, screaming through the store for help. No I'm kidding. I'm not screaming, but my feet are.

I'm getting tired and hungry, and annoyed at all these women in this store.

My gosh we've been here for the last 2 hours now. I can't even believe it. And it was only one store! How in the world am I supposed to spend more hours in other stores after this?

"Aghhhh, guys come on. Pick me an outfit and let's get out already. This place is getting tiring. I'm getting run over by hostile women, and not to mention a box fell on my head. Can we please hurry up? I'm hungry…" I whined.

Shera sighed.

"I swear, you're like five or something," Yuffie shook her head.

"Tifa, sweetie, the rock competition is a big night. You really should be concerned about looking your best" Shera cajoled me like a mother.

"Well isn't that why you two are here to help guide me? For the last couple hours, we have done nothing but hate and hate clothes. Could you _please_ just find me a simple outfit? Right now I'm so tired and I really don't care what you pick. Once of course, it's not vulgar," I pointed at Yuffie.

"Why do you think I'm vulgar?" she asked innocently.

"Should I really say?"

She sighed. "Come on, fun sucker." She pulled my hand.

Finally, they were paying attention to me. For the most part Shera and Yuffie were critical about what they wanted me to wear that night. I should probably be happy that I have two friends who have my back. They wanted my outfit to be perfect for that night.

"I think we've got it!" Shera clapped girlishly to herself.

"Really?" I brightened up, "So fast?" I asked.

"You bet. Hope you like it kid. Tada!" Yuffie unveiled the outfit.

My face went pale. Oh my… gosh-no-I'm-not-wearing-that. Hell no. Not in thousand years. I have to be reborn to this world at least a million times before I wear that.

"Are you two for real?" I stared at them incredulously.

"You're messing with me, right?" It has to be. Yeah….They are messing with me. There is just no way that Yuffie and Shera would pick out such an outfit.

This outfit is complicated to explain. It was, quite the sexy outfit that's for sure, but it was complicated to ass. I've tried on bikinis and needed instructions, but gosh, I'm gonna need encyclopedias for this one. How the heck do they even make clothes like this? Is this legal?

Blinking back, I observe a black somewhat bikini top, that is netted over the waist and goes triangularly down to short jeans pants, which FYI, are extremely freaking short. They paired it up with some fishnet stockings, a black choker and boots.

Where in the things 'I don't want to wear' list, did they not hear? I… really don't know how to - one, wear this outfit, two - to stay comfortable, and three - how to stay sane without annihilating myself for being trashy. I really didn't like skimpy threads, and I had an anti-vulgarity thing going on about myself. I didn't like promiscuity, and the more I made it an issue with my friends, the more they ignored my wishes. To put it short: this outfit is the abomination of the century.

"You guys are kidding, right? There's no way I'm getting into that…that…thing." I pointed at it.

What was it? A collage of different skimpy fabrics?

Shera sighed, "This outfit has you written all over it. We chose this outfit, mainly because of Sephiroth. I mean, we want the guy to admit he likes you. Hopefully an outfit like this will make you feel sexy enough to admit it back to him, and secondly, this has wild rock woman written all over it. It's primal and it's sexy. Its feminine and it's rocky… edgy. Real distressed," Shera said.

"Real distress is what you're giving me. Shera, I can't wear that. First it was the bikini thing and now it's this. You know I still have dreams about walking on the beach in my bikini, and it gives me shudders. Please don't make me wear this. This is absolutely horrid, and ugly. And cheap. It makes me feel like a slut," I confessed.

"It's what looks good on you Tif. This outfit is just perfect for you. I mean, Sher and I wouldn't wear it, coz we don't have the goods like you. Gosh, don't you want to be young at least once?" Yuffie asked,

Yeah, like I wasn't young before.

Yuffie continued, "Or do you always want to be grandmother, Tifa?"

I sighed, "This is different."

"Is it?" she asked.

I'm not sure if they were psyching me up, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts. I shake my head. No, absolutely not. I'm not giving in. They are the same evil harpies who are going to laugh when I try it on. No, absolutely not.

"No. There are other decent looking clothes we could find that will be just fine for the rock competition," I stated firmly.

"Right, why don't you go find them? The store closes in a couple of minutes. Good luck with that," Yuffie scoffed.

"That's just low, you guys. I can find something. I mean, how hard can it be?" I asked.

They laughed, "You'll see."

Pshhh. I mean, what do they know? I have skills. I know how to shop. I definitely know what's in. I know what to look for.

Well….sort of…

15 minutes later…

I came back absolutely empty-handed. To my surprise, there's absolutely nothing. I tried to mangle with this girl for the only black top I liked, and she basically threw me across the store for her top. Women are so aggressive when it comes to their clothes. My gosh, no wonder poor men don't ever shop with women.

With tears clinging precariously in my eyes, I approached Shera and Yuffie who sat on the outside bench eating ice-cream. When did they get ice-cream? How did they shop so quickly? Looking down at their feet, I could see bags upon bags. Oh great, not only did they buy the whole store, they did it before the store was closed and they knew for a fact I would fail at my clothes hunting. Curse them.

"I can't believe it…" I started in a small voice.

"Oh, well look who it is. The empty-handed shopper. Where's your threads, lady?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh shush," I took a seat next to Shera and said, "I came up absolutely empty-handed. Women are so vicious." I look at them, scared.

"Welcome to our world hun. This is why we wanted to come early, because of those freaks. Trust me, as it gets closer to crunch time, the devils come out. You got lucky today," Yuffie rolled her eyes, chortling lightly.

"Lucky? Some girl nearly lawnmowered my ass, for a simple black top. I don't exactly see how I'm lucky." I sniffed, "Besides," I whimpered, "I didn't get a single stupid thing in that store."

"There, there. I guess you can always come back another time." Shera patted my head.

"Oh great. Somebody shoot me. If I have to deal with those sorts of crazy women again, I think I'll… die." I shook my head, "Why don't I have a credit card? Why can't I shop online?"

"It wouldn't matter if you shopped online or here. Consider it this way. This rock competition is so big, that everything is selling out. Besides, if you shop online, chances are you still have to pick up your purchases at your local store. Hence this," Shera explained.

I sighed. "I hate shopping."

"That is mean," Yuffie stopped eating her ice-cream.

"Well, too bad. The truth hurts," I teased. "I want an ice-cream."

"Shopping is like a girl's best friend. You shop when you're happy; you shop when you're sad; and you shop when you're bored. I mean, who doesn't love shopping?" Yuffie asked.

I raise my hand. "Me. The ex-nerd who is currently broke." I yawned. "I can't believe I didn't get a single thing. Not even an accessory," I fumed.

"Well thank goodness you have good friends right?" Shera turned to me, smiling.

I arched a brow. "What's that to mean?" I asked.

She picked up one of the bags and handed it to me. I gave her a goofy smile. I wonder what it was.

I opened the bag and I face-faulted.

Seriously? Why?

"Why did you guys buy me this?" It was the same pathetic outfit I saw back at the store. I picked up the thing, examining it.

"I hate you guys," I winced. "Aghhh! I can't believe I have to wear this!" I complained.

"As I said, one day, way way into the future you'll be thanking us. If you and Sephiroth ever get married, this could be the outfit that created the sparks," Shera laughed.

"Or get her laid", Yuffie platonically adds, licking her ice-cream.

My cheeks burst into flames.

Yuffie turns to us and said, "What?" she asks, "Well, it could happen. I mean, we're in college for heck's sake."

"Anywaysssss," Shera interrupted, "one day you'll be thanking us."

I'm too much of a dork, to realize that I can't get over Yuffie's statement. For a minute I try to think about it… and my cheeks flame red. Oh my gosh. I need to go home.

"Blushing? Thinking about a certain someone?" Yuffie teased.

"Yuffie, come on, that's enough. Tifa's not that kind of girl. Don't do her that," Shera shook her head sternly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Yuffie apologized.

Thank goodness for that one.

"Alright ladies. Let's go get something in town to eat and then we'll head over to Tifa's apartment. I'm not really feeling to go over to my place. Can I spend the night?" Yuffie asked me.

I sighed. "As long as you don't hog all the hot water. I need to bathe too."

"Well, if she's spending the night, then so am I," Shera buts in.

"As I said, no problem. But you have to make breakfast," I teased.

"Is there ever a day I get a break from you two?" Shera asked.

"Noooo," Yuffie teased, "Come on women, let's go already. It's getting late. I wanna see Flapjack on TV at 8. I can't miss it. New episode and everything. Woot, woot!" she cheered.

"I can't believe you watch a 5 year old cartoon," Shera rolled her eyes.

"Well believe it, because I loveeee my Flapjack," She chirped.

We entered the car and drove off to town for dinner.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes:**  
**I know I haven't updated in a 'long' time, and this chapter was a bonus for the lack of updates. I'll try to update sooner, because I'd like to finish this story and of course, give you guys what you want. **This Sunday is my birthday and i wana UPDATE my fanfiction (_as a way of sharing my birthday/present) _**with you guys.

**Thanking the Lovelies  
**(In no particular order)

**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo:** Lol, thank you for your comment. Yeh i totally agree with you. Tifa is strange and different. Lol. First the blonde hair and ex-nerd lifestyle. It grows on you eventually. Girl, i never liked Aerith, she annoys me too much, but i get yuh. Her character here is a bit... ooc. Lol. Secretly this is how i look at Aerith. Lol. Thank you so much for your comment. I definitely try harder to update. I hope you have a great day. Take care my dear. High fives and sugar cookie.

**StuntmanXX2: **Yeh the story is picking up some pace and tenseness. Thanks so much for your previous comments, they're very nice. Thank you again. Hope you have a great day today.

**Cookies18**: Hello my deary, how are you? Yes, this Sephiroth is a bit on the wicked side. He has some 'naughty' intentions. Yeh, he wouldn't love a naughty Sephiroth, the kind that could easily make you weak? Lol. Thanks so much my deary for all your lovely comments. Thank you. I hope you have a great day. Sugar cookie for you.

**skylight:** I wanted to say, thank you so much for telling me that. You spent 3 days reading this story? Wow. I wanted to say, i appreciate when ppl tell me the truth about the story, and i know its a long story, so thank you so much for firstly, reading the story - gosh i'm thankful that you did, 2- that you're willing to spend yr time doing such, and it makes me very happy. Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. Hugs hugs hugs. Here you go - sugar cookie. I know its not much, but thank you. You're awesome and i'm so happy you told me that. It makes my day...hearing something like that. Take care my friend. Have an awesome day... high five.

**Rend:** Yeh this chapter had a bit of seriousness to it, in the sense when you consider Tifa's emotional disposition one of which - she's a confused between Cloud and Sephiroth. She likes Cloud and she... has shared some very tender times with him. The truth is, you really couldn't delete something like that easily and hence she sees Cloud in Sephiroth. The fragile emotions of care and lingering and longing, stemmed from Cloud and anybody who makes her feel that way, i guess invokes the symptoms. Again Rend, thank you for always being precise and sharp with just about everything i write about in this story. You truly have an eye for understanding why i do certain things. Thank you so much for all your kind comments and they always mean the world to me. Thank you so much. Hugs. High five buddy.

**xxDarkAssassinxx:** Oh gosh, i just love you and your comments. You're so fun with them. You say what you feel and it makes me so freakin happy. High fives. Thank you so much for your comments they always make my day and i want to know you're awesome for sharing your happy spunkiness. I hope you have an incredible day. Thanks so much for everything again. High five and a cookie for you.

**I-am-Ruin:** Aww thank you. Thank you for wishing me a good holidays - summer break. Lol. I guess you could say, i have so much time againr remaining before my matriculation for next year's headache, but i still am happy that i'm wished a good summer. Yeh, Tifa is indeed caught in some ugly love spider web. It's getting all messy as you see. She'll survive though. Lol. Thank you so much for comments, they always make me smile. You're awesome. Hugs. Here you go my dear, a sugar cookie... sugar is good. Lol..

**savethemadscientist**: Hello! How are you? I think you've definitely nailed Tifa's plightful situation on the head. She's definitely caught in a spider web. She likes Sephiroth for the reasons, that he's persistent, he's handsome, smart etc, etc, and she likes Cloud because of their adventures and the affinity strewn between them. Yes, i agree, its a bitter situation to be placed in, but knowing our Tif, she'll survive and eventually choose who she wants to be happy with. Lol. Thanks so much for your comments. Btw, i love your smilee face. It makes me so happy. Take care and have an awesome day..

**REALIZATION STRIKES ME:** Hello my dear, how are you? I wanted to say thank you very much for all your kind comments before. Thank you. Um, in relation to your stories, they're coming along quite nicely. As you've requested, i've read your stories and they're very nice. I left some comments, so i hope that made your day. Thank you again for all kindness. Have an awesome day. High fives.

**Creed1812:** Holy shhh-t! Your comment blowed me away there. Nahh, you're too freakin nice. Thank you for such a compliment, thats very nice and i'm very happy to have someone say something like to me. I will continue to deliver and make the story hopefully, even better. Thank you so much. You didn't have to say what you did, but you did and you're so awesome for it. Hugsssssss. Thankie you. Here's a sugar cookie.

**Cloudtifa520: **Dont worry more drama will come between the friction packed couples Cloti and Setif. Lol. Thanks for reading the story! Will make it more jammed pack with fun stuff. Enjoy your day my friend. Have a great one. Take care, and high five.

**: **Your wish is my command. More Sephti drama is right around the corner. Literally. Lol. I'm glad the Septi thing is becoming fun to anticipate and well, be excited for. Thanks so much for reading this story, and your comment is really nice. Have an awesome day my dear. High fiveeeeees.

**Palandingrats**: Lol you're so fun! Lol, yes the Septi madness is good. Gosh, i love them, and it would be great one day to you know... see some hot pics of the two *coughs* in compromising ways. Lol, lol. So thanks so much for the comment. Will give you lotssss of Sephti. Have a great day partner...

**Kigaroo**: Lol. Ah ha... catching you with the Sephti thing aint i? Lol. Cloti is lovely always, thats for sure, and my favourite chapters are strangely all cloti, but the Sephti is enthralling nonetheless and fun. Thanks so much for your comments. Have a great day. High fives.

**Amikaze:** I told you one day i would come back and tell you thank you publicly. I firstly want to say thank you so much for taking the time to private message me something, as special as you did on yr phone. Oh that was awesome. You're very kind Ami-chan, and i'm so happy you wrote to me. *Hugs hugs hugs*. I hope that i continue to make the story one where it makes you happy and others of course, but also... to bring me friendships, because its so nice to have a friendship and i consider you a friend. Thank you so much for everything my dear. You've made me very very happy. Take care and have an awesome, swell day. Sugar cookie for you. Take care...

**Cassiopeia09: **My dear! How are you? Haven't seen you around lately? I'm supposing its all the school and stuff. Gah. Well thank you as always for your lovely comments and sweet generosities. You're my girl, you know. Lol. You remind me so much of Yuffie from this story and gah, i absolutely love it. I miss you. I hope all is well and you're keepin blessed and safe. Take care my dear. *Hugs* for the next time i do see you.

**LovetheCrazy:** Hello you! How are you my dearest? I hope keeping well. Well your comments have always been nice. Lol, i'm glad you liked the chapter and thought it was funny. You know the truth is, in real life i'm not funny. Lol. I severely try to be, and sighs... it does not work. So i'm glad at least my humour is shown and people like it. Thanks again for all your kind comments, you're awesome. Additionally thank you for all your hard work in beta-reading, gosh, you're awesome. Thank you...and i seriously mean it. Take care, and hope you're having a wonderful day... full of cookies...lol

**KuchikiRukia150:** To be honest, i dont think i'll make a chapter about his reaction to Aerith. In some way i kinna kicked Cloud off the grid, and i dont really know why that is. Well, maybe its because i'm planning to resourcefully use Sephiroth now. Lol. I will however, bring back cloud. Lol, its a Cloti fic after all. Thanks so much for your comment my friend. Have a great day.

**Eclipse Storywriter:** Hello, hello, hello my dear. How are you today? Well as usual, you do a fantastic job at beta-reading and i must say as always, thank you. It means alot to me that you take your time and energy and skill too, to correct my chapters. I'm glad thus far you're liking the story's pace. Yes, some things are in question, and some things seem to flow. Again my dear, thank you for all your kind statements - they mean so much. I hope today, you have an awesome day. Rock it. Take care, be blessed and here you go, sugar cookie... lol, me lovesss sharing cookies.

**Black Vinta:** Honestly, you're one of the hardest critics i think i ever had. Okay, i'm just gonna say it, you're the hardest and sometimes toughest. Your criticism is often blunt and sometimes it hurts, but i appreciate it sincerely. The way you sometimes strip apart my story and inform me the things that should and shouldn't be there. I appreciate that. I like to sometimes have a hard critic and its you for sure, but nonetheless i am thankful in every way to have that, and to have your criticisms. Thank you so much for taking your time and being honest. Have a great day. High five man.

**Sakura Saya: **I'm glad you're liking the friendship. Yeh, i am too. I hate to fight in real and i even hate to write fights for the infamous trio. Thank you so much for your comments before, and it means alot. Have a great day and be blessed. Oh oh, sugar cookie. Ja ne :)

**BlooJhay:** Hey! You really went through something like that? Awesome, well i mean, its not awesome that you went through that, its interesting that the same scenario is reflected in the story. I think that's interesting. Your comments always make me perk up and thank you so much for taking your time to write them. I dont care about the whole million reviews thing. I just, love hearing from ppl, and honestly if we could private message each other rather than review, shit i would be happppppppy. Thanks so much for yr loveliness. You rock and you're awesome. Take care. Have a great day.

**DemonChick344**: I totally agree, it must be Sephti all the way! Lol, but i just had to write cloti...aghhh! Lol. Thanks for your comment. Have a great day. Sugar cookie for you.

**teddles:** Hello, how are you? I hope good. Yeh, Tifa goes through some rough times when she's ready or when i'm evil enough to put her in it. I'm sorry. Dont worry things get better. Thank you for comment. I appreciate it. Have an awesome day, today. Take care.


	35. Friday Night Drama

**Blonde Ambition  
**_and lots of pairings…_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 35: Friday Night DRAMA!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's my bday today and I'm sharing my gift with you!  
**

* * *

"So what are you girls in the mood for? Thai, Chinese, Creole… heh, how about Italian?" Yuffie asks

"Thai. I love my Thai food," Shera smiles gleefully.

"We always eat Thai food" Yuffie rebuts.

"Can't help it if the food tastes great!" She boldly states

"Hmm, Italian would be nice. You know, we definitely need to try new foods. Span out, you know" I explain.

"Yeh. I totally agree with you Tif but these places aren't exactly affordable," Shera informs.

I sigh. It's true. If you didn't have the dollars you couldn't eat at the fine places.

Yuffie parks the car to the side of the pavement keeping clear of the 'ticket zones'.

Exiting the car, we stretched our limbs and began pacing down the streets. Night life indeed was fascinating.

There were people everywhere, eating at different eateries, dinners, just enjoying themselves. A lot of the students from campus were hanging at the local pubs, watching re-runs of the world cup, kareoking, drinking and having themselves a great time.

Frankly, the Friday drinking habit was not one of my favourite things to do. Of course, every now and then the girls and I would have a little drink to celebrate our small accomplishments. Be it successfully surviving the semester, passing our projects, handing in an assignment, whatever really.

Usually the girls and I loved working up an appetite. We would walk the entire block, searching for new foods and places. Sometimes we would buy random things. Like small key-chains, a necklace maybe, or even a hat. We often felt random, just being silly, bugging the odd couples and just being plain annoying.

Yuffie leans against the glass of the new Italian joint. Man, the food smells awesome! Leaning against the glass we see a couple of rich kids from our campus eating in, and couples sporadically arranged, dining. I certainly liked warm ambiences, dull lighting, a sort of romantic air, but I never had anybody to go to such places with. I mean, carrying the girls would just be… wrong? It's not that I didn't want to carry the girls- well maybe I didn't, the point is – my girls were really loud and boisterous and they wouldn't know how to appreciate the soothing romantic vibe. Besides, you don't carry your girlfriends to romantic places. That's just weird, and wrong.

I sigh at the thought. Sometimes I wanted to experience… relationship. This strange thing called relationship.

Secretly, as much as I enjoyed annoying couples, I longed to feel what they felt.

Interlaced fingers, the soft kiss on the cheeks, the tender stare of being in love. Just a feeling I've always imagined, but never felt. Gosh, sometimes I felt like a retard being so old, and boyfriend-less.

Aghh! And even with blonde hair… I'm still boyfriend-less.

Unknown to me, I was staring at a couple in the distance. I was watching the way the guy was staring at his girlfriend. The way she would shyly smile, beaconing him with innocent eyes. He gently touches her cheeks and then slowly, and almost painfully, he kisses her. Softly their lips touch.

I touch my lips, tenderly. Somehow… I ..

"Tifa" Shera snaps her fingers.

I blink back, "y-yeah?" I swallowed looking at her

"You okay?" she asks..

"I'm fine." I smile, "just a lil famish"

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Shera retorts.

I nod. Somehow, just watching that couple sparks something so lonely in me. I look down, and sometimes I wonder, how much longer will I wait to have love find me?

Maybe blonde doesn't change anything.

"Sephiroth?" Yuffie exclaims

Immediately I perk up, and there approaching us with his brothers and a couple girls, was Sephiroth. He approaches us deftly, and all the while he keeps eye-contact with me. My skin burns and my cheeks blush. Slowly a smile etches over my face.

"Oh, look who's suddenly hungry for Sephiroth dessert?" Yuffie starts.

I poke her. "Shh"

Sephiroth approaches us, "ladies" he nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey" we all greet.

"What are you ladies up to?" he asks, his eyes focused on me

I look down, blushing.

"Well, Tifa here needs a good drink. Been speaking about it whole night" Yuffie lungs a hand over my shoulder, "ain't that right Tifa-girl?" she asks.

"No!"

I blush. I can't believe Yuffie would embarrass me this way.

"Don't listen to her Sephiroth. She's the looney who wants to get her drink on" I narrow my eyes at her.

Sephiroth smirks, "have you guys ever been to Blue Flames?" he asks…

"What a corky name. No, never heard of it, what is it?" Shera asks…

"It's a karaoke pub. They serve great drinks, great food and every so often you hear a good band or two." He pauses

"It's also a great place to meet local rock artists. They perform every Friday and Saturday, it's quite the place" he informs…

"Well, never heard it, so it could be fun. Watcha girls think, do you think we should go?" Shera asks…

"I'm in!" Yuffie chirps.

"And what about you, Ms. Lockhart?" he asks expectantly, cocking his head to the side

"Sure, I'm up for that" I smile, looking at him

He smiles.

We stare at each other for a second and I can't help feeling like I'm blushing everywhere. Handsome guys, damn – you couldn't look away.

"Okay love birds, let's go already" Yuffie teases.

My cheeks redden.

Sephiroth smirks.

He leads the way to the club with our bubbling crowd clutched close behind. It was not even about five minutes away from our normal Friday eatery when we approached what seems to be a retro looking club. There were blue flickering neon lights in the shape of a flame to symbolize the Blue Flames club.

We heard rock music playing inside. Sephiroth opens the door for us, and we're amazed to find the place is packed. Surprisingly, Zack from school is drinking with a couple pretty ladies on a single couch. Way to go, Zack!

He looks up and I wave at him. He smiles, waving back.

Sephiroth offers to buy us dinner, but first - drinks. Gosh, this guy was courteous.

The bartender saunters over, "what will it be?" he asks

"Um, a Mai Thai for me" Yuffie starts.

"Um, a Magarita for me" Shera proclaims

"Um" I scout the drink lists, "um, a strawberry cooler, non-alcoholic" I look up.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?" Yuffie rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want something a little harder?" Sephiroth asks

I open my mouth to say something, but Yuffie interjects, "order her a Mai Thai. Get her drunk and a little loose Sephiroth" she winks at Sephiroth, running away giggling.

I stare at her, completely shocked.

"She's a bad influence on me" I shake my head,

"Strangely, the sight of a drunk you, could be entertaining" he teases.

I blush.

"I'm ordering you a Mai Thai" he says.

"Oh Sephiroth, no" I whine.

"Come on, just one drink" he starts.

I sigh. Blast Yuffie.

I nod, "fine, but just one drink"

He smirks, "thank you"

"And what about you sir, what will it be?" the bartender asks…

"I think I'll have an Orgasm" Sephiroth orders

Immediately I freeze, 'did he j-just s-say?' I blush, 'no he-he wouldn't'

Sephiroth notices my startled reaction.

"Are you alright, Ms. Lockhart?" he asks concerned

"Yeh, urh" I started laughing sheepishly, "I could have sworn you ordered ahh, urh" I stuttered

"An Orgasm?" he questions.

I blush again, "y-yeah..."

"I was feeling for a Sex on the beach, but I'll settle for the Orgasm" he bluntly says...

I blush furiously. T-These were the names of drinks right? Stiff as a rock, Yuffie pokes me.

"You okay?" she asks noticing the red blush across my face.

She laughs, "they're drinks Tif… gosh, what are you thinking?" she teases…

Honestly, Yuffie sure does know how to rub things in. Sephiroth chuckles.

Sephiroth orders his drink while we patiently wait on the tall bar stools.

"Here you go, two Mai Thai, one Magarita, one Orgasm" the bartender distributes the drinks quickly over the counter.

"Well Tif, this is the part we leave you to enjoy the night with your Sephiroth-sama. Enjoy" Yuffie winks, pulling Shera away.

I swear this girl knows how to over-kill when she's ready. I fume, the little…

Sephiroth smirks.

I slowly turn to him, noticing he's staring at the stage. I take a breath. His side profile was absolutely sinful. Gosh, how could a guy like him be hanging with a girl like me? There must be some irony to all of this. I look at the drink in my hand.

"_Tread your steps carefully for the ground can twist and turn" _a seductive smooth voice whispers.

I turn to the voice, completely surprised to discover it's Kadaj.

"Kadaj?" I exclaimed shocked.

Sephiroth smirks, "he's quite a singer when he's ready" he elucidates.

I'll say. I've never witnessed any of Sephiroth's brothers perform without him, in addition sing to a mellow beat. He was graceful and timed, and his voice almost sounded beautiful. As much as I didn't expect that, it was true.

Gently he eases his fingers over the guitar. The soft sound resonating. The white and blue lights fall on him, and the small sweat on his forehead glistens. He breathes timely, as he sings, closing his eyes to feel the words pour from him. He patiently times his singing, pouring his soul into his words, and almost beautifully everything articulates so well, music and song.

Wow.

"Swooned?" Sephiroth arches a brow

I blush, "of course not" I shook my head.

He nods, biting his lip.

"You're not jealous are you?" I tease

He flicks his head back, "absolutely not" he flatly states.

"Doesn't look so" I bite my lips.

"Is that so aye?" he bites his lips, studying me.

My eyes drops to his lips, and almost crudely he smirks.

I turn away. There's no win with this guy.

"So, how are you feeling since your exams are over?" he asks…

I look up, "happy and relieved. Honestly, thanks to you, I'm making great pace with my case-study. Thanks sensei" I blink cutely.

He nods in acknowledgement.

"I think we should cheers to that" he starts.

"I agree"

I gently touch my glass against his, a small cling resonating. We retract, with our eyes interlocked. I bring the drink slowly to my lips, and he studies the way I motion the drink to my lips. He studies my lips and then the slow swallow as it goes down my throat. He tightly purses his lips, and almost painfully his eyes meets mine. Sephiroth must have been seducing me.

Again, I take another sip, and it's almost as if his gaze radiated heat. I breathe harder, feeling my skin flush. I tremble a bit. The smooth orange liquid glides easily down my throat, and I feel my body react differently. Almost immediately, a heat emanates from my skin, and I perspire. I part my lips and Sephiroth draws closer. He studies my parted lips, and then he licks his.

He's so close to me. Is he close to me?

I shiver, feeling my body grow erratic. I begin seeing double, and my head spins crazily. I shake my head, only to feel the whole room pull into a terrible morph and spin. On edge, I push myself off the chair, only to feel my body grow limp.

I weaken and crash… into arms.

I look up, and he catches me safe in his embrace.

S-Sephiroth?

"Sephi-roth" I whisper, my body shivering.

"Shh" he quiets me

I swallow feeling the strong alcohol in my throat. Sephiroth helps me to one of the leather couches. My head spins and I feel so woozy. We take a seat. Sephiroth takes a seat next to me. I blink at him slowly.

"I think I'm drunk" I hiccup.

I cover my mouth.

He laughs.

"I shouldn't have made you drink that." He pauses to sigh, "sorry about that"

I could tell he was sorry for his actions. I place a hand on his knee.

"It's okay" I smile, "I'm happy it happened with you. I enjoy getting drunk with you" I giggle

He arches a brow.

'What did I just say? Something about happy right?'

"I think you need to lie down" he begins pushing me back into the couch.

I giggle. "Sephiroth, stop it" I laugh

* * *

Man, was I having such a great time at this new club. I couldn't believe after walking up and down the infamous night strip we never noticed it.

I turn to Shera to smile, and almost immediately my eyes notice the scene behind her. I deftly drop my cup to the floor. Oh shit.

"You idiot" Shera jumps back, wiping off the drink from her clothes.

"Sher…" I point off into the distance.

She turns and immediately she freezes.

There in front of us was an exceptionally loose Tifa. She was giggling with Sephiroth. She had a fistful of Sephiroth's shirt in her hand, pulling him over her. Sephiroth all the while, supported himself with an arm as Tifa whined, begging him to come closer. He seem genuine about his attractions for Tifa, as he refused to touch her. She pulls him closer, causing him to weaken.

She laughs to herself.

"Oh shit" Shera holds her face.

"Is that how I look when I'm drunk?" I ask, noticing the crazy Tifa before me.

She sighs, "Yup, pretty much. We should go help him" Shera begins her trek to the couple, but it hits me. I hold her back. She looks at me a bit confused.

"What's your problem?" she asks, "Tifa needs us" she pushes my hand away.

"Sher…" I hold her back, "stop." I plead.

She turns to me, "are you daft or something. That's our friend"

I blink back, well duh I knew that. "Don't you see, this is the perfect time for Sephiroth and Tifa to … you know… bond, well, sorta, kind of" I tried using logic.

She arches a brow, "Yuffie I could barely call that bonding. That's not even our Tifa" she points out.

I raise my hands, "I know, I know. But, wouldn't you trust him a little bit, see what he's capable of? I mean, this situation tells us so much about Sephiroth, don't you think we should learn about him? See what kind of guy he is? I mean, we're right here. If he only touches her inappropriately, we'll kick his ass" I explain.

She sighs, "I just hate looking at her so defenseless with any guy. Makes me so angry" Shera fumes.

"She's gotta go out in the real world eventually with a guy, we might as well test Sephiroth. We'll never know if he's the one, if we don't give him a chance to take hold of the situation" I inform

"I guess."

We both took a seat in the back, observing Sephiroth wrestle the drunk and extremely affectionate Tifa. She was a wild blonde woman, squirming and screaming for Sephiroth's play. She pulls at his shirt, bringing him closer to her.

Sephiroth pushes himself out her hold. She laughs, pushing her hand over his stomach and then under his shirt.

Immediately Shera flips like a switch and she stands to her feet.

"Relax, moron" I pull her down to sit, "we can't break them up, especially since she's the instigator" I point out.

"You're a terrible friend." Shera spares me her cheap chatter.

"Actually I'm a very good friend fyi" I smile cheekily.

"Next time, when you're drunk to the bone, I'll just leave you to sing about your estranged pets and plush animals" she reciprocated.

"Hey Fluffy was the bomb, 'k?"

She sighs.

"I hate doing this Yuf" she cries, "I feel like I should be over there, mangling those two. Instead I'm here in the corner being an absolute invalid. I don't know what kind of conscience you have, but I'll have you know I'm not at your level of mad" she explains, "are you even listening to me?" she pokes me.

I sigh, "gosh woman, you're irritating when you're worrisome. Shush"

She fumes.

Sephiroth grabs Tifa's hands, and pins them above her head. Immediately she stops her squirming. Sephiroth just looks down at her. He observes her for a long time. She was breathing long and labored, but at least she was quiet. Sephiroth touches her cheeks, and she closes her eyes leaning into his hands.

He softly smiles. He looks down, almost forlorn and then pulls her back up into a sitting position. Tifa, blinks and returns to her craziness, leering herself on top of Sephiroth. Sephiroth, grabs her arms, and awkwardly tries positioning her. Tifa, finds herself almost gleefully in a very compromising position. She sits on him with her legs spread either side of him. She slows her actions, and her eyes are hazy.

Sephiroth pulls her hands either side of her. She smirks. She bites her lips and nods her head, beaconing for him. She flirtatiously grins, and cocks her head to the side. Slowly she licks her lips, and purrs almost erotically for him. She blinks her bright eyes for him and Sephiroth stiffens. Noticing her pace changed.

She breathes deeply, her eyes and lips articulating seductively.

She leans closer, and then he closes his eyes.

He pushes her off.

Tifa blinks back confused. She leans her head against the couch. She sighs, and her eyes falls to the musicians in front of her.

"We now open the stage for requests" the MC beacons.

Surprisingly Sephiroth rises to his feet, leaving the tired out Tifa on the chair.

His brothers are on stage, ready to perform. Sephiroth whispers something to Kadaj, and immediately the crowd begins a chant and applaud as they screamed Geostigma.

Sephiroth smirks. His brother pats his back

"Are you assholes ready, to really party?" he asks the crowd.

The crowd whistles and screams.

Shera and I run to Tifa's side.

"I hope that's a yes" he laughs, hearing the crowd scream harder.

"Tifa?"

"Tonight I'm not going to be performing" he pauses, seeing people groan and complain, "but my brothers will be performing in my stead. So come on, let's give it up for Geostigma"

Sephiroth pats his brothers on the back and leaves the stage.

"Tifa" Shera calls.

But she's almost in a daze.

Sephiroth returns, and helps her to her feet. But she's too weak. He picks her up easily and takes her outside for some fresh air. They take a seat on a bench, with Shera and I close behind.

We help her up, and she holds her head.

"My head" she complains, holding her aching head.

"Are you okay?" Shera asks..

"Are you conscious?" I ask

Tifa holds the bridge of her nose, "what does that mean?" she looks up.

"Oh yippee, you're conscious" I clap my hands.

"Stop" she pleads, "noise" she whines.

"I feel tired…" she yawns, "and hungry. Did we eat?" she looks up.

We smile, "not yet"

"I'm hungry" she sits up, "can we have Thai?"

I smile, "sure thing Tif"

"Lets go eat" she yawns again, then she turns to her side and smiles at Sephiroth, "will you join us?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, "that's quite alright. I've created quite a mess. I don't want to be any more of an imposition," he explains

Tifa shakes her head, holding his hand, "Sephiroth" she smiles softly, "don't. I insist" she warmly smiles.

Sephiroth nods.

We head down the road, a short walk away to our favourite Thai restaurant. Hangala. With Sephiroth aiding Tifa. They were both looking at each other so happily. I almost miss my Vincent. Vincent-sama!

Shera softens at the pair. Tifa was still a bit tipsy, but Sephiroth guided her along nicely. His hand comfortably rested on her back. She smiles every once in a while at him, and observing the pair, I can see they're absolutely perfect for each other.

Sephiroth opens the door for us.

We enter the small building locating a vacant double-seater. Shera and I sit together, leaving Sephiroth and Tifa, together. Our chief comes to us, and begins cooking the meal in front our eyes. We loved this place, considering you always get entertained and got great food for a good price. It was the one place in town that was always packed.

He cooks quickly, and thankfully the food is delicious.

Sephiroth and Tifa have themselves a private conversation, and it's nice to see the two idiots get their groove on. Honestly, Tifa needs to get with the program.

After savouring and enjoying in a lavish meal, Sephiroth offers to buy us dessert. Tifa immediately smiles. She and her bloody sweet tooth. Gosh, the girl ate candy almost like a staple.

She opens the desserts book and I sigh.

"Sephiroth, you really shouldn't have" I stated sadly

He looks at me.

"You my friend are in for a very sugary surprise." I smile, "Tifa here, is a sugar addict. Her diet constitutes of 90% sugar" I inform.

"That must be the reason she's so sweet" he glances at Tifa.

Oh my gosh, that was so cheesy but boy was Tifa blushing like a red candy.

"Moving on" Shera interjects

Tifa orders a strawberry berserk – which in simple is two scoops of strawberry ice-cream, with shavings of chocolate, strawberry coulis (syrup), and baby strawberries decorated on the top.

Shera and I had a chocolate mint coffee and Sephiroth also indulges in a coffee.

"Why aren't you guys eating desserts?" Tifa asks, looking at Shera and me.

"We're full woman. Gosh, what do you have in you, a tape worm?" I ask.

"Eww Yuf, not after I ate" Shera shook her head.

"But you must indulge in the sugary goodness" she pleads.

"This is why I'm convinced you're a sugar addict" I pointed out.

"I am not" she blinks.

Righttt. Who was she trying to fool with those innocent eyes. And duh, it hits me. Sephiroth.

A couple minutes later, Tifa is served her ice-cream abomination. She happily indulges in it. I swear that thing must be 300 calories or more, but where the heck does it go on a girl like Tifa? I have no idea.

Sephiroth seems intrigued at the 'sugar addict' Tifa at his side. He's fascinated by her cute sounds and faces. She blushes furiously noticing his amusement as he watches her eat. It was strange, considering he was enjoying her ice-cream eating escapade.

Strange.

Strange man.

About half an hour later, we begin heading out. Tifa is high on her sugar, alertly waving Sephiroth a good night.

"So I guess I'll see you at school. I'm sorry about the whole thing at the –

Sephiroth places a finger on her lips.

"It's fine. Consider it, an intriguing, interesting experience. Hey it wasn't all bad" he teases.

She laughs. I'm sure Tifa was wondering – what the heck is he talking about.

Little does she know. Ohh, poor Tifa. Tomorrow sounds like a good day to tell her. Let her dream happy tonight. Let her die tomorrow in self-wallow. Yes, I'm pretty harsh of a friend. What can I say, love and friendship comes hard these days.

I didn't make the rules. Don't judge me.

Tifa nods at him.

"Well good night" she says shyly.

You would think after eating an ice-cream mountain, she'd be bursting with energy and zeal, enough to probably strangle him to death, yet the girl is as collected and somber as ever. She neatly tucks some stray strands behind her ears and smiles, ever so cutely and shyly.

Honestly. Was she playing the cute and shy card? Tell me Sephiroth's not going to fall for that.

He gives a small smile and looks down.

Oh snap. He is.

How come these things don't work with me?

I sigh.

"Alright, alright. Hurry up people, we ain't got whole night to say good bye" I missed Flapjack a good two hours ago, but at least I wanted to go home and try on some nice clothes to feel better.

Shera looks at me coldly. She whacks me in the head.

"If you would excuse me" she smiles broadly, pulling me away from the pair.

* * *

"Thanks so much for a great night" I look up at Sephiroth.

"My pleasure, Lockhart. You're quite the adventurous type. There's never a dull moment with you around" he affords me a cute smile.

I blush.

"Have a great night…" he smiles

I bite my lips, "you too"

He nods, with that I leave Sephiroth.

I look at him, swallowing hard. I can't explain how I felt leaving him there to be. A strange, lingering, almost longing came over me. Somehow I wanted to be at his side. The further I got, the more I wanted to go back.

Couldn't explain this strange feeling, and how could I recite it to my friends? Yuffie seem very eager to go home and Shera was going with the program no matter. Honestly, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to try on clothes and have another ordinary Friday night.

I wanted to…

To…

I fumble with my fingers, as much as I fumbled with the words in my head. I turn to look at Sephiroth.

He stands so passively looking at us.

I soften. Sephiroth.

He's done nothing but been kind and courteous. I look down, it didn't matter though.

"You know you don't always have to hang out with us" Shera says…

"Eh?" Yuffie asks confused

I look up.

Shera looks down at her nails, "if you want to go, just go. You've earned it, kid. Go have yourself a good night." She turns to me.

I stop. How did she know?

"But?" I open my mouth.

She places a hand on my shoulder, "honestly Tif, you're not the hardest person in the world to read. Besides, I could see it in your eyes. Go… have fun" she smiles.

I smile brightly, "thank you" I hug her.

"What the heck is going on? Honestly I'm confused" Yuffie scratches her head.

"See you guys later. Don't stay up" I smile…

"Have a great night Tif. No alcohol!" she warns.

I giggle.

I run back to Sephiroth, whose expression turns from complacent to a confused one.

"You look like you're in need of company." I smile, "besides" I pause, "I couldn't leave you, all alone" I blink innocently at him.

He smirks, "you're thinking about me?" he asks, interestedly.

I blush, "is that a bad thing?" I ask solemnly…

"Absolutely, not." He smiles.

I smile.

"Ready for some nightlife?" he asks…

"You bet"

_To be continued…_


	36. Shera's Confessions

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –  
Beta reader: Eclipse Storywriter

* * *

Chapter 36: Shera's Confessions.

_I know I haven't updated recently. Heh, sorry about that guys. I merged two chapters to make an extra long one. Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

"You what?" She shouted.

"Oh Yuf, not so early." I rub my aching head.

"Tifa Lockhart, I am absolutely appalled." She placed her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to be back home at one sharp, but no… you had to party like those party animals," Yuffie sighed.

Shera watched her quizzically.

"Instead ,you're off partying hard with your new boyfriend. I mean, five o' clock Tif? Isn't that a bit too late?" she scorned.

I scratch my head. I look to Shera for help.

She shook her head, standing to her feet and pushing Yuffie off the side.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, you are by far the most selfish person I have ever known. When you're off partying with Vincent into the wee hours in the morning, you don't think about getting home at one. Instead, you let him do as he pleases," She huffed. "Don't judge Tifa, when you're no example to speak of. Besides, you know Tifa needs this kind of exposure," she pointed out.

"Thank you." I smile at Shera.

Yuffie sighed.

"Now … with that said…" Shera composed herself. "Spill the dirt. What did you guys do?" she grinned.

I blush, "W-what do you mean?"

"Tifa, I just stood up and defended you, don't be playing with me now," Shera grinned wickedly.

I blush. I mean, do I have to tell them what we did? I mean, it's my business. I blush again.

"We j-just… you know." I look down, blushing.

"No, I don't know. That's why we want to know," Yuffie interrupted rudely.

I bite my lips. My friends cornered me into a somewhat sticky situation.

"Well…" I start, "we… kind of…urh," I paused briefly before continuing, "How do I say this? We kind of… did it… all."

Yuffie gasped. "Oh my gosh." She looked at me, petrified.

Shera stared at me, stunned.

"Honestly…" Shera started hysterically, "I figured this day would come, but… I, I…" she began tearing up.

I lean back, confused.

"I-I-I didn't think y-you had it in you. B-But… but… I mean, you're a girl, and he's a guy and it's instinctive in our genes…" she began crying.

Okay, I'm officially confused.

Wait, wait, wait. I think I know what they're thinking.

I think about my previous statement and immediately my cheeks go red.

"Oh gosh, you guys!" I blush furiously, "I didn't mean _that__!_" I sighed.

Yuffie and Shera sighed in relief.

"You bloody perverts!"

"It's not that we're perverted, Tifa, it's just you make everything sound perverted. There's a difference," Yuffie corrected.

"I didn't mean that we did _that_, you silly girls." I pointed my finger at them.

"Fine! So what did you guys do?" Shera asked.

"Well," I smile, "we took a nice walk in the park. And I sat down on this swing and Sephiroth pushed me gently. It was really…nice," I smile.

"Awww" Shera clapped her hands, "that sounds soo cute. Sephiroth sounds so romantic already."

"And then we took a nice walk on the beach, just skipping stones and telling stories about our life," I paused pensively and continued, "around 2 something in the morning, we took a drive to Shibuya and there's this amazing lookout by the ocean. We stayed there for a couple minutes, and then we headed back into the town. We had something to eat after a quarter past three, and it was so funny because we had hot dogs and fries. It was actually quite yummy. Then we took a drive in the city and it was beautiful. You never saw Shibuya, if you didn't see it at 4 AM," I sigh dreamily.

"Sephiroth sure does know how to woo a girl," Shera stated flatly.

"Pfft… he's alright, I guess," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Shera rolled her eyes back, "Never mind her, she's just jealous."

"I am not!" Yuffie grunted indignantly.

"Continue," Shera said, smiling at me.

"Then by that time, we were tired and a bit restless. Sephiroth was considerate enough to notice and he dropped me home. On the way back, we just listened to soft music and spoke about all sorts of silly things. Life, school… girls, pizza…what beef jerky is made of," I giggled.

"Aww… that sounds so adorable!" Shera squealed.

"Around five, I would say, I got back home, because Sephiroth and I spent a whole 10 minutes saying good bye," I laughed, "Night life with Sephiroth is amazing. You would think he's so collected, and probably even cold, but… break him down a couple notches, and he truly warms you up to his soft side. A side of him you'll really like." I bite my lips, satisfied at my summary of Sephiroth.

"Honestly Tif, I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy, and honestly… if it's Sephiroth who makes you happy and shows you the world, then I'm happy for you. I just wish you two would hurry up and admit it." Shera stood up/

I blush.

"So," Shera started, "what's the plan today, ladies?"

"I have a ton of papers to write up. I'm probably gonna use the weekend to study. Nonetheless, I'm so happy I don't have any more projects for physics," I smile contentedly.

"How's your case study coming along?" Yuffie asked.

"So-so. I still have some sources to find, but I guess I'll handle that next week," I paused and stared at Yuffie with a knowing look. I asked, "And what about you? How's your thesis coming along?"

"Don't even start with that," she whined, "I haven't started yet." she pulled a pillow over her face.

"You know it would help if you start because that way you wouldn't feel like you're screwed." I had to stifle my giggles; Shera had a blunt way of saying things.

"I don't expect you to understand my woes. My fragile being slowly crumbles… " Yuffie cried dramatically.

"Aghh. Honestly, you are such a drama queen." Shera shook her head.

"Am I?" Yuffie asked.

"Anyways Tif, I'm off. Gonna go and get some research done. Will see you on Monday hun." Shera hugged me and headed out.

"Me too. Gonna hang with Vincent. Hopefully he'll understand my situation, unlike some of us." she glared at Shera.

"I heard that."

"That's the point," Yuffie said.

"Hurry up. I need to put my stuff in your car!" Shera bellowed from the doorway.

"Always a hussy," Yuffie sighed. "Okay Tif, I'm heading out. See you on Monday. Try not to party too hard with your new boyfriend," she teased.

I throw a pillow at her.

"Mwahh!" she blew me an air kiss. I cringed.

"Bye Yuf."

She waved and left with Shera.

* * *

Monday morning.

There's a certain type of electricity zipping through the air, and it almost feels nice, having the entire school in both order and pandemonium. It was the week of the rock competition and the school had once again returned to disorientation and broken classes. Thankfully, I wasn't going to allow such things to distract me from the real priority at hand – school, well schoolwork I should say. No, I wouldn't let faculty, the Road Runner United, or even the Ministry stop me this time. This time, I promise to stay off the radar.

Thankfully, I made amends with Sephiroth's Aerospace lecturer, getting all the help I needed for my projects. I even plan to use the week to go to Shibuya and find my sources for my case study. Finally, I was making some leeway and it felt so good.

Apart from finishing my Physics projects, I still had other modules to finish up but I was pacing along quite fine. No problem, I thought, because I suddenly had time to do everything. I managed to use last weekend as best I could, tackling two to three assignments at one time.

Yep, I was making progress and for once I could take a breath of fresh air.

It was ironic how life sometimes worked, considering the latest notion of faculty was an extension of all examinations and projects. That honestly sounds fair, considering the large student-body petition and revolt that took place recently. It was a scandalous scene, coming from the prestigious Tokyo University, but somehow, faculty got it through their thick skulls that students needed extra time with all the extra-curricular activities and new events taking place.

Apart from the academics, I was actually quite excited about the rock competition on Friday. It was supposed to be a big thing for Tokyo U, not to mention, it was suppose to be…a big night for Sephiroth and heck, even me.

I haven't seen Sephiroth all morning, so I figure that he must be practicing since this was the week to hit it off. Different universities would be arriving shortly to our campus to participate in the competition. The electricity was absolutely contagious, and it even made me shiver in excitement.

Immediately my phone begins vibrating.

I look at the number to find that it was anonymous. Again. Lately ,I've been getting a lot of anonymous and private numbers.

I sighed; maybe I should unregister the service with my phone company. I don't know. I'll think about it if it gets worse.

Looking at the time, I see that it's a quarter after eleven. I probably should be heading out. I have to be in Shibuya pretty early anyhow. With that, I grab my books and head down to the car park.

* * *

**Yuffie's POV**

I yawn.

"Where's Tifa?" I ask, looking around for the somewhat oblivious blonde woman.

Before Shera even answered, I interject, "She's off with Sephiroth, isn't she?" I narrow my brows.

Shera blinked.

"No. She's in Shibuya," she paused. "Honestly, you're a bad friend. Tifa told us like a hundred times," she retorted flatly.

"Well excuse me." I roll my eyes.

She shook her head.

I look at Shera. I study her expression for a minute. I know _that_ face. She's thinking something, and it wasn't the nice-sweet something; it was the something you didn't like. Gosh, I'm grimacing to ask.

I sigh. But I give in to my humanness. Blast my humanness.

"What's the matter?" I ask, noticing she's eating her sandwich rather quietly.

It's not that Shera was a loud or even messy eater like me, but it's just, she never seem to shut her 'o' when eating, which is half the reason we fight constantly. And Tifa calls us belligerent – whatever that means. It must be a big word for assholes.

She shook her head again.

"Oh come on. Tell me…" I whine.

Honestly, I can't handle the run around. I'm one those people who gets bored rather quickly when it comes to showing care and emotions for other people. Bluntly putting it, I like concise and straight up, hence my attitude.

She sighed.

I blink. Whatever was bothering Shera, it sure was bothering her a lot. I soften my voice and poke her side.

"Hey cowgirl… what's on your mind?" I ask.

She shook her head and turns away.

"Shera—"

"—It's nothing," she interjected curtly.

I study Shera's sudden change of attitude. Shera's not the type of girl who breaks down, who gets emotional… who phases with the crowds; rather, she's a strong, unbreakable character. Perfect for the role of a leader, but the girl before me… is different. This was a softer side of Shera that I rarely saw.

"Sher. Whatever it is you have to say, you can tell me," I said in a conciliatory tone. "We've been best friends forever… Please don't hide anything from me. I mean… let me help you. You never know, the Yufster's good for it"

She nodded and turned to me.

I look at her eyes and they were glistening with tears. Was she crying?

A bit stunned, I touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

She nodded, wiping her tears before replying, "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled, "Don't worry about these…" she paused. "…tears."

"Okay. Sher… you need to tell me what's going on. Let me help you," I pleaded.

She looked up. "Yuffie… sometimes, when I see and hear all the great times you and Tifa had with guys… it sometimes hurts me," She paused. "You know, throughout this entire blonde ..transformation of Tifa, I … I almost didn't expect the kind of reaction she got," She bit her lips. "When you consider it, she's almost like a celebrity, where everybody wants her number, and every guy is interested in her…It kind of makes me feel… well, who's interested me?" she asked in a petite voice.

I see. I understand now. And I'm so stupid for not seeing it before.

"I mean you have Vincent, and you guys love each other. You always call him, he always calls you, you guys party for hours and hours and in school, you two are inseparable," She said and gave a small smile."With Tifa, she's so… Tifa, that she's caught between the ex-crush of her life, and the hottest guy in school." She shook her head and continued, "I mean who am I kidding, Tifa's gonna get hooked up sooner or later with Sephiroth or some other guy," she winced. "And I can handle that Yuf. I want her to be happy, but… I mean… for this entire year, I have watched my two closest friends share their lives and love and everything with special guys and to be honest, it's fine to watch it for so long in the background, but I'm human too, and I want it just as much as you crave it. And it hurts to know...the only guy I do like… is absolutely uninterested in a loud, cantankerous and ugly girl like me," she cried, rubbing her eyes roughly.

"Oh Shera," I pull her into an embrace.

I can't believe it. All this time we were so concerned about Tifa and getting her prepared for 'boyfriend.' But by doing so – by Tifa and I, sharing our lives with special guys, it somehow seem to hurt Shera. For heck's sake, how could we be so blind to not see she wanted it too?

Unfortunately, I didn't see this… and now I understand so much clearer what it means to show off about your boyfriend like a trophy to a girl or guy who doesn't have one. And that's called being egotistical and pompous and a jerk. And I sorely feel like one.

"You're not ugly, okay?" I start, still unable to believe Shera's confession.

"You're a beautiful, smart, kind and helpful girl, Sher. How dare you insult yourself. I don't know one guy who wouldn't want that in a girl. Not only are you a wonderful friend, but you're a loving person who I'm sure any guy would hit the floor for," I paused. "I'm sorry about how I acted. I know I can be pretty immature about the whole Vincent thing and believe me… it's more of an insecurity issue, rather than flaunting off my boyfriend. It's more of a reassurance," I explain.

"What do you mean?" she looked up.

I laugh, "The truth is Sher," I swallow. "I guess the whole reason I talk about Vincent all the time and show him off… is because I don't think for one second a great guy like Vincent deserves a girl like me." I looked down.

There. I confessed it.

"He's handsome, brilliant and I'm none of those things. I remind myself, I'm lucky and somehow… I don't know how it happened, but for once… I got something I wanted but I have second thoughts about. Sometimes I think, Vincent will wake up one day and realize how 'un-special' and 'un-smart' I am. He's a multifaceted person, and the only multifaceted I am is in brand name clothes. I don't know about half the things he talks about. I know about commerce and business and clothes and shoes, but I don't know any of the things he talks about. Sometimes I joke so much that I can tell it annoys Vincent that I'm so… limited as a speaker, that ughh!" I groan, "—that I can't be that intelligent, intellectual young woman he sometimes wants me to be."

Shera pulled back, blinking back at me.

"Damn. I didn't know that…" she pursed her lips. "All this time I thought you did it because… you felt confident about what you had with Vincent…" she shook her head. "But that's not true." She laughed.

I turn to her, "What's so funny?"

"You know, I would never tell you this, but… you're a real hard ass when you're ready," she teased.

"Wow," I pause. "Thanks Sher. You sure do know how to make your sister feel better," I sarcastically stated.

She smiled and said, "No. I'm just teasing you." she smiled, "Yuffie, you're an awesome girl. You're funny, you're sweet – when you want to be—you're kind, you're forgiving, and you're so adorable." She confessed. "You're a beautiful girl. Your personality is one of the things anybody would love about you. You're so fun-loving and comical and happy and honestly Yuf, if Vincent was to wake up tomorrow morning and realize how much of an 'un-intellectual' person you are, and judge you upon something so stupid and miniscule, then it's best for you to end the relationship. You shouldn't have to contain yourself for who you are, for somebody. Love is not about changing and snipping and severing who we are for the compromise of our supposed better half. No!" she shook her head. "Love is about taking your faults and working them out, understanding there's a yin and yang in a relationship. Besides, don't you think it would be kind of dull if he met a girl who was exactly like him? Opposites attract because of the friction and electricity… Don't think for one second Vincent doesn't like that about you. You're unique Yuf… and take that away and you'd be like everyone else...boring," she informed.

For the first time in my life, Shera confessed something sensitive and fragile to me. My insecurity has always been one of those things that I never could get over. For however long I've known myself, I've adopted this exterior of laughter, humor, vulgar chatter and just plain randomness. It was my excuse for college being tough, but the truth is… it was my insecurity. Insecurity about...my parents never being around, my school mates thinking I'm tiny for college, that I'm unattractive and … It's just me, looking at the mirror telling myself everyday, 'I'm a small fry.' When my friends back in high school were talking about boyfriends and girlfriends, I sat to the back, not understanding their experiences. I've craved to be loved and touched and kissed. And I never got it…

My entire high school life… was an abomination.

When I came to college, the only guys I dated were guys who were extremely nerdy, maybe too young or too old… but never the guy I wanted. And for once…I got a person, - a guy who I wanted. And the reality is, he likes me, but sometimes I'm so afraid that he might go away. It crushes me to think about it, but hearing Shera's words reminds me… if I can't share who I've become with the person I supposedly love… then it's not meant to be. I shouldn't compromise, strip and tear my being for a fallacy of love.

That's not love.

Without realizing, tears fall down my cheeks.

I blink, amazed that her words had affected me so deeply.

I turned to her and said, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Your welcome" She pulled me into a tight embrace.

We pulled away and then we continued to eat in silence.

It's amazing how we are not "belligerent" when Tifa's having a time away from us. I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shera asked.

I laugh, "Doesn't it surprise you that when Tifa's not here, we don't fight? I mean, we didn't even curse each other for the whole day. I mean, that's got to be some world record"

She giggled, "Oh Yuf, that's just wrong."

"No… think about it," I paused. "When she's here, we act 'belligerent' but when she's not here… we're like two peas in a pod," I informed.

She shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm beginning to think Tifa's the bad influence in our lives. Tsk, tsk, tsk. And she walks around so innocently, being so cute… who's she kidding with that smile? Pffft, not me, whatcha say, Sher?" I extend my hand for a high five.

She looked at me with her eyebrow arched. "Yuffie… that's wrong" she poked my hand.

"Always shutting me down," I sigh.

She laughed.

"Not always…" she smiled.

For a minute I remember our previous conversation.

"So…" I start.

"Hmm?"

"So… who exactly are you crushing on?" I ask.

Shera goes completely red.

"Um…u-urh..w-well," she blushed profusely.

Wow. Shera sure is shy about Mr. What's-his-name.

"Okay, I think I remember his name. Um…" I pause, "Cid, right?" I asked.

She blushed some more.

Honestly, she needs to stop doing that if we're ever to make some progress.

"Shera…earth to Shera." I shake her.

"S-Sorry…" she scratched her head, giggling sheepishly.

"Righht. Okay… Cid Highwind right?" I ask.

"Yeah." she smiled goofily.

"Cool." I stand to my feet curtly.

"Wait," she stopped. "Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"To go talk to him," I inform flatly.

"What?" she freaked out.

"Pfft! You don't think I'll listen to you whine and cry about the guy of your dreams, when I know you secretly want your Highwind man. Pshh! You need to stop thinking I'm the shy one in the group. I am… audacious…" I inform.

"No kidding" she scrambled to her feet.

"Yuffie," she laughed nervously, "h-how a-about we…we do this some other time. You know, when… we have… time?" she blinked around nervously.

I place a hand on her shoulder. "This is probably the part where I say, sure Sher, anything for you," I start seriously, "but honestly, when have I ever done that?" I laugh out, "Neverrrr"

I begin heading out.

"Yuffie please… I'm not ready" she tried to hold me back.

I roll my eyes.

Honestly, women complicate me. And I'm supposed to be one. Make up your bloody mind. You want the guy or you don't want the guy, surely… its one of them and seriously… wanting is always better for me.

"Look Sher," I start nicely, "I'd love to listen to you… but that bullshit, ain't gonna make the situation any better for you. Suck it up woman," I flatly addressed.

"Are you programmed to be evil?" she retorted.

"No. Just stubborn. It's interchangeable really… used with discretion." I wink at her.

"Yuffie…" she called out.

I continue walking whether or not Shera's following. I'm gonna get Shera a guy-friend, a boyfriend.. a man-friend… today, this second… heck… where there's a will… there's a way.

I turn to my shoulder, seeing Shera's close behind from the edge of my eyes. I smugly smirk. This is working perfectly.

Now to find this guy.

It shouldn't be too hard to find a blond chap. But there's the problem… it's lunch.

"Where's Cid?" I ask.

Shera giggled.

"What's so funny?" I turn around, inspecting the gigging shy Shera. I blink back.

Following her gaze, I've located my target. Moving in 2 klicks West…

"Delta lets go," I holler her.

"Delta?" she asked. She turned around to see nobody.

"Who's Delta?" she asked.

Oh boy… women and their inept knowledge to war jargon. Seriously! Am I the only woman who plays games like Modern Warfare, Metal Gear… heck… Army of Two? Please tell me there are a couple of me… otherwise I'm just gonna suck up that I'm highly unique.

Strutting over to the blond headed guy, I try calling to Shera. But no, she's hiding behind the tree. Honestly, you try to help some people.

I sigh.

I was about to tap Cid (his name is Cid right? Yes, yes) him on the shoulder, when he curtly turns around.

Goofily I smile. "Hello," I start.

"Urhh… hello?" he arched a confused brow.

Well so much for being the 'perfect' candidate.

"I'm Yuffie." I extend my hand.

"Cid," he shook it firmly.

"Um… say, are you busy by chance?" I ask.

"Um… kind of. I was gonna practice. Why?" he asked, concerned.

Is it just me or does this guy seem precautious? Usually I tend to handle 'men' situations quite well, since a couple of my gamer co-op partners are guys, but this guy wasn't biting.

"Urh… one minute," I awkwardly paused.

"Um…" he scratched his head, confused by my approach.

In the back of my mind, I'm thinking, trust Shera to like a guy from planet Nut-job. Wasn't he supposed to be some big rock dude? I mean… there's not much I know of Cid (his name is Cid right?).

I return to Shera who is goofily grinning. She almost looks as if she's hyperventilating. I'm tantalized to slap her, but those things only work in the movies; chances are she'd slap me straight to Mexico if I drew the first blow.

"What happened? Did you tell him?" she jumped up and down, giggling and clapping hysterically.

Is this how I look with Vincent? A tiny voice says – you bet!

"Calm down." I hold her shoulders.

"Okay… what did you guys talk about?" she asked excitedly.

How do I say… nothing in words? Nicely, that is…

"Did you call me because he wants to talk to me?" she began to panic.

I was about to say no, when an evil light bulb flipped on in my head. I smugly smirk. Yes, that's exactly the reason I came over. Thank people for their words of self-ruin.

"Yes...absolutely. He wants to talk to you…He sounds pretty excited." I jump up and down, imitating her.

"Oh boy…" she smiled gleefully, placing a hand to her heart.

And she calls me dramatic?

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay… anything in my teeth?" she displayed her pearly white teeth.

"No…you're fantastic… just get out there and do your thang, honey," I inform.

"Okay, you're right," she giggled.

"Sher," I start sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that. Crazy giggles are taboo. Got it?" I give her the thumbs up.

"Okay, got it. I'm gonna go… "She smiled broadly, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Anytime," I point her the right path to go.

"Okay." And with that, she began slowly walking out.

Sucker! I think to myself.

Shera slowly walked to Cid, and surprisingly she didn't run back. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, just staring. Hmm, that's interesting.

She's blushing like a moron, and he's stuttering like an idiot. What else?

She's talking to him. Way to go girl. He looked confused. She turned to me, and then turned to him and then held her head. Then she shot me a devil-stare. I give her the thumbs up.

Shera's being shy, but at least Mr. Weirdo is talking. She's giggling, and he's laughing. He nodded and chuckled, and she's talking… he walks away?

'Eh?'

He returned to Shera with his guitar, calling her to sit with him on the table. Much to my liking, they were smiling. Shera was picking some strings, and he's allowing it.

Heck, they're moving along pretty fast. Not even my dates went this fast.

They smiled again, and then they blushed. Awww, how cute.

I looked at Shera and she turned to me.

She smiled and winked.

My work here is done... What can I say… I'm a professional.

I dust some invisible dirt off my shoulders and mutter, "There's nobody like me… damn, I'm special." I strut down the stairs.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to all of you who wished me a happy birthday. So here's cake and ice-cream for everyone. About the updates. I'll do my best to get them out on their respective days.

Thank you for reading!


	37. Another Wednesday

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 37: Another Wednesday.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Aren't I good, or aren't I good?" Yuffie boasts as she explains the story about _hooking_ Shera and Cid up.

I was most intrigued to discover Yuffie showing some initiative for somebody other than herself, and it was nice to know she thought of Shera.

Shera rolls her eyes.

"Don't let her give you that illusion. I had a lot to do on my own. Yuffie here, cunned me. Little stinker" she narrows her eyes at Yuffie.

Yuffie bursts out laughing.

"That was great. I mean, imagine this if you will Tif – Shera got shy. She was blushing and stuttering and like – Oh Cid-sama… and yet she calls me the looney. Like hello, looney to my left" she giggles.

I laugh. I can't imagine Shera being gugu-gaga eyes for any guy, but the image itself is comical to imagine.

"Well there's always a first time for everything" I giggled.

"Not funny" she points out.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I paused, noticing the red blush on her face.

Yuffie leans in.

"Man, I've missed so much in the space of two days." I shake my head.

"Well" she smiles, looking down.

"See, this is what I mean. She goes all goofy" Yuffie points out.

"Oh shush" she teases.

I laugh at the pair.

"Well, we did some talking about school and exams, and heck Cid really insisted he needed help with his Advance English so I volunteered to help out, and in return he'd buy me lunch" she giggles.

"Aww" I was so happy for her.

"Lunch? That's it?" Yuffie arches a broke, "is he that brokes?" Yuffie asks

Shera twitches, "not everybody starts like you and Vincent with the jaw locking and dog drooling in public you know." She informs flatly.

I laugh.

"We do not dog drool in public…" Yuffie points out. "Do we?" she stops to think about it

I nod. Yeah, technically she does.

Shera sighs, "anyways, it was really nice because yesterday I tutored him for the first time, and he's so shy answering questions. Gosh it's so cute" she giggles, "he started to blush when I began making small notes in his book. He told me I had a pretty handwriting. Oh my gosh…" she goes hysterical.

I smile. Damn, seeing Shera so happy over a guy makes me feel so happy that we're all moving up. Getting potential boyfriends, becoming stronger as friends and the flow of life seems almost, perfect now.

"Then we had lunch at Bluebell Café on the street, and it was wonderful. A couple of Cid's friends came over and he introduced me, as his sensei. One guy even said, isn't it wrong for your sensei to be that cute. Cid blushes and pushes him away. Oh Tif… it was wonderful. He even bought me an ice-cream and we just had the most incredible time. I really enjoyed it" she nods

"Sounds fantastic Sher. I'm so happy for you." I give her hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks." She stops, "you know it would be kind of fun, if sometime, when we all 'hook up' we could do a triple date? It could be fun" she looks at us.

I sighed, giving a smile…

"What?" Shera asks noticing my sigh…

"Well. I mean, nothing's official. Sephiroth and I aren't… you know – a couple. I think maybe, when and if things do become more official… there's a chance it could happen" I smile softly, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Oh boy Tif. You and this Sephiroth 'cry-me-a-river' story. Don't you see, Sephiroth likes you. Gosh, I swear you enjoy torturing the poor guy" she confesses.

I pouted, "No." I pause, "not too much" I blinked back innocently.

"Sephiroth likes you Tifa. It's not some simple stupid liking thing, I talking he likes-likes you. He really likes you." Yuffie informs, "I'm sure this Friday, at the rock competition, if Sephiroth doesn't flip and die when he sees you, he'll totally confess he likes you. Heck I'll even bet on that" she says matter-of-flatly.

"You really think so?" I asked

"Definitely. This Friday, he's gonna tell you he likes you. No doubt in my mind." Yuffie replies confidently.

"Alright. This Friday. We'll see" I smiled.

"I wish it would happen" Shera sighs, blowing a couple of her bangs out her eyes…

I arch a brow, "why is that?"

"Really? Must you ask?" Shera shakes her head.

I sigh. No, I knew the reason.

"Oye, look over there" Yuffie points in the distance.

There in the distance, coming through the entry gates, checking in with security were buses and buses of students. At first it didn't hit me who where the new people on the buses, but then when a single bus got the clearance to enter the compound and the door opened, guys dressed in black, came out with their guitars and drums and microphones and it hits me. These were the contestants for the rock competition. As each bus got the clearance, they would line their gear up to the sides, utilizing Tokyo's large track field.

Apparently there were lots of guys participating in this competition. As usual they couldn't help themselves to horsing around – jumping around, heckling the occasional Tokyo girl and being noisy.

"Shera… aren't you a host of our school?" I asked realizing why was she here, and not there?

"Opps. You're right" she grimaces, "come help me" she begins to pull my arm, "you too squirt" she pulls at Yuffie.

"Noo!" I whine, "the last time I helped out, I nearly got…" I shuddered, "grossed out"

She laughs, "you and your shyness" she shakes her head, "coming Yuf?"

"Hell yeah" she perks up and they both abandon me to aid 'guys.'

I watch the pair, and I see firsthand exactly how perverted guys are. They were scrutinizing poor Shera and Yuffie from head to toe. One of them was chatting Shera up. Yuffie was much too happy to oblige in their flirtation.

Other buses got the clearance and students kept pouring in. In this one bus, girls came out and perhaps they were the students who volunteered to support their respective schools, most of which are probably girlfriends to the rock participants.

I was so absorbed in the scene before me, I wasn't aware of the person walking up to me. Taking a seat next to me, curtly, I jumped noticing it was none other than Sephiroth.

"Hello" I smile at him.

"Hey" he curtly replies.

"Haven't seen you around lately" I leaned forward, noticing his eyes on the buses.

He says nothing.

"Looking for someone?" I ask interested.

He turns to me seriously, "just hoping a lil dick didn't come to Tokyo"

I blinked, completely stunned at his words.

He seems unnaturally on edge. He's usually reserved and sometimes, even cold to break down, but this Sephiroth reminds me a lot of the serious one. Whoever this 'guy' was, he sure seem to make Sephiroth irate.

"Old school nemesis?" I questioned.

He shakes his head, "I'm sorry" he lightly touches his brows.

I spared an uneasy smile.

"So, why aren't over there helping your friends?" he asks…

I turn to the girls, "oh… because every time I help I get heckled and honestly, that scares me. Guys like that usually scare me" I confessed.

"Maybe it's because…" he smirks, "you're attractive" his eyes catches mine.

Immediately my cheeks flame. I nervously look down.

"But I agree with you." He sorts his voice, "some of those guys could be real jerks. Be careful" he informs.

"I know" I smile…

Sephiroth looks down, "so I have something for you" he starts..

"Oh?" my face brightens up

"Here" he hands me a small yellow envelope. I open it to find… a pass. It was the official rock competition V.I.P pass. His name Sephiroth Crescent was imprinted on it.

"Is this for me? Because there's your name on it" I explained.

"Yeah, I spoke to a couple officials about the pass, so chances are, if you wear it, they'll allow you access under the condition I'm present with you" he informs.

"Ohh, I see. So that means I have to find you at the rock competition?" I asked…

"Chances are, I'll find you. What time are you planning to come?" he asks…

"Hmm, chances are around 7…" I pause, "perhaps I could meet you down at the beach. Before the check in"

"Sounds great." He pauses to yawn.

"You look tired…" I said…

He smirks.

"Yeah, I am." He nods.

"Tomorrow, I plan on taking the day off." He adds

"Oh, how come? Gonna practice?" I asked.

"No. I'm planning to sleep. I practiced so much for this week, and now I think it's time for me to relax and sleep. Haven't slept in two days" he informs.

"Alright then. Well… happy sleep time" I smiled.

"Thanks. Well Lockhart, I'm off." He stands to his feet, "Gonna catch some lunch and head out. Ja ne (bye)" he nods.

I wave at him, "bye"

_To be continued  
_**Next chapter: **_**Rock Competition**_

_**

* * *

**_

**URGENT!**: Hey guys, I have a question for anyone who's into rock. The answer to the below question will be put into the next few chapters.

Question:

**What rock bands or songs would you like me to WRITE ABOUT in the rock competition?**

YOUR CHOICE MATTERS!


	38. The Rock Competition

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 38: The Rock Competition: Part 1.

_The rock competition is chopped up into 3 parts,(it's so long) as such _**I will be updating this Wednesday**.

_

* * *

_

**Friday**

It was the first official day of the rock competition. Prestigious bands from different schools all over Japan would be attending this competition. The competition in itself was unique, considering it was sponsored by the world class and reknown: Road Runner United.

It was 5 o' clock in the afternoon and I could barely contain my excitement.

I sat down on my chair in front the spinning fan, allowing the cool breeze to calm me down. Again I fumed as I heard a buzzing sound near my ear. Slapping my skin, I grossed out. Damn mosquitoes. Boy, was it hot.

Figuring it made no sense waiting around, I decided to take a bath.

In my mind, all I thought was - tonight was the big night. A night hopefully full of adventure, and new surprises. I bit my lips thinking about Sephiroth's reaction to my radical rock ensemble. I giggled and then redden at the thought. I was so excited, not just about his reaction, but in some way everyone else's. What would my Physics friends think, lecturers, heck even Aerith? Life for me was taking new shape and melody, and instead of constantly rebutting the changes that were inevitable, I decided I would face them all, with the best face I could give.

Closing off the tap, I dried off my skin, wrapping a towel around me.

I'm certainly going to embrace everything that comes my way. Tonight would be fun. After being a dork for so long, I think I'm ready to break out, and see where the flow takes me.

Smiling at the thought, I gently touched the netting of my fishnet stockings. Tonight would be great.

I just know it.

* * *

6:45 PM

I took a couple breaths, pacing back and forth the main lobby's corridor. It was 6:40 something and still no appearances from Yuffie or Shera. Honestly, they knew how I felt about being late, and what's worst is the fact Sephiroth's waiting for me at the beach. Frustrated, I took a seat next to a child noticing their innocent expression. I'm sure if this child could give an honest appraisal, there would be just one word for me - psycho.

In fact I think I was giving a lot of the residents double stares and glares, when it came to my apparel, not to mention my pacing barrage, I figured it wasn't exactly avoiding the occasional raise of the brow. Frowning that perhaps, people did see me as a …weirdo, I cursed the fact Yuffie chose to be late… now.

I pulled out my cellphone and immediately began speed-dailing Yuffie. And like convenient clockwork, I saw her car pulling up. Blast…

Picking up my jacket, I ran towards the car to see it was packed. I slowed my footsteps, realizing Yuffie had become the chauffeur for a couple of our school friends. They weren't kidding when they said this competition was big.

I opened the door, only for Shera to smile at me.

"Oh..my…gosh. Somebody pinch me" she starts, blinking back at my clothes.

I blushed.

"And who is this sultry cat?" Yuffie grins.

I blushed harder.

"You guys, like it?" I sputtered.

"Like it?" Shera snorts, "girl, we love it. You look fantastic…" she gives me the thumbs up.

"Thanks Sher…" I entered the car.

"Great, now get it, and lets go… I can hardly wait" Shera chirps…

* * *

We arrived approximately 10 minutes pass 7. There was a serious traffic jam concerning the parking arrangement, not to mention, we had to park 2 blocks away from the main campus building. Yuffie grew a bit paranoid, when it came to leaving her car in an isolated area. We heard about the car thief in the area, and we were all praying something like that wouldn't happen.

Thankfully there were tons of security officials lined sporadically all over the place. It made the environment a little less tense. Everywhere the eye could see were vehicles, parked. Everyone was dressed in rock threads, some in black coveralls, and others a lot simpler, whatever it was, everyone was heading into the direction of the campus.

Finally we made it, and with the place dark, and crowded, it made the environment somewhat disorienting and claustrophobic. The first thing I recognized as I drew closer was the loud bass. As we got closer to the beach, we could hear bands performing. The literal competition starts around 8.

Nonetheless, it was fantastic. I've never been to a rock competition, so this is as electric and awesome as it gets. We made our way down the stairs, with tons of people hanging on the stairs, it made it difficult to maneuver, but somehow it excited me more to run down those stairs and find Sephiroth.

What would be his reaction?

Would he like what he saw?

Strobe lights flickered wildly over the large body of people near the stage. I could see a band performing. They were head banging and screaming on the stage. The crowd was going wild, as people jumped and bobbed their heads to the music. People hoisted their cups in the air, while others sang the lyrics to their favourite song. Whistling, screaming and dancing seem to be everywhere.

As I drew closer I could see a line of security between the people in the line and the people admitted to the rock competition.

Looking around I tried searching for Sephiroth. Where was he?

"Do you see Sephiroth?" I asked Yuffie.

"What?" she asked

The noise was so loud, that I literally had to shout at her.

"Ohh..no…I don't see him" she shakes her head.

The place was an absolute mess of people. I tried locating the platinum-headed singer. Finally, my eyes connected on the man in the distance. It would seem some of the rock bands were getting their photographs taken by photographers. Some were even being interviewed by music giants like VH1, MTV, FujiTv, Rockacity, and others.

Sephiroth and his brothers were currently being photographed, and as it was – they looked pretty busy. I busted free from the crowd, and I looked at him. He looked absolutely amazing.

He wore black boots with black leather trousers. A long black leather jacket and black gloves. He looked almost military. After his photo shoot, he looked up and found me staring on.

I smiled.

Deftly he approaches me, his eyes locked on mine. I swallowed feeling him draw nearer, and with every step he took closer, I felt like the whole world faded away. The only people left were the two of us.

His eyes haze and there's something dark and yet… captivating about his eyes tonight. Could it be all the lights around us, or maybe it was something else. I blushed, fidgeting with my fingers.

He stops, just a few centimeters away.

He examines me, taking in the transformed 'me'.

"Breathtaking…" he confesses openly, his eyes gazing at my neck. "You look…amazing" he says in an absolute voice. His sinful green eyes make no mistake, as he feeds me in from head to toe. Strangely, these eyes give me Goosebumps…

I bite my lips, and somehow I like that…

"Thanks" I look down…trying to contain myself from bursting like a balloon from his heated stare. Sephiroth deftly raises my chin and draws in closer.

"You look…incredible." came those words that blew the wind out of me. His face was so close to mine, and the way his eyes glared at my swollen lips; the way he articulates his lips to the way I breathed in made it seem like we were two broken pieces to fit together, perfectly.

My heart rapidly pounds, as I've fallen victim to his touch. His fingers gently stroke my chin, and I feel so much at calm with his eyes cooling the fires within me into a smoldering haze. I blink slower, somehow etching a goofy grin on my face.

No guy has ever had this magic on me, except for Sephiroth.

"Are you guys gonna stare all night? Coz surely there's a rock competition to be seen" Yuffie points out, bursting our intimate moment.

I gritted my teeth. Blast Yuffie, sometimes.

Sephiroth turns to her, his eyes flashing coldly – almost warningly, as he too shares anger for the insensitive genki girl.

He brushes it away and returns his gaze to me, "do you have the pass?" he asks…

I nod, handing him the item. He takes my hand and then pushes himself through the line. People were thronging to get in the line, pushing each other back and forth. Sephiroth pushes into people, who alternately push into us. This was pure chaos.

Sephiroth shows the guard his pass and they grant him the green light. Security double searches him through a metal detector where he comes up clean.

"I'm with him…" I pointed out.

The guards halt me.

I narrowed my brows, "no you don't understand, I'm with him" I elucidated to the guards.

"Sorry miss…next please" the guard coldly tosses my complaint aside.

Sephiroth turns around and notices the guards pushing me back. He returns to the guard, somewhat confused by their course of action.

"She doesn't have a ticket, sir" the guard explains.

"She's with me" Sephiroth explains, annoyed.

Sephiroth hands the man the pass.

"I'm sorry sir, this is your pass. It doesn't work for her" the guard informs.

Immediately, Sephiroth snaps.

"What the hell do you mean?" he angrily replies.

"I'm sorry sir, but its procedure. V.I.P's can't admit their friends" the guard continues to wave for the clearance.

"The hell with procedure. I was informed by officials that I could admit at least one person under the clearance of my pass. I'm V.I.P" Sephiroth shows the man the badge again.

"Sorry sir" the man shakes his head.

I somewhat felt a pang of disappointment. Somehow, I didn't like how things were going.

Sephiroth however was persistent as ever.

"Listen, I'm a V.I.P and I have rights to admitting one person. Whether or not you didn't get the memo, I'm letting her through" Sephiroth grabs my hand and begins pulling me through the barricade of guards.

The guards begin to hold Sephiroth back, and he pushes some of them off. In a panic, I back up slowly.

"Get your fxxking hands off of me you fxxk" Sephiroth shouts at the guards.

The guards try containing the upset Sephiroth but it's no use as Sephiroth thrashes continuously. Before long, Sephiroth's brothers came to his aid assisting him in the hold off of the guards.

Security runs to the scene with students on looking the entire scene. Yuffie and Shera pull me back just in case I got caught in the crossfire.

But before long, a couple officials notice the large commotion and chaos unfolding. The officials part the fight, hearing the plight from both sides. Eventually everything dissipates with Sephiroth being given the green light to admit me entry. All of this for me, I thought.

Sephiroth grits his teeth, pissed at the officials. His eyes were burning with a hateful fire, and I could tell more than ever he wanted to do something. As if I could read his mind, I placed a hand on his chest. He looks down at me.

"Hey… its okay. Don't worry about it" I give a soft smile.

He sighs.

"These assholes" he shakes his head, "they piss me off so much" he coldly informs.

I nodded.

I figured the best thing to do would be to let him, air out. Get it off his chest. I figured, it was probably also a good time to show him I cared about the situation, and about what he had just been through …for me. Not many girls get that from a guy nowadays, and as pleasant and unpleasant the circumstance, he still did it for me. For me.

Shakily, I lean my hands into his, holding it tightly.

"It's okay" I warmly smiled.

He just stares at me, enjoying perhaps the close distance between us. I couldn't deny, I was enjoying it too.

His was so remarkable, I thought. Gosh, he was a beautiful man. You could lose yourself over and over, forever and ever in those eyes. Those perfect, cat-eyes, so bright in a sinful way, and dark in a dangerous way. Sometimes, I felt like I was suffocating in the deep green of his eyes, and when I burst free, I would melt…as I stared at the perfection he was.

Platinum long locks, so straight and healthy, seem to rival mine. He was an oddly pretty, yet scary man. Sometimes, I tried racking my head for the perfect word to sum Sephiroth, and many times my adjectives have all fallen short, but tonight, maybe I've found it.

"Exotic" I whispered, unknowingly…

He blinks, "exotic?" he asks

Immediately my eyes widen. Oh gosh, I said that aloud.

His lips curl into a smirk.

"What's exotic?" he asks in an amused voice.

I swallowed , my cheeks reddening.

I turned away.

"Tell me" he pulls me closer, his head so close to mine…

I shook my head, "n-nothing" I breathlessly whispered.

He pulls me to him, with my body firmly pressed against his. He gently lifts my head to his, and those dark seductive green eyes, invites me into their mischievous knowing. I can't help it. My lips tremble, as Sephiroth draws in closer. Somehow, we want this.. we like this…

We like the way our eyes meet. The way our bodies, strangely touches… and ignites on fire

Sparks were flying and boy, was the electrical shocks doing things to me.

"I've always wondered, what word best describes you" I started, my eyes bravely staring at him.

"You have?" he broadens his smirk, enjoying the muse of my sentence.

"Most times, I come up empty…" I paused…

"But I think I found it" I confessed, "you're exotic…" I explained…

He doesn't reply, instead he allows the words to sink in. I've never seen him this serious, this contemplative before. He slowly breaks his stern features, into a smile.

"I like it" he nods…

I smiled.

"Before this night is over…remind me to tell you, what word I've found for you." He says…

I nodded.

* * *

8:45 PM.

"Check, check, check" the announcer speaks, as the crowd goes wild. Finally the moment had come.

On stage was Jonattan Davis of the world class band Korn.

"What's up everybody, how are you guys doing?" he shouts out to the crowd

The crowd cheers, cupping their hands over their mouths, screaming at the singer. The crowd was awake, full with rock mongers all ready for action. Yuffie, Shera, Vincent and I screamed as we clapped our hands waiting for the magic to begin.

"Alright, welcome to the 1st ever Road Runner United: Battle of the Schools competition. Are you guys rock or what?" he shouts out.

The crowd jumps up and down, anxiously.

"Alright, let's give it up for my home boys from: Geostigma, Anthology, Highwind and Avalanche. We're gonna warm this place up with 'lookaway'" he shouts out…

I jumped up and down knowing Korn's infamous collaboration with Sepultura on the hit song.

The drums started, slowly in a continuous rift.

"Ahhhhhhhh" The singers screamed…

The crowd goes insane, also registering the diabolical beat. I raised a hand over my head, just becoming absolutely intoxicated to the beat.

The guitars distorted themselves into the aggressive sounding beats, as 6 beams of light nicely landed on Sephiroth, Jonattan, Cid, Zack and two other guys.

Yuffie screamed, while Shera jumped up and down.

The music was loud, but absolutely amazing. The crowd was going crazy, bobbing their heads to the beat.

"_Each time I pull it apart, I get disgusted, can't do it today, what makes it so good, that a man would kill for it, lie just to lick a bit"_ Jon and Zack sings…

The strobe lights flickered progressively to the percussion of the drums.

"_Fake it, you like it, just take it away. Hold it, just save it and I'll be repaid" _the six singer screamed, head banging to the wicked lyrics.

I couldn't help myself. I had to move my body, throwing my hands in the air. Yuffie and Shera dance as well, with Vincent gently bobbing his head to the beat.

The song lasted for at least four minutes. And to me it was the best four minutes rocking out. As the ingenious song came to an end, the strobe lights flickered hysterically over the bands, as they ended their song with curt bows.

The first official band for the night was a band called Anthology from Kyoto.

"Testing…" he taps the microphone…

The girls in the audience go crazy for the blond headed guy. He was quite the pretty boy, with grey eyes and a black tattoo on his neck in the shape of a stitch.

He leans into the mic, "this song is Kiss of dawn by H.I.M"

The guitars started in a quick rift, until the bass guitars joined in…

"_Blinded I am, a__nd so are you by shedding tears. Confusion that separates us two we hold dear"_ the guitars build pace

"_I'm reaching for your shadow drowning in the kiss of dawn touching the pain that you left me with at the kiss of dawn_" the blond headed guy sang his lyrics, smooth and easy, gently bobbing his head.

Shera winks at me, liking the blond on the stage. I teased her. As it was the night was electrical – from the energy in the crowd, to the flirtatious stares of Sephiroth. So far, everything was moving along great.

The rhythm of caustic guitars, and the melody of drums seem to make my body shudder. The crowd was only warming up, and it seem tonight would be a long night, and boy I could hardly wait.

The next band performing would be Avalanche. I swallowed, that meant Cloud's band. I stiffened for a second remembering him. I hadn't seen him in sometime, and in some way I didn't think he would attend the competition.

Surprisingly, he stands strongly in front the microphone with his black garb nicely contrasting his pale skin and blond hair. The guitars slowly beat to a repetitive calming beat, with the percussion of the drums tailing the rift perfectly.

Cloud closes his eyes and taps his foot on the stage as he readies himself.

Distinctly, and easily he sings over the buzzing and alive crowd. The crowd goes wild, thrashing themselves up and down to the iconic singer, known to Tokyo. Cloud as it was - simple to infer, was an excellent singer as much as he was a lead guitarist. His fingers find themselves easily over the chords, as he harmonizes his voice perfectly to the song.

He thrashes his head back and forth, stimulating the frenzy in the crowd.

With the microphone clutched in his hand, he screams out, the energy causing the crowd to stir and rile.

"_I got you, I'll get you where you want, and let you go away I'll take you, I'll take you very far, until the end, the end of days"_ he sings the refrain wonderfully, the lyrics of AM Conspiracy beautifully sang.

He stoops down, touching the hand of screaming fans and to my surprise I felt the crowd move forward, almost as a reflex in touching him.

All the while, I can't control the way my eyes stared at him. In the back of the mind I thought, after everything that's happened, something happens…something ignites so differently with him. It's different for everybody I guess, but with Cloud… it's like nothing I've ever felt.

I refused to jump and sing to the song, regardless the fact I knew the lyrics. In fact…

With my heart pounding so rough and my fingers clamming up on me… I think, its better I don't patronize the rocker. Cloud looks at the crowd, his blue eyes so piercing on stage. The large screen behind him, projected a huge image of the band members making it impossible to not look. The camera focuses on Cloud, as he stares over the huge crowd and as if, this moment hadn't been awkward enough, Cloud strangely finds me in the mess of people, staring intently at me.

"_I'm by myself alone again you find yourself alone"_ he sings, his eyes so brilliant.

His lips move and words come out, but I'm too distracted to notice anything but the colour of his eyes and the way they haze me, even from so afar. The knot in my throat tightens, as all I can feel…is a certain sense of, longing.

Cloud looks away, looking down and then up, smiling at the roaring crowd. My brain begins functioning, registering the song is over. Fans whistled at the blond, and Cloud takes his final bow.

Next on stage was a band I kept hearing a lot about for the past couple days known as Black Rageth. They were suppose to be one of Kyoto's fiercest rock bands, and according to Vincent, big enemies of Geostigma.

A blond headed guy with black streaks and a cocky grin ran out on the stage. He audaciously bowed and the crowd somehow pulses positively to the sensation.

He wasted no time, as his caustic guitars screamed into each other and the quick percussion of the drums, nicely orchestrated some ingenious music.

"This song goes out to all those Dark Lunacy fans…" he raised his hands…

The crowd went absolutely violent to the singer as he began screaming, singing his lyrics effortlessly as he closed his eyes and aggressively head banged, driving people nuts.

I couldn't deny, even if he was Kyoto material, and enemies of Geostigma, his music was some of the best I heard all night. He was incredible switching between a mellow and screaming voice. He jumped up and down, and the crowd in response to his kinetic energy imitates the rocker, with people thrashing and throbbing violently back and forth.

I head banged myself, allowing his beautiful music to enter me. It was beautiful how they played, flawlessly I thought.

With sweat painted on his face, we heard what sounded to be heart beat effects and he looks at the crowd breathing in deeply, a smile on his face.

He readies himself as he places the mic close to his mouth, growling as hard and loud as he could. I screamed, jumping up and down frantically as he sounded amazing. The guitars and drums picked up pace and he easily mellows his voice into the dissolve of the song.

He sharply takes his bow, the crowd screams frantically at the mind-blowing performance.

I screamed out, and to my surprise the screen flashes. Showing an aerial view of the rock competition.

It was huge. This thing was insane, I thought.

And like that, music began playing. It was a familiar tune, I thought.

On the screen I could see Bog Morok: Stadiae II flashing across the screen. It was a phenomenal song, one that doesn't played too often, and to my surprise its being used as an intermission song. And like that, the crowd dances to the quick and rhythmic rock song. People push against each other, as sweat glistens, falling down their bodies. Women move against their boyfriends, as the music takes us all over. I deftly place my hands in the air, swaying my hips to the contagious song.

In the disorientation of the moment, I felt a hand on my waist. Alarmed I snapped out, to find Sephiroth behind me. I give a small smile, and I'm surprised he dances against me. My cheeks immediately flame, as my girls goofily grin on.

It didn't matter though. I loved this song, and I needed a partner to dance with… Sephiroth being the perfect choice.

Sweat against sweat, skin against skin, alcohol against the erotic fever in my body, made the sensation of being alive in this moment almost pleasurable.

The crowd like a swarm of bees, moves against each other, the thick and heat, emanating from each other. Sephiroth's hands audaciously touches the sensitive area of my hips as he pulls me back into his stone hard body. I lewdly dance against him, shaking my hips against his lower body. He hisses, as I lean into him, and somehow I know he's enjoying it.

As if things couldn't get better, the control flickers on what seems to be large sprinklers: machines which sprinkled water into the crowd, almost to cool us down. Water drips and trickles rudely down the hollows of my neck and skin. Sephiroth's wet hair clings nicely to my skin, as we dance against each other. The water soaks my skin, and I'm having too much fun to notice, the way Sephiroth's breathing down my neck.

The sting of his breath against my heated skin, brought shivers against my skin. I leaned my neck back, offering myself victim to his evil ministrations. The way his eyes hungrily glazed at me, and the way his breath touched my skin, made me absolutely insane. The rhythm of the music, and the pressure of our bodies against each other was something, all too perfect.

I wanted to live in this moment forever, and crudely the song comes to an end.

Sephiroth and I stopped just staring at each other for a long time. I swallowed taking in the gravity of what had just happened.

But there was no regret in his eyes. He enjoyed every minute.

And without a minute to spare, the next band comes on stage performing a song from Chevelle called Still Running.

"_Now Run…make amends…feeling thorn, boy you better be sure. Say it say it, then its done, I want it I want it, need it done"_ the singer screams…

"Come with me" Sephiroth seductively whispers… his eyes needy, somewhat.

My body is numbed to his stare, that in the comatose of my emotions, I dumbly nod and follow him through the crowd. I didn't even bother telling my girls where I was off to. I just knew I was following Sephiroth through the thick crowd.

Every second made my legs shake, and the insides of my gut quake and scream with a certain degree of fear.

We alas made it out the crowd with Sephiroth smirking at me, "I want you to witness my performance…" he starts, looking down at the sweat clad to my neck.

I breathed in deeply, still trying to catch my breath.

"Well you know" I started, "I was going to watch you perform" I giggled, noticing his expression.

"I want you to come backstage, see it from that perspective" he informs…

I took a breath, 'that could be fun' I thought, "sure, why not"

He smiles.

He takes my hand and we proceed around the large crowd to the stage. Security was thick back here. Sephiroth once again found himself explaining the situation to the guards about the V.I.P's pass admittance. One of the guards handed me a temporary pass, which was suffice I thought.

Sephiroth pulled me closer to the curtain of the stage, I looked pass the curtain and I could see the huge bright lights, the fog machines and the huge projector illuminated by the artist currently performing on stage. I could see the entire crowd as it was, and it was quite the spectacle I thought.

Even though I wasn't a performer, my heart was ferociously pounding, not just to the bass, but the fear in my chest. I was never fond of crowds, and this is as close and as big as the crowds got. Sephiroth gently bobs his head, listening to some rather gothic sounding rock.

"Who is that?" I asked, not sure the name of the song.

"It's Unfurl." He curtly replies, "one of the best songs I've heard from Katatonia" he informs.

Katatonia. Haven't heard about them, though I was guaranteed by the low tempo gothic music, they sounded amazing.

And like that we witness the next band coming on stage.

"Are you guys ready?" the artist shouts…

The crowd goes wild.

"Give it up for some three days grace – homeeee"

The drums and guitars start in their alternate rhythm, construing a perfect rift.

"_I'll be coming home just to be alone"_ the guy head bangs, "_coz I know you're not there, and I know you don't care"_ he closes his eyes_, "I can hardly wait, to leave this place_." He thrashes his head, the music and electricity possessing him.

And from this angle, it's so easy to see how they can get possessed to such a large crowd like that. The energy is absolutely out of this world, as those screaming, anxious, drunk rockers party on, head banging and thrashing about.

"_This house is not a home, home, this house is not a home… this house is not a homeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_ the guy shouts.

He leans the microphone into the crowd, "I'm better off alone" the crowd shouts back.

Amazing I thought.

"So when do you perform?" I turned to Sephiroth.

"At 12" he turns to me.

"12? In the morning?" I couldn't believe this competition would be so long.

"No… in the afternoon" he playfully jests with me.

I poke him.

"You won't fall asleep, right?" he arches a brow.

"Well I dunno. I have a strict 12 o' clock policy. I really don't know if I can stay up that late. You might have to wake me up" I teased, biting my lip enjoying his mischievous smirk.

"Well, there are ways" he draws closer, looking down at my lips.

"W-ways?" I stuttered, blinking back at Sephiroth.

He draws closer, "I have my ways" he smirks sinfully.

I blush, "is that so?" I stared at his green eyes, "what exactly will you do?" I bit my lips, edging closer, becoming more audacious than usual.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" his eyes flickered something wicked and seductive.

"Yes" I etched closer, "I'd love to know…" my eyes holding his.

He touches my arm. I stiffen, and he smirks, enjoying the small raise of Goosebumps on my skin.

"Whatever I do intend to do, will be to your _pleasure_…" he licks his lips, "I guarantee you. You'll enjoy it" he smirks.

I blush furiously. Perhaps for the second time I read his statement like a pun, but I couldn't help it. Was Sephiroth talking about …

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: First off, **I'm planning to ****update**** Blonde Ambition this ****Wednesday**. I wanted to give you guys more, but the chapter was too long.

Next in line – if the editing sucks, its my fault. I wrote this chapter too late to give to my beta-readers.

I wanted to say, I was absolutely amazed by the great response I got from you guys when it came to your rock selections. What I wanted to say is firstly, thank you YOU GUYS ROCK, but also, _**I'll be incorporating most your choices in the upcoming rock competition parts/chapters**_. So don't worry. I'm gonna use it, guys.

**Music used for this chapter:  
**_Just in case anybody wanted to know the selection._

1) Sepultura and Korn – Lookaway _(Thank you to I-am-Ruin)_  
2) H.I.M - Kiss of Dawn _(Thank you to Paladingrats)_  
3) AM Conspiracy – Far  
4) Dark Lunacy - Heart of Leningrad  
5) Bog Morok - Stadiae 11 (wounded brain mix by flammenform 36)  
6) Chevelle - Still Running  
7) Katatonia – Unfurl  
8) 3 Days Grace – Home _(Thanks to Elantrian and xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx)_

xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx:_ of course my dear you can call me Ama-chan, anytime. _

**Next chapter, I'm going to personally thank all of you who posted your awesome suggestions for the rock competition. I have to… **

Thank you for reading.


	39. Rock Com Pt 2: The Search

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –  
Beta reader: LovetheCrazy

* * *

Chapter 39: The Rock Competition Part 2: The Search

* * *

"Would the driver of JC343 please move your car? It's blocking an active drive way." the MC voices over the microphone system.

Next on stage, gruffly brushing shoulders with Sephiroth was Zack from the band Dark Calamity.

"Oops." Zack sarcastically addressed, exchanging a cold stare with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked. For some reason it amused Sephiroth that Zack openly committed a foul.

Zack positioned himself in front the microphone, waving at the crowd.

"This one goes out to all those Breaking Benjamin fans. Anybody knows So Cold?" he asks.

The crowd shouts back a positive response. He smiles.

"This song is for all those beautiful, sexy… women out there. You know Zack loves you." he blows a kiss to the crowd.

The girls in the crowd hysterically scream. I shook my head, unable to keep the grin from creeping up on my face.

Sephiroth and I watched Zack play, as he easily handles himself across the large stage. As it was, many people knew this song, including me, and I couldn't stop the gently tapping of my feet.

In the enjoyment of the moment, my phone begins ringing. I grabbed my phone; taken back the call is from Shera.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Teef… we got a situation" she suddenly starts.

I blink back, "Can't it wait?" I asked, somewhat annoyed that my girls knew I was Sephiroth. Gah, couldn't I have a minute away from those two?

"No. It can't" she informs bluntly.

I frowned, as usual, I thought.

I sighed, "What gives?" I asked.

"It would seem Yuffie is lost." she starts, vaguely.

"Lost?" I repeated. Why does the words lost and Yuffie sound like a perfect marriage together? "What do you mean lost?" I asked.

"Tif, there's only one lost when we're talking about Yuffie. She's lost as lost can be." She informs.

I groaned. "How did this happen?" I asked.

"I haven't exactly figured that part out, but she was with Vincent and then she just disappeared. Now he's somewhat freaked out that she's missing, and to be honest, its one thing when she's drunk and lost, but it's another thing when she disappears being with her Vincent-sama. That's not Yuffie." she explains.

Indeed, I thought.

Yuffie did things like that when she was drunk or out cold, but I'm pretty sure she didn't have anything to drink in the time we got here, chances are, she usually audaciously offers herself the post of sponsoring drinks, but it's odd that she disappears, unannounced.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." I ended the call, bracing myself to tell Sephiroth the news.

He registers the frustration on my face.

"Something's wrong?" he asks in a concerned voice.

I sighed. Man, this is just great! Yuffie just had to go get herself lost, on the most important night of my puny, insignificant life. Honestly, when I find her, she better pray I don't shake her senseless.

I uneasily smiled. "No, its Yuffie." I started.

He remains silent, waiting for the full explanation.

"Apparently she disappeared. Yes, as strange as that sounds, she disappeared." I informed.

Sephiroth interjects, "You should go." he states.

I blinked back; somewhat amazed that he was that blunt and courteous about the whole thing.

"Really?" I narrowed my brows.

He snorts, "Damn Lockhart, I'm not a beast you know." he informs bluntly.

I waved off, sweat dropping that he took it the wrong way, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that at all. It's just…" I blushed, "that's pretty kind of you" I blushed harder.

He relaxes at the statement, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks." He grins. "Anyway, go find her"

I nodded.

"Remember Lockhart," he turns to me, his eyes holding mine for a second. "Don't forget to be back for my performance." he elucidates.

I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"So explain to me how the shortest girl in the world could have gone missing?" I asked, somehow flabbergasted (and not in the good way) by this whole scenario.

Vincent shakes his head.

"We were buying drinks at the cafeteria and she was standing right next to me. She was even talking to me as we bought drinks. I paid the casher and I turned around, and like that she was gone." Vincent explained.

"Poof! Just like that?" I questioned, eyeing Vincent rather confused.

"Just like that." he repeats, affirmatively.

I sighed. "Great… she disappeared without need for cause. Why does this sound like drunken Yuffie all over it?" I asked.

"Because that's usually what happens when she's drunk." Shera informs, "Have you tried calling her?" she asks Vincent.

"Yeah, I tried calling like 10 times." he explains.

"This isn't good." I shook my head.

"Gahhh!" Shera throws her hands in the air exasperated, "Trust Yuffie to get her ass lost in the biggest crowd. And to add to the dilemma of the situation, we're just not searching for the most aimless person, but the world's most aimless, and shortest person. Gahh!" Shera cries, "All I wanted to do was watch Cid perform, but the little devil wouldn't give me that freedom. I say…she's dead when I find her" Shera angrily clenches her fists.

Vincent blinks back at the violent side of Shera. I uneasily smiled with him.

"She really doesn't mean that." I tried explaining.

"Oh ho ho, yes I do…" she nods her head.

"Come on Sher. This might be the first time you're wrong. It's not like Yuffie to walk off on Vincent like that." I replied.

"She walks off on us all the time. It doesn't mean she didn't have to use the bathroom or something." Shera rebuts.

"Sher, come on… this might be serious. You know that, so I think we should probably start searching for her." I explained.

Shera nods.

"Alright, Shera and Tifa you guys take that side, I'll take that side" Vincent points out.

We nodded and dispatched, in search of the genki Yuffie.

We took the entire Western side of the beach. As we kept walking in and out of the chaotic crowd, we felt like two pieces of meat being sandwiched by the violent crowd. Two guys sandwiched poor Shera, who cried out and then landed flat on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No…" she coughs, standing to her feet, "Damn, talk about being Shera subbed." She shakes her head.

As usual, the crowd was too thick to pierce through. With every song that played, we could make out a distinct pattern in the reactions of people. If the song was more of a gothic, low tempo, mellow beat, the crowd was generally more relaxed and calm, which was perfect for easing through the crowd and making out heads in the audience; but when it came to the more aggressive, louder, faster tempo songs, the crowd became thick, compacting and frenetic. For the most part, it became more of a dangerous job easing through drunk, horny guys.

Many times, I felt guys touching my backside, winking at me, breathing down my neck with alcohol thick on their breaths. This perhaps were the cons of rock parties – the overload and wastefulness of the alcohol and even pretty women.

Finally we busted free from the crowd and we looked around trying to find the short girl. As usual life wouldn't be simple; in fact it would remind us why it was called a test. Or rather a gauntlet.

I sighed, noticing she was nowhere to be found. On watching more to the northern side, we saw Zack with a couple girls. As a reflex I called out to him.

"Zack" I shouted.

He turns around, and smiles at me, "And hellooo beautiful." he gazes at my raunchy outfit.

I smiled uneasily, "Hey, by chance have you seen Yuffie?" I came closer, a couple of the girls staring on at Shera and I.

"No, don't believe I have. Besides," he laughs, gazing at the women all around him, "I wouldn't be looking for that short little squirt anyhow." he laughs.

"Amen brother." Shera nods in agreement.

"Shera." I nudged her, surprised that she'd agree to something like that.

She sighs. "No seriously… she's lost man." her voice most disingenuous.

"Honestly, I haven't seen her all night." He explained.

I nodded. "Alright thanks Zack." I waved.

"Hey!" he called out.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Are you going to the flambo tonight?" he asks.

I blinked back, somewhat confused with the term flambo. What was he talking about?

"No…what's happening tonight, besides the obvious?" I asked.

"Tonight, after the rock competition's results, there's going to be a huge flambo. A big fire on the beach, great food and awesome music. Kind of like an after party without all the live bands." he explains.

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool. Perhaps I'll check it out" I smiled.

"Yeah ."

And we separated.

Shera smirks, and then begins bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You know, the strange thing is, he really likes you" she suddenly surprises me with that one.

I blushed, "Believe me, I'm not his type." I explained. The combo of Zack and I sounded too much on the wry side.

"Ohh, so the ex-nerd has a type, aye?" she humors me.

I blushed, "Oh gah, Sher you know what I mean." I explained.

"I think so…" she smiles, "So how's it going between you and your Sephy-sama?" she asks.

I bit my lips, "Pretty good, pretty good" I giggled.

She knew exactly how it was going.

"You guys seem to be really warming up to each other. Should I be worried he was all over you, or should we call it safe you like it just as much as him?" she sticks out her tongue.

I blushed.

"Mind your business." I pushed her.

"Oh come on. You guys were right next to us. Gah, the whole world was looking on. But if it makes you feel embarrassed, then, it's okay little one." she pats my head.

I laughed. Shera sure was a lil stinker when she was ready.

"Touché." I registered.

"So how are things between you and Cid?" I asked.

As she's about to answer, we saw Scarlett dead in front of us, with a huge group of guys surrounding her. She was so full of herself. I've never met a more self-obsessed blonde girl than Scarlett; she absolutely adores herself. Talk about being superficial.

I noticed her edgy rock clothing, noting it barely covers her skin. She's a brave, audacious, and vulgar woman. She wore a tight tank top, which is more like a belly breaker. Her breasts are so exposed and obvious, it's the first thing you see. And to compliment her bad taste in tops is a pair of tiny shorts which covers her little belongings; and all the while I'm wondering how does she get away being a total slut?

She eyes us menacingly and she smirks, somewhat confidently as if we were for one minute, jealous of a slut. I blinked back.

"Right… and that has been my daily dose of gross for the day" Shera sputters, shaking the image of a half nude Scarlett from her head.

I agreed.

"Cid and I are going great. I mean, we're not tangling like you and Sephiroth, yet, things are going great, nonetheless." She smiles,

"Good for you, Sher." I smiled.

"Thanks." she chirps.

We continue our long, tedious search for Yuffie, and she's absolutely gone – hidden – disappeared.

We ran up the stairs and tried our luck in the bathroom, only to discover she was still nowhere to be found. We opened every door, even checked the outsides and still she was fast away.

We made our way to the track field, noticing a lot of couples making out and… doing *coughs* and well, we'll leave it like that - PG.

We head back to some of the classrooms, and we found a couple guys smoking and wasting themselves with some girls over some sake. Shera and I immediately detoured, realizing Yuffie might be crazy sometimes, but she's not that level of stupid crazy to do those things.

What amplified the situation into chaos, was the time. It was 11:20 pm, and we've been on the hunt for the missing Yuffie for the last hour and a half. It's alarming, when you considered she's been gone that long without telling anyone. I just hoped she was okay, and that she wasn't with people like those guys in that classroom.

"We've checked everywhere" I breathed in deeply, "there isn't a place we haven't checked." I informed.

"We should ask the guards in the guard booth. That could help." Shera comes up with an excellent idea.

I nod, following her pace to the guard booth which is at the entrance of the school. Shera makes quick business informing the guards the situation.

Unfortunately, there wasn't anything they could do. The rock competition was an official competition, one in which could not be interrupted for the shear fact someone was 'possibly' lost. It sounded a bit juvenile to the guards, but it was very serious to us.

Realizing the gravity of the situation didn't matter to the guards, I saddened.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I guess we should tell Vincent we came up empty handed." She explains.

I nodded. Blast, I thought.

We made our way back to Vincent who was sitting on the step, taking a couple breaths. Shera touches his shoulder and he immediately flips around.

"Yuffie?" he turns to us. "Oh…" he saddens momentarily to discover it's not his girlfriend.

"Empty handed too huh?" Shera asks.

He sighs, "I just don't get it. How could she go missing?" he asks.

"That's the irony Vincent; nobody knows." Shera shakes her head.

"Still I just don't understand how someone could be there one minute and then they're gone a second later." he frowns.

"Have you tried looking at the café, again?" I asked.

"Actually no, I didn't bother." he replies.

"Who knows, maybe she's there" I tried to sound optimistic about the pale situation.

Everyone nodded, and trekked up the stairs once again to the café. We looked around, searching as thin as we could, asking the occasional bum where the spunky girl could be. Unfortunately, our search came up empty. As it was, all efforts were futile.

"Tif… not to be a buzz kill, it's pretty close to 12." Shera informs.

I looked down at my watch. Gah, it was 11:50 PM. I closed my eyes, groaning. This could not be happening. Not only was Yuffie lost, but now I was going to miss Sephiroth's performance because of the unfortunate turn of events. I fumed.

"Who am I kidding…? I'm gonna miss the performance" I saddened, "Why me?" I looked up, almost dramatically into the sky preparing myself for the ugly afterwards, but to my amazement, there she is.

"Oh my gosh" I faded off…

"Tif?" Shera asks…

I pointed to the high branches in the tree.

"Oh shit!" Shera screams.

Vincent is taken back by the sight. It was Yuffie; she was high in a tree, smiling almost psychotically at us. She was drunk, I know that face anywhere.

"All this time, she was right here, being a monkey." I flatly stated.

"Damn, she looks like a little cupucabra. Damn it." Shera shakes her head.

"How are we gonna get her down?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Shera sighs.

"How did she get up there in the first place?" Vincent asked.

Shera and I stared at him. Honestly?

"Look at her Vincent. She's part monkey, part human. And right about now I'm guessing she's 75 % more monkey than she is human." Shera informs.

"This isn't funny, Shera" he sternly explains.

Shera stifles her humor. He was right.

I decided to call security to aid in the situation. Unfortunately, the only way to get Yuffie down was through the use of a fire ladder the art group had lying around. Vincent volunteered to get her down. He braced himself on the ladder and made his way to the smiling, scared Yuffie.

"Yuffie, sweetheart, come to me." he softly coaxes.

She shakes her head, "I'm scared." she hiccups.

"I know you are, but you need to trust me. It's going to be alright." he smiles at her.

She nods.

All the while, a small crowd of people began appearing around the base of the tree, on looking the sad sight. Honestly, Yuffie certainly had a way of grabbing attention. She hates her methods, but she gets it done. Damn, she's gonna hate waking up tomorrow to this tragedy on the papers.

Yuffie wasn't budging however; she refused to make a single move.

Vincent continues his gentle coaxing but she remains stagnant in her little spot.

Shera growls.

With a few minutes of his persistent coaxing, Yuffie nods and slowly she leans herself to Vincent and just like that she drops her entire weight into him. Vincent slides down a couple stairs of the ladder, but tightly clutches on, protectively holding Yuffie. Slowly he comes down and alas this entire ordeal is over.

Strangely, he gets his picture taken and people remarkably, give him a small applause. He doesn't take any of it, as he gently strokes Yuffie's hair, taking her into a quieter environment.

I sighed. I was so happy this craziness was over.

"You know," Shera starts, "if you run really fast, you could still make it for Sephiroth's performance." Shera informs.

I looked down, "I'll never make it…besides, he's gonna perform any second now." I complacently stated.

"You still have a couple minutes. Go." she pushes me.

I sighed, "Sher." I started.

"Shut up and go already." She orders.

I blinked back. Fine, when you put it like that, who wouldn't listen?

I nodded my head and made my way back to the stage, just hoping I had time to see Sephiroth perform…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes:

**Important to know:** A couple of you think that because I made the ultimate pairing cloti, that the sephti (may be too much) and diverges the story from the original cloti. You may also think a lot of the chapters are irrelevant in the sense that, I'm just writing about Tifa's life without Cloud, and sometimes everything I write seems like a big filler chapter. What I want to say, is that Blonde Ambition is suppose to be story about the shit that happens in college. It's a fun story if you give it a chance, it has laughter, sadness, love and heartbreak. I don't want to make another cloti story where Tifa gets Cloud now, because in reality that doesn't happen. Yeah, half the things I'm writing may not happen, true, but a lot of these experiences with Shera, Yuffie and Tifa are based on my college experience, so it's the best I could come up with. In the case of all those cloti fans, just remember I haven't forgotten about you, but I'm asking you to trust me a little bit, and know that I'll make Cloti join in their due time. For now, Sephti is important, but also so much fun (for me to write about), because the truth is, I love writing this story. It's a stress-reliever for me, and its all the shit I would love to do in summer, and I just want everyone to know, yes I know the story seems to be diverting, and it might even, but I don't really care because in the end I will appease (most of you), but you just need to trust me and see where it goes.

Thanks for understanding guys.

* * *

**Thanking the beautiful people:  
**_(This is in response to all those who have offered great rock selections. Man I was flipped and impressed. This is done in no particular order)_

**Lightskiller:** Aww I just gotta give you a big hug for the fact that you read my chapters, and honestly I was so thankful for that. That was awesome. I really appreciate it. I hope so far you're enjoying the story and thanks for everything (your awesome comments). I hope I satisfied your Breaking Benjamin appetite. You have an awesome day. Here's a butter cookie. Its yummy.

**XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo –** So I read all your choices, and man they were awesome. I decided to use Finger Eleven. Next chapter you'll see the craziness I do. Lol. I happen to love finger eleven very much, one of my favourite songs happen to be 1000 miles. Ever heard of it? Again, your choices were awesome and I really appreciate it you taking the time to share some of them with me. Thanks for all your great comments, you're wicked awesome. Thank you. Have a wonderful day and of course, here's a sugar cookie for you. Rock on!

**LovetheCrazy –** Hello my dear. Hugs. Nice to see you after some time. Your comments were so happy and energetic, lol, maybe its all the caps. Anyways, thanks so much for leaving such wonderful comments, they truly made my day. Nice to have you back. Anyway, you have an awesome day, be blessed and here's a sugar cookie. Coz you know I just love giving sugar to everyone. Lol.

**Palandingrats**: First off I wanna hug you. Aww, when you told me that I sighed happily and I thought snap, I made her have a flashback with her ex-bf. And it made me feel like that was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me, I always appreciate it when people tell me what the story does, and I'm glad it made you reminisce in a good way (I'm hoping). Hugs again, your choice was amazing my dear, I really liked it, and thanks so much. I hope you have a great, great day. Take care. Here's a butter cookie.

**GuitarPickAddiction:** High five. When you see someone write Avenged Sevenfold you gotta definitely smile that they're truly sharing their precious rock selection with you. Honestly, your choice was fantastic and next chapter you'll see I've used your choice. I wanted to say, I love heavy metal and I was so happy you could share yours. You had a wicked choice. One of my fav songs is blinded in chains, I thin its pretty badass. Anyways thanks so much for sharing that with me. I appreciate it a wholeee bunch. Have a rocker day. Butter cookie for you.

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx:** 30 seconds to Mars has this really cool song which I'm planning on making Cloud sing called the story. Its pretty brooding and sexy, and its perfect cloud. Lol. I really appreciate you giving me all those selections. And FYI, tell Dante I think a cursing Sephiroth is pretty hot to. Lol. Something about a curse word from Sephiroth is just…sexy. Sighs. Lol. Anyways, as usual I love your convos between you and dante. Its so funny. Well take care my dear, have an awesome day and here's your sugar cookie.

**KiroNoMitsuki:** You know I really do appreciate your honesty, it was nice. I hope you don't think my previous explanation about the cloti/sephti thing is a flame directed to you. No, but you made me understand that my story could be misinterpreted. Thank you. It also gave me the chance to clear up future discrepancies. All in all, I really appreciate it and I want you to know, we're cool. Thanks for your music selections. They were great. I hope you have an awesome day, and here's a butter cookie.

**Skylight:** Aww, its okay. Hey, I'm gonna thank anyone who was honest as you for saying they don't really have rock choices, but they'll read nonetheless, thank you. I'm glad you are liking the story so far. I really appreciate that. For now my friend, I hope you have a great day, full of awesomeness. Take care and here's a sugar cookie.

**StuntmanXX2 :** Thank you as usual for all your great reviews. Thanks so much, they truly make my day. I hope that you enjoy your day, and have a blessed one. Take care and here's a butter cookie.

**Lustful Moon:** Aww I love Sephti to, so much. Lol, sometimes I wish someone could use their artist skills or video skills to make a really sexy something with the pair. Lol, again my dear thanks so much for the lovely comments. They're awesome. I hope you're having a great day. Take care and be blessed. And here's a sugar cookie for you.

**Cookies18:** Nevermore, slipknot, manson? Ahhh, I'm so freakin proud of you, you heavy metal gal. Lol. I was like, who is this heavy metal chick that's talking to me and I was like gah, its you. So honestly, I loveeeed your response, you got some wicked choices my deary, which I'm planning to use in the next chapter. It's a secret. Lol. Thank you my deary for all your great comments. You're awesome. So for you, a sugar cookie. Hope you enjoy it my dear. Take care and have an awesome day.

**Zodious:** Hello my dear. So before I begin, here's your sugar cookie. As usual your comments are so darling, and I wanted to say thank you so much. I'm sorry I'm changing between cloti and sephti moments so much. I promise you, you'll get your cloti in the end. Again my dear, thank you for everything. Hope you have a great day. Take care.

**I-am-Ruin:** Deftones, A perfect circle... yum, isn't that some sexy music. I happen to really like deftones changes, its sooo sexy. Your choices were awesome and I really appreciate it. Thanks so much for sticking by me, and encouraging me, you're awesome and I really want you to know that. Hugssss. Anyways, I love your choice and I hope you see I used your choice. Hope you have a freakin cool day. High five and butter cookie for you. BTW, you were my first reviewer for chapter 38, so here's a Tifa cookie for you. High five!

**Gaorie :** Nickelback hmm? I use to listen to him, but if its what you requested I'll do my best to include him in future chapters. Anyways, I truly appreciate your comment, it was great. Thank you. Well, my friend I have you have an awesome day. Take care and be awesome. Sugar cookie for you.

**BlooJhay:** Alice in Chains? Of course I'll use it. I plan to use it in the next chapter as a mentioning of what played that night. I tried to include so much of what everyone asked for, I really hope its not over kill, so please forgive me, if I didn't give long lyrics to one of the songs. Again my dear, thanks so much for your awesome feedback, its great and you always put a smile on my face. Please take care, and enjoy your day. Sugar cookie for you.

**Elantrian:** Thanks so much for your music choice. As you can see I included it in the previous chapter. Again, thank you and I hope you have a great day. Here's a sugar cookie for you my friend.

**xxDarkAssassinxx :**System of a down, 3 days grace you ask? Hmm, I happen to love SOD, a lot because they have this really catchy song call sugar which is think is just the shit really. It reminds me of a psycho happy man singing it. I would really want to include it, so…I'll try my best to include them in the future chapters. Thanks again for your awesome music selection. I appreciate it. Also, thanks for all the great feedback, you just rock. You have a wicked awesome day. Sugar cookie for you.

**savethemadscientist :** Bon Jovi you say. You gave me a great idea, and I really want this moment to be shared between Cid and Shera. I like it a lot, coz Bon Jovi is from back in the day, and it's a great reminiscing song which I think will fit in perfect with the pair. Thanks so much for your music choice. Thank you too for all your great comments, you're awesome. Hope you have a great day. Sugar cookie for u.

**Eclipse storywriter:** Hello my dear. As usual you have only lovely things to say, and I want to say thank you in return. I know I come up short in saying, especially to you, since you've been an incredible and wonderful beta-reader for me. Thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it. So thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the breaking Benjamin song. And here you go, Sephiroth cookie, coz you were the first reviewer for chapter 37.

Thank you for reading.


	40. Rock Comp Pt3: Ends with a bang

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 40: The Rock Competition: Ends with a Bang

* * *

He sat down quietly picking the strings of his guitar, a reverent expression glued on his face. His long silver locks settles neatly over his shoulders, landing softly on his knee. His green eyes focused intently on the black guitar in his lap.

I slowly etch closer, a small smile creeping up my face.

"Hey" I started, coming closer…

He looks up curtly, his green eyes focusing on me.

A small smile settles on his face, "I thought you were gonna miss my performance" he shakes his head.

I blink, "me?" I laughed playfully, "I would never" I gave a small smile

He smirks, "I'm glad you're here" he nods his head.

"I'm glad being here" I smiled.

I took a seat next to him, just watching him pick the strings, so easily. What I would give to play the guitar properly sometimes, but as it is, I'm cursed to destroy guitars till the end of my days. I lean back into the chair, just holding my necklace, thinking about the entire night's events. Darn, it's been such a long night, and it's still wasn't over.

"You look tired" comes his intelligent observation.

I nodded, smiling, "I am. I'm telling you, Yuffie was not easy to find" I informed bluntly.

"Is that so?" he arches a brow.

"I mean, who gets stuck in the tree when they're drunk?" I giggled at the thought.

"A monkey?" comes his reply.

I shook my head, 'my thoughts exactly'. Obviously I wasn't going to agree with him on that, but still Yuffie sure does have odd drunk tendencies; man her parents would totally faint if they heard some of the stories with the genki girl.

"Whats that?" he asks…noticing my particular handling on the necklace around my neck.

I looked down, examining the black tooth pendant Cloud and I bought in the old town. I bit my lips, trying to craft the right words, from a wrong time. I shook my head.

"It's my lucky chain" I smiled.

"You believe in luck?" he asks.

I nodded, "well its brought me luck in some unfortunate situations" I explained, taking the chain off and showing it to him.

"You know…" he smirks - that pretty-boy smirk, eminently flashing something mischievous in them. "I could do with some luck" he informs, hefting the small chain.

"Is that so, aye?" I leaned in to hear the punch line.

"Yeah" he draws in closer…

"Well you know" I bit my lips, tantalizing his eyes to my swollen bitten lips, "you'll just have to get your own" I cocked my head to the side.

Sephiroth's eyes labored over my parted lips, and the way he seethes his teeth, grinding them as I arched my mouth …it's titillating.

"Or… I could always take yours" he teases, winking at me.

I shook my head, "it doesn't work like that. Luck of the item for me won't work for you" I informed…

He looks down at the black shark tooth pendant, "regardless if it's lucky or not, its visually interesting." He informs, "and besides… a chain like this coming from someone like you just has to have luck in it" he finishes handing me back the chain.

I stared at him. Gosh, even now he was complimenting me, in ways upon ways. Honestly, was Sephiroth so excellent, so cultured to women that he knew exactly what to say, and how to say it. It's like his words are tempered for the perfect situation, as his eyes and lips coordinate their meaning and effect so strongly. Nobody's ever done that… as perfectly.

"If it brings you luck… its yours" I placed the small chain in his hand, and for a seconds he holds my hand, the gentle fires in our eyes discernible. I blushed, not believing the things I saw in them.

"Thank you" he nods, and he places the chain around his neck.

I smiled, "looks great" I gave the thumbs up.

"Sephiroth… we're up man" Kadaj beacons for his brother…

Sephiroth nods, and begins heading out. He grabs his guitar and loops the strap around him, he digs into his pocket and pulls out his pick and then he turns to me - winking at me.

He turns from me and takes his position over the stage. And like a frenetic force, the crowd begins to scream at the band. It wasn't just women who adored Geostigma, but there were lots of guys and generally speaking, people who revered Geostigma. In the short space of time learning about Sephiroth, I've learned he's just not some pretty boy who does well in school, but he has a massive appetite for heavy metal and he plays sinfully well; not just him but his brothers to. Some of the best Tokyo had to offer and they do us proud every time by bringing home the first place in small rock competitions. There's nobody like Geostigma, and as I watch the large crowd in front of them, I can clearly see it.

FujiTV, films the entire moment, while silver flashes goes off in the crowd. Fog machines start as strobe lights flicker erratically over the frenzied crowd, who violently shouts: Geostigma.

In the far back I could see large banners with the word Geostigma printed on. I could hardly believe how well known Sephiroth and his boys were.

"Are you ready guys ready to rock out?" Sephiroth shouts at the large crowd.

The crowd screams, girls in the front row scream at the silver headed god, and security has to back them off.

"I take that as a yes" Sephiroth grins.

Kadaj and Sephiroth begin the aggressive play on their guitars, as Loz plays the drums easily into the alternating rifts.

The boys gently head band their heads, as they play their instruments with perfect precision and viciousness.

Sephiroth goes to the end of the stage.

" _If you view life as a mission, for truth and purity in vision, you can become as the anointed__  
__and fade away from the disjointed_" he leans forward singing for the crowd.

The guitars and drums mimic each other into a curt rift, as Sephiroth closes his eyes and outstretches a hand into the crowd.

"_I am the voyager, I have tasted pleasures of the flesh and drunk the pleasures of the mind to reach the point I've attained, clear focused and defined_" he gritted his teeth, as he head bangs his head aggressively sending the crowd hysterical.

People jump up and down, pushing to and fro unable to keep themselves from moving. Sephiroth touches a few hands and leans back into his position, singing effortlessly. Kadaj head bangs aggressively while Loz handles his percussions on the drum easily, with a confident smile on his face.

Yazoo, plays bass and he gently bobs his head, back and forth.

Kadaj and Sephiroth stand next to each other playing their guitars into a power metal solo. Their fingers move quickly over the chords producing a screaming shriek from the guitar. Kadaj speeds up his playing, and Sephiroth walks to the speakers. He stands on the large speaker and sings, and the crowd like zombies and with the rock-on hand signs, head bang.

Girls scream out, as the large sprinkler machines dashed water over the frantic crowd. The strobe lights, camera flashes, fog smoke and the panoramic view of the crowd was absolutely breathtaking.

And to our surprise, the crowd charges forward and the stage amazingly moves back. The vibrations shook the large light stands and camera rests and I couldn't believe this was all because of Geostigma.

And with a final guitar rift, the boys end their song.

"Geostigmaaaaa" Kadaj shouts on the microphone.

The crowd reacts, sticking out their hands to the rock gods. Sephiroth claps to the crowd, a smile on his face.

In the disorientation of the moment, someone throws something on the stage. Kadaj picks up the item and it looks like a…

'Oh shit' is all I thought.

"I want you to know beautiful woman whoever you are… your bra… it turns me on" Kadaj flickers his tongue as he picks up the bra. Sephiroth pats his brother on the back.

The guys in the crowd whistle and the women in the crowd scream. I laughed so hard. I didn't expect someone to throw their bra on the stage, but gah, it just goes to show you, this competition was no children show, it was as adult as it got. From the promiscuous women, to the alcohol this competition was for the mature at mind.

They retire off the stage and Sephiroth returns to me. I can't help it, he was so amazing out there, that I hugged him in the heat of the moment. He holds onto me.

"You guys were awesome" I was so psyched.

"Thank you" he nodded humbly.

"It's because we're sex Gods" Kadaj buts in rudely.

I blushed, and then both Sephiroth and I busted out laughing.

* * *

"Cheers, to an incredible performance" our beer bottles touched each other, a small ring resonating.

Sephiroth smirks.

"It's because I had a good luck charm" his eyes twinkled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but this moment needs no words with his eyes sipping me in. I turned away blushing.

Sephiroth smirks, "why do you do that?" he asks suddenly…

I curtly flipped my head back, "what do you mean?" a bit confused…

"That" he points out vaguely.

I narrowed my brows to 'that'. What was he talking about?

"Every time I stare at you in the eyes you turn away" he softens…

I swallowed. Blushing…

"I don't do that" I tried denying it, laughing stupidly about it.

"You don't huh?" he asks…

"Why would I do that?" I was beginning to hear how stupid I was sounding.

"Alright" he places his bottle down on the adjacent table.

"What are you doing?" I asked…

"Look at me" he curtly replies

My cheeks blush, 'w-what?'

"Look at me in the eyes…and don't break eye contact" he draws closer, leaning me into the wall behind me. With my back firmly pressed against the wall, and his body pressing into my softness, Sephiroth seems absolute about making a point. Noticing the motion in his eyes have changed, I can't help from blushing crazily.

Alone under a single dull light, in this tiny room with Sephiroth, he makes me sweat and the way his eyes examines the gentle hisses of air through my parched lips, I can almost feel the moment. And like clockwork, his eyes places me into the surrender of his stare, as I can't control myself. His hands deftly come to my face, gently caressing my cheek. He leans in, his eyes savagely digging me.

Exposed I feel, as I'm naked to all my truths. And he enjoys pulling at me, taunting at my senses, digging into me, knowing what he shouldn't. I tremble, as I swore to God this was it. He was going to kiss me, and with my legs shaking and the room becoming smaller, the sandy smell of smoke fills the room, and those green eyes glow in the dark room, just making me weak.

My heart paces so erratically and he smirks, loving my hesitation. I open my mouth and he comes closer, the distance between us is closing, as our lips are so close to each other; my eyes begin to fade into delirium…..

I lean my head against the wall with his cool breath down my neck and the way his fingers work the sensitive areas of my stomach, I feel my body relax and weaken.

"Seph…roth" I weakly moaned as his fingers worked me easily against the wall.

I want to react, but I can't. I bit my lips and I fist his jacket tightly, wanting him to do it now. Sweat falls down his chin, as it disappears between the hollow of my breasts. And I look up, to his seductively drugged eyes.

I felt his nails graze the side of my arm, and I hiss knowing this is how it starts, with the tremble of the fingers and then it ends with the insane kissing scene. As I've one too many times heard it from Yuffie.

And he makes no mistake telling me what he wants, as he grazes my skin with his husky breath against the tenderness of my neck. I don't know how I'm going to survive with him as he taunts me senselessly.

"Ahhh" I sharply moan, as he breaths into my ear, darkly and his lips are so close to my ear.

"Shh" he whispers darkly in my air. I arch into the wall, and I feel his hands press my hip.

With my eyes fully shut, my senses amplify. The sense of touch was the most distinct, as Sephiroth continued breathing heatedly into my ear. His smell was also quite unique. He was honestly one of the best smelling men I've known, but now he smells of something musky, and the combination of sweat and cologne, running down someone like Sephiroth, makes me part my lips and whisper…delicious.

*Ringing of phone*

And like that, our perfect moment is interrupted.

"Fxxk" Sephiroth curses, angry something interrupted us.

I blushed, annoyed that my phone was ringing off.

Sephiroth takes a deep breath pulling himself off.

He grabs his beer and brings it crudely to his lips.

I looked at the call. It was Shera. Gah!

"Hello?" my voice was hoarse.

"Hey Tif, sorry for interrupting your Sephiroth and Tifa time, but gah, I couldn't help myself. Cid's gonna perform. Would you please watch it with me, please?" she broods.

I sighed. "Okay.." I agreed.

I ended the call and looked at Sephiroth.

"She wants me watch Cid perform" I started.

"Cid?" he asks, "Cid Highwind?"

"That's him" I nodded.

"Dude's actually not a bad singer" he gives a cruel smile, and I could tell Sephiroth was being sarcastic.

"Shall we?" I asked…

He nods.

* * *

Sephiroth, Shera, Vincent…Yuffie and I stood in the crowd looking at Cid perform. He was performing Finger 11 – a thousand miles.

Cid sat on a chair and strummed his acoustic guitar making Shera blush crazily. There was something about a rock boy, getting back to basics on his acoustic guitar, which always made the girls scream and Shera was no exception. With her glued to her 'crush', I marveled at the steps of love.

"_Forgive me"_ he almost pleads as he sings, _"if now I wear a face of worry"_ he looks down at the crowd,.

It was the first time I heard Cid Highwind sing, and my gosh, he was an absolute heart-melter when singing. He had that sort of romantic, emotive voice that you really wouldn't expect from a guy of his brusque, but his voice glides so smoothly in the coarse of the night, swooning the girls off their feet.

"I'm so far into your story, I don't know why we think we're in control…" Shera sings…

"_Climb a little further, coz there's nothing we can't get around… together_." Cid sings,

"So we stare into the crowd, we can't come down it splits us away" Shera clasps her hands and sings earnestly with Cid.

"_Oh I, oh I could wish all night…" _Cid sings, repeating the sentence until its end.

"Thank you" he takes a bow and we all applauded him. Cid was amazing I thought. Sephiroth remains devoid to the performance, not impressed for a second.

"He's good" Vincent mentions to Shera.

"Good? He was freaking great" Shera grins.

Once again it was intermission, and they started to play some Avenged Sevenfold – Beast and the harlot. It was honestly a very fun power metal song.

"A city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls" Shera and I sang against each other. I think the alcohol was honestly getting to us. I shook my head just giggling.

"RE-RE-REMIXX" the MC shouts…

The beat in the crowd distorts into a new one, to Zeromancer.

Shera and I loved this song.

"Flirt with me" I sang

"If you want me to I'll do it for you" Shera sings…

I swayed my hips and Shera couldn't help dancing herself.

Sephiroth laughs, watching us dance to the song.

Shera is reunited with Cid, who joins her for a dance. I return to Sephiroth.

"When you got that smile on your face, that look in your eyes, you want everything" I sang for Sephiroth, throwing my hands above my head, shaking my hips.

"I do" he solemnly confesses.

I smiled.

* * *

It was officially 3 AM and the rock competition had finally ended. We decided a great idea would be to eat something light and then head to the Flambo. As it was the place was packed, not to mention chaotic. There were so many drunkards that we honestly had to fight them off. We took a seat around a huge flambo waiting for Shera and Yuffie to bring back some food. As it was, Kadaj was off somewhere with his other brothers, enjoying the foreign flirts. I never knew how much of a playboy Kadaj and the others were; should I be worried?

Sephiroth sat down next to me as we looked at the huge fire pit in front of us. The thing was huge, probably like a good 10 feet across. For the most part people were enjoying the good food, nice music and good company. Others thought it would be a good idea to leave, and honestly after I eat I think I'll head out myself.

"What an incredible night" I smiled, "I think it's one of the best" I giggled, remembering everything we did.

Shera hands Sephiroth and I a plate full of food. I grab a California roll, and it takes amazing. I rolled my eyes in delirium. Man was I hungry. Sephiroth has some sushi, and it's nice enjoying the moment with him.

Around half three the environment got extremely hazy, almost sleepy. People started to leave by the fifties, leaving just a few of the college students on the beach. Yuffie and Vincent sat on the beach, intimately holding each other, while Shera leaned her head against Cid, who was grinning goofily. Everyone was having a nice time, and honestly I wouldn't mind letting them have their time, but it was getting late.

As I'm about to get up, Sephiroth stands up and extends a hand for me.

I smiled taking his hand.

"Would you mind if we took a walk?" he asks.

I bit my lips. At half 3 in the morning?

I nodded.

As it was the place was terribly cold. I was after all in fishnet stockings and short clothes. I threw my shoes on the sand following Sephiroth away from all the commotion. We walked in silence just watching the waves crash on the shore. It was beautiful and serene. The moon was still up, and as we kept walking we could see a few couples littered over the beach, just relaxing and perhaps even sleeping. I giggled just thinking about it.

Sephiroth notices my cheer.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

I look at him, and his profile is so beautiful in the moonlight. The breeze hits his hair, sending it flying almost in a tamed manner. Sephiroth was a gorgeous man…

I swallowed, "I was just thinking about all the couples on the beach. They look so funny dozing off like that" I naively responded.

He smirks, "they do"

Sephiroth and I made a conversation, and it was nice that after such a long time he opened up to me, and heck, I found myself opening up to him. He's one of those guys you don't expect to be conversational. I mean, if you looked at Yuffie you just knew she was a chatterbox, but with Sephiroth you wouldn't guess that. He was a quieter man, so reserved and poised. Unlike many guys, Sephiroth had a certain… edge was it, that made him different; that made him refined…special maybe.

He made me laugh so hard at times and at 4 o' clock in the morning, he's just the guy you want next to you to look at you, and make you feel special and beautiful. And I feel like that with him. I'm not one for self-flattery, but … maybe he's genuinely interested in me. That has to mean something. I smiled, now all he has to do…is say it…say the magic words…

And then out of the blue.. I begin thinking of a song I heard on the radio…

_Fionnia Apple – If we kissed_

Sephiroth stops and turns to me.

"I think this is good enough…"

I smiled, "good enough for what?" noticing how far we've walked.

He sighs heavily and paces a hand through his hair.

I narrow my brows, somewhat concerned…

"It's 4 AM… and it's also been two months now since I've known you" he smirks. He swallows…

I think my cheeks are getting tickle pink. What was he doing? I smiled…confused.

"And it's nice knowing you to?" I shook my head.

"No…" he looks away, "you're a fantastic girl Tifa…" he starts, and it's been the first time he's called me Tifa. Shivers run down my spine, as the wind blows setting my hair adrift.

Sephiroth narrows his eyes, the tempo in them changed. He places a hand on my shoulder drawing closer…

Suddenly I felt it… my body in pins and needles. I felt gravity coming down on me, as I blink back, unable to keep eye-contact with him.

"I've wanted to do this sooner…" he smirks, "but now is a good time as any other, I think even –

I place a finger to his lips… "say it..." my eyes drunk on him…

"I like you, a lot" he confesses it, "and I want you to be my girlfriend" he says emphatically, deftly bringing his hands to my neck.

I swallowed. His words entered me slowly, and I couldn't believe it. He likes me… blinking back, I nodded. I bit my lips, and nodded.

"Yes…I'd love to be, your girlfriend" I giggled, somehow feeling all gushy…

He sighs in relief.

I slowly etch closer, thinking it was okay. The electricity of this moment was too much to ignore, as it seem to spark and ignite every fire in me alive. Sephiroth deftly touches my skin, and with my lips parted and open… i noticed him drawing in closer…

"You're a pretty incredible guy Seph-

And he shuts me off, to our first kiss. He takes my lips against his own, arching ours lips against each other. The hot breath and softness of our lips, seem to fuel our curiosity as it did his hunger. And he kisses me deeper, faster… enjoying my tiny soft moans. Sephiroth lifts me up, spinning me around. I giggled, feeling so much like… the most beautiful woman alive… at least, in his eyes…

He slowly brings me down and our lips connected, perfectly…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**VERY URGENT!**

Hey guys, I'm having a **Sephiroth and Tifa One-shot Fanfiction Competition**/Awards which _**starts**_on **August 31****st**and _**ends**_ **September 30****th**** 2010**. If you are interested, all the guidelines are posted on my profile. Winners (1st, 2nd and 3rd) all will receive a **graphic design prize**.

All cloti, Zackerith, Vinyuf...anybody is invited...

Thank you for reading


	41. My First Date

**Blonde Ambition  
**_Lots of pairings_

- Amaranthos –

* * *

Chapter 41: My first date

* * *

"Would you shut up?" she screams.

"Shut up, huh?" the other fumes, gritting her teeth, "you have no style and you know it. Face it!" she growls to the shorter girl.

Yuffie picks up the pillow throwing it at the annoyed Shera.

"Oh, was that for me?" she grins at the pathetic attempt. "Pillows don't hurt, Yuf" she shouts…

"Oh yeh, I forgot you're a man-woman!" Yuffie growled furiously.

All the while I'm sitting between these two tempered women who are aggressively cursing each other and pelting objects all because I opened my big mouth. I could mentally slap myself now, but chances are if I weren't careful enough this could all turn on me.

As I'm about to stand up and say something Shera pelts her apron and walks to Yuffie. Usually the girls don't fight as in 'strike each other', but they were quite volatile today – perhaps it was all the drinking and late getting up this morning that made them a bit groggy. That would explain a lot.

Yuffie etches closer, a wicked look in her eyes.

"You're a dip face" Shera points out.

"That's suppose to hurt me in some way?" Yuffie laughs out mockingly.

I could see where this was going, and honestly if I didn't do something who knows where this story would end. Curtly I shot up and walked toward the irate women.

"Girls…come on…" I started, "don't fight" I pleaded.

"She started it!" they both said in unison.

I sighed, "who cares who started it, the point is you guys are my bestfriends and had I known it was so much trouble to ask for advice, I wouldn't have asked you guys." I explained…

Shera looks down, "sorry Tif" she apologizes..

"It's okay" I place a hand on her shoulder…

Yuffie sighs, "do I HAVE to apologize?" she asks in a dramatic voice.

I laughed… "what do you think is the right thing to do?" I asked..

"I'm not good at being self-righteous Tif" she points out, "my answers usually range from everything from being bias to selfish…" she honestly informs.

"Well there's a shock" Shera interjects, waving her hand in the air carelessly.

Yuffie twitches, "what was that?"

"I don't believe you're deft, but if you are. I said -

"- Girls!" I shouted.

"Humph!" the both folded their arms and walked away.

Honestly the girls were really biting at each other all because of my stupid inquiry. I sighed. Shera returns to the kitchen, chopping some vegetables in her own little bubble, while Yuffie sits in front the TV, playing a game on the PS3, silently.

I averted my eyes left to right, and thought: wasn't this just wrong?

"Girls… come on, you guys shouldn't be fighting over this" I sighed, "besides… you guys both give great advice" I informed, sitting on the chair like an idiot trying to negotiate with my bestfriends into peaceful conditions. Obviously a situation like this would take more than welding machines and super adhesive glue to get these two to see on compromising terms, as such, I could do nothing but butter them up with cheap talk – as they call it.

Shera huffs and Yuffie scoffs.

I rolled my eyes.

I'm surrounded by theatrics and actors. Yuffie continues to play her game, laughing at an amusing event in the game. Shera stares at her with daggers, somewhat annoyed at her laughing. She begins chopping louder and Yuffie in return takes it as a sign to laugh even louder.

You could imagine my facial expression or how uncomfortable I feel between these harpies. I tell yuh, love for these two is a difficult one. You love them and sooner or later - you want to kill them. You kill them and eventually you feel sorry for them. Honestly, they're frustrating and man do I wanna smack them for being so immature.

You're probably wondering how all of this started. Sighs. It's a longgg story.

In the simple more concise version, Sephiroth and I are going on our first date tonight and I asked the girls what I should wear on my big date. Shera had some good views and Yuffie added in some of hers. They were going just fine until they began nullifying each other's points until it turned out into something more of a hate fight. Which is typical, considering they both had egos as large as their heads and not to mention, they wanted me to pick sides, but I'm much too impartial and smart to pick a side, that is of course, if I value my life.

Getting on their wrong sides was not a good thing. It was an ugly and unfortunate thing but did they care? Nope! Can't say that they do. In fact, I think they enjoy the hysterics as much as the other.

"Guys…please" I pleaded, "I need some help, would you two just quit it and help me?"

Shera looks at me, "yeah… alright then Tif" she softens up.

Yuffie pauses her game and comes to my side, "yeah, this is getting boring to do" Yuffie informs.

"Finally!" I smiled.

"So…" I started.

"Sooo" Shera repeats..

"Soo" Yuffie says…

I could smack myself with this conversation.

"What do you think I should wear for this date?" I asked the pair.

"Well considering its your first date with him, it shouldn't be something over the top" Shera informs.

That's a good point.

"But then again, it depends where she's going Sher" Yuffie added.

"True" Shera nods.

"Where are you guys going anyhow?" Shera asks.

"Some fancy-schmancy restaurant. The Bronstratta I believe it's called." I informed.

"Sounds fancy" Yuffie agrees.

"I think you should wear something sophisticated and yet something sexy" Shera starts.

"I would agree with you. But seriously, I'm really torn between Tifa wearing something simple and modest and something really hot and smoking" Yuffie says…

"That would make her look cheap, Yuf" Shera informs.

"Yeah, but when you look at a girl like Tifa, you can't help but imagine her in something sexy, short, flirty and hot. I mean, Sephiroth doesn't want some high class sophisticated chick from Shibuya" Yuffie informs, "he wants to see his hot Tifa…in some sexy clothes" she grins.

"Yuffie, I think that's your poor perspective of all men. You suppose all men want to see a woman close to nude, and I'm not sure if Vincent augmented your suspicions further, but lets try to remain impartial of your tastes for Tifa, yeah?" Shera states.

"One, I did mention I don't do the whole impartial thing. And two, though there might be some truth about men liking the whole nude thing, I think we should use what we have in Tifa's case: lots of curves and voluptuousness. It couldn't hurt if we make her wear something sexy on her first date. If you ask me, first impressions are always the most important and for the most part…is it SO wrong to be a little hot on your first date?" Yuffie turns to me, "I mean what do think Tif?"

Both girls stared at me intently.

It's at points like these I feel the most cornered and vulnerable. If I said one wrong word it would be the end of me.

I swallowed.

"It's okay Tif… we won't hurt you for sharing your point of view" Shera smiles.

I smiled, "well, I kind of agree with Yuffie with the whole fact it couldn't be wrong to wear something attractive on my first date. I mean, I've been a nerd so long that all I've ever embraced were the stereotypes and tradition. Does it always have to be I 'have' to wear a sophisticated modest dress on my first date, because tradition has it written so?" I swallowed, "I don't really want to wear another shy dress, I mean… I want Sephiroth to like what he sees and I mean really like what he sees. I know he does on the whole, but I want him to enjoy me just a little more. A cute flirty dress could really be more of a communication tool, rather than instrument of despair" I informed.

"…" they both responded, still staring at me.

'Oh boy…this..silence is awkward.' I thought to myself.

"Awww!" Shera squeals suddenly.

Yuffie claps.

I looked up at the pair, somewhat confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You stood up for yourself!" Shera giggles, "but more than that you agreed to like yourself and pick something hot coz you deserve it." She grins

"You made me proud" Yuffie sniffs, wiping a tear.

I blushed.

"So what are you gonna wear, a fitted white dress known as the heart attack, a red halter dress known as the nose-bleeder or is it something just a little more daring?" Yuffie asks, counting the options on her fingers.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I blinked back.

"She means Tif. If you wear a white fitted dress, Sephiroth would surely get a heart attack-

"—What? Why?" I interjected.

"Because white is one of the most flattering colours, not to mention on someone as voluptuous as you it drives the guys crazy and considering Sephiroth is no exception, he'll be absolutely stunned at the new you." Shera informs.

"And red?" I asked.

"Red is that bold colour that draws in everyone's attention. It's that colour that never goes unnoticed. Infamous are the red lips, red nails and red dress woman. It's a real guy turn-on, and it works on just about every species of guy. The only problem would be its not for a modest and it demands some attitude to work it" Yuffie explains.

"And black?" I asked…

"Well black is a combo really. At one point black is a sultry colour, very lewd and daring, but it also has the ability to be very cliché. Which makes it quite the common man's colour" Shera informs.

"I see, so much meaning in clothes and colour. Heck, all this time I've been so naïve to the colour palette that who knows who I've been peacocking" I groaned, slapping my palm to my face.

They laughed.

"I think you should wear something white, if you truly want the feeling of sexiness and dare." Yuffie says…

I bit my lips, "what do you think Sher?" I asked…

"I don't mind what you wear Tif, it's really up to you, but Yuffie's got a point…if you want to feel sexy and really want to treat your Sephiroth-sama good, white is definitely the colour to wear. Mind you the provocative nature may not be for you…it is nice to every once in a while be a rebel…" Shera informs.

I nodded.

So what will it be, I thought to myself? Do I choose white – the most flattering yet dangerous colour on the list, or do I wear red – the colour of attention and attitude, or do I just become cliché and wear another black outfit in hopes it will grab me some attention?

Imagining it from Sephiroth's perspective, I would think he's the type of guy to like any colour really. Perhaps a colour like black might appease him just fine, but I guess, that's my poor interpretation of my boyfriend.

Do I wear black and become the typical bore I naturally am? I sighed, that would just have ex-nerd written all over it. Honestly, I didn't want to be boring and conservative. I mean I did want to be conservative, but I didn't always want to be like… like… a plain Jane. I wanted sometimes, to have everyone stare at me completely shocked and amazed that even a girl like me could deck out to some sexy clothes. It didn't have to be interpreted that I was a trashy person or someone whose intentions were bad. But to deny me to wear clothes just because the latest pretext was, white is that colour known for being slutty, was just taking it too far.

Nobody could say I was ever reducing myself because I realized all I've ever done my whole life was that, even when I was just modest plain Tifa, but no more. I craved change and a new me. One that isn't afraid to look at change and change.

"White it is, ladies…" I surprised myself saying that, but somewhere in the back of my mind I thought it refreshing to say.

The girls cheered, "finally some legs.." Yuffie squeals…

I blushed…

* * *

Sephiroth stands back completely shocked at the new me. He is not shy with his eyes as he explores the planes of my body. He savagely stares at my curves and for a moment I feel tense, but it can't be wrong for your boyfriend to look at you like that. He comes forward, his hands rest on my hips and I look down blushing. He smoothens his hands on my side and I feel myself blushing some more.

He lifts my chin and his green eyes are a darker shade. I stare on, concerned that he's really enjoying me in this white dress. He pulls me to his taut body, allowing our bodies to touch and its amazing watching his eyes faze from something light and soft to something dark and seductive.

"You look beautiful" he whispers against my lips…

I eye his lips precariously, as his hand gently massages the small of my back, I arch slowly back as he works me like a classic instrument. He dips forward kissing my neck going higher to my lips. He captures my lips in his, and we melt there for sometime. He pulls back, completely loving the contact.

"I almost don't want to take you to the restaurant now" he grins…

I smile, "is that so? And where would we go?" I asked, laying my chin on his chest.

"Somewhere no one could see you. A place we could be alone" he touches my arms…

"Hmm… sounds interesting, tell me more" I teased…

His eyes are hazy to my lips…

I tip-toe to his lips, kissing him softly on the lips…

"I don't mind where we go…" I smiled…

"Is that so?" he smirks… "I have a couple places in mind.." he kisses me again…

"Like?" I bit my lips…

"One day… I'll take you there" he closes his lips over mine.

"You're tempting" I whispered…

"As you are in that white dress." He heatedly breathes on me.

I blushed.

He pulls apart, "shall we go?"

I nodded.

* * *

We sat down in the fancy restaurant with all eyes on me. Every waiter and every male patron stared, while every woman glared at their dates. I couldn't describe this scene well enough, but all I knew was the eyes weren't on Sephiroth for once, they were on me. Old geezers rudely stare, and some snotty women do the same. Even Sephiroth was staring on, absolutely enjoying my sight before him.

"Good evening, madam, sir" the young waiter lightly bows to us.

I smiled.

"This afternoon, our main wine is Penegrio or Preseco, on the house of course" he smiles at me.

Sephiroth stares at him nastily.

"Tifa… my sweetheart… what would you like?" Sephiroth surprises me with the sweetheart in the sentence.

I blushed, "some Preseco would be lovely" I smiled.

"Two glasses of Preseco" Sephiroth states, "and get us a menu" snapping his fingers.

The waiter nods, and takes his leave.

Sephiroth stares at the man bitterly.

I touched his hand over the table, "hey…"

He sighs, "forgive me"

I nodded.

"You really look beautiful" he informs on a serious note.

I blushed, "thank you, you look like a handsome devil as usual" I couldn't help but feel attracted to Sephiroth. He was unnaturally good-looking. His silver-platinum locks were indeed a spectacle, and those green cat-eyes were sinful and enthralling, always trapping me their hex. His body itself was quite… attractive. Though I've never been one to be perverse or even shallow enough to goggle at men cheaply, I figured it couldn't be wrong to stare at your boyfriend on a more inquisitive and curious level, right?

His body was mapped with a certain tight taut. Muscles were easily imprinted through his thin shirt, and you could tell he was the type of man to be real fit.

The waiter returns with our drinks, but I pay no attention to him as my eyes continue to their fixation on Sephiroth.

"You're staring" Sephiroth starts in a new voice.

I blinked back, blushing.

"I was not" I denied it…

"I'm pretty sure you aren't blushing because you don't like what you see" he winks at me.

I grinned, "you're so full of it" I teased.

"I'm not going to deny, I enjoy staring you down." he hoists his cup, "you make it so easy to do"

I blushed. "Stop it" I raised my glass.

Our glasses touched, "to the most beautiful woman I know"

I blushed.

We took a sip of our Preseco. The delicate flavor was delicious.

Soft violins played in the background as I couldn't help feeling extremely elated. Was it all the attention from Sephiroth or maybe it was the effervescence in the wine causing me this euphoria? My skin tingles a bit, and Sephiroth continues to stare at me and between fighting the sensual stares of my boyfriend and the hot sensations on my skin, I had no idea what was coming over me.

"I think Preseco… is really strong" I informed…

"Getting tipsy?" he takes another sip.

I took another sip, "I don't know…" I giggled, "you would think I could handle a little wine" I smiled.

"You are quite the daring woman when you're drunk" he pauses, "and might I add, as much as I don't enjoy nursing drunks, you are quite the pretty when drunk, you might even say… " he leans forward, "I enjoy it when you're drunk" something wicked flashes in his eyes.

"Should I suspect it's the unpredictable nature of a drunk woman that makes a man… turned on?" I blushed at my inquisitive question.

"On the contrary rather. It's just not some woman I'm referring to, I'm referring to you. And besides the typical drunk nature is all too unattractive for me, rather I think its your frisky antiques, and your over rash confidence which truly makes you my kind of turn on" he emphatically states…

I blushed, completely taken back by his confession.

"So with you knowing that… what should I suspect from a drunk you, this time?" he asks, his eyes glimmering.

"I think I should be scared, Sephiroth" I paused to look at the violinist play.

"Scared?" he asks, quizzically.

I turned to him, "I think I should be scared my boyfriend enjoys me more, preferably, when I'm drunk." I laughed, "after all my drunk quirks are quite the cute and daring kind" I explained…

"It can't be wrong to imagine someone as reserved and conservative of your nature, strip apart for a short space of time into something wild, playful and in some sense… uninhibited. Don't misunderstand, you're quite the lovely on the whole and for the most part I enjoy you greatly as you are, but sometimes, its nice to strip back our neatly created exteriors for something which I believe is the internal chaotic… and desirous true nature of ourselves." He explains, "I don't think its wrong to every now and then be a little bit of our wild selves"

"How poetic… should I expect you enjoy watching Saturday cartoons with a big bowl of pink puffs cereal?" I leered forward.

He laughs, "no… that might be more of the description for Loz, though"

I laughed, "so what's the big and bad Sephiroth alter-ego like?" I asked innocently.

His eyes go dark and he strews a sultry smirk. He turns to look at the musicians playing.

"You're evading me…" I smiled, "should I suspect you have something to hide?" I was intrigued with his reaction.

"Believe me… I would show you my alter-ego right this second, but I'm almost certain things would be going a little too fast for you and I" he explains…

I studied his statement for some time trying to exact what he was implying. Should I suppose Sephiroth was leaving me these hidden hints that he secretly enjoys wild, vivacious women? A direct implication he likes kinkiness? I laughed at the thought, completely unaware I was laughing aloud.

"What's so funny?" he asks…

"Oh nothing" I blushed, taking another sip of my wine.

"Tell me..come on" he says…

I blushed, shaking my head.

He draws a sigh..

"It's too embarrassing" I explained, eyeing the wine in the cup intently.

"All the better you should tell me" he pauses, "how bad could it be?"

I blushed, "well…" I sighed, "it could end badly" I feigned the truth…

Sephiroth purses his lips and says nothing.

As I'm about to take another drink of my wine… I begin getting these strange shivers.

"Sit next to me" I pleaded suddenly.

He arches a brow…

"No I change my mind" I quickly said.

Sephiroth smirks.

"Kiss me" I place down the glass.

He broadens his smirk.

"Kiss you, in front all these people?" he smirks.

"Kiss me" I stamped my hand on the table.

"On one condition?" he throws the napkin on the table.

"What is it?"

"Tell me your little secret"

I smirked, "sure"

Sephiroth withdraws from his chair, and pulls a chair from the opposite table next to me. He pulls my chair in such a way I was facing him. He leans off his chair and places a hand on my cheek. Gently he kisses me, the softness of his lips driving me crazy. I open my mouth tasting the alcohol in his mouth. Sephiroth deepens the kiss.

"More-mfff" I pleaded, and he kisses deeper, his lips taking control.

All I remembered was my skin was burning up, and his hands touching me.

Sephiroth deepens the kiss and I moan into his lips. I push forward, crushing my lips against his.

I had no idea why I was sweating and why I felt so… hot all of sudden?

Sephiroth eats into my vivaciousness, and I enjoy his response a lot. He pulls away, trailing his kisses from my lips to my chin, and then he goes lower to my neck. I sharply breathed, as he kisses me on the erogenous parts of my neck driving me crazy.

I push him back into his chair, sitting on his lap. Sephiroth smirks, enjoying my audacious actions. I kiss him deeply, loving the way his arms come around me.

"Sir, maam" the waiter calls out to us.

But neither one of us pay any attention to him.

"I'm sorry we don't permit this kind of behaviour in our restaurant, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you two to leave…"

Sephiroth pulls back, and whispers, "best thing you've said all night.."

He easily picks me up in his arms and leaves the place.

All the while I continue to plant kisses on his lips, while we leave the posh restaurant with lots of confused and shocked faces looking on.

* * *

We sat on the wet sand just enjoying each other's company on a lone beach. I've never been on this beach before. It was so big and lonely… and with the recent weather… the grey skies and rough waters seem somehow dangerous yet calling.

Sephiroth smoothens my arms as I sit quietly in his lap, watching the waves crash on the shore.

"What an amazing beach" I whispered..

He nods eyeing the birds on the shore.

I push myself out his hold and I begin walking toward the water…

I turn my head to my shoulder, beaconing Sephiroth to follow. He doesn't oblige, as he contentedly sits on the sand just staring at me walk away.

I walk to the ocean, sticking my foot into the shallow water. It was cold, but somehow it was…beautiful. The ocean on a day like this truly depicted the best symbolism of loneliness. I looked up at the sky and I could see dark grey clouds above my head..

On the floor there are tons of cute shells, I pick one up dusting the sand off. It's quite pretty, I thought. As I stand there inspecting the shells on the ground, I feel arms come around my waist. Silver platinum locks fly beside my own and I relax in the warm embrace of Sephiroth.

"What do you got there?" he asks…

"A shell" I smiled…

He smiles.

He leans his face into the crook of my neck enjoying the contact and intimacy. I leaned my head on his chest, liking the gentle wisps of air released from his breathing. He softly plants a kiss on my neck and I smile. He plants another and I close my eyes slowly, enjoying his lips on my skin. He litters them in twos and then in threes, and they're all gentle like cute feathered kisses. He presses harder into his kisses another time, finding the sensitive spot of my neck kissing me rhythmically on the neck. His hot breath and saliva on my neck soothes a burning part in my soul. He pulls my hair to the side and then whispers into the hollow of my neck…

"Kerei (beautiful)"

I blushed…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
_


	42. Inevitable Meetings

_I feel like this deserves to be up here, after so long not updating. To those of you, who are still reading, my honest reaction is the thank you, sharing the biggest hugs and best tasting Sephiroth cookies. I know a lot of you are still wondering if Cloud and Tifa are the ticketed couple for this story and I assure you, this remains a Cloti fic with a swig of Setif. This chapter should inspire some of that. More drama in later chapters. I am gonna have it all come in a rush, so be prepared._

_PLEASE READ: _**If anyone, has any ideas for a short (one-short) Cloti fanfiction that you're afraid of trying yourself or haven't found the right moment, would you consider having me write it?** Of course, total recognition goes to the individual of the idea. If you're interested, please private message me. I would love to hear your ideas...

I look forward to trying some _smexy fanfictions_, if there are any daring lemoners out there. Har-har, so on with the story.

* * *

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Chapter 42: Inevitable Meetings  
- Amaranthos –

* * *

Simple, special, complete and maybe even surreal; these were the words that summed up my seemingly, 'perfect' relationship with Sephiroth Crescent.

Knowing that for a centric second, everything could evaporate, and the feeling of contentment resided within me, made for a feeling of … uneasiness? Sometimes, I had trouble believing in this 'us', but I was reassured with sweet caresses that what we had, was the real deal.

It was officially 4 months since we'd been dating and boy oh boy was it nothing short of spectacular. So many times I felt I was in a deep dream with Sephiroth, living each day with my heart on my sleeve, receiving the splendor of the moments second by second, and what a breathtaking feeling it was.

I loved being called 'Sephiroth's girlfriend', and loved it even more when my enemies at school were forced to swallow the cold hard truth – that heck, even the nerd could get someone as enviable as Sephiroth. While I'm not petty to linger on those things, I would admit there is some small merited victory when people like Scarlet pale back at the public display of our affections.

Life was going just the way I wanted it…

"Ms. Lockhart, are you still with us?" the deep baritone voice rendered.

I blinked back, my eyes shifted nervously about the classroom. Students were giggling as they eyed me humourously. I slumped lower, my legs becoming jelly.

"Hai sensei" I nodded.

"Ms. Lockhart that's the third time this week. Something you'd like to share with us?" my teacher, Mr. Suan asked. He leaned back into his chair, calmly staring on.

I couldn't exactly engineer a lie this time, considering I had expensed the last few on the SAME situation.

I shook my head dumbly, just listening to the laughter behind my head.

How embarrassing!

My teacher gave an audible sigh before returning to the board and continuing his teachings.

'Well this is not how I wanted this morning to go'.

Yuffie giggled mercilessly as I recited the story of my morning's dilemma. Glad to know she had my back!

"I really don't think its funny Yuffie" I sarcastically said.

"Well…" she stopped to catch her breath, wiping a tear away, "considering you're dreaming of your Sephie-sama again, in the same teacher's class – yah, it 'kina makes it funny. Really Tif, you got to work on your phasing out" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "believe me… what I need to do is tune in…" I shook my head.

As we sat there taking in the recess break, I stared absently at my sandwich thinking about my morning's fiasco, and in the moment of my complete obsessing and self-consumption, my eyes lifted to the unmistakable sight of golden threads of locks and the soft glow of blue eyes, intensely staring back at me, thoroughly… completely, steadfastly.

Between stiffened heartbeats, my chest contracted and a shallow breath was caught between my lips. The unbroken, rapture of eye contact, left me stretched, and seen.

Icy blue eyes, so beautiful, so haunting… seem to stare back at me almost begging me to follow his crude gaze.

'Cloud' my whole chest waned to say his name.

_But why? _

I looked down, honestly unsure what was happening. Seconds a ago I was obsessing about Sephiroth and this morning's blunder in Mr. Saun's class, b-but now…

I slowly averted my head back to my right and there he was again. He stood tall, in the basketball court, looking so …powerless

"So," Yuffie leaned on my shoulder following my gaze, "what's up with Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"I-I d-dunno…" I replied curtly.

"Uh huh," Yuffie questioned, "you okay?"

I dumbly nodded, somehow feeling more than a little uneasy.

"Looks like he wants to talk to you" the obvious could not be pointed out, more…obviously.

I turned back to Cloud who sat down on one of the bleachers. Eyes emptily searching the courtyard.

Uneasily I turned back to Yuffie, "b-but …why, you know?"

She shook her head, "I dunno… I don't have a manual to understanding the mind of a man. I'd be rich if I had that…" she held my hand, "look, the least you do is say hi… its not like he's your enemy, right?"

I looked down. Was Cloud my enemy? I sighed_, no he wasn't…_

Standing up, I took a deep breath and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

Just mere feet away, I found myself involuntarily staring back, deeply into his eyes.

"H-How are you?" I was the first to break the silence.

"Want to sit?" he asked, his voice deep and baritone.

I took a shaky breath and nodded. "Sure"

We sat there in each other's silence, not completely sure how to articulate our words. Cloud goes first though.

"How's life?"

I looked back to the cafeteria searching for Yuffie, but she was gone.

"Life's good…" I replied, taking a look at his face.

Cloud smirked. His eyes closed.

There's not a simple word for him.

"I've missed you" the words I tried to avoid hearing were so simply put.

"Cloud—"

He stopped me, "I missed the way things were. Now everything's different" it felt more like a question rather than a statement, his eyes deepened and I found only hurt in them.

I looked down.

"What are you doing?" I whispered softly…

He exhaled sharply, "what do you think?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a firm voice.

"Can't you see it?" he asked, his eyes the colour of a cloudless sky, bright, vapid and yet deep within the abysmal shade of blue something else lay like a treasure to be found. Was it just me, or did his eyes shine with magnificent discovery?

It unnerved me to think that for a second I could become so easily undone, with just a simple stare.

"See what, Cloud? What are you talking about?" my terse, confused reply came.

"Is it so hard for you accept what's happened?" he turned to me.

"What happened?" I inquired

He exhaled, "everything"

The response left me overwhelmed. What was Cloud talking about?

"What are you trying to tell me, Cloud? Please, no more beating around the bush, just say it" I pleaded.

"I look at you everyday from the courtyard… wishing just for a second you'll look my way. Most of the time, I just sit here…feeling so misplaced, hoping you can feel what I feel." The ominous softness in his voice troubled me.

"Why are you saying this, Cloud? You very well know, you shouldn't be talking like that. For pete's sake Cloud, we're in relationships. So before you say anything else, remember that," I elucidated.

"Look at me" he firmly replied, "do you think for one second I care about any of that…" his eyes shone with magnificent determination. "It's so hard to explain Tifa," he shook his head, "through all my mistakes I've come to realize what it means to know what's made, right for us. You think Sephiroth's the one, but he's not. He's not the one for you" he finally said it.

The taste of bitterness settled over my tongue.

"So it finally comes out of you? Your hate for Sephiroth" I shook my head, "typical" I stood up.

"This isn't like that, Tifa. You know that…" he paused, "damn it, you know I wouldn't mess around with your love-life but come on a guy like Sephiroth?" he questioned, "you've got to be kidding me; he's had so many girls done things against their will. But bearing the truth that someone like him is with a girl like you...'makes me sick to the stomach." he glowered, "you don't know him, Tif. You don't know what he's done, or the kind of guy he is." He warned.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" I challenged in an annoyed voice.

"Yes Tifa! Yes I do… Sephiroth and I unfortunately have history. A history that goes way back. I mean if he likes you half as much as the friggin newspaper makes it sound, then maybe he should have told you about the things in his past, in never-never land. But maybe, just maybe…he doesn't want you to know namely because he's having way too much fun playing with you." He sighed, "before you know it, he'll do it again…break hearts and let bygones be" he informed.

I blinked back. "Look, I don't know what kind of history you and Sephiroth had, but I'm certainly not gonna stand here and listen to you talk about him that way. You have no idea how much of a great guy he is and what he's done for me, so don't you start trash talking him when you don't even know him" I angrily retorted…

"Listen to yourself Tifa… listen to yourself. Do you for one second think someone as self-obsessive and 'perfect' like rich-boy, Sephiroth could truly be happy with someone? Damn it, he's a selfish guy, all its ever been was him. He doesn't care about anyone, he's too frickin' proud to let anyone in that close" Cloud continued on his maniacal crazes.

The words entered me, leaving me empty and scattered in thought and understanding.

"He cares for me" the words ejected effortlessly.

Cloud stood there, collecting the four words as if damage had finally hit him in the chest. He took a deep breath, and clenched his fist.

"I guarantee you, he doesn't" his words were quieter than usual, "he doesn't deserve someone like you, Tif" the hurt from his words were more apparent and I could see it in his eyes.

"Oh really? And who deserves me Cloud" I growled. "Someone like you?" i demanded.

He stayed there, silent and poised.

"Answer me," I shouted.

"-Anyone is better than that son-of-a-bitch, even me," he said it flatly.

"You selfish asshole." I swore, "how dare you say such a thing?! You very well know what we had Cloud, is over… maybe you should just accept it and move on." I sputtered.

"Move on? And do what, watch him ruin someone as special as you? God Tifa, Sephiroth isn't anything of the man you think him to be. That's where he has you fooled. You talk to me like if you know the guy because he's made you feel a certain way. But that's how he makes every girl feel. Sephiroth has it all Tifa, and you being at his side doesn't make him any more complete. You need to wake up and realize, I'm trying to help you." He stopped his ramblings.

"Your history is clouding your mind" I bitterly informed.

"Maybe so… but I'm sure you don't even know about SOLDIER"

"SOLDIER?" I scoffed, "what's that?"

He looked up at the sky distractedly, "years ago, we were all part of this program called SOLDIER, it was all military camp geared towards troubled young men. Sephiroth, Zack and myself were all signed up. At the age of 16, Sephiroth became the youngest SOLDIER. Those tattoos on his body, are SOLDIER tattoos. SOLDIER works a lot like any primitive institution. They branded their best men and for every good and bad action donned, they would brand the man accordingly. The three stripes tattoo on his arm signifies disloyalty and atrocity."

I stared at Cloud in disbelief.

"Every three years, SOLDIER had a special training session geared towards the best in the institution, where from the lot of champions one would be praised as 1st class SOLDIER, the most admirable title, for any young man. As it was, Zack and Sephiroth were scheduled for the training session, but Zack couldn't make it because of an infection, due to trainings gone wrong. My General, always keen of me as a kid, figured I'd like a shot against Sephiroth. Mind you, I wasn't even a SOLDIER yet, but something about kicking Sephiroth's ass had a certain ring to it. As it was, the day of the big fight Sephiroth got wiped out. I was the unmerited young man who became the 1st class SOLDIER and Sephiroth in his anger did some pretty messed up shit. He burned the entire training facility to the floor. He was captured, branded and expelled. Since then, he's went through many ordeals – jumping from one school to the other, fighting, messing up innocent girls, all because of rage…" he paused.

"Before you go judging me, remember I may look like the bad guy but I'm the only friend who's willing to tell you the truth. I know you're gonna hate me for saying it but you need to know" Cloud held my arms, "I – I don't want to see him hurt you… I-I don't know what I'd do if he did" his hands shivered.

I looked down at his covered hands, over my own. The warmth and shy heartbeat in his fingers left part of me scintillating.

"Let me take care of my business Cloud and maybe you should take care of yours. You're in no disposition to be talking about my boyfriend's worthiness when you're not the most worthy person yourself. You talk to me like you're all righteous, but you can't even stand up to be yourself around your friends. You're one to talk about shit that doesn't even matter when you don't even make an example out of your life." I explained, "I don't need your help"

I pulled away.

"So this is how it ends?" he shouted, "he's gonna do the same shit Tifa; you don't know him. Listen to me…"

I turned around, tears in my eyes… "damn you"

_To be continued..._

_Please review… thank you!_


	43. Lessons in the making

Author's Notes: Please Cloti fans, don't freak out too bad by this chapter, I promise you, no more torture after this chapter. Things are going to happen, in a very BIG way in the next chapter, so its important this chapter happens even if (unfortunately) it rubs some of you the wrong way. Hang in there, it's gonna get better…

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Amaranthos

_a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 43: Lessons in the making…

* * *

**Warning**: This chapter contains mild _sensual-innuendos_. Nothing to talk about, but a warning all in the same.

* * *

"Hey Zack…" the blond started.

Zack arched a brow and threw the younger man an awkward expression, "Cloud…?"

Cloud nonchalantly blew a sigh. "I need some advice, man.."

Zack snorted, "from me?" he questioned uncertainly, "from the Zack attack?"

Cloud mumbled unintelligibly beneath his breath, "yeah.." he said in a small voice, "shits hitting the fan and I could really do with some perspective.."

Zack read past their playful banter and attuned himself to the younger man. Cloud who was more of a playful, yet introverted type never bothered anyone with his problems or his life. For the most part, Zack didn't think anything of it, respecting the younger man's privacy as his own, but never failing to be there for him. As it was, that was how their friendship grew – stayed, willed.

Zack spun around on the chair and eyed the blue-eyed man questioningly.

"What's bugging?" he started, platonically.

Cloud who sat there, emptily searched himself for an answer and then another. He drummed his nails across the worn table top, "I dunno, man" he shook his head in a disdainful manner, which made Zack a bit hesitant about whatever Cloud was reading himself to say.

"Dude.." he gently budged Cloud's shoulder, "something's really messing with you. Talk to me.."

Cloud sucked a breath and focused at the adjacent black board, "I sorta…had a fight" he paused…

Zack looked shocked, "what do you mean you sorta had a fight, when? With who?"

Cloud waved his questions off, "relax…" he weakly smiled.. "not a physical one. Though if you're asking me, it feels a hell-of the same" he said in a small defeated voice.

Cloud outstretched his palm and idly traced the small latticing pink lines, "I sorta met with Tifa in the courtyard a couple hours ago..."

The name Tifa seem to darken Zack's mood. He knew for a while that ever since Tifa so called – reinvented herself – that whole make-over episode, Cloud was never the same and Zack recalled exactly how it happened. First it started with everyone just playfully staring down the latest blonde 'delectable' as they guys so savagely called it, and while it was a harmless sport to voyeur the girls in the courtyard, Cloud saw past their immaturity and took a more intentional stare at his once raven-head friend. The look in his eyes, registered something had flipped on, or was it something had flipped off? The unpredictably of Cloud Strife didn't stop there as he opted for more obvious stares, more obvious gazes. Before Zack knew it, Cloud was past his safety point, making outlandish impulsive plans with Tifa, nevermind he had Aerith contentedly at his side.

It troubled Zack, trying to understand Cloud's most recent muse, or what he inferred was plain, inevitable.. attraction. No one could curtain the truth, shut the door, lie it off if it weren't the truth that Cloud Strife had always liked…maybe even adored, Tifa. Whoever thought otherwise, well - they didn't know him the way Zack did.

"I may have screwed things up" Cloud admitted

"What did you do?" Zack inquired

Cloud scratched the tiny spot behind his head, and sheepishly grinned, "shit." He paused, "damn it Zack, I am such an asshole" he exclaimed angrily, as if sudden-realization had hit him.

"Cloud..come on, relax. Tell me what you told her"

"Well, I didn't mean for things to go the way it did. I just wanted to talk to her" he explained, "it just…" he faded, "sorta, all came out, you know…" he touched his brows and eyed the desk opposite of him with anger, "then it came to me. She's with Sephiroth. I mean, what the hell! Seriously, Sepiroth? The same asshole who threw a bitch-fit over a freaking glorified title? I couldn't help myself…" Cloud sputtered.

Cloud paused to calibrate himself.

"Go on.."

"I told her she shouldn't be hanging around Sephiroth after what he's like and what he did. I tried explaining that I may look like the bad guy but I'm really not. Who else is gonna tell her what he's really like? I mean…a good friend is someone who looks out for you and tell you that shits around the corner." He shook his head, "but not telling her about a creep like that, after I know firsthand what he's done and what he represents, would kill me. I seriously don't want what those girls had done to them, happen to her…I'm looking out for her…" he whispered.

"I'm the good guy, Zackery…" he faded, "aren't I?"

Zack kept silent, "what did she say?"

"W, What do you mean, _what did she say_?" Cloud repeated bitterly.

"Cloud" Zack firmly started…

Cloud blew a sigh, "what do you think?" he crumbled, "she went on and on about how I shouldn't be meddling in their personal lives, telling me I should mind my business and be more mindful at what I had at present" he explained.

"Look man" Zack started, "you don't just…walk up to someone and start telling them about how to live their lives. " Zack shook his head, "that sorta shit could get you beaten up"

"So beat me! See if I care…" Cloud incited, "for pete's sake Zack, this is Tifa. She's our friend" Cloud explained, matter-of-factly.

"No man… I think you've crossed that line" Zack informed bluntly

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Cloud eyed him menacingly, with an expression full of fury.

"You know exactly what I mean" Zack remained iron at his statement.

"Oh, that's rich!" Cloud scoffed, "I'm getting chatted about crossing the line from my best friend, sure, blame it on me" he unceremoniously bickered, "I seem to be on some freaking record so go ahead, hit me another one…"

"Damn it Cloud, quit being such a jerk, man." Zack paused, "you know this isn't anything like that.."

"You know this is the exact reason I don't tell anyone anything…" Cloud started in a softer voice.

"A freaking waste of my time" he scoffed, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Great, so you just gonna walk away and hope that solves everything?" Zack rebutted angrily, "for shits sake Strife, get a grip of yourself."

"Get a grip?" Cloud angrily repeated, "get a grip?" he turned around eyeing Zack maliciously, "how would you feel if the girl of your dreams was dating someone who you thought was unfit for her?" he paused, "tell me you wouldn't do something and then I'll know if I'm just full of shit"

Zack looked down, the subject matter thrown by Cloud felt more careless and hurtful when he thought about that situation and who he had feelings for. Aerith, his mind wandered. She was melded in relationship mostly for her inferior reasons with his bestfriend, who was absently going through the dating process. It troubled Zack that as misfit as Aerith and Cloud were, they were perfect for each other. He bit his lip and held himself together. If he gave himself the opportunity to think about it, a sure disaster would unfold.

"This isn't about me Cloud…this is about you and your choices." Zack looked up, "You're talking to her about leaving Sephiroth when yes – we know he's not a good guy, but being as abrasive as you did, is another thing. Let that be her choice to make…" Zack elucidated.

"Well knock knock Zack, I can't keep sissying the process can I? Sometimes life requires you to be a bit of a brute at times, especially for the one's we care for. Can you relate or am I again, the only g-d forsaken one who feels like that?" Cloud countered.

"Gosh Strife! When are you gonna get it through your head and learn that women are an entirely different species from us guys. What's cool in our guy world, will not fly in theirs."

"Wow…" Cloud started, "what an enriching conversation.." he sarcastically ended.

"Look Cloud, the way I look at it you could do two things…"

Cloud turned to his shoulder and eyed Zack questioningly. For a while they exchanged a heavy tension but Cloud sat down, "I'm listening…"

"You could either let your words steep in her mind and trust she makes the right decision that Sephiroth's really not the one for her - which I think is better, personally. Or… you could have another one of those shit-flying moments and pray that at the end of it, your friendship's still intact" Zack replied

"What if I choose to be there for her, Zack? Am I such a bad guy for looking out for her?" Cloud remained vice-griped about the pushing, and Zack knew trouble when it was persistent, but Cloud had to understand that the way he was pursing Tifa's interests were wrong.

"No, you're not. But its how you go about doing it Cloud. You can't lack finesse and hope the situation will turn out fine. Come on man, you're an engineer; you best of all know that's not how it works. Sometimes you just—need to chill and take a backseat. Yes I understand you want to be Mister Proactive, but right now you shouldn't be worrying about if she got the point – ohhh because I think she did. You should be more worried about if someone, as …special as Tifa, would reconsider you a friend after what you did."

Cloud sighed.

"You think I'm doomed?" the blond pathetically asked.

Zack laughed. "That's putting it pass epic, dude"

Cloud smirked, "so what should I do? Coz gah, I need a freaking miracle to make things right…"

Zack sighed, "this isn't gonna float your boat but right now I think the best thing to do would be to give her some space. A week or two later, think about apologizing to her, nothing less nothing more." Zack informed, "you don't want to start something again…"

"What if she doesn't take it?" Cloud looked genuinely worried.

Zack hesitated. "Then you know, you've tried your best.." he weakly said.

Cloud eyed the floor thoughtfully. He held back the feeling of vulnerability and defenselessness as Zack's words continued to ring, resoundingly in his head.

".."

"You have to, if you want to keep what you have" Zack finished.

Cloud blew a sigh… "tch..great" he mockingly whispered.

"Cheer up" he slapped a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "reason has me to believe, Tifa's a smart girl and she'll make the right choice. Sometimes you can't condemn hope. You need to give people the benefit of the doubt that some of what you said got sunken in." Zack stood up and stretched lethargically, "trust her…she'll come around"

Cloud smiled, "yeah…I guess you're right"

"Pssh! Guess I'm right? Bitch please, I know I'm right" Zack sassed Cloud.

Cloud laughed, "alright, alright…"

Zack smiled, "you think you're gonna be okay man?"

Cloud shot him a look of vulnerability, "seriously Zack, I dunno." He shook his head, "but I guess its better to believe that there is some hope that she'll make the right decision"

"That'da boy!" Zack smirked

"So…" Cloud started, "when did you become an expert at giving people advice?" Cloud got to his feet, the both men exiting the room.

"Well not to brag…" Zack started, "I've always been an expert at giving advice and counseling the troubled"

"Counseling the trouble? Who the hell are you calling troubled?" Cloud teased

"Now now, the first step to a recovery is self-admittance. The sooner you learn to do that, the better it is in the long run" Zack teased

"You are such a prick!" Cloud scoffed playfully.

"At least I'm not a pussy" Zack teased.

"You did not just call me that!"

"My work here is doneeeee" Zack shouted as he sprinted into a run.

* * *

How dare he, thought Tifa.

I mean—was Cloud Strife at his brink of insanity, Tifa wondered. The fact that he had the audacity to meddle in her personal business and tell her what was right and wrong, made her damn right outraged.

There was once a point she felt very close to Cloud, and his words – had she felt the way she once did for him, would have gotten the best of her. But things changed, she changed, and so…he did not.

When she saw him eyeing her from the courtyard, she supposed most of their conversation would have been light, probably apologetic for everything that happened, but none of that came. He was determined to make his intentions clear when he started the conversation full of adamant feelings for her – how he missed her, how he longed for her.

A part of her shuddered and just for a second she caved under his words. She waited so long to hear him say those words, and when he had finally said them, it was too late. She had already moved on and was fast in love with someone else. He couldn't be that selfish to suppose she would so easily become undone for him? But what she quickly learned about Cloud, was yes – he was selfish, and the pivot to all his selfishness was Sephiroth.

Long had she known that something transpired between both men, and with the recent light on the 'hidden' back story, she found perspective into what seem to be a dark relationship between both men. If the details of Cloud's story remained factual, then there was reason for alarm with Sephiroth being a complete… nut case.

Of course, she refused to sublime to the details of Cloud's heartfelt soliloquy.

Things quickly transpired from ugly to worst and in the blink of an eye, she found herself wishing the very person she once loved, away. How could he be so vile, so atrocious…so unkind? The Cloud she knew was nothing like the one she met minutes ago.

He made her sound like a child, with no cognition or synthesis to make her own decisions. Of course she knew what she was doing. For heck's sake, she was a grown woman and could make the tough decisions if she had too.

He had absolutely no right to shove his hatred like fact down her throat and waiver between right and wrong, when everything he did was plain wrong.

Tifa anxiously tapped her foot, staring at the book in front of her. The longer she sat there, the more the thoughts marinated in her head. She satiated on his bitterness and she felt hurt, angered…mad.

For a minute, she let herself go and allowed herself to behave impulsively.

She stood to her feet in a quick jerk and headed towards the steps. Her mind raced on one thing – that one thing he didn't want her to savour.

"Sephiroth" she breathlessly whispered his name

Out of spite, out of anger, out of everything Cloud incited in her, she would seek the very someone he had a problem with. The one she craved…

Storming past the bleachers, the courtyard and past the food huts, Tifa searched high and low for Sephiroth. She blew an angry sigh and furrowed her brows into an even tighter knot.

'Where the hell is he?' she thought

She walked pass the volleyball court and then the Marine Biology labs, until alas she found him in the outdoors Astronomy theatre. He was sitting down watching a couple of his friends play basketball.

Tifa melted at the sight of platinum hair and salmon skin. Her skin shrunk back and a certain feeling of lightheadedness came over her. Sephiroth, her tongue laced his name almost sensually between her lips.

The fact that Cloud was trying to hinder her from the guy who actively liked her, troubled her on profound levels. But she would make him suffer. She would make him remember…

While there was no way to really make Cloud suffer, she figured she would enjoy – no, she would satiate every breath of what he pragmatically denied her.

She entered the Astronomy courtyard, passing his friends and heading straight for Sephiroth. Sephiroth double-took her, noticing she was on blazing fire. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were bitten back. There was something a bit ...hot, about the whole angered vixen-look.

Her actions took him by surprise, when she lunged forward crushing her lips to his hungrily. She made no mistake to make her intentions clear as she leaned forward, sucking his bottom lip erotically between her teeth and lips. A small whimper escaped her lips, which made him very…excited. He brought her closer, but she sniveled out his hold.

She leaned forward nimbly biting the softness of his ear, taunting him almost senselessly. Her fingers always so patient and careful, eased its way under his black vest, massaging his rock-hard torso. She pulled the vest higher, playfully scratching the chiseled surface. Through hitched breaths and tiny whimpers, Sephiroth in frustration took it off his shirt and gave her what she wanted. Him.

Her lips found their way to his, as lips traced lips in a dark lock and release. Her soft body imprinted almost perfectly into his as he hesitated just crushing her to his body. The tiny sounds escaping her lips and with trickles of sweat collecting down his neck, had him blanking into pleasure.

He pulled back and collected her in his arms. Desperation flooded his eyes, as he craved her in newer ways, possible. His lips gripped hers, melting all her curves into his body, perfectly.

He pushed her back on the bench, having her lie flat on her back as he leaned forward sucking the softness of her neck.

"Ughh, Sephh—" she moaned.

Involuntary moans had him hungry and admittedly unhinged. It wouldn't take much for him to lose complete control, if she kept turning him on. He blew a hot breath across her flushed skin making her arch back, involuntarily.

He instinctively, wrapped her leg around his waist and with fire in his eyes, Sephiroth huskily whispered, "I want you…"

Through hazy eyes and bitten lips, she cajoled him with a single finger closer to her.

"Come claim me" she breathlessly whispered…

_To be continued…_


	44. Fight

Author's Notes: I know BA is getting a lil strange and some of you are questioning things but you'll understand very soon. Just a little more patience…

Thank you to Cutiepiepo2 for your most beautiful words. It's not everyday someone says that to me, and I am so humbled by your kind words. Thank you.

* * *

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Amaranthos

_a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 44: Fight

* * *

All I heard was the shrill sound of my name and what sounded like the raggedness of my heart beating like a drum.

My circumstances were eschewed as I ran fast, with palms sweating and my mind turning blank. Fear rippled through my chest and wouldn't be restrained no matter what the sorts.

Somehow the words 'fight' and 'Tifa' seem parallel, yet in the same sentence with Cloud and Sephiroth, well - that in itself sounded like a nightmare.

I was rashly briefed by Zack the details of fighting, cursing and blood. The mental image of such a scene made me shudder as I feared the repercussions at stake. I hadn't the slightest clue how something of such magnitude occurred, but something at the back of my mind reminded me it was just a matter of time.

With Cloud's latest antics – his constant pursuance had become Sephiroth's unwavering annoyance and unsteadiness. The fact that Sephiroth felt for a second provoked or even intimidated by Cloud's unannounced 'thoughtfulness', sincerely made Sephiroth on edge, but also made outcomes like today probably inevitable.

Zack who was far ahead in the distance was genuinely worried and I presumed best friends didn't get better than Zack and Cloud.. While I found some part of myself running as fast as I could, I couldn't deny my heart was breaking apart. Torn between the man I adored and the man my heart still ached for, it bothered me whom I was truly victim and jury for. While I don't deny I'm in favour of Sephiroth, the blue eyes of Cloud and the expression of emptiness, shuddered a part of my soul that not even Sephiroth had quaked.

I feared myself all the more as I took another step through the halls of the school. The sound of student chatter consumed me, but nothing was as loud as the raging bull inside of me – my heart so loud, drummed even faster as the adrenalin of not knowing what was down those stairs, mentally ate me alive.

I never liked fights, and the fact that one was being hoisted in my honour seemed too out of contradictory, that for what its worth – I'm too simple and plain Jane for anything out of control and feral.

While I've undermined my possible worth at times, it was hard to believe two individuals were fighting for me -

I was halted dead in my tracks by the sight of Cloud and Sephiroth mere feet away, Sephiroth with a bloodied lip and Cloud… covered in blood.

My heart, frozen, broken… now felt like something dark and dismal had consumed it. The thought that they were at this point… savagely uprooted me.

"You better learn to f**king mind your business Strife, what we do is none of your concern!" Sephiroth addressed in a raspy voice, spitting the blood from his mouth.

"It is my business when someone like you, knowing you… has someone as good as her." Cloud shook his head, "How dare you take her for yourself and act like a good guy when f**k Sephiroth, you're the worst of the lot" Cloud shouted back at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood there, unmoved by Cloud's words but anyone could tell it deeply bothered him.

Cloud was the first to strike. Nevermind his mouth, face and shirt were sprinkled in fine dots of blood, he was unperturbed by blood much less Sephiroth. Feral, lucid and wild he charged at Sephiroth, sending his fists into Sephiroth's gut who collected the initial blow, impeccably.

He was quick to strike back, though.

A fist went into someone's gut, and then another fist into someone's face. Sephiroth fell back, this time taking more of hit. He held his side, etching his face in pain.

"Remember that you bitch when you take someone like Tifa" Cloud shouted.

Sephiroth didn't stay paralyzed for too long, rather he charged into Cloud slamming his fists repeatedly into the boy's face. Unkind, brutal and animalistic was all I saw.

With my eyes in tears and my whole body trembling, it was the first time I found myself when I screamed.

"Stoppppppp it!"

Shrill, pleading and revising to my tone of sorrow, Zack and the others read read into the moment and pulled Sephiroth off from maniacally pulverizing Cloud. Cloud however, was still so lucid with so much fight in him that he spat his blood into Sephiroth's face; he escaped from the arms of the older boys and slammed his knuckles into Sephiroth's face violently.

The older boys parted the two and as if Kami-sama had heard my cries, teachers and guards also came to the scene. Sephiroth had to be held down by a couple guards, who temporarily arrested him.

At Tokyo Uni, it was serious business to fight especially at a time like this when we were the host school for Battle of the Schools, not to mention it broke the school's prestigious Code of Conduct.

Cloud on the other hand dropped to the floor, covered in blood. Shirt darkened in heavy blood and the expression of anger and hurt both discernible on his face.

A teacher felt his pulse, and slowly helped him to his feet.

"You feel that you pussy, that's what you get for f**king with me" Sephiroth blared, angry to no end.

Cloud bawled, "f**kkkkk you!"

Cloud who was clearly more damaged than the other, tried to break free from the restraints of Zack and a few teachers but was simply too weak.

In all his anger, he tightly clutched onto Zack's shirt, and whispered in a dark, angry whisper how he would kill Sephiroth, in a continuous chant.

Before my very eyes, the sight had turn into a full scene of horror – guards from the upper courtyard had arrested both Cloud and Sephiroth, with medics running down the stairs. It was a sight of law and order in reality.

Zack who stood by Cloud's side, gave me a defeated expression, and in his eyes I could almost see a sincerest form of apology.

It was Yuffie who touched my shoulder and reminded me that my presence wasn't invisible or insignificant as I had thought. I looked into her eyes, my whole body shaking as tears came over me. She held me tightly, and whispered I had to get over to Sephiroth.

Some part of me didn't feel obliged to the call, while some part of me knew what I had to do. Live photographs, burned so lividly as I remembered how Sephiroth slammed his fists into Cloud's face. He lied on the sand, almost defenselessly.

But seeing the way Cloud charged at Sephiroth, didn't exactly exempt him from the equation. I was torn between attending to my boyfriend, who was most in favour of my help and affection – but why did I think otherwise when he was the monopolizing beater.

From Yuffie's arms, my eyes peaked over to Cloud who sat slumped against the wall with his shirt off and his eyes remote. Medics were attending to him, but the fact he just sat there… so, vulnerable and weary made me sadden more.

His eyes averted to my direction and he held my eyes. Not bearing to look into them, he looked down almost ashamed. His jaw tightened as he clenched his eyes tightly close.

Pulling apart from Yuffie, she rubbed my shoulder and nudged me off.

I nodded. It was clear whose side I 'had' to be on. It wasn't a matter of who was right or wrong, who started it or not, it was a matter of obligation and ownership, and as much as I hated it right now, I knew I had to be a good girlfriend.

I approached Sephiroth with steady, calm steps. I observed him and saw that like Cloud, he too had collected damages. He was freed from the handcuffs with a few medics tending to his wounds. I stood mere feet from him absorbing his constitution.

He sat much taller than Cloud, but still so frail. He scowled in pain when the medic tended to his split lips but frowned when there was nothing he could do. I suppose Sephiroth had hoped for things to turn out differently, yet somehow being arrested for defending himself made him more solemn.

He noticed my distance and took a deep swallow. It was clear to see that my presence in front of him bothered him. There was anger, there was frustration and absolution on his face, yet the look of regret and sorrow was still so apparent.

His bloodied face and lips, knuckles and hands troubled me and the sight of Sephiroth in blood, made me cry. Tears fell deafly and I couldn't keep the distance between us anymore.

Gravity drew me in, and his arms instinctively came around me as he buried his face in my stomach. The words of why, like some involuntary spasm sprung out my mouth over and over again.

Sephiroth who was silent and kept, didn't say anything. Annoyed that nothing was coming out, I pulled back.

"What happened?" I asked

Sephiroth sat there looking at me with an expression of anger. First he said nothing but touched his lips and addressed me.

"Strife came up to me asking me how I could sleep with you" he started.

At first the sentence took me by surprise. Where in the heck did Cloud get the idea that Sephiroth and I slept around?

"He kept at his nagging, and before I knew it I was telling him to back off and mind his business. Besides… he shouldn't be telling me what I should and shouldn't do when he's got his girl to be looking at" he paused, "the fight kinda sprung out from there."

I listened in disbelief at what seem to be a savage 'lie' that triggered the whole thing. Not doubting a word from Sephiroth, I found myself touching his face.

"Are you okay?" I affectionately asked.

He held my hand and gently kissed the palm.

"No." he was absolute about it. He stood up and came to me, "I'm sorry I made you cry" a chaste kiss came to my lips as he parted and made his way to the medic's tent.

I watched him disappear and felt perturbed by his story. I wasn't sure where Cloud had heard his side of the story from, but I felt gravely annoyed that _some _propaganda had triggered the fight. It was one thing to acknowledge miscellaneous information but it was another thing to attack head-on with information that wasn't even the truth.

A little more annoyed than usual, I searched for the blond requiring the truth. I had to know why he did this…where he got his _facts._

I saw him ascending the stairs and with a brisk walk, I followed him. Cloud no matter how badly bruised up, was quick.

"Cloud" I shouted out.

He didn't heed my voice and continued walking up the stairs. A little more irritated, I called out again…

I sighed when he seem unfazed.

As I'm about to reach the first floor from the beach, he stood near a bench with his back to me and his head hung low.

"So your pretty boy won, happy?" angry words, more contained than usual addressed me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked back, somehow forgetting momentarily why I was compassionate over him.

He flipped around, "you damn well heard me. Your friggin Sephiroth-sama won his fight… and got everything he wanted." He gritted his teeth, "don't ask me to be nice when you know… I hate everything's he's taken. You" he shook with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cloud? What the hell does it matter to you that Sephiroth and I like each other? Why does it matter so much now who I date? I'm happy Cloud, by why isn't that good enough for you? I mean is any of this fair for us when you keep screwing us over because of your bogus reasons. Don't think Sephiroth didn't tell me what started this fight and if you ask me Cloud, you're damn wrong!" I shouted

"I'm wrong?" he came closer, so close I saw the blood on the tendrils of his hair, his eyes wide with anger and the scent of blood not hard to miss.

"He's the one who screwed you and yet I'm the bad guy for looking out for you. Tell me Tifa what do you see in a guy like that? I put myself out there not because I try to instigate trouble or because I'm just plain hardass, its because I know" he placed a hand to my face, "because I know so much how wonderful you are, how special…. it is to be with someone like you. Don't make me sound like a bad guy, ready to start fights when you don't know how hard you make it, to not want you" he tightened his hold on me.

If those were not the most perfect words ejecting from his lips I didn't know what was. The way his blue eyes darkened just so softly and the way, sorrow and vulnerability were fine features to his face, made me swallow a thick lump.

No matter what… I was reminded a long time ago that Cloud and I weren't meant to be. His priority was Aerith. And mine was Sephiroth. Our worlds, our chemistry – as volatile and alike as they were… were not meant for each other.

That part I had to swallow alone, with a grain of salt.

"Cloud…" I started in a soft voice, "I can't do this anymore. You can't do this anymore…. Think of her…" I pleaded.

He stepped back. "Aerith?"

"You need to realize I'm not gonna be yours no matter what you say to me. You're wrong and after everything you've said it still doesn't justify your reasons for starting a fight, for hurting Sephiroth and not to mention, being negligent to Aerith" I informed bluntly.

He scowled, looking down. "So it ends like that Tifa? Where you see me as a bad guy and I go back to my perfect relationship with my perfect girlfriend. Yeh, is that how it goes?" he condescendingly strewed

"Yeah Cloud, that's exactly how it goes" I informed.

"You don't know it Tifa. But the illusion the whole …campus sees is just an illusion. I don't look at Aerith the way I look at you-

-"Don't you dare say something like that Cloud Strife" I interjected…

"I don't care anymore Tifa. I just don't care. It's not gonna work out" he almost laughed crudely, "we were playing like it did" his eyes looked off into the distance

"Stop it! Just stop this nonsense right now…" I paused, "we aren't going to work out so get over it" I turned from him.

"I don't deserve this Tifa. I don't deserve this" he shouted at my back.

I turned to him.

"I don't need you looking at me like this, but the fact that everything seems so friggin ruined right now, …I feel - you make me feel as if I am, a bad guy" he said in a small voice.

I looked down.

"Answer me one thing and I'll leave you two alone" he said.

I looked at him expectantly.

He threw me a small item I easily caught. I looked down at the small necklace – the one of the shark tooth Cloud had bought me in the old world.

"I know I may mean nothing to you right now, but maybe the memories of everything we've shared still means just so much, enough for you to think of me…." He paused "so tell me, why was that around Sephiroth's neck?"

Somehow I didn't have the heart to say I had given it to him. I deliberated and the fact that I did, hinted Cloud.

Cloud nodded absently. "I understand now… everything makes such, perfect sense now" he shook his head. "My apologies Ms. Lockhart for any damage and nuisance I may have caused"

"Cloud…" I started

"Good day" he walked off, resolved at my inept absolution.

'Cloud,' my heart waned…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Please note the Blonde Ambition trailer picture for this story has been created, on Deviantart under Amaranthos-fx. Check my profile for a link.


	45. Hard Truths

**Author's Notes:** I know the story is going down a downward spiral, but things are going to get better. Please have faith in what I'm doing. I'm trying to make these chapters more realistic than I ordinarily would, just to make what would happen between Cloti that more special.

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Amaranthos

_a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 45: Hard Truths

* * *

The next couple days were particularly rough on me. First there was the inevitable truth that Cloud and I had ended our 'friendship' which somehow seem to leave more bitterness settled in my mind than I had originally anticipated. I'd never forget the colour of artic blue eyes, and the way they held me in such affection and confession, and yet my heart broke when he walked away. I worried about Cloud knowing he was in a volatile state and doing goodness-knows-what, all because of me.

Next there was the bombshell news which had made the school's paper. Fresh gossip sold the prestigious cover but I had expected it only too earnestly after Cloud had told me first.

Cloud Strife hadn't done the unthinkable considering his most recent behaviour, but he did break up with Aerith. The truth was, as much as back in the day I would celebrate over something so absurdly infinitesimal, I wasn't the tiniest bit happy over any of it. It sincerely bothered me that Cloud had actually committed to his words and ended his relationship.

As much as Aerith to some degree deserved some of his misfortunes, I felt sincerely concerned for her. I never wanted something like this to happen – where Cloud would become so rash he would hurt Aerith as a result, but love and its dangerous heartstrings had a way of trapping the butterflies and cutting everything else. Now that he dumped her, Aerith kept very reserved from everyone. She was unusually quiet and her face was always full of sadness and emptiness. I felt like it was my fault that things had gotten to this point – that Cloud had done what he did and Aerith had suffered it through.

She didn't deserve this, at least… not to feel like she wasn't loved. I felt uncommonly affectionate for the older girl when considering it was her 'bestfriends' who posted the trash on the papers. I didn't exactly know why they were all friends, but after the article Aerith had cut her ties.

Things kept getting better, sarcastically speaking. Sephiroth and Cloud were both suspended one week from school for fighting and reckless behaviour.

Sephiroth and I were rather low profile. We would visit each other as often as we could but for the most part, he spent his time engrossed in all sorts of competitions and scholarships. If anything, he grew more workaholic in his time off from school, and as much as I was glad he wasn't spending his time brooding or conspirational, I still wanted him to take it easy and rest up on his wounds.

I missed the days when things were simple - where I could just walk around and nobody would know my name. I felt like everything somehow was my fault and as much as I had Yuffie and Shera telling me so, I thought otherwise. Dating Sephiroth, having a hated relationship with Cloud and seeing Aerith cry like that …depressed me.

The truth was, I'm too nerdy, too clumsy… too unconventional to have such 'major' things happening to me. Be it the hottest boy at school dating me or my old high school nemesis finally sowing miseries at my expense. Originally when I had started this journey of self-transformation, I was motivated and happy. But now… I'm wasn't so sure.

In Physics and Math its common to define what the academia called, constants and variables. I felt like I had never changed but all my circumstances did. But why was I still the constant to bear?

Today I committed to a thought which really stuck out. I was going to make it my prerogative to talk to Aerith, as a matter of setting things right. Finals and graduation were coming up and this would be the last time we would all hopefully, see each other. If it was one thing I wanted her to know, was how sorry I was for the way things had turned out.

I didn't know how to exactly engineer the right words to someone who scowled at me for nearly half of my life, but I was willing to try.

* * *

Lunchtime drew near and there she was sitting near a Cherry Blossom tree. She seemed quiet and zoned out, so different from her usual self.

I took a deep breath and readied myself.

I approached her carefully and finally spoke, "can I speak to you?"

Dismal emerald-green eyes stared off into the distance, paying no attention to me.

"Aerith," I started in a soft voice, "I need to talk to you. Please" I firmly spoke.

She flipped around to face me her eyes dark and intense. I knew she had something severe and vile to say but with a quiver of her lips, she said nothing.

"Sit" she coldly afforded.

I sighed, looking down before taking a seat.

"Look I know you hate me for everything that's happened. I honestly hope you know that no matter what I would never wish this on you -

-"Doesn't matter. If that's what you came to say – to set your conscience free then good for you -

-"No! No! That's not what I came to do Aerith. I came to apologize to you. Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happened." I paused to calibrate her reaction.

"I don't need your sympathy, Tifa" she informed bluntly. The enunciation of the 'T' in my name made it sound colder than expected.

"I know you don't. I know you've never needed anything of mine, but I'm not like you Aerith. I want you to know that no matter what's happened between us and how much you may hate me, I'm…" I paused, "I'm sorry … sorry for everything" I sincerely said

"Why would you care?" she snapped, "shouldn't you be happy that you got the last laugh?" she vehemently strewed.

"Let me ask you something? Why do you hate me so much?" I paused.

She sighed, "I suppose you would…" she paused to consider her words, "you would never know it, but no matter how small and insecure you were, I was threatened that maybe, just maybe…you could be of some threat to me" she looked down.

"I guess you could say I made it very personal to me. But I had my reasons…" she explained.

"You ruined my entire high school year" I explained bluntly, "I think you've more than won, Aerith" I said incredulously.

She took a deep breath, "why are you really here Tifa?" she took a deep breath.

"As I mentioned to apologize for everything" I explained.

"Sincerely?" she asked, almost questioning my integrity.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I challenged.

"Well – yes." She shook her head, "I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you" she informed.

I nodded, "that said, I do mean it" I informed.

She looked at me for a long time, "thanks, Tifa" she looked away and took something out her lunch bag.

"I have crab cakes, want one?" she leaned the package to me.

I scrutinized her and then the package. I nodded. "Sure thing".

She delicately opened the wrapper and I had to admit she truly was a very beautiful young woman. In all her stride of _evil_, she almost looked serene and calm.

"You want to know something?" she took a bite of her cake, "since we're on this role of confessing, I was always intimidated by you because of Cloud. Tch, call it what you will, I tried my best to stop something which was inevitable." She shook her head, "Cloud loves you" she said it bitterly.

I looked down at the sandwich, not sure if I had an appetite. It wasn't right to hear her say those things.

"Don't be upset…" she informed, "I remembered the first time he gazed at you in the courtyard. He was struck by your beauty. You were so much like one of the boys, yet your charm and all-Japanese-sweetness made him connected to you, easier than me. There's something about you he really likes, something that even in our relationship he never gave me. That was always special and kept just for you…" she finished.

"Then why did you stay with him knowing all those things?" I asked.

"One word. Jealousy… I was jealous of you and I was willing to make it personal enough that you two would never be together" I shook my head, "Gosh when did I become such an evil bitch?"

I listened to her rapport, amazed at her confession.

"Who could ever love someone as twisted as me?" she almost scowled at herself.

I took a bite at the cake, "I know one guy whose adored you for a long time" I smiled remembering Zack, "I guess it must have hurt him twice as much as anyone else."

She looked at me quizzically.

"Zack…you know Zack Fair?" "He's swooned by you" I snorted, "kind of annoying really but he believed you were the one for him. Got to hand it to him..." I smiled.

"Zack…" she whispered his name experimentally, "Cloud's best friend?" She grew concerned.

I nodded.

"You know, come to think of it I do recall times I just caught Zack staring at me with those bright blue eyes, but now putting it into perspective maybe you're right." She sighed, "but now I've made a huge mess of things. I've been so tyrannical about Cloud, I was hurting Zack in the process. How could he ever like someone like me?" she doubted herself.

"I don't think you know Zack. He's waited a long time for you to come to your senses. Heck, maybe you should give him a chance, see where things go" I replied.

"No Tifa…" she sighed, "it's too soon to think about those things. As much as I need someone to stay at my side and talk with me, having someone like Zack after a failed relationship with Cloud makes me seem…like a traitor" she explained.

"How is that?" I questioned.

"I was just dumped Tifa. Jumping from Cloud to Zack who are besties - might I add, is another thing. I mean does that make it alright to …you know, like him?" she asked.

"Well, if you're so concerned maybe you should take it slow, just be friends." I encouraged.

"Yeah but, we've never talked to each other, like… alone" she blushed.

"Oh well that's easy" I laughed.

"Eh?"

"Zack!" I shouted out to Zack who was conveniently near. My conscience wondered if he was standing there all along…hmmm..

"What are you doing?" Aerith daggered me.

"Relax…" I copied from Yuffie instinctively.

Zack who couldn't miss the opportunity to see Aerith ran to our side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Aerith who stared at me for a second looked at him, "yeah… I'm good. A little…." She blew a sigh, "a little peachy though but…hanging in there"

"I don't mind keeping you company, I mean - I mean if that's okay with you. A-and Tifa" he suddenly noticed my presence

"It's fine Zack. Truth is I have a lab to write up, you wouldn't mind keeping Aerith company right?" I smiled.

Aerith gave me a smile.

"Absolutely" he blushed.

"I guess I'll leave you two to be." I stood up, "thanks for the crab cake"

As I'm about to leave Aerith stopped me.

"Tifa." She called out.

I turned around, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry it took us five years to say these things, heck maybe during that time we could have been friends. But what I mean to say is thank you for now" she thanked me, affectionately squeezing my hand.

I smiled, "no problem."

* * *

"Ms. Lockhart, how are you?" Prof. Suan asked.

It wasn't uncommon for Professor Suan to ask about his students. He was the type of teacher who had a natural affinity and care for his students, though ever since my thesis was published I had gotten more recognition from my professors.

I nodded, "I've been well Mr. Suan" I smiled.

"You know your paper was really well done, I still can't tell you the last time I enjoyed reading a paper based on vector theory on Energy. I must say, not everyday a student does that" he informed.

I felt fortunate, "thank you, sir"

We stayed silent for a moment, heading down the stairs of the Physics lab.

"Soon the halls will be empty and the year will be over." He paused, "sometimes the whole process is a bittersweet one. – Don't get me wrong, as much as you kids could give me a bleeding headache, I still love teaching the whole bunch of you misfits"

I laughed.

"Yeah, it is kind of sad. The semester is coming to an end and I've only now started to properly make friends. This year has been so… weird" I shook my head.

He looked at me questioningly.

I looked at him not sure if I should say anymore, but I figured considering it would be my last time to have a decent discussion with any of my lecturers, I came right out.

"You know at the beginning of the semester I wanted to be so different. I wanted this year to be the best year ever. Gosh, I pictured things a lot differently" I spoke.

"And they aren't?" he asked.

I looked down, "no they did turn out to be different, but different from the different I wanted – if that makes any sense"

"I think I do understand. I think it's perfectly acceptable for a student to recreate themselves in their final year to break the prosaic monotony. In my final year I did something similar but it ended up with me getting suspended for two weeks. That was a lesson for the ages" he laughed.

When he saw I had not laughed, he took a seat on one of the benches and instructed me to sit next to him.

"Sometimes really bothering you isn't it?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I just feel like this whole semester is coming to an end way too fast and the security I had being here is about to end. I'm confused about myself and my circumstances, worried if I've changed at all. I'm saddened that this place …." I trailed off, "no matter how much of a hell-hole it could be sometimes, its home and I feel safe here. I'm scared Mr. Suan…" I sighed.

"Tifa I know you're scared but that's the first step to realizing something needs to be done. There's never been an easy way to look past one's comfort-zone, and if its one thing that gets people all riled up it's the fact they don't know where they'll be tomorrow" he paused, "look at yourself and realize there are ways to conquer your insecurity, and its not too late to have that 'different end' you wanted. Some things may require changing at this hour, but its up to you. Take your time and figure it out…" he informed

"Mr. Suan… how do I do that?" I asked

He smiled, "you'll figure it out"

I sighed.

"Change is inevitable Tifa. As a physicist you know that too. Variables will always be present, and you need to realize everything carries some form of risk. But in a simpler version… the difference between life and school, is life is what gets lived; you need to see more than ever as a matter of knowing who you are that you're ready for that. Life's just an obstacle we all must face but who knows? Some people get lucky, get married to the guy of their dreams and have a pretty swell life"

The thought of Sephiroth popped into my head and I smiled.

"Guess so…"

"Speaking of your boyfriend, how's Sephiroth?" he asked in a new voice.

I blushed, "well I suppose he's alright" I blushed harder.

He laughed, "no, I meant with accepting the Engineer's Award? He must be very excited with the move"

I quizzically strewed my brows, "the Engineer's award? What move" I repeated

"He didn't tell you?" he asked questioningly.

I took a shaky breath and shook my head.

"Oh…" he goes quiet for a second, "well, he got a fully paid scholarship to do Aeronautical Science and Engineering in Germany" he paused, "funny thing is, Sephiroth came in a couple days accepting the award, chances are if my brain serves me right he should be heading out at the end of the month" Mr. Suan said.

"I don't understand…" I blinked back, "why wouldn't he tell me?" I quizzically asked.

Mr. Suan himself was at a loss of words.

My only guess was Sephiroth didn't want to hurt me, but how could it not hurt me when he didn't even bother to tell me?

"I'm sorry Mr. Suan, but I need to be somewhere" I took my stuff and left, somehow knowing… I didn't like the beginning to this story.

_To be continued…  
_


	46. Over and Over again

Please note: [the previous chapter mentions Sephiroth being suspended for 1 week. But according to the student's track record, suspended students are allowed to do simple things on the school grounds, which include reading books, handing in reports and doing physical exercises. It's different for each university, this is how it applies to mine.]

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Amaranthos

_a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 46: Over and Over again.

* * *

Fear is not a factor scientifically measured. What is scientifically measured is human adrenalin. In Physics I've been taught how to exactly do that; the speed or rate of the heart is measured, along with the levels of perspiration, agitation and deep breaths taken. These are called the variables to human adrenalin.

Right now, I had all of them and they seem stemmed from one thought. Sephiroth.

Alas I would face the burgeoning fear, when there he was. Sitting back comfortably stretched with long limber legs crossed around the other, head tilted and platinum looks neatly behind his head. Flourescent green eyes of impeccable beauty and fright, seemed tamed together as he comfortably indulged in perhaps some interesting ebook on his ipad.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm a raging storm in me.

"Hey" I started.

He averted his bright green eyes in a delicate hold. He brought down the ipad and outstretched his arms for me. A small smile perked just momentarily to the edges of my lips and I instinctively came into his embrace, sitting on his lap.

A small kiss on the lips was the affectionate way of saying hi and as quick as the fluttery feelings appear, he pulled away, "something's wrong" he said.

I smirked, he knew me so well. "Guilty as charged"

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting me to the side.

I looked into his eyes, 'how do I say this without coming off a bit too strong?'

My other conscience mentally screamed, 'the hell do you mean coming off too strong. There's no time to be cool and somber. Just get to the damn point'

"I um.. I just met Mr. Suan near the labs…" I looked down, hoping something would jar Sephiroth's thoughts before I had to come full out and say what was on my mind. Unfortunately Sephiroth was a little too well-mannered for barging in.

"And urh…" I paused to reflect my previous discussion, "we were just having a regular conversation about how life at good old Tokyo U is about to come to an end." I laughed uneasily, "and, and…urh, he… he told me something that –that really confused me" I confessed.

Sephiroth touched my shoulder and held my chin, so our eyes were staring at each others.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

I winced, 'please say it isn't true. Please say it isn't true…'

"He told me you had accepted an engineering scholarship and were charted to leave at the end of the month. Two weeks from now. Is that true?" I asked alas.

Sephiroth sat there taciturn and frozen.

"Sephiroth?" I called out, "is that true…?" I asked

Sephiroth released my chin and took a deep sigh.

"It really isn't like that. What you need to understand is I've worked my whole life for this award Tifa and I'm finally given the chance to chase my goals…."

"—Why didn't you tell me Sephiroth?" I asked firmly.

He swallowed looking away, "because I didn't think it was such a big deal"

I blinked back, "not a big deal? Sephiroth this is huge. You just said so yourself" I explained matter-of-factly.

"You know what I meant, I meant telling you and you understanding. Yeah so I admit, its pretty big but come on who doesn't have goals they don't want to chase? Besides, it's not like after school anything was guaranteed, we eventually had to go off on own…" he lightly eased it.

"What the hell does that mean Sephiroth? That -, oh my gosh-so let me get this straight. You were gonna break up with me?" I asked, unable anymore to keep myself together.

Sephiroth said nothing. The fact he didn't utter a single word hinted me I was right.

"How could you Sephiroth?" I gritted my teeth, "we're a couple and here it is you're leaving two weeks later for a major scholarship and you refine yourself by saying it's totally fine to accept it, because we're both gonna go our own ways eventually?" a tear fell down my face and I held his hand, "so what about love Sephiroth? What about us?"

"What about us Tifa?" he angrily rebutted, "I'm a scientist." He paused, "love and all these… questionable _things_ aren't permanent. Letting go is easier and you should know that" he elucidated.

He stiffened, "this isn't exactly the way I pictured telling you, but I know it wasn't going to be easy…" he sighed, sending a hand through his head in a frustrated manner.

My body shook uncontrollably and I couldn't determine if I was breaking apart.

"So love is just questionable variable?" I repeated in a low voice, "you're a damn human being and having feelings for me all these months means nothing to you?" I questioned.

He looks into my eyes, his eyes softening, "I … " he looks away, "I never felt like that for you"

My eyes widened. 'What?'

The words entered me like something sharp and soundless, with so much hurt. There was nothing more cold and hurtful than his words. Injured and insulted at the same time, I couldn't deny having the guy I had spent the last few months laughing and smiling with, felt more like a nightmare now. The dark things that were once conjured against him suddenly seem to fit so well, and deftly I stepped back, heart breaking and my mind fading.

With my heart in my throat and my eyes in tears, I shivered somehow pleading with the fates that the guy I had adored so much would not be so cruel.

I withdrew slowly, "Cloud was right…"

"Tifa…" he started softly…

I flipped around, "you know what? I hope you get everything you want Sephiroth but most of all, I hope someday you'll be humbled by the things you lost"

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't be like this Tifa…"

The touch of his fingers on my hand reminded me of a familiar time when the world was a safe place. One I had sincerely loved. It was strange to depict how someone's touch could evoke such strong feelings. Sephiroth was a unique guy, always strong and independent which became the overarching security for both of us. As much as we both shared in the same teachings, and it was always easier to talk him about news in the field, I clearly see it was over-ambition that would kill us.

His touch was so gentle and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and cry in his arms but it was useless to be in a relationship that according to him was simply meant for passing the time and of course, for whatever little pleasure it could bring. The poisonous words illuminated dark realizations in me, ones I thought I'd never conjure for him. But life was fickle…

"Don't you dare tell me how to be" I snapped.

He narrowed his eyes, "don't be like this"

The fact he could stand back and be seemingly justified angered me to the core. The niggling irritation of his words, lies and touch all consumed me and in a fall swoop I couldn't hold myself back.

A curt slap came to his face and I stood back. "Go screw yourself"

I ripped my hand out his hold and never turned back.

* * *

My fingers shook as I struggled with the fenrir keys. I stopped and angrily wiped the tears away. Popping on the helmet, I fought back the urge to fall apart. 'I have to get out of here…'

I wanted to forget everything. Forget even me.

Pulling at the fenrir trigger harder, the loud sound jarred me from my thoughts as I maneuvered the vehicle out the school gates. The numbers on the speedometer inclined and the sound of my engine roared as I blazed through traffic.

Nothing was going to stop me. Nothing…

I ejected through the city, yearning for somewhere far and quiet that I could take all my anger out on long roads with heavy speed. Normally I took the eastern road into the city, but I took the southern road. It was a lot rougher, and at this time of day it was quieter.

I zoomed past traffic easily and found myself near a pretty secluded eatery that I once liked. Parking my fenrir in the shade, my hands shook tirelessly.

The more I sat there, the more I thought about how all of this started. I sighed, the truth was it started because of one stupid idea. A damn blonde ambition.

An ambition that originally was intended to make me feel better about myself and to change my life. It was suppose to be a fun experience, a good laugh, a good time. It was supposed to give me some popularity here, some luck there but most of all hope. Hope that maybe I wasn't so bad, that yeh, at the end of the day I was just as good as Aerith Gainsborough and good enough for anybody. While things did happen at its own beat, it wasn't to the beat I wanted and maybe that was what I just had to accept.

I really wanted it to work and now at the end of the story I suddenly noticed, there was no win for me - no prince, no luck, no identity, just a hole of emptiness. I was doing my best, trying my hardest and while for the most part I'm not taking notes on how I was doing, in retrospect I asked – what progress?

It was my last year of college. The last major year before running off, graduating and becoming a professional, as was embellished by my professors.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, plastic smile and brittle will did not make me a new person. I've learnt that through this awful experience. It was supposed to be fun… fun they told me. But I believed in a fallacy, which costed me my last months at school where I could have been doing something meaningful and worthwhile in my life, instead I was playing around with lipstick and hair colours as if any of that shit made anybody any different.

What needs to change was the way I felt inside.

* * *

Two days later

[Yuffie's POV]

"Hey Sher.." I called out

Shera who was sitting extra close at the time to her Cid-Sama, almost crumbled inwardly.

"WHAT?" she shouted, "Yes, what is it—Yuffie?" she collected herself, unsuccessfully.

"Sorry if I intervened anything" I winked at her condescendingly, "but have you seen Tif around?" I asked

"Did you checked the Physics labs or wherever she goes? You know Tifa, she's always drilling behind her books. Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting an early start after what happened last year?" she arched a brow.

I uneasily laughed, "yeah I still have a couple months left. A gal needs to break in the books _slowly_."

She nonchalantly stared at me, "uh-huh"

"Anyways, if you see her around tell her to give me a buzz. Mrs. Takada keeps asking for her a lot lately. Dead annoying really" I looked down at the time.

"Are you done?" she asked dead-panned annoyed.

"Not even close" I smirked, "Sike" I giggled, "I'll be off. Cid-Sama" I acknowledged him with Shera's pet name and was off.

I could only imagined her blushing, raging face. Yup…best way to deal with a flustered-Shera.

These days were so boring, considering Vincent was preoccupied with his labs and grades which always made me pout. So I did my _other _scouting - my secret boy hunt. According to Shera and Tifa, it was called my unhealthy addiction known as voyeurism or some crap like that. Shera more definitively called it my inability to give up male fan-service because of my long days as a bachelorette. I thought whatever he doesn't know, won't hurt him, right or am I right?

Typically I try—urh—tried, not to practice this bad obsession of mine, but seriously it was of my self-ruin. Naturally like any voyeuristic girl I had a spot. Yes I had a spot, like if you don't have one? The school's basketball court was my usual place with every type of eye-candy a girl could hope for, but suddenly I didn't think so…

Equally obsessed with 'boys' I'm greedy about 'gossiping' and knowing other people's business. Yes yes, really bad unhealthy obsessions; I was slowly working it out. Hopefully by 35 I'd be solid.

Usually I don't pay attention to Aerith-the Lamesborough but today was realllly different. First off, why she was so close to Zack Fair, and while I love the kid like a brother – seriously the hell was he doing with that death bringer? And as if things weren't interesting enough, they got even more eye-brow-raisingly-closer. In my head I'm thinking wtffff!

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her temples.

The hell did I just see? Better question, what was going on?

I scratched my head. Maybe I needed to stop and think about this. Wasn't this Cloud's girl – no wait, they broke up according to the paper so that meant she was vacant. But seriously it takes her a week to forget Cloud?

Maybe I'm a lil old fashion, but I thought grieving was supposed to endure longer periods. Not that some part of me couldn't agree with this modern version.

Aerith looks at Zack innocently before planting a soft… HOLY SHIT!

Her lips landed on his and she had him deepening the kiss. Some part of me felt weirded out by such an 'exhaustive' kiss but something told me Zack and Aerith were more than friends…

Interesting.

A grin came over my face, wait until Shera and Tifa heard the rotten news. Hohohoho!

Like strange clockwork Tifa drove in on campus. I looked at the time. 10:30 AM.

I smirked… she was turning out to be a fine protégé.

I noticed right off the bat, her hair was in a bun (those archaic buns) and she's wearing her glasses. Those ugly glasses she used to wear. She stood up for a long time looking rather introspectively at her fenrir - and for some reason it appeared like a strange thing to do.

She took her leave up the stairs with shorts and an acid-washed T-shirt that read 'Bad to the Bone'.

I stood to the top of the stairs, wide-armed for a hug. She looks at me, unattached and like that… she walks away, completely disconnected.

I shook my head.

"And hello to you to stranger" I chimed.

She stopped abruptly and eyed me thoughtfully.

"Hey" she casually strewed.

"Haven't seen you around lately." I laughed, "Takada is going crazy with your skipping. Speaking of, where've you been?" I grinned.

"What a charming woman of little pleasantries" Tifa sighed, "I've been …around. Up to no good" she grinned.

I noticed the way Tifa kept looking around as if she was trying to avoid someone and that in itself seem to make me uneasy.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Honestly, I've been asking myself the same question." She looked up, "hey, don't worry about it" she patted my shoulder and before I could even rebut, the school bell rang.

Something about Tifa was definitely off. Whatever it was, I felt somewhat tentative and nervous. I couldn't explain it.

I've known Tifa for a long time, so it's not like she couldn't easily reserve herself. As much as Tifa thought otherwise she was a lot like Shera and I, crazy in the mannerisms and psychedelic with her emotions. Something about this reserved, and almost detached Tifa was worrying. It's perhaps not enough to blow off sirens, but missing school and boycotting classes was just a little bit concerning.

* * *

The next day at school everything started with the same bad vibe oozing from Tifa. Today I was going to confront her about the whole thing.

Patiently I stood, sleepy-eyed since school was not exactly my thing, or Thursdays for that matter. I corked back a yawn as Tifa walked up the stairs, in some simple shoes, simple shirt and blonde hair tied up. Her dark roots were coming out, but she genuinely looked like she didn't care.

"Tifa" I called out.

Again she flashed me that disconnected, troubled look.

"Hey" she devoidly replied.

"I know yesterday we didn't have much time to catch up but I realized that something's bothering you …" I took a breath, "…what's up?"

She sighed, smiling lightly.

"Yuffie it's fine. I can deal with it" she reassured me.

"Tifa" I stopped her, "I'm here for you. Lets just talk about it" I explained.

She looked around nervously.

"How do I start this…?" she sighed, "I feel like everything's changing. Except me" her words were tiny.

"What'd you mean Tif?" I narrowed my brows thoughtfully.

"I mean - have you, you know" she tried structuring her sentences but it wasn't coming out. She sighed.

"Look, I just recently realized how much doing the whole blonde thing was a waste of time." she started.

I blinked back, "urh- waste of time?" I whispered

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, lipgloss and nice clothes does not make me a new person. It just makes me confused…" she shook her head.

"Tifa where is all of this coming from?" I asked, confused.

"It comes from the fact that I thought my life would have been different. I wanted to be someone popular, I wanted to be happy and for once in my life to know who I am at the end of the journey. Now at the end of the semester, I feel like I've been playing dolly and dressup, running around and trying to woo the hearts of guys who aren't the tiniest bit interested in the real Tifa. I've created an ulter ego which has no semblance to me and everytime I look at this plastic concution in the mirror, I don't see myself, I don't see anything at all." she said.

Slowly tears came to her eyes, and I realized something was happening to Tifa that none of us had seen coming. She was destroying the idea of a new beginning.

"Everytime I see myself, I'm caused grief." She paused.

"Tifa, why are you doing this? You're not a plastic doll made of blonde hair and blue eyes. You're someone who's wonderful and strong. Doing the blonde hair was just an experiment that was supposed to leave you feeling like a new human being. It was about second chances and good times." I informed.

"I wasted months playing around, doing something which I thought could make me feel better but now I'm not so sure." She shook her head angrily.

Honestly Tifa had to be kidding me saying these things.

"Tifa, the blonde ambition wasn't about guys, it wasn't about popularity, it was about trying something new and allowing yourself to grow. So its not a glamoured as you thought, but you take the good with the bad Tif. Better days come and you don't linger on the bad ones that suck" I whispered.

"This blonde ambition is over…" she angrily stormed off.

Tifa walked off in a rage leaving me to the incompletion of the moment. I stood there watching her back and the more I realized I'm trying to be there for her, she's behaving like an overactive 4 year old, which made me gravely annoyed.

"So what now Tifa? You walk off and blow some more classes because you can't figure out who you are?" I sarcastically asked.

She turned around, "maybe" she sarcastically replied.

"Tifa, look. I don't know what shitty days you've been through but taking it out on me is just wrong. I want to help you, but you can't push me away like this." I was trying to bite back my anger.

She looked down, "I don't know Yuf. - I don't know what to do"

Honest confusion crossed her face, I calmed down.

"Tifa, I don't know what's hurting you so badly, but things could be a lot worst. You've got a great education, you've got great friends, a super hot Sephie-sama -

On mentioning his name I saw an immediate grimace.

"I need to go…" she shook her head.

"Tifa-" I started

"I need to go Yuffie." She snapped.

I eyed her angrily, "well fine Tifa. Go run off and see if I care" I angrily shouted.

She ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes. My whole chest twisted seeing her so distraught but why did she have to be so complicated. I was trying to be there for her.

The moment had me confused, and like clockwork Shera popped in.

"Tell me that wasn't Tifa you were just yelling at" she pleaded.

I shook it off, "oh my gosh, tell me you're not on her side too, fallen for a sad story of a bad blonde ambition" I asked.

"No, wait, what?" she shook her head, "Yuffie something's terrible happened."

"Really Shera… is it anymore terrible than -

Shera practically shoved the school's paper in my hands.

Almost immediately everything made sense. I stared at Shera in horror letting the papers fall to the floor, the title haunting me.

_***Sephiroth Finally Dumps Aspiring Blonde.***_

_To be continued…_


	47. Hearts Aglow

**BLONDE AMBITION**  
Amaranthos

_a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction_

* * *

Chapter 47: Hearts Aglow.

* * *

The smell of ocean salt and freshness wasn't hard to miss as I made the usual route to my incomplete home on the old side of the island. Life here on a more permanent level, was beginning to grow on me. I could live here forever…maybe even die, I smiled.

Long stretches of empty beach, white sand, blue dark water and not a single person to pollute the beaches made this place a haven. Soothing and mesmerizing waves slammed the shores leaving me perfectly contented to a sound so simple, yet so powerful.

Sea gulls flew over my head making a journey only my feathered friends knew. There were times I would sit on the sand and look up; looking for hours on end at where the birds would go, or the shapes made by the clouds. I'd spend my afternoon's looking at the sun die somewhere deep in the ocean's bosom. Colours of saffron and dark pink reminded me of my young childhood days eating coloured shaved ice or maybe even Maske's delicious confectionaries.

While my world here seem pristine, and it was… a place like this, vapid and surreal evoked deep within me a lingering – a needing.

Was it - I sat too long in the sand and allowed myself to become too immersed in a world like this, or maybe it was something simpler, something like the artifact of a _woman_ in my arms?

My days dawned empty without _her_. _Her_ smile – how delicate it was, was not for me. There was gentleness in the way she walked, sometimes irritation in her face when flustered, all these things made me so madly in love with her. I didn't try to hurt her, to come between her and the guy she 'thought' loved her, but if she felt for a second I was a threat and I did become some nuisance… I'd rip my heart out, eject myself painfully from her…just to see her smile. Even if… it was for him.

I sometimes looked at her, admiringly; I'd smile at her silliness, at her antics, at the way she talked and beamed. Her personality was so different, so unlike everything Sephiroth was.

She didn't need an expensive pretty boy, one who could buy her fancy gifts and wow her with his bishouhen (pretty boy) looks, what she needed was someone who could make her feel alive, who could make her feel like herself. She didn't need the complicated Sephiroth, she needed something simpler – someone who understood her, just as much as she knew them.

I supposed Tifa looked at me differently after everything I've done... I haven't exactly been the most honest person. I was an easy fool, somehow believing that being in the crowd – with complicated friends who didn't really know me, with a girlfriend who was a mean as rock, was all worth it. To explain to her now, that it was me who had made the biggest mistake - that for the last how-many years I've held back on how I really felt, was the biggest shame.

Love was complicated my father once said to me. But love was beautiful. It's not to be compromised for foolish wanderings of the heart when love was not accidental but intentional and that feeling it left you with – like you could spend your entire life with that person - well, that's called love. That's what I felt for Tifa… but she'll never know that because I blew it messing around.

Life had changed for me so much in the space of months. First it was Tifa – the woman I could never have, all due to a love relationship she held with someone whom I gravely hated. Then there was the luck of finally getting the chance to own my first home. It really was by luck someone had unfortunately gone bankrupt and built a home on the western side of the island. It was built on the highest cliff, and the structure was left incomplete to sit on the rocks. I had managed to speak with the owner of the home, and heard him confess it was a life project but the financing behind his dream home was just too much. I told him, I would buy the incomplete structure and continue to build on his dream house. It was odd, but somehow hearing that his dream house would continue to live, made him happy.

In all honesty, the house was barely finished. The house had great structure, but a lot still had to get done. I never worried about that though, what with Zack and the people from the old town side, I was certain I'd have my dream house one day to come.

I didn't know how long things would take but I lived everyday one day at a time. Some days happier than others and some days I just longed for _her._

I missed school. With finals around the corner, most of my classes were coming to an end. So for the most part, I spent my time studying and fixing up my home. I finally had a decent job being an assistant engineer at Toyota which paid me good, but I probably needed another job to get my house in better shape.

Being preoccupied was easy to do, but it wasn't fun all the time. It was what satiated the moment and it felt dull compared to what I was suppose to be doing with my young years. I didn't exactly have family with most of them already passed away, which made advice and coping with life a real a fit, at times. But I'd figure it out – after all I made it this far by myself…

'Always by myself'

I was leaving the old island and heading back into Tokyo's main heart when I received a call.

I slowed my fenrir and answered.

"Sup, Cloud speaking"

For a moment there was silence on the line.

What really caught my attention was it was Aerith's number. While it was difficult to say sorry and not hurt her the way I did, I realized being with Aerith was the last thing I wanted to do. Our relationship lacked the 'umph' it needed.

"Aerith?" I started

"Uh, no. Not Aerith" the female voice responded.

I quizzically stared at my phone.

"It's me Cloud, Yuffie from school" Yuffie replied.

"Urhh, hey Yuf, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, things are okay at the time being but I um…" she sighed.

I could tell whatever Yuffie had to tell me, was tougher than usual. So I coaxed her to come right out and tell me what was happening.

Immediately she broke down, crying and murmuring incoherently. Whatever was wrong with her, was definitely affecting her alright. I'm not the most gifted person trying to figure out why 'girls' cried, but I'm not a noob that I didn't how to soothe.

"Look, this is serious Cloud. It's been two days" she whispered, "I don't know what to do… I asked Aerith for help and she said you could help me. Cloud help me" she cried.

"Yuffie, slow down, whatever's troubling you we'll fix it. You need to tell me, what happened" I asked

She collected herself and spoke calmly, "it's been two days since we've last seen her" She started.

"Her? whose she, Yuffie?" I asked, something at the back of my mind jarred at her statement.

She took a shaky breath, "Tifa" she whispered.

My heart sank and I jerked the fenrir to a stop.

"WHAT?! What do you mean two days? Yuffie, what happened?" I asked alarmed.

"She was acting really weird and we sorta had a fight, most of it coming out as rebellion against her identity. Later on I learned…she was introverting herself b-be-cause…"

"-Because?" I snapped

"- Sephiroth dumped her" Yuffie cried.

I froze like solid ice. "That son-of-a-bitch" I growled.

"We've tried everything. We've called the police and made a missing person's report but no word yet. I don't know what to do… I figured maybe you could help" Yuffie whispered.

I looked down at my clenched hands and whispered, "I'll find her…I promise"

With a click of my phone, I ended the call.

With anger reeking out of me that Tifa was somewhere out there crying her eyes out and possibly in danger, frightened me. I felt waned and saddened and I needed more than ever to find her. To see her bright red eyes and to reassure her everything was okay.

Knowing she was out there, wherever she was… I wouldn't rest until I found her, safe and bright.

I started my trek for Tifa, maneuvering stretches of black road when my eyes suddenly caught the sight of a fenrir on Rocky bay. Standing in a dark blue dress was Tifa. She was walking to the ocean, with her hair untied and her thoughts guiding her.

I once saw a movie where a woman drowned herself because she was grief-strickened, but God I hoped that Tifa was not about to do that. In a fright, I parked my fenrir alongside hers and made a dash for the beach.

"Tifa" I shouted.

Every time I shouted her name and she refused to answer, my whole heart hurting.

It was strange for me to cry, but tears of fear, of anger…of sadness came to my eyes. 'I won't let you do this to yourself. I won't' I promised.

I ran to her as fast as I could, my whole heart in my throat. My eyes stung with tears and my chest compressed harder. My breathing felt ragged and the only thought that came to me was for once I wanted to save her.

I ran faster, harder… knowing I was still so far away from her.

"Tifaaaaa" I shouted, "please don't do it" I bawled.

It's hard to have your voice, be blunted by the wind and the back of the one you loved. She went deeper into the ocean, how far would she go on an afternoon like this – gave me shudders to imagine. I didn't want her to do this, for her to take her life in a world that had given us so much happiness… and I prayed my world - our world, wouldn't take her from me.

"Tifaaaaa" I bawled, begging her to turn around and notice me, but she refused to hear me and like that…a wave hits her and she's claimed to icy waters.

Suddenly realizing she was not emerging, I ran faster. I had to save Tifa….

I entered the water, swimming to the location she last submerged. It was dark and the currents were strong. The water was cold and the stars hadn't come out to light me a way. I was paddling around like a fool searching for anything…

My fears were slowly being realized, and the thought that just a second I had lost her, opened a fissure in my heart.

"Tifa" I shouted out at the howling wind. In my loneliness and desperation, I swam in the area, unsure what to do next.

The waves were rough and continuous and Rocky bay certainly didn't get its name from being a nice beach. A wave slammed me in the head and I'm taken further back to the shore; I resurfaced taking a deep breath only to have another slam at me. The continuous beatings were just one the things that hurt, as inadequacy swallowed me up bit by bit.

And like that Tifa popped to the surface. She was drifting in the water, being taken further into the deep. I ducked under the large waves and swam so hard my legs cramped up. I swam towards her, shouting out her name. She turned around and offered me a face of genuine confusion. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the shore.

She was alive and well and I would ensure she would live to see her days renewed.

As we got to the shore she snapped out my hold.

"I'm fine" she blared.

"Fine?" I whispered.

For a minute, I'm irked that the first meaning of our greetings was one of annoyance. That in itself pissed me off.

"Fine? You were gonna drown yourself Tifa. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

She shivered, "I wasn't gonna drown myself, Cloud." She informed me.

"The hell were you doing then?" I asked, the cold wind biting at us.

"Minding my bloody business. It's none of your concern if I take a dip in the ocean." She gritted her teeth and turned her back to me.

She began walking away and I couldn't believe Tifa was behaving so juvenile.

"What happened to you Tifa?" I asked anew.

She stopped and slowly turned, "what does it matter to you?" she said it with tears in her eyes.

"Tifa." I whispered, " I'm here because I care. Please don't be like this.." I came closer.

Her eyes were engulfed in tears and my heart broke every time she cried. It was like I was standing by watching her kill herself and I had to accept it.

I accepted her dating that asshole called Sephiroth but I wouldn't stand here and watch her do this to herself. I refused to be calm, and respectful – if that the right bullshit humanitarian way to go. I was obligated not because we had strings attached, but because as my father said – love was absolute and you don't test it when doesn't want to be.

"Sephiroth broke up with me" she cried. "It sorta came out from nowhere" she explained, "you were right, Cloud." She bit back.

I sighed. I hated being right about something that was distressing her.

She took a breath, "his priorities are the most important thing to him. Relationship, love, all those- frivolous things, doesn't mean anything to a guy like him." She took a breath and stared at me, "he's a dirty son-of-a-bitch and I hope karma teaches that asshole a damn good lesson." She screamed. "Goshhh, he infuriates me!"

Well, there was something I didn't expect, but I was more than thoroughly pleased she shared that disenchantment for Sephiroth.

Tears remained tracked to her face and her shoulders still heaved every time she thought of him. I came closer but she pushed me away.

"Look, I don't I need your help okay? I-I don't need it…" she paused, "I don't need anybody" her voice faded.

The fact she could say that ripped my heart.

"You think I'd stand where I am and watch you hurt yourself? Tifa Lockhart you don't know me" I informed.

She turned away again, but this time I wouldn't hold back myself. I hugged her from behind and heard her scream. She twisted in my arms and eventually ripped out.

"Are you mad or something?" she asked angrily.

"Madly in love with you" simple words from a simple fool in love.

She gritted her teeth, "I don't do love. I don't do love" she screamed

"It doesn't matter what you say to me, I am not leaving you alone. Maybe Sephiroth could do it, but he had no chemistry with you. You loved someone who couldn't love back. And I don't want you to feel like that" I sincerely said.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit. Go save it for someone else," she waved off.

"Did you love him so madly, you're willing to rip yourself apart?" a tear came to my eyes and she stepped back.

"Love is beautiful in the hands of lovers, but in the hands of the unloved… its like a poison" she explained.

"So how do you think I feel?" I came closer

She said nothing.

"I was fool to not say it sooner and I've realized I've caused you so much pain coming to this point, but you need to know Tif, that I love you …" I weakly smiled.

She stood there looking at me with a vulnerable expression on her face. I came closer. She took a step back. I came closer and leaned my face in so our foreheads were touching.

"I-I…" her tiny whispers made my heart quicken.

"Shhh" my arms came around her.

I could feel her shivering beneath me and I tightened my hold around her.

"I'm sorry" she looked up. "please understand, I don't love you like that" she pulled away.

"So you're gonna just walk away because Sephiroth screwed it all up?" I shouted back at her.

"Just d-don't, okay. I'm going through a really hard time and I don't need you telling me off, okay. Just go home …" she wiped her tears.

"Forgive me for being a crude asshole, but Sephiroth walking out like that was only too cliché. I'm glad he didn't stick around!"

"Youuuu" she whispered, "how could you stand there and say that to me?"

"Why are you defending that jerk? Look at what he's done to you. You can't let this affect you like that.." I shouted back.

"Don't tell me what and what not to do, damn it. You don't even freaking know me" she bluntly informed.

"I don't know you? Tifa we took a trip a while back to this beautiful world. I shared places I grew up, people whose touched my heart, this…and everything around us. I saw you smile, I saw you laugh… I say the real you. One who wasn't afraid, one who wasn't shy, but a woman who connected with me on every level and left me to raw discovery that I've made the biggest mistake of my life not telling you that it was you who were my perfect one." I retorted, "so I can't be your Sephiroth. But damn me for not trying…"

Tears flooded her eyes. "You didn't love me… you loved Aerith" she whispered.

"No, I didn't." I whispered, "I was too much of a fool to realize it until I lost you"

"Stop it damn it. I'm so tired of all this… I'm tired of people always telling me Tifa-this and Tifa-that. I want to be alone, can't you just accept that?" she shouted, walking off angrily.

"Do you even know who you are, or did it take Sephiroth, blonde hair and blue eyes to tell you that?" I asked.

I almost regretted the words as horror painted her face.

She ran off leaving me to the solitude of my thoughts. Emptiness came over me like a dark mist, and it settled in quick. My eyes were in tears and nothing but nothingess and sadness enveloped me. I watched her run away, and the feeling that I could be useless – that I had let her slip away, made me shatter.

I'd love her, if she gave me the chance. I'd make her smile – with everything I had. Not much money in my pocket to buy her those fancy things Sephiroth could, but damn I'd try giving her everything my simple pennies could.

The stars came over and I looked up, feeling like a failure. They shone so bright, so beautiful.

I wanted to run after her, but my whole body numbed. I stood there… collected and empty. I fell on my knees and sat there, my shoulders hanging low, my head staring at the sand.

I never truly felt special as a child growing up. Most things I fought too hard for, and sometimes the novelty of my awards didn't feel so grand anymore - I was that kind of kid growing up. Eventually I figured if I didn't ask for help, didn't look for signs I wouldn't be disappointed. But every so often, I'm reminded that I'm not alone and that somewhere out there, someone is looking out for me.

My hands fell into the sand and I sharply recoiled, something sharp snipping my finger. A small blue crab stared back at me, fascinatedly.

"What are you looking at lil guy?" I asked loosely, probably noting I was losing it.

He scurried into his hole that for a moment when he doesn't return I felt disappointed.

Everything in my life felt washed up on this shore – memories, hopes… love. Was I so pathetic, so absolutely… worthless?

"Just one sign-"Ouchh!" the little crab clipped my finger once more and I recoiled. Looking down in his pinchers were a small shark tooth. A memory of warmth came to my face. Tifa, my mind registered. I had given her one of these, I remembered. She and I promised to wear them and as if second chances were offered, I took the small tooth with conviction and absolution.

It was strange to explain what just happened. It wasn't a lesson about the shark tooth, it was more about what we do with the second chances – it felt more to me that the heaven's reassured me she was the one…

I ran to her so fast and stumbled forward, taking her in my arms.

"Did you know I loved your red eyes and black hair?" I whispered.

She cried in my embrace, shaking her head.

"You are one stubborn, beautiful woman. Don't you make anyone take that away from you" I touched her shoulder

She turned back, this look in her eyes that told me she couldn't bare being alone any more. She clutched onto me, tears precariously glistening in her eyes. I touched her hair and held her tightly.

We stayed there for sometime, just being in each other's embrace. She shivered in my hold and I'm reminded we're both soaking wet.

"C-Cloud…" she looks up, freezing cold.

"What are you afraid of Tifa that you can't see what's good in front of you anymore?" I whispered

"I'm afraid Cloud" she repeated.

"Of what?"

"Of getting my heart broken, a second time" she whispered.

I looked at her in shock. I released her understanding being human and having your heart broken, was not easy, but to start again from ashes and believe in something that could hurt so badly must have been almost impossible.

"I don't know how to promise you I could love you the way you deserve, and if forever was something that made love permanent, then I'd say it to appease that part of us that needs reminding." I paused, "But love isn't measured in how long I love you Tifa. It's measured how you feel by the way you're treated. Sometimes it takes bad things to make us realize what good we've lost…" I explained.

"Like what happened to me?" she asked petitely

I smiled softly, "no…like how I lost you to someone who didn't deserve you for a second." I paused.

I touched her face, and she closed her eyes taking in the soft caresses against her cheek. How I loved her, in all her enigmatic confusion.

"Do you really think it took a tragedy to realize something better?" she asked, simply.

"Should I answer?" I asked.

"Well yes-

I softly planted a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I can't promise you certainty, only my love which is foolish but true"

Her arms came around my waist and we stayed there collected in a bubble of contentment.

"Thank you Cloud…" her soft lips touched my cheek and she smiled.

She slipped out from my hold and stooped to the floor molding some sand into a ball. She stood up and smiled, "really, thank you for everything"

I smiled, "no problem." I paused, "urh, but what's with the sand ball?" I asked.

She took a few steps back and threw it at me.

"That's for taking 6 years to finally do something…" she grinned, running off on the beach, a large smile on her face.

I couldn't fight with that answer, but I could engross her in the moment.

Under the stars and the dark blue heavens, we ran on a vapid beach of white sand, with our hearts happy and surreal. Her laughter in the dark night, made the world a good place again. Everything I loved was right here, where it ought to be. She was laughing not for her friends, not for Sephiroth…but for me.

I caught her in my arms, spinning her around in circles. Our laughter and screams sailed into the wind and warmed a part of the cold world that would not. Dizziness took over and we fell on the sand. She jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly and with my arms wide open I collected her to my chest.

I never wanted to let her go.

We lied there, in each other's embrace staring at the twinkling stars and ocean. The sound of dolphins in the far distance with the gentle beating of her heart reminded me I was alive and everything I needed was …absolutely aglow.

_To be continued…_

* * *

AN: The story is alas on its final arc and its going to be all Cloti. I also have a strange question in my next chapter, so please check it out when it comes out. Thank you to everyone who keeps messaging and emailing for the story. I will admit when I started BA, I didn't think people would like it as much, but I'm glad it makes some of you happy and find resolve in yourselves. It genuinely warms a part of me which I feel so blessed and happy as a writer to fulfill. So thank you for your undying support in BA…

Hugs,  
Amaranthos


End file.
